Union éternelle
by alwyn13
Summary: Suite de : Les cinq éléments. Plus de 15 ans après la mort d'Ayanami, nos héros doivent affronter leurs peurs pour envisager un futur paisible. Mais quelque chose cloche avec le pouvoir des gardiens. Et quand leurs enfants s'en mêlent... accrochez-vous !
1. On a tous nos propres peurs

Bonjour à tous !

Cette histoire fait suite à ma première fanfic : "Les cinq éléments"

Union Eternelle est complète, mais laissez-moi quand même vos impressions j'y répondrai sans faute ;)

Même si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, je pense que vous pourrez suivre sans problème.

**Mais voici un petit récap pour les flemmards xD** :

Dans l'église du 7e district existe un temple appelé le "Temple de la Vie". Il détient un pouvoir incommensurable qui rend la personne qui l'invoque pratiquement invincible, à condition qu'il offre sa vie une fois son voeux exaucé. Et il la perdra tout de même si il consacre ce pouvoir à une autre cause. C'est ainsi qu'est mort Ayanami (en protégeant Lise, la femme qu'il aimait, alors qu'il avait fait le voeux de n'utiliser ce pouvoir que pour lui seul). Quatres gardiens protègent le Temple à l'aide de leurs pendentifs qui leur permettent de contrôler un des 4 éléments. Ainsi, Aria était la précédente gardienne de l'Air, Kira celle du Feu, Kana celle de l'Eau et Sayu celle de la Terre. Le 5e élément necessaire est un bracelet que doit porter celui qui veut posséder le pouvoir du Temple. Ce bracelet provoque chez son porteur des visions du futur afin de lui permettre de réajuster l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort dans le monde. Le porteur ne peut se séparer du bracelet seulement si son coeur ne bat plus. Donc seulement s'il meure. En d'autres termes, le porteur de bracelet doit se sacrifier pour acquérir le pouvoir du Temple. Les gardiens avant Aria, Kira, Kana et Sayu étaient : Bastien, Ayanami, Fia et Elisabeth (surnomée Lise). Ils sont tous morts excepté Bastien. Kira et Teito portent respectivement les yeux de Raphael et de Michael.

Les pendentifs ont chacun un pouvoir spécial révélé quand les gardiens déposent un peu de sang sur leur pierre bleu, rouge, verte ou jaune :

- La Terre : changer d'apparence physique et augmenter sa force brute. Le gardien de la Terre investit un corps plus mur et obtient une force incroyable dans ses poings.

- L'Eau : guérrir toutes les sortes de maladies quelle que soit leur gravité. Mais le gardien de l'Eau raccouricit sa vie en l'utilisant.

- Le Feu : faire apparaitre un katana enflammé. Il est possible que le type d'arme change selon les gardiens.

- L'Air : avoir des ailes dans le dos. Le gardien peu voler à très grande vitesse grâce à ses ailes blanches.

Au sujet de Valmaria, c'est la troisième puissance mondiale avec Raggs et Barsburg. Ce pays se trouve au Sud-Est et la particularité de ses habitants est d'avoir les cheveux blancs-argentés et les yeux rouges. C'est le cas de Kira et Astel, ainsi qu'Anri qui a les yeux rouges et une mèche de cheveux blancs. Cela est dû au fait que leur mère, la précédente Impératrice Valéria, était Valmarienne.

**Maintenant, un point sur les situations familiales de chacuns** :

- Kira est en fait Ouka. Elle est maintenant la femme de Teito et leur fille se nomme Astel (16 ans) comme sa grand-mère paternelle. Kira et Teito reignent à présent sur le royaume de Raggs reconstruit.

- Aria est la petite soeur de Teito. Elle est la femme d'Hakuren et leurs enfants sont : Lise (15 ans), Kaze (12 ans) et Sora (5 ans)

- Kana est la femme de Mikage. Ils ont un fils : Aoi (15 ans)

- Sayu (de son vrai nom Sayuko) est la femme de Kenta, fils de Mr Sunberg premier conseiller de l'Empereur de Barsburg. Ils ont des faux jumeaux : Hima et Wari (8 ans)

- Anri est le frère jumeaux de Kira. Il est l'Empereur de Barsburg et sa femme se nomme Raine (la petite soeur de Mikage). Ils ont des faux jumeaux : Valérian et Elaine (15 ans)

- Eruan est le meilleur ami d'Anri. Il a épousé Serena qui était la fiancée officielle d'Anri. Ils ont un fils : Seban (15 ans)

- Hikaru à hérité de son maître Kazuma la gestion d'un des clans protecteurs de la famille de Raggs. Le deuxième ayant été décimé lors de la guerre. Il a épousé Louise, la nièce de Kazuma et ils élèvent ensemble leurs deux fils adoptifs : Kora et Yuta (23 ans). Kora étant le petit fils de Kazuma et Yuta le dernier représentant du deuxième clan protecteur de Raggs. Hikaru porte un tatouage sous l'oeil gauche lui permettant de déceler le mensonge.

- Liam à épousé Risa dont les parents ont été tués par Aria lorsque celle-ci était encore une esclave de combat.

- Wida et Kyle sont malheureusement toujours célibataires ! xD

A présent, nos héros ainsi que leurs enfants vont devoir se battre pour le bien de leur monde. La vérité originelle risque d'éclater au grand jour !

Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres sont issus de mon imagination.

Comme toujours ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Union Eternelle<strong>

Chapitre 1 : On a tous nos propres peurs

Au cours d'une nuit noire, Aria fut réveillée par le puissant bruit du vent contre la fenêtre. L'ancienne gardienne de l'Air soupira, regrettant de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs pour calmer la tempète qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de sa maison. Elle se retourna dans ses draps, et passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de son cher mari. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'il dormait profondément.

- Hakuren ? Murmura-t-elle tout de même.

Mais bien sûr, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil. Aria sourit puis se redressa. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir. Hakuren pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle se leva et s'appreta à sortir de la chambre. Mais alors qu'elle passait près du lit de son plus jeune fils, instalé juste en face du leur, Aria se figea. Le lit de Sora était vide.

- Oh non... Sora !

Elle se précipita dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers appelant le nom de son fils d'une voix chargée d'angoisse. La maison était silencieuse, et elle faillit glisser sur le carelage mouillé dans sa précipitation. La porte fenêtre de la cuisine était entre-ouverte. Les mains tremblantes, Aria fit de son mieux pour allumer une lampe à huile posée sur la table avant de sortir à l'extérieur en courant. Le froid apporté par le vent et la pluie lui glaça les os.

- Sora !

La pluie l'empéchait d'y voir clair et le peu de lumière procuré par la lampe ne suffisait pas à éclairer plus de cinq pieds devant elle.

- Sora où es-tu ? Répond-moi !

Un bras devant son visage pour se protéger les yeux de la pluie, Aria scrutait les alentours. Alors, dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle entrevit une petite forme blanche debout un peu plus loin.

- Sora ! Je suis là, c'est maman. Viens par ici... il faut rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant plus proche, elle pouvait vaguement distinguer le visage son fils qui la fixait immobile. Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Sora lui tourna le dos et il s'engea sur un petit sentier de terre.

- Sora ? Sora reviens !

Mais alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un pas sur le sentier, Aria se stoppa. Ce sentier... elle le connaissait si bien. Il conduisait à "la croisée des chemins".

- Pitié pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'engageant en courant sur le chemin de terre. Sora !

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, luttant contre le vent et la pluie, tout en priant pour apercevoir de nouveau la petite forme blanche devant elle. Mais rien... elle ne voyait rien. Après avoir courut ce qui lui semblait des heures, elle distingua le grand arbre sous lequel étaient enterrés Lise et Fia. Elle était arrivée, mais aucun signe de son fils aux alentours.

- Sora ! cria-t-elle, ses larmes d'angoisse se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie coulant sur son visage. Je t'en supplie mon chéri... reviens. On va rentrer ensemble à la maison et tout ira pour le mieux. Mon petit garçon, reviens vers moi ! Pitié Sora... reviens... !

Soudain elle trébucha sur quelque chose de dur et tomba au sol en arrière, la lumière de sa lampe s'éteignant une fois celle-ci brisée. Elle gémit en se redressant lentement. Sur quoi avait-elle bien pu trébucher ? Elle tatonna dans le noir et écarquilla les yeux en s'appercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une stèle. "Une stèle ? Mais pourtant celles de Lise et Fia ne se trouvent pas..." Aria retint son souffle. "Une troisième stèle ? Non, c'est impossible." Elle plissa les yeux, mais l'obscurité l'empéchait de voir le nom gravé sur la pierre tombale.

- Tout mais pas ça... Tout mais pas ça... Par pitié, pas ça !

Sa supplique fut ponctuée par un éclair fendant le ciel. Le coup de tonerre qui suivit fit écho à son hurlement de désespoir. Le nom sur la stèle : Sora Oak.

- Sora ! S'exclama Aria en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

Elle sauta hors des draps et courut paniquée vers le lit de son fils. Il était là, dormant à point fermé. Aria poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'agenouillant au sol, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Au dehors la pluie tombait à verses.

- Aria ? Demanda Hakuren qui s'était levé à son tour pour s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai cru... pleura-t-elle. J'ai cru que... que Sora avait disparut.

Hakuren s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Tout va bien. Calme-toi.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Il partait et... je l'appelais mais il ne revenait pas ! Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il...

- Sora est là. Il est là Aria. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Il est si petit Hakuren ! Il n'a que 5 ans, ce n'est qu'un tout petit garçon ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il reçu ce pendentif ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ce conflit contre les Valmariens !

- Tout ira bien Aria. Nous allons protéger Sora. Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Aria faisait le même rêve à répétition. Depuis que la situation politique entre Barsburg et Valmaria s'était considérablement dégradée. Son fils avait reçut le pendentif de l'Air bien avant cela et jusque là, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure du sors de l'enfant. Mais à présent tout était différent. Si une guerre venait vraiment à éclater entre Barsburg et Valmaria, le rôle de son fils serait de premier ordre. Il serait forcément mêlé aux combats et en dernier recours... il devrait participer au rituel du Temple de la Vie. Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. La douleur... la brulure et l'agonie qu'elle avait ressentit en perdant ses pouvoirs de l'Air. Aria ne voulait surtout pas que son fils vive une telle expérience. Elle redoutait le jour où il serait appelé par le pouvoir du pendentif qui le forcerait à se rendre à "la croisée des chemins" où il rencontrerait les trois autres gardiens de l'Eau, du Feu et de la Terre. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient instalé le lit de Sora dans leur chambre. En attente de ce jour fatidique. Un jour qui au plus grand soulagement d'Aria, tardait à arriver. C'était d'ailleurs étrange. A l'époque où elle était gardienne, le rassemblement des pendentifs avait eut lieu bien avant que le moindre signe de conflit n'apparaisse. Et à présent que la tension était presque à son comble, rien ne s'était encore passé. Ils auraient tous l'occasion d'en rediscuter dans quelques jours. Pour le Bal du Printemps.

Quand le soleil fut levé, Aria se retrouva dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Hakuren était en train de faire la leçon à Kaze, leur deuxième fils, sur la façon dont il fallait se tenir à table. Le garçon de douze ans qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père arborait une moue boudeuse, ce qui aurait pu être plutôt comique si Hakuren n'était pas aussi furieux de devoir se répéter chaque jours. Aria observait du coin de l'oeil le petit Sora blond aux yeux verts qui mangeait son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Elle ne put s'empécher de poser les yeux sur le pendentif sertit de la pierre jaune pendu au cou de son fils. Soudain elle se rendit compte que sa fille Lise la fixait de ses yeux d'un mauve profond identique à la couleur de sa longue chevelure. Elle venait de fêter ses quinze ans mais son regard était aussi perçant que celui d'un fauve traquant sa proie. Aria leva un sourcil pour montrer sa perplexité devant ce regard inquisiteur.

- Tes yeux son rouges, dit doucement sa fille pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu as pleuré.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Non, j'ai juste eu du mal à dormir à cause de la pluie.

- Je t'ai entendue. Tu as encore fais un cauchemar.

- Je vais bien. Tu as préparé ta robe pour le bal ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu ne prends pas la potion que tante Kana t'a donnée pour dormir ?

- C'est mauvais de la prendre tous les soirs.

En vérité Aria n'avait jamais pris cette potion, car elle avait peur de ne pas entendre Sora quitter la chambre comme dans son cauchemar. A son grand soulagement, son explication semblait avoir convaincu sa fille.

- Peut-être que tante Kana poura te donner autre chose quand nous la verrons.

- Oui, dit sa mère en souriant.

Lise détourna le regard après quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son assiette et Aria soupira intérieurement. Sa fille était pire que son mari et c'était plus souvent elle qui donnait des leçons à sa mère plutôt que l'inverse. Au grand désespoir de cette dernière.

oOo

Sayu s'amusait avec ses enfants de 8 ans dans le grand jardin du manoir Sunberg. Les faux jumeaux avaient les cheveux aussi blonds qu'elle et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de leur père. Ils riaient en tentant d'attraper des papillons à l'aide de petites épuisettes.

- C'est grand père ! S'exclama soudain le petit Wari en tendant le doigt devant lui.

Sayu sourit en le voyant et lui fit signe de la main.

- Père ! Vous...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son beau-père partait déjà dans la direction opposée à grands pas. Sayu abaissa lentement sa main qui retomba sur sa robe. Dans un froissement, elle serra le tissu entre ses doigts pour cacher sa peine et sa frustration. Mais les enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer.

- ça va maman ? Demanda Wari inquiet de la voir si triste.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Tout va bien mon chéri.

- Pourquoi grand-père est parti ? Demanda Hima en tournant la tête dans la direction où Mr Sunberg venait de disparaitre. D'habitude il joue avec nous... Tu crois qu'il est faché ?

- Bien sûr que non. Votre grand-père devait avoir du travail à faire. Il est le premier conseiller de l'Empereur après tout. Ou peut-être ne nous a-t-il pas entendu.

- Il nous a vu pourtant, dit Wari.

Changeant immédiatemment de sujet, Sayu tappa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

- Et si nous allions goûter ? Je crois qu'il y a des cookies tout chauds qui vous attendent en cuisine !

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur avant de rassembler leurs affaires pour partir en courant vers la cuisine.

Sayu jeta un regard en arrière tout en les suivant. Oui... aucun doute. Mr Sunberg les avait vu et il avait choisit de les ignorer. D'ordinaire il ne le faisait pas quand les enfants étaient là. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie de la voir aujourd'hui. Comme tous les autres jours depuis 15 ans.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kenta cherchait Sayu partout. Il la trouva enfin dans leur chambre, debout devant la baie-vitrée. Le regard dans le vague.

- Sayu ? L'appela-t-il.

Après quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- ... ce n'est rien, dit-elle en soupirant.

- ça ne peut pas être rien. Tu as l'air si triste.

- Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est... ton père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as encore fait ? Il t'as dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non. Il n'a rien dit. C'est bien là le problème.

- Là j'avoue que je ne comprend pas...

- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il... il ne m'a toujours pas acceptée et il ne le fera jamais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il nous a laissé nous marier, et on vit tous ensemble ici depuis...

- 15 ans, le coupa-t-elle. Oui... 15 ans que la mascarade dure.

- C'est de notre mariage que tu parles ? Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Non ! Notre mariage et la naissance des jumeaux sont les plus beaux jours de ma vie.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend malheureuse ?

- Son indifférence ! Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce manoir... et encore aujourd'hui... je ne suis qu'une étrangère à ses yeux ! Son regard est si froid les rares fois où il se pose sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas heureux, qu'il ne peut pas l'être avec moi en tant que belle-fille...

- C'est faux Sayu. Tu te trompes.

- Kenta je ne suis pas aveugle. Et même si je l'étais je la sentirais tout de même... sa déception.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

- J'ai toujours espéré qu'avec le temps... j'arriverais à me faire accepter. J'ai cru que j'y étais enfin arrivée le jour de la naissance des jumeaux. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux en me souriant. Mais depuis... même si je sais qu'il aime sincèrement ses petits enfants... j'ai l'impression de ne toujours pas avoir réussi à remplir la part du marché que nous avions conclu.

- Sayu... arrête. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose et ne me parle plus de ce maudit "marché". Si mon père m'a donné sa bénédiction pour que je t'épouse, ça veux dire qu'il t'a acceptée. Crois-moi. Ne pense plus à ça.

- ça fait 15 ans que j'essaye de ne pas y penser Kenta. A présent, c'en est trop... je n'arrive plus à contenir tout ça en moi. Ça me ronge.

Elle essuya rapidement la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, puis prenant une grande inspiration elle dit en se forçant à sourire :

- Mais tu as raison... ton père n'est qu'un vieux grincheux voilà tout.

- Mais oui, ne te torture plus l'esprit pour rien. Allez viens, c'est l'heure de diner.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la chambre, sans se rendre compte que sa femme versait des larmes silencieuses. "Ce n'est pas _rien_ Kenta. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Ce dont j'ai le plus peur... c'est se qui se cache derrière le regard froid de ton père. Ou plutôt... j'ai peur qu'il ne s'y chache absolument _rien_. Et qu'un jour, ce soit toi qui pose un tel regard sur moi. Ses yeux sont si semblables aux tiens."

oOo

Kana travaillait dur à l'hopital de l'église principale. Elle et Mikage avaient décidé de rester y vivre et Kana était à présent la responsable de l'hopital. Son fils Aoi, l'assitait de son mieux. Il avait maintenant 15 ans et Kana était très fière de lui.

- Aoi, j'ai besoin de plus de bandages.

- Les voilà.

- Aide-moi à le soulever.

Ils s'occupaient d'un de leurs grands blessés dont la blessure ne pouvait malheureusement pas être guérie complètement par le zaiphon. Le bandage finit, Kana soupira en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main. Soudain un petit rire se fit entendre à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, Kana se rendit compte qu'une de ses plus jeunes patiente s'était glissée dans la salle des soins intensifs.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Dit Kana en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Te serais-tu encore échappée de la surveillance de soeur Athéna, ma petite Réa ?

- Elle veut m'obliger à boire le médicament. Mais moi j'aime pas ça, bouda la petite fille.

- Tu ne guériras jamais si tu ne prends pas tes médicaments.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit Kana-san qui s'occupe de moi. Ou bien... Aoi-kun, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Bien, rit Kana. Mais seulement pour cette fois. Viens Aoi, nous allons ramener cette petite fugueuse jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et prirent la direction de la section pédiatrique. Pendant le trajet, la petite Réa s'amusait avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient du chignon de Kana.

- Dites Kana-san, demanda soudain la petite fille. Vous vous êtes peint les cheveux en blanc ?

Quand Aoi se rendit compte que l'expression du visage de sa mère s'était crispée, il dit :

- Tu ne veux pas venir dans mes bras Réa ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras vers lui.

Elle enfouit sa petite bouille dans le cou d'Aoi pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, puis dit d'une toute petite voix :

- J'aime beaucoup les cheveux bleus d'Aoi-kun.

Le jeune homme observait sa mère qui réarangeait sa coiffure. Quand celle-ci se rendit compte que son fils la fixait, elle lui sourit doucement. "Le revoilà" pensa Aoi. "Ce sourire qu'elle s'imagine être rassurant. Mais il me brise le coeur, car je sais exactement ce qui se cache derrière. Je ne suis pas idiot, comme Réa j'ai bien remarqué que ta couleur de cheveux n'avait rien de normal. Ils devraient être aussi bleu que les miens. Et tout comme papa j'ai peur de ce que cela implique. Mais celle qui a le plus peur, c'est toi. Alors si tu ne veux pas sourire, ne sourit pas maman. Ne te force pas pour moi... parce que ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça."

oOo

Kira était essoufflée. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle courait à travers tout le palais de Raggs à présent totalement rénové. Il était presque aussi vaste que l'église. "Si jamais je l'attrape ! Elle va m'entendre ! Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu encore passer ?"

- Kira ? S'étonna Teito en la voyant passer comme une flèche devant lui. Pourquoi cours-tu ?

- Je cherche ta fille ! S'exclama-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

- Astel est _notre_ fille.

- Et bien _notre_ fille à encore disparut je ne sais où pour se soustraire à ses leçons ! Et puis ses professeurs n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre. Astel a parfois si mauvais caractère. Elle est bien trop têtue.

- Quand on la voit, on croirait voir ton sosie. Toutes les deux vous êtes exactement...

Le regard menaçant que lui lançait sa femme le disuada de terminer sa phrase.

- Enfin, se reprit-t-il rapidement, je suis sûr qu'elle ne prend pas tout cela à la légère. Ne sois pas si sévère avec elle.

- Oh ! Alors c'est moi la méchante ? Astel est la seule héritière de ton trône, elle devrait être plus consciente de ses responsabilités futures. Un jour elle sera reine de Raggs et elle ne poura compter que sur elle-même. Elle est la seule qui peut mener cette tache à bien... il n'y en aura jamais d'autre, et j'en suis désolée.

- Kira... murmura Teito en voyant sa femme baisser la tête, ses épaules tremblantes.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle, Kira se détourna et partit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes à Teito. Pas celles-ci. Depuis leur combat contre Ayanami, Kira ne pouvait plus procréer. Elle ne pourait jamais donner d'autres enfants à Teito. Il n'y aurait jamais qu'une seule princesse de Raggs, une héritière. Et c'était sa faute. "Je suis désolée Teito. J'aurais tant voulut te donner un fils. Non... fille ou garçon, peu importe ! Mais je n'en suis plus capable. C'est pourquoi ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de perdre Astel. _Notre_ précieuse fille. Car si je la perd... je te perd aussi. Alors ne me déteste pas Teito. Ne me déteste pas !"

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre avis ? Laissez-moi pleins de reviews s'il vous plait ! ^^<p> 


	2. Inconito

Chapitre 2 : Inconito

Yuta lisait un livre, assit sur l'une des branches du grand pommier de l'église. Lui et Kora avaient décidé de passer l'examen des évêques comme l'avaient fait Aria et Teito. Examen qu'ils avaient réussit depuis peu. Les deux garçons étaient déterminés à devenir plus forts afin de pouvoir assurer la protection de la famille royale de Raggs. Un rôle qui leur était destiné depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient à présent les élèves de l'évêque Frau, celui-ci devant être en train de faire subir un entrainement supplémentaire à Kora qui avait faillit faire rater leur dernière mission à cause de son manque de discrétion. Il leur avait été d'abord difficile de se séparer de Louise et Hikaru, leurs parents adoptifs. Mais ceux-ci venaient souvent leur rendre visite et ils étaient à chaque fois heureux de voir que Louise arrivait de mieux en mieux à marcher sans "sa maudite béquille" comme elle l'appelait. Etrangement, cette béquille ne durait pas plus d'un an à chaque fois. Il semblait que Louise avait prit l'habitude d'y mettre le feu à chacun de ses anniversaires. Yuta ne put s'empécher de rire en se remémorant le choc qu'il avait eut la première fois qu'il l'avait vue faire. Puis lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa un regard vermeil qui lui était plus que familier. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs argentés se tenait acroupie sur la branche juste devant lui.

- Bonjour Yuta ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Princesse ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

Cette soudaine apparition lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, Yuta ayant fait de son mieux pour la protéger du choc. Allongée sur lui, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement et demanda :

- Tu vas bien Yuta ?

Celui-ci répondit avec un petit gémissement confus.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi surpris.

- N'importe qui le serait... Mais plus important princesse Astel : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !

Il s'était redressé brusquement, et il eut soudain la tête qui tourne.

- Je suis venue pour toi. J'avais trop envie de te voir, avoua la princesse.

Ces mots lui remirent les idées en place et il leva les yeux vers elle. Les joues d'Astel s'étaient enflammées et celles de Yuta en firent de même quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours alongée sur lui. Il sut parfaitement le cacher et obligea Astel à se relever.

- Vous êtes inconsciente princesse ? Venir seule jusqu'ici. Je parie que vos parents ne sont pas au courant.

- Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils seront bientôt là de toute façon. Et puis j'ai laissé un mot.

- Un... un mot ? Dit-il consterné. Mais comment avez vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai emprunté un Hawkzile. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'étais bien déguisée, personne ne m'a reconnue.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes l'unique héritière de Raggs, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper du palais sans raison !

- Je m'ennuie seule là-bas, bouda la jeune fille. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me harceler au sujet de mes études.

- C'est normal, vous...

- Je suis la seule héritière, le coupa-t-elle. Oui ! C'est ce qu'on me répète tous les jours et j'en ai assez ! J'aimerais seulement être Astel au moins de temps en temps. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Vous êtes la princesse. Je suis votre serviteur. J'ai pour rôle de vous protéger.

- Mais tu es... mon ami. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui princesse, dit Yuta en souriant finalement.

Astel rougit de nouveau et se tortillant les mains elle dit les yeux baissés :

- Yuta... tu sais je...

- Astel ! S'exclama Kora qui acourait vers eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es encore sortie en douce ?

- Heu... oui, on peut dire ça.

- C'est carrément ça ! La gronda de nouveau Yuta.

- En tout cas, je suis content de te voir. Je commençais à m'ennuyer seul avec le rabat joie de service, dit-il en pointant Yuta du doigt.

- Rabat joie ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Monsieur j'ai encore fait capoter la mission !

- Oh ça va ! Je peux vous dire que cette fois je l'ai sentit passer. Frau-san est un vrai démon...

- Félicitation à tous les deux, dit Astel en souriant. Je savais que vous réussiriez l'examen du premier coup !

- Merci ma petite Astel ! Dit Kora en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne sois pas aussi familier avec la princesse ! Le gronda Yuta en l'obligeant à s'écarter d'elle.

- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Kora avec un petit air malicieux.

- Je... je respecte les membres de la famille royale, moi !

- Mais Astel est si mignonne ! Dit Kora en tendant de nouveau les bras vers elle.

- ça suffit ! S'énerva Yuta en le retenant par le col.

Astel rit de les voir ainsi se chamailler. Pendant ses 10 premières années de vie, elle et les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils étaient pour elle comme deux grands frères protecteurs. C'est pourquoi il lui avait été très difficile de se séparer d'eux lorsqu'ils partirent pour l'église il y a 6 ans de cela. Elle ne les voyait plus que très rarement à présent, et cela l'atristait beaucoup. Mais cette séparation lui avait fait prendre conscience de la puissance des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Yuta. Astel aimait que son doux regard vert se pose sur elle et elle adorait par dessus tout son sourire. Mais elle savait que lui la voyait seulement comme une petite soeur... comme la princesse de Raggs. Mais elle avait 16 ans maintenant, et Astel était déterminée à faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle n'était plus une enfant...

- Espèce de sale gamine ! Hurla Kira alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver avec Teito à l'église.

Astel fit la grimace. Elle savait bien que sa mère lui passerait un savon, mais elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas devant tout le monde. En effet, les Sunberg et les Oak étaient aussi arrivés quelques heures plus tôt et Kana tentait désespérément de calmer son amie, Teito ayant abandonné avant même d'avoir essayé. Il connaissait trop bien sa femme.

- Allons Kira, dit Kana d'une voix apaisante. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit arrivée ici en un seul morceau.

- Un seul morceau ? Elle risque de ne plus l'être avant la fin de la journée, c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Chérie... tenta Teito.

- Toi ne te mêle pas de ça !

- D'accord, répondit-il aussitôt en croisant son regard noir.

- Ben dis donc, murmura Wida à Kyle. On voit bien qui porte la culotte.

- A ton avis, lui répondit Kyle, c'est aussi elle qui gouverne seule le royaume ?

- Vous... Dit Teito. Trouvez-vous une femme, on en reparlera après.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu parles de ça ? Pleura Wida.

- On fait de notre mieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit Kyle les larmes aux yeux.

- On va définitivement trouver notre âme-soeur demain soir lors du Bal, ajouta Wida.

- Oui ! Aprouva Kyle en serrant la main que Wida lui tendait. Ce sera pour demain.

- Vous dites ça tous les ans, leur fit remarquer Liam. Et vous êtes toujours seuls.

- C'est pas parce que tu t'es trouvé une mignonne petite femme que tu dois te moquer de nous ! S'exclama Wida en pointant Risa du doigt. Frère indigne !

- C'est moi qui ai honte d'être ton frère, marmonna Liam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien.

- Répète un peu !

- Vous allez finir par LA FERMER, OUI ? Hurla Kira. Si vous êtes si désespérés vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble !

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Kyle et Wida.

- Parfaitement ! Maintenant laissez-moi engueuler ma fille tranquilement !

Les deux hommes restèrent cloués sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement ils étaient choqués par ce qu'elle venait de suggérer.

- Et vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai arrêté de la contredire ? Demanda Teito les voyant comme figés dans la glace.

- On compatit, dit Mikage en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Alors ? On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit de partir ? Demanda Kira à sa fille. Tu as encore négligé tes leçons et tu n'imagines pas les problèmes que tu as causé à ton père !

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à son père. Oh elle savait bien ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu es l'unique princesse de Raggs, confirma Kira, et tu ne peux donc pas te permettre de disparaitre ainsi !

- J'en ai marre... murmura la jeune fille.

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'en ai assez ! _L'unique_ princesse de Raggs en a par dessus la tête ! J'aimerais que tu cesses de hurler et que tu commences à essayer de t'intéresser à ce que je peux ressentir !

- Alors vide ton sac, dit Kira en croisant les bras. Je t'écoute.

- Je... commença Astel surprise de cette soudaine occasion que sa mère lui donnait de dire à haute voix tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. J'en ai marre que toi et tous les conseillers de papa me harceliez sur mon "avenir". Je n'ai pas demandé à être la princesse de Raggs et je voudrais que vous commenciez à me considérer tout simplement comme votre fille Astel ! Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on dresse afin qu'il hérite du trône de Raggs ! Je suis _ta fille_ bon sang ! Et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais tant pressée de venir ici ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment ma mère ? Est-ce que tu te soucies ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mes sentiments ? Ou ne suis-je que ton pantin ? Me rappeler chaque jours que je suis la seule héritière est inutile parce que je pense maintenant l'avoir bien compris ! C'est un fait qui ne n'a pas changé, qui ne changera jamais et ce n'est aucunement de _**ma**_ faute !

Un silence de mort suivit la tirade de la jeune fille. Tous fixaient Kira qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui fixait toujours sa fille dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Toute la ranqueur que sa fille portait dans son coeur lui était destinée. "Elle me déteste. Elle m'en veux. Et elle a parfaitement raison. Ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne."

A la surprise de tous, Kira dit finalement en souriant faiblement :

- Je suis désolée Astel. Je sais que je suis très exigente avec toi. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu en souffrais autant. Mais si je suis tellement en colère contre toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que c'est la mère, et non la reine, qui s'est inquiétée en constatant que sa précieuse fille avait disparu.

- Mais j'ai laissé un mot... dit Astel en détournant les yeux.

- C'est ce que tu appelles "un mot" ? Demanda Kira en sortant de sa poche le bout de papier qu'elle avait trouvé sur le lit de sa fille.

Dessus ils purent tous y lire : "RDV à l'église !"

- Astel... murmura Aria dépitée. Et tu t'étonnes que ta mère te hurle dessus ? Je ferais la même chose à sa place.

- Mais maraine... dit Astel qui espérait qu'elle la soutiendrait comme toujours.

- Non Astel. Peu importent les raisons, tu n'aurais pas dû partir seule. Si tu ne t'excuses pas, tu m'auras aussi beaucoup déçue.

Aria fixait sa filleule sévèrement. D'ordinaire elle était la première à prendre sa défense car elle voyait bien que le petite souffrait de la pression de sa tache à venir. Et elle connaissait aussi la nature des sentiments qu'Astel avait pour Yuta. Mais tout cela n'excusait en rien la peine qu'elle venait d'inffliger à Kira en faisant allusion au fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus procréer et en sous-entendant que Kira ne la considérait pas comme sa fille, mais comme un pion.

- Nous attendons Astel, lui fit remarquer son père dont le regard reflétait sa profonde déception.

- Je... je suis désolée.

Kira s'avança vers Astel, mais ce fut seulement pour passer à côté d'elle. Cependant, avant de la dépasser sa mère lui murmura :

- Je t'aime, Astel.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et alors que Kira s'éloignait, Astel se retourna sans trouver les mots qu'elle devait rendre à sa mère. Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer... il était à la fois plein de chaleur, mais aussi si triste.

Durant tout l'après-midi, les adultes se retirèrent pour discuter de ce qu'ils appellaient des "choses importantes". Les jeunes en profitèrent donc pour tous se rassembler à l'ombre des arbres bordant les canaux de l'église, les plus petits s'amusant à observer Razette changer sans cesse de visage. Quand à Astel, elle était loin de partager leur bonne humeur, ressassant dans sa tête l'échange qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère.

- Astel ? Tenta Lise pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la demoiselle.

- Princesse ? S'inquiéta Yuta.

- Heu... oui ? Répondit aussitôt Astel.

- C'est vexant, marmonna Lise en croisant les bras. Il n'y a que la voix de Yuta qui te fait réagir.

- Pardon, s'excusa Astel. J'étais en train de penser à... à...

- A votre mère ? Devina Yuta.

- Oui... je m'en veux de lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs.

- Tu pourras parler tranquilement avec elle ce soir, la rassura Aoi. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

- Hum... soupira-t-elle en sentant ses larmes monter.

Soudain, une bruissement les fit tous sursauter. Un buisson non loin d'eux s'agitait. Ils retinrent leur souffle quand soudain apparut un visage souriant aux yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'Astel.

- Salut ! S'exclama la personne en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Valérian ! S'écrièrent-ils tous éberlués.

- Perdu ! Moi c'est...

- Elaine ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Sunberg en lui sautant au cou.

Ils tombèrent tous les trois dans le buisson en riant. Une fois qu'ils se dépétrèrent des broussailles, les autres purent constater que les jumeaux avaient raison. C'était bien la princesse impériale qui était venue leur rendre visite et non pas son frère jumeau comme ils l'avaient cru au premier abord. Mais les vêtements que portait Elaine prêtaient à confusion. Ses longs cheveux blond étaient cachés sous un foulard de toile bleu et elle était vêtue comme un garçon.

- Combien de fois tu vas nous faire le coup ? Demanda Kora. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu t'échappes du palais pour nous rendre visite. Ton père doit déjà avoir envoyé des soldats pour te récupérer.

- Pas cette fois ! Dit-elle en souriant. Je suis venue en avance avec sa permission. C'est grâce à maman, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut de lui. Bon... j'ai peu-être laissé les gardes qui devaient m'accompagner au palais... mais je n'aime pas me balader entourée de toute une garnison de soldats. J'ai l'impression d'être une dangereuse criminelle. Et puis, j'ai beau venir ici inconito plusieurs fois par semaines, vous êtes surpris à chaque fois et vous me confondez tout le temps avec mon frère.

- T'as vu comment t'es habillée ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à Valérian.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant son foulard, sa longue chevelure dorée cascadant dans son dos.

- Comme tes cheveux sont beaux ! S'émerveilla Hima en passant délicatement ses doigts entre les fils d'or.

- Toi aussi tu es de plus en plus mignonne, dit Elaine serrant la petite fille dans ses bras. Quand tu auras 15 ans comme moi, tu briseras plus d'un coeur ma petite Hima ! Tout comme Lise et notre chère Astel.

Elaine perdit soudain son sourire en se rendant compte qu'Astel n'allait pas très bien. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

- Astel ? Dit-elle en relachant Hima pour s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, ses épaules tremblant légèrement. Elaine soupira et prit doucement Astel dans ses bras. Celle-ci se blottit contre elle, laissant libre cout à ses larmes. C'était toujours ainsi entre-elles. Elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre. Les deux princesses n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et bien qu'elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, les deux jeunes filles partageaient un lien puissant. Cela leur permettait de se consoler l'une l'autre, et aujourd'hui c'était Astel qui avait besoin d'Elaine.

- Tu t'es disputée avec ta mère ? Devina Elaine en serrant un peu plus sa cousine dans ses bras.

Astel acquiesça, incapable de lui répondre correctement ou de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

- Et tu t'en veux énormément. Ne t'en fais pas, tante Kira t'aime beaucoup trop pour que vous restiez brouillées très longtemps. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Oui... et malgré ça je... je lui ai dit... des choses monstrueuses !

- Tout ira bien Astel. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Ce qui compte c'est que tu reconnaisses ton erreur. Tu verras, tout reviendra vite dans l'ordre. Alors n'abime pas tes beux yeux rouges avec ces vilaines larmes. Ils nous lient l'une à l'autre. Tout comme ils te lient à ta mère.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Astel se calme. Les autres restèrent stupéfiés de la facilité avec laquelle Elaine avait su trouver les bons mot pour la rassurer. Dire qu'elle avait un an de moins qu'Astel... Etait-ce vraiment là la source de leur lien si puissant ? Leurs yeux si particuliers ?


	3. Mise au point

Chapitre 3 : Mise au point

Rassemblés sous le kiosque de Labrador, les adultes s'entretenaient de sujets hautement sérieux. Notamment la réception en l'honneur des 16 ans du prince Valérian et de la princesse Elaine qui se tiendrait au palais impérial dans un mois. Cette fête symbolisait aussi pour Valérian l'obtention officielle de son droit d'accession au trône de Barsburg.

- Mon neveu va recevoir une énorme responsabilité sur ses épaules en une soirée, dit Mikage sur un ton compatissant.

- Oui... murmura Kira qui était restée un moment silencieuse. Une énorme responsabilité. Peut-être plus lourde qu'il le pense.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Aria perplexe.

Kira mit du temps avant de répondre, jetant un coup d'oeil à Teito comme si elle redoutait sa réaction.

- Il y a quelques semaines... Anri m'a demandé une faveur.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kenta en voyant qu'elle mettait du temps à développer.

- Il veut que je... que je transmette l'oeil de Raphael à Valérian.

- Quoi ! S'étonnèrent-ils.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Teito vexé. Possédant moi-même l'oeil de Michael, il me semble que je suis aussi concerné.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je voulais prendre la décision seule. Il m'a demandé d'y réfléchir.

- Tu veux dire que tu peux refuser la demande de l'Empereur ? S'étonna Wida.

- Je suis l'aînée, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard dur. L'oeil de Raphael m'appartient de droit et moi seule peut décider du moment où je m'en séparerai. Anri n'a pas son mot à dire, qu'il soit Empereur ou pas.

- D... d'accord, balbutia Wida en entendant son ton sévère.

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle en se tenant la main droite son regard s'étant radoucit. L'oeil lui-même est réticent à quitter mon corps.

- L'oeil ? S'étonna Hakuren. Tu veux dire qu'il... qu'il a une conscience propre ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais... déjà quand Anri m'a soumis l'idée, je me suis violament emportée contre lui. Heureusement que nous étions seuls.

- Tu... tu as engueulé l'Empereur ? Demanda Kyle tétanisé.

- Il s'agit aussi de mon frère jumeau et je suis moi-même reine de Raggs. Mais quand Anri a suggéré que je me sépare de l'oeil, j'ai sentit une rage irrépressible grandir en moi.

- Une rage ? Murmura Sayu effrayée.

- Oui. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Les premiers temps après l'éveil de l'oeil... je ressentais de violentes pulsions meurtrières envers Teito. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars à ce sujet.

- Tu le savais Teito ? Demanda Mikage éberlué.

- Oui.

- Et toi ? Tu as envie de tuer Kira ?

- Pas du tout. Etrangement... ce serait plutôt le contraire, dit Teito en rougissant. Je suis attiré positivement vers elle.

- Alors tout s'explique... marmonna Kyle. Teito n'est pas maso, il est juste influencé par l'oeil.

- J'aime sincèrement Kira, le reprit Teito en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Ne dit pas de mal d'elle.

- En tout cas, intervint Kira en souriant légèrement, cela montre que l'oeil de Raphael répugne à quitter mon corps car il ne veut pas s'éloigner de sa cible. C'est à dire Teito et l'oeil de Michael.

- Alors tu devrais te forcer à t'en séparer, dit Liam. Comme ça tu n'auras plus jamais envie de tuer ton cher mari.

- Tu préfères que ce soit Valérian qui en ai envie ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique. C'est encore un enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il ressente ça. La volonté de tuer un proche...

- Tu as raison. Mais alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Après ce que m'a dit Anri... il semble que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Mikage.

- Vous savez déjà que la tension entre Barsburg et Valmaria a beaucoup augmenté ces derniers temps. Les Valmariens pensent que Barsburg est vulnérable justement parce que l'oeil ne se trouve plus au palais impérial.

- ça fait des décénies qu'il n'y est plus, lui fit remarquer Hakuren.

- Oui. Mais le traité de paix signé lors du mariage de mes parents nous assurait une paix relativement stable. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux morts, les Valmariens le considèrent comme caduque.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué ? L'Empereur est mort depuis plus de quinze ans !

- Parce que le roi de Valmaria viens juste de changer, intervint Mr Sunberg. Le père de l'Impératrice Valéria est mort il y a quelques mois. Son successeur, le roi Eidan, ne semble pas du tout tenir l'Empire dans son coeur.

- Eidan ? Demanda Teito perplexe. J'avais cru comprendre que le précédent roi n'avait pas de fils.

- En effet, Valéria-sama était fille unique. Mais il semble que son père ait adopté cet Eidan alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant.

- Tu ne partages donc aucun lien du sang avec lui, en déduit Kana tout en fixant Kira.

- Non et j'en suis heureuse. Il semble que ce soit un homme borné et cruel. La paix ne tiendra plus très longtemps. D'où la demande d'Anri.

- L'oeil de Raphael représenterait donc le seul moyen de défense de Barsburg, résuma Bastien. En tout cas, tant que les trois autres gardiens ne se manifestent pas.

Il venait de soulever un autre de leurs problèmes.

- Pour l'instant seul Sora possède un pendentif, dit Aria la mine basse. Et il n'a pas encore ressentit le besoin de se rendre au point de rencontre.

- ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps ! S'indigna Sayu. Il est important de les trouver au cas où une vraie guerre éclaterait. Sora est trop jeune pour se battre, mais les autres gardiens pouraient avoir un rôle décisif dans la bataille.

- Ils sont sensés l'empécher, lui fit remarquer Labrador, pas y participer.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais utiliser le temple reviens à faire un sacrifice. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure à cause de l'égoïsme de ce roi Eidan. Et si jamais le bracelet choisissait un de nos proches comme il l'a fait avec Risa... ce serait encore pire !

Liam passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Il se souvenait du jour où Ayanami avait étranglé Risa pour récupérer le bracelet sacré. Heureusement qu'Aria avait réussit à la réanimer.

- Sayu... dit doucement Kana. Il se peut que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Nous devons protéger tous les habitants.

- De toute façon, intervint Castor, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler si nous ne trouvons pas les autres gardiens. Je pense qu'ils sont déjà apparus, mais que pour une raison inconnue ils n'ont pas pu se rassembler.

- Mais comment faire pour les retrouver ? Demanda Frau. Le monde est vaste tu sais. Ils pouraient être autant Impériaux que Raggsiens. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la possibilité qu'ils soient Valmariens...

- Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Demanda Kana à Bastien.

- Tout est possible. Mais ce serait étonnant, puisque ce sont les Valmariens qui cherchent la guerre. Je ne pense pas que le temple prendrait le risque de leur confier un des pendentifs sacrés.

- Qui qu'ils soient nous devons les retrouver, dit Kira en croisant les bras. D'ici là... je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour disuader les Valmariens d'attaquer. Je resterai ici jusqu'à la cérémonie. Anri a raison, c'est la seule solution.

- Alors tu vas vraiment donner ton oeil de Raphael à Valérian ? Demanda Kana inquiète.

- Comme je l'ai dit... je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Mais je jure que Valérian lui l'aura. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il se sent capable de porter cette responsabilité sur ses épaules.

oOo

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Astel trouva le courage d'aller parler à sa mère. Malgré tout, cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'elle était plantée devant la porte de la chambre qu'on avait attribué à ses parents. Elle s'était enfin décidée à tendre la main vers la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, son père apparaissant dans l'encadrement. Dès que son regard se posa sur elle, les traits du visage de Teito se durcirent.

- Alors tu étais là. On s'inquiétait, j'allais partir te chercher.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Astel, soupira son père. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- Je vais parler à maman.

Elle allait entrer dans la pièce quand son père la retint par le bras.

- Astel. Ce que tu as dit à ta mère... c'était tout simplement cruel.

- Je le sais, dit-elle la mine basse. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Non seulement tu es notre fille, mais tu es aussi notre bien le plus précieux. Surtout aux yeux de ta mère. Rien n'est plus important que toi.

- Je le sais...

- Kira a toujours voulu se montrer forte. C'est pourquoi elle sourit en ce moment. Elle sourit pour cacher la part d'elle qui est si fragile. Tellement fragile qu'elle pourait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Et toi tu as fait souffler une véritable tempête.

- Je te demande pardon, dit la jeune fille en retenant ses larmes.

- Je compte sur toi pour faire disparaitre ce sourire forcé de ses lèvres. La voir comme ça me brise le coeur.

- Oui papa.

Voyant les épaules tremblantes de sa fille, Teito sourit et posa sa main sur la joue d'Astel pour lui faire lever la tête. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui sétaient égarées sur ses joues et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Tu es ma fille Astel. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

- Maintenant, va voir ta mère.

Il la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule avec Kira. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, passant ses doigts sur le tissu d'une magnifique robe de bal rouge et blanche. Astel s'approcha d'elle en silence. Sa mère ne levant pas les yeux vers elle, la jeune fille hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement Kira murmura :

- Assis-toi.

Astel fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, attendant que sa mère tourne le regard vers elle. Mais Kira n'en fit rien. Elle continuait de passer tendrement ses doigts sur la robe.

- Mam...

- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa Kira. Je la portais pour mon premier Bal du Printemp. J'ai toujours voulu que tu la portes toi aussi.

- Oui... elle est très jolie.

- Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à la remettre en état. Elle était complètement...

Soudain Kira se tut. Sa fille n'avait pas besoin de savoir. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Lui faire porter une robe qui était recouverte de mon sang ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi."

- Maman ?

- Oublie ça. Il vaut mieux la jeter.

Kira allait se lever en emmenant la robe, mais Astel l'en empécha.

- Non ! Ne la jette pas s'il te plait. Je vais la porter.

- Pas question que tu portes ça ! Je ne pensais plus que... je voulais... Oh ! Je ne sais plus ce que je fais !

Kira laissa la robe tomber au sol et se prit le visage dans les mains. "Mon Dieu, je deviens folle !" Astel ramassa délicatement la robe, et elle saisit le bras de sa mère.

- Maman. Maman regarde-moi.

Elle sentait que sa mère tremblait légèrement et rafermit sa prise sur son bras pour la rassurer. Mais celle-ci ne retira pas les mains de son visage pour autant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée maman. Ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure... crois-moi je ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur et que tu donnerais ta vie pour me protéger. Et malgré ça... j'ai prononcé des mots _si cruels_ ! J'étais aveuglée par la colère et par mon égoïsme. C'est vrai, il m'aurait suffit d'attendre une journée de plus pour venir ici, mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête afin de briser les règles qui m'oppressaient. Je te jure que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais, je serai obéissante, je porterai cette robe, je... Je t'aime tellement maman, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Mais par pitié, regarde-moi !

Enfin Kira abaissa ses mains et posa son regard brouillé par les larmes sur sa fille. Astel pleurait aussi et elle se jeta à son cou en la suppliant de lui pardonner. Elles restèrent un moment enlacée ainsi, pleurant l'une contre l'autre. Puis une fois calmées, elles retournèrent s'asseoir sur le lit, leurs doigts fortement entrelacés.

- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas porter cette robe, dit Kira en jetant un oeil à la robe sur les genoux d'Astel. Elle renferme des souvenirs douloureux.

- Elle renferme surtout des souvenirs heureux. C'était ton premier bal avec papa. Tu as dansé avec lui dans cette robe. Je veux aussi la porter en dansant avec le garçon que j'aime.

- Le garçon que tu aimes ? Qui-est-ce ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Teito en entrant soudainement. On peut savoir qui c'est ?

- Tu étais là ? S'étonna Astel en rougissant.

- Répond à la question.

- Eh bien... c'est toi bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant.

"Pitié, faites qu'il gobe ça !" pria Astel de toutes ses forces. Mais sa mère n'était pas aussi certaine que sa diversion allait marcher. "Il n'est pas assez idiot pour croire un mensonge pareil". Teito observa Astel quelques secondes. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- ça c'est ma petite fille ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

"Un idiot reste un idiot" soupira Kira intérieurement.

oOo

Le lendemain, Louise et Hikaru firent une arrivée plutôt bruyante. Louise hurlait les noms de ses fils adoptifs dans toute l'église jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent la prendre dans leurs bras. Elle profita de ce moment de tendresse pour jeter sa béquille au sol, mais elle savait pertinament que son mari la ramasserait pour l'obliger à s'appuyer dessus malgré ses plaintes.

- Vous m'avez manqué mes chéris, dit-elle en les embrassant chacun sur le front.

- Vous aussi, répondit Kora en essayant de lui faire relacher son étreinte qui lui coupait la respiration.

- Tu vas les tuer si tu continues à les serrer comme ça, lui fit remarquer Hikaru en la forçant à les relacher. Tiens, tu as fait tomber ça.

Les garçons se retinrent de rire en le voyant lui tendre la "maudite béquille".

- Mais... tenta-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

- Louise, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un air autoritaire.

Louise fit la moue avant de la saisir rageusement.

- D'accord ! Merci de l'avoir rammassée, j'aurais eu trop peur de la perdre !

- Toujours la même à ce que je vois, dit Teito en s'approchant avec sa femme et sa fille. Par contre, c'est une nouvelle béquille que tu as là ?

- C'était mon anniversaire il y a une semaine, répondit Louise en souriant.

Kora et Yuta explosèrent de rire, tout comme Astel qui avait déjà assisté à la traditionnelle "flambée de béquille".

- Tu offres une béquille à ta femme tous les ans pour son anniversaire ? Demanda Teito étonné à Hikaru.

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Enfin passons, je me suis assuré que tout se passerait bien au palais jusqu'à votre retour.

- Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

- Pff... soupira Louise. Tout ça c'est ennuyeux. Emmenez-moi faire un tour les garçons, je veux que vous me racontiez comment s'est passé votre examen. Astel, tu viens aussi ma chérie.

- Louise, c'est princesse Astel et on dit _vous_, la reprit son mari consterné.

- Cette petite a passé toute son enfance avec mes garçons, il ferait beau voir que je ne puisse pas la tutoyer. N'est-ce pas ma douce ?

- Oui Louise, sourit Astel.

- Votre majesté, vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle à Kira. J'ai besoin de votre avis sur ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- J'avais peur que tu n'aies oublié, dit Kira en passant son bras sous le sien.

- Je ne marche peut-être pas droit, mais ma mémoire est sans faille, plaisanta Louise.

Ils partirent donc en riant, laissant Teito et Hikaru seul au milieu du couloir.

- Louise à l'air en grande forme.

- Oui. Mais même si elle plaisante là dessus, sa jambe lui procure beaucoup de tristesse. Je suis le seul qu'elle ne peut pas berner. Et puis j'en suis en partie reponsable.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi patient avec elle.

- Non. C'est tout simplement parce que je l'aime plus que tout. Comme vous avec la reine. Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.

- Oui. Kira aussi fait tout pour me cacher sa tristesse. Elle a peur que je lui en veuille. Et j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas... ça ne change rien. Pourquoi choisissent-elles de souffrir en silence ? Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'une femme ne faisait que se plaindre à longueur de journée...

- C'est parce qu'elles tiennent trop à nous pour nous inquiéter, répondit Hikaru en souriant.

oOo

Le couple impérial arriva en fin d'après-midi avec leur fils Valérian. Celui-ci était entré en premier à grands pas, accompagné de son meilleur ami Seban Grant. Quand il vit Astel, la première question que Valérian posa fut :

- Où est Elaine ?

- Bonjour Valérian, répondit Astel en levant un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la saluer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres. Ravie de te revoir.

- Désolé... soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Mais mon père sera là d'une seconde à l'autre et j'ai peur qu'Elaine passe un mauvais quart d'heure. Tu sais qu'elle a laissé au palais les soldats qui devaient l'accompagner ici ?

- Oui je suis au courant.

- Cette fois-ci, l'Empereur à l'air vraiment très en colère, fit remarquer Seban. Elle lui a fait le coup beaucoup trop de fois pour qu'il la laisse s'en tirer. En plus c'est toujours à moi qu'elle viens réclamer ses "camoufflages". Ma mère se pose des questions à chaque fois qu'elle voit mes vêtements disparaitre mystérieusement.

- En parlant de ça, dit Valérian, j'espère au moins qu'elle s'est changée...

- Valérian ! Seban ! S'exclama Elaine en arrivant vêtue en garçon au grand damne de son frère.

- Non ! S'écria Valérian en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Wow... dit-elle vexée en croisant les bras. Même si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, je trouve que tu exagères un peu.

- Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est te voir habillée comme ça !

- Je suppose que papa n'est pas loin...

- Non seulement il est aux portes de l'église, mais il est aussi super remonté contre toi ! File te changer et vite !

- Trop tard... murmura Astel en voyant Anri arriver à grands pas.

- Elaine ! Cria-t-il la mine furieuse.

Il était suivit par Raine et les parents de Seban.

- Bonjour cher papa, dit la princesse impériale en souriant innocement.

- Il n'y a pas de "cher papa" qui tienne ! Tu as encore laissé la garde derrière toi ! Combien de fois je dois te répéter que les rues de la ville sont dangereuses ? Tu ne dois pas te promener seule ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

- Ben...

- Ce sont tes vêtements Seban ? Demanda Serena en fixant son fils perplexe. Tu m'avais dit que tu les avais jeté parce qu'ils étaient abimés.

- Heu... en fait...

- Vous êtes tous de mèche ma parole ! S'exclama Anri en observant ses enfants et Seban d'un oeil réprobateur.

- Je suis désolée papa, intervint Elaine. Ne t'en prend pas à Seban, il n'y est pour rien. Je l'ai supplié de me prêter ses vêtements.

- Moi non plus je n'y suis pour rien ! Fit remarquer Valérian en voyant sue sa soeur avait homis ce détail. Tu protèges Seban et pas moi ?

- Toi tu ne risques rien.

- En quel honneur je te prie ?

- En l'honneur du fait que tu es né quelques minutes avant moi. Monsieur je veux tout faire comme il faut parce que je suis le prince héritier.

- Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de ne pas te promener partout en travesti ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- ça suffit, taisez-vous ! S'exclama Anri lasse de leurs petites disputes quotidiennes. Pour Seban je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, mais vous serez tout les deux privés de sortie pendant un mois.

- Quoi ! Un mois ? Se plaignirent-ils.

- Exactement ! Jusqu'à la cérémonie pour votre anniversaire. Elaine, tu vas méditer sur ton comportement. Et puisque tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Seban, tu seras sa cavalière pour ce soir.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est le bal de printemps, si j'ai un cavalier personne ne viendra se déclarer à moi !

- Seigneur... qu'est-ce que tu peux être sûre de toi. Si un garçon s'approche de toi, c'est parce que _**je**_ l'aurai approuvé ! Eruan, tu es d'accord pour que Seban y aille avec elle ?

Seban qui espérait lui aussi flirter avec de jolies fille supplia son père du regard. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant parfaitement la douleur de son fils. Malheureusement ce fut Serena qui prit la parole :

- Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! Occupe-toi bien d'Elaine ce soir Seban.

Valérian pouffa de rire en voyant les têtes que faisaient sa soeur et son meilleur ami. Mais il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Valérian, toi tu iras avec Astel.

- Hein ? Non !

- Il est normal que les deux héritiers aillent au bal ensemble. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Teito.

- Mais c'est ma cousine !

- Et alors ? Fais ce que je te dis ou tu resteras enfermé au palais pour le restant de tes jours.

L'expression du visage de Valérian se décomposa en voyant ses parent et les Grant entrer dans l'église, sa mère leur jetant un petit sourire désolé. L'Empereur avait parlé, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

- Je le crois pas ! s'écria-t-il en tappant du pied. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Il pointait sa soeur d'un doigt accusateur.

- Navrée... dit-elle distraitement tout en tapotant du doigt la joue d'Astel qui semblait s'être statufiée.

- Tu n'es pas navrée du tout ! Si tu avais prit la peine de te changer, on en serait pas là !

- ça va Astel ? Demanda Elaine en ne voyant toujours pas sa cousine réagir.

- Tu m'écoutes ? S'exclama Valérian furieux d'être ignoré.

- Oui oui. Ça va, on a compris : tu es en colère. Hé oh ! Astel ! Répond-moi.

- Pou...oi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Pourquoi ! J'avais rien à voir dans l'histoire et je reçois la pire punition de ma vie !

- Merci pour moi... marmonna Valérian.

- Je voulais aller au bal avec lui, pleura-t-elle dans les bras d'Elaine.

- Avec qui ? Demandèrent les garçons curieux.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Les gronda Elaine. Pardon Astel, je suis vraiment désolée. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu pourras danser au moins une fois avec lui.

- A ton avis qui ça peut être ? Demanda Seban à Valérian.

- Tu crois que je sais ce que pensent les filles ? Elles ont un esprit trop tordu pour moi.


	4. Bal et invité mystère

Chapitre 4 : Bal et invité mystère

Le soir venu, toutes les femmes s'étaient rassemblées dans les appartements de Kira pour se préparer. Douées dans ce domaine, Raine et Serena s'occupaient joyeusement des coiffures de leurs amies et de leurs filles. Seule la petite Hima réclama :

- Je veux que ce soit Elaine qui me coiffe !

- OK ! Répondit la jeune fille. Je vais faire de toi une vraie petite princesse.

- Youpi ! s'exclama la petite en apportant la brosse à Elaine et s'asseyant toute excitée devant la glace.

Comparée à la bonne humeur d'Hima, Astel semblait complètement déprimé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Raine en mettant une dernière touche à la coiffure de la princesse.

- Oh... ce n'est rien.

- C'est parce que tu es obligée d'aller au bal avec Valérian ? Il s'est mal comporté avec toi ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- Si elle est si déprimée, fit remarquer malicieusement Aria, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle _doit_ y aller avec Valérian mais parce qu'elle ne _peut pas_ y aller avec qui elle voudrait.

- Marraine !

- De toute façon, tu ne lui avais même pas posé la question.

- J'en ai même pas eu le temps !

- Encore ce fameux garçon, intervint Kira. Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Ne t'y met pas maman.

- Quoi ? Aria le sait et pas moi !

- Elle l'a découvert toute seule... et puis je ne veux pas en parler !

- Très bien. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets.

- Tu sais Astel, dit Raine , si ça te rend si triste, je peux en parler à Anri...

- Non. Merci ma tante. De toute façon, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux, je méritais aussi une punition.

Elles jetèrent toutes un regard vers Kira. Raine, Serena et Louise avaient aussi eut vent de ce qui s'était passé. La reine de Raggs soupira en voyant de nouveau l'expression désolée de sa fille et elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode la plus proche et en sortit un petit coffret.

- Je voulais attendre que ton père soit là pour te le donner. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te voir le porter ce soir.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle, faisant apparaitre un magnifique peigne à cheveux en argent ouvragé. Il était sertit de minuscules pierres rouges et vertes et elles s'émerveillèrent toutes devant l'objet.

- C'est... murmura Astel bouche bée, pour moi ?

- Qui d'autre ? C'est un cadeau pour tes 16 ans. Désolée du retard.

- Il est... parfait.

Kira sourit, puis elle prit le peigne et le plaça dans ses cheveux de sa fille.

- Non... dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Là c'est parfait.

Astel serra sa mère dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement envie de verser des larmes de joie à cet instant.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Qui que ce soit, tu ne voudrais pas que le garçon que tu aimes te vois avec les yeux rouges... si je puis dire.

Elles rirent toutes deux puis Kira précisa :

- Tu dois aussi remercier Louise. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que tu peux le porter ce soir.

- Vraiment ?

- Il est de tradition chez les Raggsiens d'offrir aux jeunes filles un peigne comme celui-ci, précisa Louise. Ma mère qui était Raggsienne m'en avait offert un pour mes 16 ans. Malheureusement, il n'est plus en ma possession. Il doit toujours être là-bas...

- Louise ? Dit Astel en voyant la lueur de tristesse qui venait de passer dans son regard.

- Enfin ! Dit-elle en souriant de nouveau. J'ai tout de même réussit à redessiner sa forme. Et la coutume veut que les pierres soient de la couleur des yeux des parents. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'orfèvre a incrusté des pierres rouges sur ce genre de peigne !

Elle rirent toutes puis Hima décréta :

- ça y est ! Je suis prête. Merci Elaine. On va danser maintenant ?

- Oui, répondit Elaine en lui pinçant le nez, allons danser.

Quand Teito vit sa fille, il en pleura de joie et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ma petite fille !

- Papa... c'est gênant. Et arrête de pleurer.

- Mais tu es si jolie ! Dit-il en l'admirant de la tête aux pieds. Te voir dans cette robe... ça réveille des souvenirs. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

- Et toi tu es là, dit-elle en tapotant les pierres vertes de son peigne avec son doigt.

- A... Astel...! dit-il ses larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rendant aux côtés de Valérian afin d'éviter une autre embrassade.

Celui-ci, comme ses parents et sa soeur, était vêtu de rouge et d'or. Quant au couple royal de Raggs, ils portaient du blanc et des broderies vertes émeraudes. C'est ainsi qu'il firent leur entrée dans la salle de Bal, sous les applaudissement et les saluts respectueux. Il était si rare de voir les deux familles réunies. Les couples Impériaux et Royaux, ouvrirent le bal. Suivis par leurs enfants. Puis, peu à peu, des dizaines de couples se mirent à évoluer sur la piste. Cependant, Louise se détourna rapidement pour aller se trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Hikaru en la retenant par le bras.

- A part m'asseoir, je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourais faire.

- Tu ne veux pas danser ?

- Je suis un peu fatiguée du voyage.

- Pourquoi tu me sors toujours la même excuse de la "fatigue" ? Tu es la personne la plus énergique de ce monde.

- Et bien pas ce soir.

- Quelle coincidence... tu perds toujours tes forces les soirs de bal.

- C'est faux.

- Louise, tu sais que je suis la seule personne au monde à qui on ne peut pas mentir. Si tu veux danser tu n'as qu'à le dire.

- Ne sois pas idiot. C'est impossible avec ça, dit-elle en désignant sa béquille.

- C'est toi qui est idiote. J'en ai assez de te voir te mettre volontairement à l'écart. Est-ce que je suis à ce point inutile pour toi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de compter sur moi ?

- Ce que je refuse, c'est de t'embarraser devant tous ces gens. Pour une fois que je ne me plains pas de cette maudite béquille !

- Et bien pour une fois...

Il lui arracha brusquement la béquille des mains et la jeta au sol un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On y mettra le feu tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je veux danser avec ma femme.

- Mais je ne peux pas...

Il la serra soudain très fort contre lui, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne permettrai pas que tu tombes. Ce soir je serai ta "maudite béquille".

- Mon amour de béquille tu veux dire ! Dit-elle en riant.

Aria, Sayu et leurs maris les observaient en souriant.

- Je suis contente de voir Louise danser, dit Aria. Hikaru sait comment la rendre heureuse.

- Oui, dit Sayu. Il serait temps qu'un enfant bénisse leur union.

- Moi j'ai été doublement bénis, intervint Kenta en lui embrassant la joue. N'est-ce pas père ?

A côté d'eux, les jumeaux s'émerveillaient de toutes les sortes de fleurs décorant la salle, et demandant à leur grand-père de leur en donner les noms. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger, car il leur répondait en souriant.

- N'embêtez pas trop votre grand-père les enfants, les prévint Sayu.

- Ils ne m'ennuient pas, répondit un peu trop sèchement son beau-père.

Il la fixait avec ce regard froid qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Sayu déglutit, puis baissant les yeux elle répondit :

- T.. très bien.

-... heu... allons boire un verre ! Proposa soudainement Hakuren. Tu viens Kenta ? Mr Sunberg ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Sayu observa en silence Mr Sunberg emmener les jumeaux avec lui.

- Sayu ? S'inquiéta Aria. Tu es très pâle. Tu vas bien ?

- Je... Oui, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Au fait, où est Sora ?

- Il devrait être avec Kaze, répondit Aria soudain anxieuse en jetant des regards autour d'elle. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Mais non, tout va bien s'il est avec son frère.

- Maman ! S'exclama soudain Kaze en accourant vers elles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Où est ton frère.

- Et bien... je l'ai perdu de vue...

- Quoi !

- Mais t'en fais pas, il doit pas être loin. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir Hima et Wari.

- Va le chercher ! Les jumeaux sont avec leur grand-père.

Un peu plus loin, voyant qu'Elaine faisait la moue, Seban dit :

- Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est ta faute si on en est là. Autant essayer de s'amuser.

-...

- Tu comptes bouder toute la soirée ?

-...

- Au fait, tu me marches sur les pieds.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les osurcils.

- Enfin tu réagis. Je commençais à m'ennuyer à force de danser avec un zombie.

- Zombie toi-même ! Dit-elle en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule.

De loin, Eruan et Serena les observaient.

- Ah ! Dit Eruan. Je crois qu'Elaine a enfin sourit. Ça c'est mon fils ! Quel boureau des coeur...

- Hé ! S'exclama Serena en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il devienne comme toi !

- Comment ça comme moi ?

- Dragueur, menteur, narcissique, idiot, manipulateur... et pervers !

- Moi ? Dit-il faussement offensé. Comment peux-tu traiter ton mari de la sorte ?

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu épouser une personne comme toi.

- Tu le sais très bien, dit Eruan en lui enlaçant la taille pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

- Ne... ne fait pas ça, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu adores ça pourtant.

Il recommença et Serena le força à la lacher.

- C'est... c'est complètement faux !

- Menteuse.

- Arrête tes bétises et laisse-moi observer comment s'en sort ton fils.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté qu'il soit le cavalier d'Elaine ? Tu ne l'as pas vu nous supplier du regard pour qu'on dise non ?

- Avec un peu de chance, c'est ce soir qu'aura lieu le déclic ! Dit-elle en serrant le point. Je n'ai pas pu épouser Anri, alors c'est mon fils qui épousera sa fille !

Le sourire d'Eruan disparut en un instant.

- Je vois.

Il se retourna pour partir.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Serena.

- Courrir les filles. Il semble que je ne sois bon qu'à ça. J'ai toujours pas perdu la main tu sais.

Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par les cheveux. Serena l'observait d'un regard furieux.

- Toi... un pas de plus et je te tue !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit-il en essayant de lui faire lacher prise.

- Tu dis que tu n'as pas perdu la main ? Alors tu avoues que tu me trompes ?

- Je n'ai pas...

- Je le savais ! Tu as repris tes mauvaises habitudes ! Courrir les filles ? Pourquoi pas te couper les cheveux tant que tu y es !

- C'est une bonne idée ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour. Tu n'as qu'à retourner fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami pendant que je vais chercher des ciseaux !

- Je ne fantasme pas sur Anri !

- Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir épousé !

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai ! Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a même pas une minute !

- Je plaisantais !

- On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Et je ne plaisante pas non plus ! Lache mes cheveux que j'aille les couper !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je... JE T'INTERDIT DE LES COUPER !

Elle avait hurlé cette phrase, le corps tremblant. Un silence de mort s'était fait dans la salle. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur eux.

- S... Serena... dit Eruan en lançant des regards gênés autour de lui. Pourquoi tu as hurlé comme ça ?

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que sa femme pleurait.

- Serena ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Soudain, Serena éclata en sanglots.

- Que... non ! Dit-il paniqué. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Promis, je ne couperai pas mes cheveux ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne pleure pas !

- E...Eruan... idiot...! dit-elle en se mettant à le frapper contre le torse. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment... que je t'aurais épousé si j'aimais encore Anri ? Que je l'aurais fait si je... si je ne t'aimais pas ? Est-ce que Seban n'est pas la preuve vivante que je t'aime ? Et toi... toi tu... tu continues de draguer toutes les filles qui passent !

- Mais non je...

- Idiot ! Je te défend de te couper les cheveux ! Si tu le fais... si tu le fais je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Soudain Serena s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la souleva aussitôt et l'emmena hors de la salle. Eruan pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations derrière lui. "Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, Serena est plus importante !" Il observait le visage plein de larmes de sa femme qui avait toujours les doigts entrelacés dans ses longs cheveux bruns. S'il les avait laissé pousser c'était pour elle. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait promis de l'épouser alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Elle avait fait cette promesse sous la contrainte, et il avait donc patiemment attendu que la promesse forcée devienne sincère. Il s'était promis de ne pas se couper les cheveux tant qu'elle ne serait pas devenue sa femme. Alors le jour de leur mariage, Eruan avait demandé à Serena de les couper pour lui. Mais la jeune femme avait refusé. Et depuis, il avait continué à les laisser pousser à sa demande. "Qui aurait cru que ce serait toi qui ferait tout pour protéger ces cheveux ? Tu savais vraiment ce que ça voulait dire ? Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je les coupe pour que tu puisse les tirer plus facilement... Alors comme ça, ma femme m'aime plus que ce que je pensais." Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Serena.

- Mais vraiment... soupira-t-il. Ce que tu peux être idiote toi aussi. Comme si le fait de me couper les cheveux changerait quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu as oublié que c'est moi l'idiot qui te cours après depuis toujours ?

Soudain Eruan se figea. Une ombre venait de passer à l'angle du couloir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il pressa le pas pour inspecter les lieux, mais le couloir était désert. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette impression glaciale ?" En regardant par l'une des fenêtres, Eruan se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait à verse à l'extérieur. "... surement qu'un courant d'air".

Dans la salle, les danses avaient repris. Mais Raine restait inquiète.

- Tu crois que Serena va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Anri.

- Oui. Ils se sont encore disputés, c'est tout. Comme toujours.

- ça avait l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude...

- J'ai confiance en Eruan. Il saura quoi faire. Maintenant votre altesse, concentrez-vous sur la danse. Je veux que vous n'ayez d'yeux que pour moi.

- Comme il vous plaira, mon seigneur ! Dit-elle en riant et l'embrassant délicatement.

Plus loin, Valérian les observait un peu écoeuré.

- Non mais regarde-les... dit-il à Astel. C'est ça les chefs de la nation ? Quand j'aurai une femme, pas question que je tourne comme eux.

- Quand tu auras une femme, je n'aurai plus à être ta cavalière. Tu pourais te dépécher d'en trouver une ? Ce soir ça m'arrangerait.

- Oh désolé Astel. Mais si tu me dis qui est le garçon de tes rêves, j'envisagerai peut-être de te laisser danser une danse avec lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre puisque tu as un cavalier. Mais une danse ne peut pas faire grand mal à mon honneur. Alors ? Dis-moi qui c'est.

- Et bien... c'est... c'est Yuta, réussit-elle à dire tout en rougissant.

- Yuta ? Dit-il étonné. Mais il a quand même 6 ans de plus que toi.

- Et alors ? Ça va, c'est pas un drame.

- Non, mais ton père risque de ne pas trop aprécier.

- Mon père n'aprécierait pas même si c'était le garçon le plus parfait de l'univers.

-... pas faux.

- Alors tu me laisses danser avec lui ?

- OK, tu peux y aller. Tiens ! En parlant du loup.

Il désigna du menton Yuta discutant avec Lise et Aoi. Valérian allait s'éloigner quand il se rendit compte qu'Astel n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va lui demander.

- Je... je peux pas...

- Hein ? Tu m'as fais tout un foin pour finalement ne pas y aller ?

- Mais il n'est pas seul...

- On s'en fiche !

Et ce disant, il la poussa en direction de Yuta qui la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle allait s'étaler à ses pieds.

- Astel ? S'étonna Lise

- Vous allez bien princesse ? Demanda Yuta en la remettant sur pieds.

- Où est passé ce sale...! marmona-t-elle en se retournant pour incendier Valérian.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui aux alentours.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda Yuta perplexe.

- Non... non tout va bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Et qu'as-tu fait de Valérian ? Demanda Aoi en se rendant compte de l'absence du prince.

- Oh... il... il s'est sentit fatigué, alors il a décidé d'aller se reposer un peu.

- C'est plutôt rare, dit Yuta. Il a pourtant l'habitude de danser, avec toutes les réceptions qui ont lieu au palais. Toi aussi je suppose.

- Oui... et d'ailleurs... je me demandais...

Astel n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, jetant un regard gêné vers Lise et Aoi. Très perspicace, Lise comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. C'est pourquoi elle prit soudainement la main d'Aoi et dit :

- Fais-moi danser Aoi.

- Tu n'es pas sensée dire "s'il te plait" ? Répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ne discute pas ! Dit-elle en l'entrainant sur la piste.

Astel fut soulagée qu'ils soient partis, mais en même temps elle était maintenant encore plus nerveuse à l'idée d'être seule avec Yuta.

- Heu... Yuta ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu... tuaccepteraisdedanseravecmoi ?

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

- S... s'il te plait... danse avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Yuta écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'elle s'incline ainsi devant lui.

- P... princesse... dit-il paniqué. C'est d'accord, mais relevez la tête s'il vous plait !

- Alors tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse. Puisque votre cavalier vous a fait faux bond.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien... dit-elle un peu déçue de sa réponse.

Yuta vit sa mine sombre et se reprit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Venez.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et une fois sur la piste, il la raprocha de lui par la taille. Astel rougit de cette soudaine proximité et Yuta ne put s'empécher de la trouver mignonne.

- Vous être vraiment très belle ce soir, dit-il en souriant. Votre peigne est magnifique.

- Mes parents me l'ont offert tout à l'heure, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

- Vous avez 16 ans maintenant. Il est temps pour vous d'entrer dans le monde des aldultes. Même si vous resterez toujours la petite princesse Astel pour moi.

Il sentit soudain la jeune fille se crisper dans ses bras.

- Princesse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pour toi je resterai toujours une gamine... murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Ecoute-moi Yuta ! Je...

Malheureusement, elle ne put révéler ses sentiments au jeune homme. Car la porte de la salle de bal venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, faisant mourir le bruit des conversations et de la musique. Dans l'encadrement, une personne encapuchonnée se tenait immobile. Ses vêtements tremplés par la pluie dégoulinaient sur le sol de marbre blanc. Mais ce qui effraya la plupart d'entre-eux, c'était qu'il tenait Sora par la main.

* * *

><p>Mais qui est-ce ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. ;)<p>

Oui, je sais, vous avez dû vous dire : mais c'est quoi son problème avec les cheveux ? xD Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à expliquer pourquoi Serena ne voulait pas qu'Eruan les coupe, mais j'arrivais pas à le caser dans la dispute, ça ralentissait les choses.

voilà ! à tout de suite dans le chapitre 5 : le vieux sage


	5. Le vieux sage

Chapitre 5 : Le vieux sage

- Sora ! S'exclama Aria effrayée de voir son fils avec cet inconnu. Lâchez mon fils immédiatemment !

Délicatement, le mystérieux invité lâcha la main du petit garçon. Sur un signe de sa mère, Sora accourut près d'elle et Aria le prit dans ses bras, soulagée.

- Tu n'as rien mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

Elle vérifia aussi qu'il portait toujours son pendentif. Ce qui était heureusement le cas.

- Maman, le monsieur s'était perdu.

- Combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas parler aux inconnus ?

- Mais il a dit qu'il cherchait Lise.

- Lise ?

Aria jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui se tenait près d'Aoi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hakuren. Que voulez-vous à ma fille ?

Lentement, l'homme retira son capuchon. Qu'est-ce qui les avait le plus surpris ? Le fait qu'il ait les yeux aussi rouges et les cheveux aussi blancs que Kira et Astel ? Ou le tatouage si semblable à celui d'Hikaru qu'il arborait sous son oeil gauche ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Murmura celui-ci les yeux écarquillés. Un Valmarien ?

- On vous a posé une question ! S'exclama Teito. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je me nomme Kitai. Je désire parler à dame Lise. Ou à l'évêque Bastien.

- Je suis là, intervint Bastien en s'avançant. Je suis archevêque à présent.

- Et dame Lise ? Où est-elle ?

- Ma fille s'appelle Lise, répondit Hakuren. Mais je doute qu'elle ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec vous.

Kitai observa Lise de ses yeux perçants. La jeune fille frissonna, le regard de cet homme lui glaçait le sang. Voyant sa peur, Aoi se plaça devant elle pour la soustraire aux yeux de l'étranger.

- Ce n'est pas elle que je cherche, dit finalement Kitai. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

- Quand vous dites Lise... vous parlez d'Elisabeth ? Demanda soudain Bastien.

- En effet.

- Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt. Malheureusement Elisabeth est morte il y a plus de 15 ans. En même temps que Keigo.

- Mon maître en sera très attristé.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Senji-sama souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle une dernière fois.

- S... senji-sama ? Il est encore en vie ?

- Plus pour très longtemps, je le crains.

- De qui ils parlent ? Demanda Kenta perplexe.

- Du maître de Lise et Bastien, répondit Aria. Senji-sama était gardien du Temple avant eux. Un gardien de la Terre. Il leur a tout appris, comme Lise l'a fait pour nous.

- Puisque dame Lise n'est plus de ce monde, continua Kitai, je compte sur vous pour m'accompagner Bastien-sama.

- Si mon maître est mourrant, je veux le voir une dernière fois.

Kitai acquiesça, puis il tourna la tête en direction d'Aria.

- L'enfant doit aussi m'accompagner.

- Sora n'ira nul part, répondit Aria en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes Valmarien, qui nous dit que vous ne nous tendez pas un piège ?

- Lui saura le dire, répondit Kitai en désignant Hikaru du doigt.

Hikaru et Kitai se fixèrent un moment. C'était vraiment troublant. Hikaru avait l'impression de plonger dans ses propres pensées. Cependant l'esprit de Kitai renfermait quelque chose de plus sombre. Mais même si Hikaru n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, il ne trouva aucune trace de mensonge chez cet homme.

- Il ne ment pas, décréta-t-il donc.

- Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, dit Kitai, je voudrais que nous nous hâtions. Mon maître n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

- Dans ce cas, j'accompagnerai Sora, répondit Aria.

- Nous venons aussi, intervint Kira suivie de Sayu et Kana. Nous voulons rencontrer le maître de Lise.

- Je ne laisserai pas ma femme et mon fils y aller seuls, dit Hakuren toujours méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit Teito. Pareil pour nous !

Mikage et Kenta acquiesçèrent.

- Kora et Yuta, appella Hikaru. Prenez soin de Louise pour moi.

- Tu y vas aussi ? Demanda sa femme inquiète.

- C'est peut-être ma seule chance de savoir la vérité sur ce tatouage.

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Non Louise. Je ne sais pas où il nous emmène. Je compte sur vous les garçons.

- T'en fais pas ! Dit Sora en passant un bras autour des épaules de Louise. On va bien s'occuper de maman. Et on va s'assurer qu'elle n'essayera pas de s'échapper.

Ils prirent tout de même le temps de se changer avant de partir en Hawkzile. C'était la première fois pour Sora, et il manifesta son exitation lorsqu'ils furent dans les airs.

- C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant le bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Le ciel c'est _toi_ Sora, dit sa mère en souriant. Mais je me demande quand même jusqu'où il nous emmène... ça fait un bon moment qu'on est partis.

- On se dirige vers Raggs, fit remarquer Teito sur le Hawkzile voisin.

- Ou vers Valmaria, ajouta Bastien. Impossible de le déterminer pour l'instant.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir correctement lu dans son esprit Hikaru ? Demanda Hakuren. Son tatouage t'a peut-être bloqué l'accès à certaines informations...

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais pas de pensées traitresses.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, murmura Hakuren en serrant un peu plus sa femme et son fils contre lui.

- Nous y sommes, intervint soudainement Kitai.

Il avait beau dire cela, le secteur semblait complètement désert. Où pouvait bien se cacher Senji-sama ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda soudain Kenta en pointant le sol du doigt.

Plusieures centaines de mètres devant eux, une étrange formation rocheuse jaillisait de la Terre. L'unique irrégularité dans cette zone désertique.

- Pour moi ce n'est qu'un tas de cailloux, répondit Mikage en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais... je ne sais, ça n'a pas l'air naturel.

- On n'est pas venus faire de la géologie... lui fit remarquer Mikage en soupirant.

- Tu me cherches ? Demanda Kenta en serrant le poing.

- On descends, les interrompit à nouveau Kitai en piquant vers le sol.

Après avoir baissé d'altitude, ils se rendirent compte que l'endroit n'était pas aussi désertique qu'il semblait l'être. En effet, Kitai les fit attérir devant un unique ilôt d'arbres.

- Et ça ? Demanda Kenta à Mikage. Tu trouves toujours que c'est pas bizarre ?

- Ben... ce sont des arbres.

- Ils ont été créés avec le pouvoir de la Terre, précisa Sayu une main posée sur l'un des troncs.

Un sourire nostalgique illumina son visage. Elle n'avait pas eut cette sensation depuis si longtemps. Ça lui manquait terriblement. D'ailleurs, elle passait voir le cerisier éternel du jardin suspendu à chacune de ses visites à l'église.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Kitai. Maître Senji les a fait pousser il y a très longtemps. Entrez.

- Entrer ? S'étonna Teito. Entrer où ?

Kitai posa soudainement sa main sur celle de Sayu qui frissona à son contact.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'exclama Kenta furieux. Lâchez-là tout de suite !

Sayu sentit que Kitai lui pressait la main, et la seconde qui suivit une porte jusque là invisible s'entrouvrit devant elle. Kitai l'ouvrit en grand et leur fit signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, ils furent émerveillés de découvrir une véritable maison. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

- Suivez-moi, dit Kitai en montant les marches d'un escalier.

A l'étage, une unique piège était illuminée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les branches des arbres. On pouvait voir le ciel à travers les feuilles. Un vieil homme leur souriait, allongé dans un lit accolé au mur du fond.

- Senji-sama... murmura Bastien en reconnaissant son maître.

- Bonjour Bastien. Tu as bien vieillit depuis la dernière fois.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous aussi.

- Ahah... Ne me fais pas rire, mes vieux os me font terriblement souffrir.

- Je suis désolé maître, dit soudain Kitai. Je n'ai pas pu vous ammener dame Lise.

- Je suppose que ça veux dire qu'elle se trouve aux côtés de Fia...

- Vous saviez qu'ils... commença Bastien.

- Je suis votre maître. Je sais tout de vous. De toi et de Keigo aussi évidement. Même si j'aurais souhaité que ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour ne cause pas autant de peine. Je vous ai peut-être quittés trop tôt.

- Elisabeth était folle de rage.

- Oh je m'en doute ! Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir si mauvais caractère. Et je me suis plus d'une fois demandé ce que vous lui trouviez tous, dit Senji en souriant. Mais tout cela relève du passé. Un passé dont je ferai bientôt parti.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment...

- Mourant. Hélas oui.

- Mais peut-être qu'un médecin pourait vous donner du temps en plus, intervint Kana. Même si ce n'est que quelques mois... ou quelques jours...

- Je vous remercie belle dame. Mais j'ai déjà bien assez vécu. Et avant de mourir j'aimerais connaitre vos noms. A toutes les quatres.

- Je suis Kana, précédente gardienne de l'Eau.

- Je me nomme Aria, gardienne de l'Air.

- Je suis Kira, gardienne du Feu.

- Et mon nom est Sayuko, gardienne de la Terre.

- La Terre... merveilleux élément que celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer les élèves de Lise. Je crois qu'elle vous a bien éduquées et vous devrez en faire de même pour les prochains gardiens. A commencer par ce petit bonhomme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sora, répondit timidement le petit garçon en s'agrippant à la jupe de sa mère.

- Il a reçut le pendentif de l'Air, précisa celle-ci.

- Ah... un nouveau gardien de l'Air. Et si jeune...

- Cela va bientôt faire un an, continua Aria. Et ils ne se sont toujours pas rassemblés à la croisée des chemins... je veux dire, au point de rendez-vous.

- La croisée des chemins. Quel nom appropié ! Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'à l'origine, elle se trouvait tout près d'ici.

- Comment ? S'étonna Kana.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué en arrivant. La crête rocheuse située à quelques centaines de mètres. Il s'agit du point de rassemblement originel.

- Mais... pourquoi a-t-il changé ? Demanda Sayu perplexe.

- Ce dont je vais vous faire part, est le résultat de toute une vie de recherche. Cette crête est appellée "la jonction". Car elle est le point exact du croisement des frontières Raggsienne, Impériale et Valmarienne. C'est le centre de notre monde. Et c'est ici, que les tout premiers gardiens du Temple se sont rassemblés. Mais il semble qu'avec le temps, et je parle en terme de milliers d'années, les gardiens aient commencés à s'éloigner de ce centre. J'ai aussi appris, qu'avant Lise aucune femme n'avait jamais été gardienne. Elle fut la toute première.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Kira dubitative. Vous avez peut-être ratté quelque chose. Comme vous l'avez dit, des milliers d'années ont passé et des centaines de générations de gardiens ont dû se rassembler...

- Je peux vous l'assurer. Pour l'instant, vous inclues seules 5 femmes ont été gardiennes du Temple. Mais il se pourait qu'il y en ait d'autres en ce moment qui foulent cette Terre. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que le rassemblement des gardiens n'ai pas lieu cette fois-ci. Hommes ou femmes, ils vous faut trouver les trois autres.

- Mais comment faire ? Demanda Kana. Le monde est trop vaste.

- Même vaste, le monde ne peut empécher les gens de jaser. Le pouvoir que renferment ces pendentifs est bien trop puissant pour que le porteur ne se fasse pas remarquer. Soyez attentifs et soyez patients. Il se peut que le destin les mène vers vous.

- Patients... murmura Aria. Le destin ? Vous devez connaitre la situation entre l'Empire et Valmaria. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le destin. Car enfin... ! N'étais-ce pas leur _destin_ de se rassembler ? Et pourtant ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Et même si nous les retrouvions... regardez Sora. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit garçon. Vous voudriez qu'il se batte dans cette guerre qui semble inévitable ? Qu'il accomplisse le rituel du Temple ? Connaissez-vous au moins la _douleur_ qui accompagne le processus ? Lise me l'a dit, vous n'avez pas eu recours au Temple. Vous ignorez... vous ne savez pas...

- Aria, dit Hakuren en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit sacrifié. Une vie a-t-elle moins de valeur que celle de milliers de gens ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! Si comme vous le dites, les coutumes originelles se sont altérées au cours du temps... alors qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Qu'est ce qui est faux ? Quelle est la cause de ces changements ? N'est-ce pas Dieu qui est à l'origine du Temple ? Comment sa volonté pourait être altérée ?

- J'ai passé ma vie à essayer de trouver la réponse à ces questions. Et je ne les ai _pas_ trouvés. Je sais qu'il est très difficile pour vous de voir votre propre fils porter ce pendentif alors que vous savez ce qui l'attend. Mais c'était innévitable, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour changer cela. Vous êtes sa mère, mais vous avez aussi été une gardienne de l'Air. Aprennez à votre fils comment maitriser son pouvoir. Car outre le fait de se battre, il lui permettra de se protéger. Lise a dû vous dire que c'était votre devoir.

- C'est vrai. J'ai attendu 15 ans que les gardiens apparaissent comme elle me l'a demandé. J'ai basé _ma vie_ là-dessus. Mais c'est si difficile.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule Aria. En cela, vous êtes plus chanceuse que certains.

- Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas seul maître, dit Kitai qui jusque là était resté silencieusement debout à côté du lit.

- Tu as raison Kitai, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Soudain le regard de Senji croisa celui d'Hikaru.

- Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'elle est la raison de mon tatouage ? Est-ce vous qui me l'avez aposé ?

- Tu es Hikaru. Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai cherché. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

- Alors c'était vraiment vous.

- Oui. Les tatouages que toi et Kitai portez sont le fruit de mes recherches pour connaitre la vérité. Tu sais voir le mensonge, lui peut voir la peur.

- Le mensonge... et la peur ?

- Oui. Tu as été le premier à recevoir le tatouage. Tu étais un orphelin Raggsien que j'avais recueilli. Et comme l'a dit Aria, je voulais aussi connaitre la vérité sur les défauts du Temple. Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que la pose de cette marque s'accompagne d'une malédiction. As-tu une femme Hikaru ?

- Oui...

- Des enfants ?

- Deux fils.

- Mais ce ne sont pas _tes_ enfants ?

- En effet. Vous voulez dire... que le fait que Louise et moi n'ayons toujours pas d'enfants... c'est dû à ce tatouage ?

- Crois-moi, j'en suis profondément désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet secondaire.

- Alors Kitai aussi... remarqua Kira. "Finalement, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule à plaindre."

- Oui, répondit celui-ci. Mais contrairement à lui, j'ai _choisi_ de porter ce tatouage. Il me permet de voir la peur et de l'absorber.

"Alors c'est ça que j'ai sentit en lui" pensa Hikaru. "C'était de la peur à l'état brut."

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Sayu. Absorber la peur des gens... ça doit être un sentiment horrible.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Il l'a fait pour moi, intervint Senji.

Il fut soudain prit par une forte quinte de toux. Et il fit de son mieux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Maître... dit Kitai inquiet en remontant ses couvertures.

- Je... c'est bon Kitai. Ça va aller...

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Non, il y a encore de nombreuses choses que je dois leur dire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par : il l'a fait pour vous ? Demanda Hikaru.

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie il y a longtemps. Depuis il se sent redevable envers moi.

- Si je suis là c'est parce que je le veux ! S'exclama Kitai.

- Et... continua Senji. Cet imbécile, n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire pour payer sa dette que de prendre sur lui ma peur lorsque viendra l'heure fatidique où j'irai rejoindre mes chers élèves.

Il restèrent tous bouche bée devant le dévouement de Kitai pour Senji.

- S'il vous plait... prenez soin pour moi de cet idiot... qui ne connait pas le poid de la peur du trépas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, se plaignit Kitai.

- Je le ferai ! dit soudain Kana à la surprise de tous. Je le ferai.

- Ah... me voilà rassuré, murmura Senji en souriant à Kana. Hikaru, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je t'ai imposé cette marque sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et nous avons été séparés par la guerre entre Raggs et Barsburg. Mais je peux voir que la personne qui t'a pris en charge s'est occupé de faire de toi un homme bien. Ce devait être une personne pleine de convictions.

- C'est vrai. Kazuma fut un père pour moi. Il est mort pour ses principes et son rêve de voir le peuple de Raggs à nouveau libre.

- De tels hommes sont rares de nos temps... Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf !

- Senji-sama ! s'inquiéta Kana en s'approchant de l'autre côté du lit. Laissez-moi essayer de vous soulager.

- Il est trop tard mon enfant. Mon heure est proche. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça. Mais avant de partir... il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux vous apprendre très chère Kana.

- A moi ?

- Kana... Voulez-vous savoir... combien de temps vous avez perdu ?

Ils retinrent tous leur respiration, plus que surpris par sa question. Kana la première.

- Vous... dit-elle prudement, vous pouvez me le dire ?

- Si vous désirez le savoir... donnez-moi la main.

Kana jeta un oeil à ses amis et en particulier à Mikage. Comme elle, il semblait déchiré entre la curiosité et la peur. Que ferait-il si elle avait écoulé la majeure partie de son temps ? Que ferait-il s'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre ? Non il ne voulait pas le savoir... et en même temps...

- Kana, intervint Kira. Je ne pense pas que... Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je dois savoir Kira.

- Mais... et si...

- Tout ira bien, dit Kana en souriant.

Lentement, elle prit la main que le vieil homme lui tendait. Il la força à se pencher sur lui, afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre les mots qu'il chuchoterait à son oreille. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il lui dise tout bas :

- Kana... vous avez perdu plus de 50 années de vie.

La respiration de la jeune fille se coupa et elle resta glacée d'effroi.

- Je suis désolé, continua-t-il, mais il ne vous reste que quelques mois à vivre. 1 an tout au plus.

Elle serra fortement la main du vieillard pour s'empécher de trembler ou de laisser couler ses larmes. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait un objet dans cette main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Du poison.

- Quoi... Pourquoi me donnez-vous cela ?

- En réalité... il agit _comme_ un poison. Mais il n'est pas mortel. Pas vraiment...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il cause une mort provisoire. La personne qui le boit voit son coeur s'arrêter pendant un moment avant de reprendre conscience.

- C'est vraiment sans danger ?

- Je ne vous l'aurais pas donné dans le cas contraire. Mais si vous choisissez de l'utiliser... soyez prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Vous me demandez de...

- Je ne vous demande rien. Je ne fais que vous donner une autre option.

- Je vois... dit-elle en serrant la petite fiole dans sa main.

- Kana... surtout n'agissez pas par obligation. Nul ne peut vous forcer à le faire. C'est un choix qui vous reviens.

- Un choix ? Si vous me donnez cette fiole... c'est que vous et moi savons que le choix n'est déjà plus à choisir. Les jeux sont faits.

- On a toujours le choix Kana... toujours.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Senji lui glisser entre les doigts. Ses paupières étaient à demi fermées.

- Maître ! S'exclama Kitai en se penchant sur lui. Maître regardez-moi !

- Ki...tai... murmura faiblement Senji.

- N'ayez pas peur maître. Je suis près de vous.

- Sois... heureux... mon ami. Et ne reste... jamais... seul...

- Vous êtes la seule personne à vous être jamais soucié de moi. Je prend votre peur et je la garderai à jamais en moi.

- Im... bécile... C'est _ça_... que je veux que tu gardes... dans ton coeur...

Alors Senji lui offrit son dernier sourire. Kitai écarquilla les yeux et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son maître avait cessé de respirer, il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

- Maître... ?

Senji n'eut aucune réaction et lorsqu'elle vérifia son pouls, Kana su que le vieil homme était mort. Elle serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne puis cacha rapidement la fiole dans sa manche avant de se relever.

- C'est terminé, dit-elle en se retournant vers les autres.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda anxieusement Mikage.

- Il a dit que j'ai perdu... 5 ans de vie.

- 5 ans ? S'étonna-t-il. J'avais peur que ce ne soit beaucoup plus.

Il alla la prendre dans ses bras, à la fois soulagé et déçut de savoir qu'il avait perdu 5 ans de vie à ses côtés. Hikaru avait sentit son mensonge, mais d'un regard de Kana il comprit que c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait que les choses se passe. Alors il respecta sa volonté et ne dit pas un mot. Puis ils observèrent Kitai recouvrir le visage de Senji avec le drap blanc, laissant échapper une larme de tristesse. Ils choisirent de ramener son corps à l'église où il serait enterré. En plus de leurs amis, de nombreuses personnes assitèrent à la cérémonie funèbre. Bastien fit un discourt sur l'homme de valeur qu'avait été Senji et chacun déposa un chrysanthème sur sa tombe. Kitai fut le dernier à rester devant la stèle.

- Et bien ? Dit soudainement Kana en s'approchant. Avez-vous pu le débarrasser de sa peur ?

- Non. Tout ce temps où j'ai attendu... et au moment fatidique, ce vieil entêté ne ressentait aucune peur de mourir. Celui qui avait vraiment peur... c'était moi.

- Il ne voulait pas que vous portiez le poid de sa mort pour le restant de vos jours. En échange il vous a offert un précieux souvenir. Son dernier sourire était pour vous.

- Oui...

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous pouvez rester à l'église si vous voulez. Je crois que c'était ce que désirait Senji-sama.

- Très bien. Mais n'imaginez pas que j'accepte parce que vous lui avez fait cette stupide promesse ! Dit-il soudain en rougissant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi !

- Tachez juste de ne pas rester seul. Je serai là si vous avez besoin de discuter.

Kitai l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Vous... Non rien.

Il détourna le regard, et fixa de nouveau la tombe de Senji. "Rien n'arrive au hasard, n'est-ce pas maître ?"


	6. Qu'en penses tu ?

Chapitre 6 : Qu'en penses-tu ?

Après l'enterrement de Senji, Anri décida qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent au palais. Valérian et Elaine faisaient déjà la tête à l'idée de devoir y rester confinés pendant un mois.

- Boudez pas, leur dit Astel en leur offrant un sourire compatissant. Papa doit rentrer à Raggs mais maman à décidé de rester ici. Et elle veut que je reste avec elle. Alors je viendrai souvent vous voir.

- Tu le promet ? Demanda Elaine pleine d'espoir. Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui.

Elle désigna son frère de la tête qui s'était déjà mit à lui crier qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

- Oui. Et puis Seban est avec vous.

- Ouais... murmura celui-ci. Finalement, je vais me retrouver aussi confiné pour leur tenir compagnie. Dur d'être l'ami du prince.

- Tu veux que je te renvoie dans ta campagne ? Demanda Valérian vexé.

- Non merci. De toute façon tout a brûlé.

- Moi aussi je viendrai te voir Elaine ! S'exclama la petite Hima.

- Oui ! Nous aussi ! Approuvèrent Sora et Wari.

- J'attends ça avec impatience ! Répondit Elaine en souriant. Alors si je comprend bien, les Sunberg et les Oak comptent aussi rester ici ?

- Il semble que les adultes aient quelque chose d'important à faire, dit Lise. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec cette histoire de pendentifs. Sora en a reçut un, ils doivent vouloir retrouver les autres. En plus ils ont ramené avec eux cet homme bizarre... il me fait froid dans le dos.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant la sensation glaciale qui avait traversé son corps lorsque Kitai l'avait examinée. "J'ai eu l'impression qu'il plongeait au plus profond de moi." Elle sentit la main d'Aoi lui presser doucement l'épaule et lui sourit faiblement pour le remercier.

- C'est un Valmarien, ajouta Kaze. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un espion.

- Hikaru a dit que non, le rassura Astel. Et puis, moi je ne le trouve pas effrayant mais... seul. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à cet homme qu'on a enterré.

- Maman a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de lui, dit Aoi. Je préfèrerais qu'elle s'occupe d'abord d'elle-même.

- Tante Kana ne va pas bien ? Demanda Hima inquiète.

- Elle est.. fatiguée. En plus d'être la responsable de l'hôpital, elle est considérée comme une vraie sainte par les habitants du district... quand ils viennent la voir en consultation on croirait qu'il font tous un pèlerinage...

- C'est parce qu'elle a sauvé beaucoup de gens de la fièvre mortelle, expliqua Raine qui s'était jointe à eux. Elle m'a aussi rendu la vue. Ta mère est le meilleur médecin qui existe en ce monde.

- Maman aussi sait soigner ! Lui fit remarquer Sora. Les gens du village viennent souvent frapper à la porte.

- Vos mères sont toutes de grandes dames, répondit Raine en souriant.

- Où est papa ? Demanda Elaine.

- Il discute avec ta tante.

En effet, un peu à l'écart, Anri et Kira conversaient tout bas.

- Alors tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda l'Empereur.

- J'accepte de transmettre l'oeil à ton fils. A condition que ce soit aussi la volonté de Valérian.

- Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ? Il s'agit de l'héritage de notre famille.

- Anri... Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'est un fardeau si lourd à porter. Je veux que Valérian soit conscient des conséquences qu'aura ce transfert sur lui. Il doit être _prêt_ à l'accepter.

- Ma chère soeur, tu es l'unique propriétaire de l'oeil de Raphael. Je me range à ton jugement.

- Merci. Je viendrai vous voir au palais dans très peu de temps et j'expliquerai tout à Valérian. D'ici là ne lui en touche pas un mot.

- D'accord. Avec le bal du printemps, même les Valmariens doivent savoir que tu es dans le secteur. Ils ne devraient pas nous causer de problèmes d'ici la cérémonie.

- Hé ! S'exclama Eruan en leur faisant signe. On est prêts Anri. C'est quand tu veux.

- On ne héle pas l'Empereur ! Le réprimanda Serena. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète !

- Désolé chérie.

- Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous, remarqua Teito. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez.

- C'est gentil de vous être inquiétés, mais tout va bien.

- On s'est réconciliés sur l'oreiller, précisa Eruan en faisant le signe de la victoire. Aaargh !

Sa femme venait littéralement de lui réduire le pied en bouillit.

- Allons-y, dit Anri en soupirant.

oOo

Louise était assise sur l'un des bancs de l'église, observant les nuages alors qu'Hikaru lui racontait ce que lui avait appris Senji-sama. Lorsqu'il eut finit Hikaru ajouta simplement :

- Je suis désolé Louise. Qu'elle est ton opinion ?

Alors sa femme tourna son regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- N'es-tu pas sensé me dire : je t'aime Louise ?

- Louise...

- Tu es si sérieux ! On dirait que ton existence va dépendre de la réponse que je vais te donner. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je ne peux pas le tolérer ? Tu t'en irais ?

- Je comprendrais que... tu veuilles fonder une véritable famille.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas une _vraie_ famille ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors quoi ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas être heureuse sans ça ? Nous nous sommes mariés devant Dieu, Hikaru. Si j'ai répondu "je le veux", c'est parce que je t'aimais _toi_. Pas tes spermatozoïdes.

Cela arracha un petit sourire à Hikaru.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Toi, tu as une femme bancale et pourtant tu es resté. Tu ne t'es jamais plains.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Tu t'es interposée pour me protéger.

- Alors tu m'as épousé par pitié ?

- Non ! Je t'aime Louise.

- Alors comment peux-tu... me demander si j'ai l'intention de te quitter ? Comment peux-tu envisager l'idée de me laisser partir ! Si tu m'aimes, tu devrais tout faire pour que je reste près de toi ! Je ne mérite même pas cet effort ?

- Je te demande pardon...

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi Hikaru ! Tu as toujours été celui qui prenait les bonnes décisions. Où est passé ton calme et ta confiance en toi ?

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... quand il s'agit de toi ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, dit-il en se prenant la tête.

-...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, mais je veux que tu continues de m'aimer. Je voudrais te laisser choisir, mais j'ai peur des conséquences ! Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Hikaru ! S'exclama Louise en le forçant à la regarder. C'est moi, Louise. Celle qui t'a protégé au péril de sa vie, celle que tu as persuadé de prendre soin de Kora et qui a décidé de l'élever lui et Yuta comme des fils. La Louise qui t'a épousé, qui t'a donné sa virginité, qui vit avec toi depuis tellement longtemps. Celle qui ferait tout pour toi et qui abandonnerait sa vie sans hésiter si ça pouvait te sauver. La personne qui t'aime le plus au monde, c'est _moi_. Alors tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me prendre dans tes bras !

Il fit immédiatemment ce qu'elle demandait, la serrant si fort que Louise eut peur que ses os se brisent. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester près d'Hikaru.

- Je t'aime Louise, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

- Je le sais Hikaru. Et je t'en remercie. Sans toi, je serais seule. Je n'aurais pas adopté Kora et Yuta. Nous et les garçons formons une famille. Nous ne partageons pas de liens du sang mais ça ne nous empèche pas de nous aimer.

- Oui...

- Maman ? Papa ?

Se retournant, ils se rendirent compte que Kora et Yuta les observaient.

- Vous êtes là, dit Louise en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Yuta. Vous pleurez ?

- Oui, mais ce sont des larmes de joie. Venez.

Elle et Hikaru tendirent leurs bras vers eux et les garçons vinrent docilement se joindre à leur étreinte.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizzares comme parents... fit remarquer Kora.

- Parce que vous êtes nos fils, répondit Hikaru en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, toujours blotis dans la chaleur de leur étreinte.

oOo

Assis à son bureau, Bastien mettait en ordre les prochaines missions destinées aux évêques et leurs apprentis. Soudain, il sentit une présence familière toute proche et il fixa la porte des yeux. Y avait-il quelqu'un derrirère ? Posant son stylo, il se leva pour vérifier. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le couloir. Alors il referma la porte et s'apprêta à retourner à son travail quand un grand courant d'air firent s'envoler les feuilles posées sur son bureau. Il soupira en se rendant compte que la fenêtre était maintenant grande ouverte et que son cher élève était assis sur le rebord, un cigarette à la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la porte comme tout le monde ? Lui demanda Bastien en rammassant ses papiers.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, répondit Frau en exhalant sa fumée. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Moi oui, mais aux yeux de la plupart des gens tu es un évêque comme les autres et j'espère que tu prends soin de tes deux nouveaux apprentis.

- Kora est doué mais il a tenance à s'emporter. Quant à Yuta il est... _trop_ parfait. Pas moyen de s'amuser avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le but.

- Toi et moi, on a pas la même méthode d'enseignement. Est-ce que ton "maître" était aussi sévère avec toi ?

-...

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Alors je suppose que tu as encore moins envie de parler de la vieille ?

- Si Lise t'entendait... elle se retournerait dans sa tombe.

- Tombe sur laquelle tu te rends plusieures fois par ans. J'ai l'impression que tu passes plus de temps là-bas qu'ici. Tu sais que tu es archevêque maintenant ? Il serait temps de faire ton deuil et de la laisser partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La petite Aria m'a tout raconté. Depuis toutes ces années, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Moi-même je me demandais pourquoi tu t'étais transformé en zombie. Je pensais que tu avais simplement perdu une amie mais... en fait la vieille représentait beaucoup plus que ça pour toi.

-...

- Et maintenant tu as perdu ton maître. Tous les gens qui t'étaient précieux sont morts. Même ce foutu Ayanami.

- C'est ainsi que va le monde. Les gens naissent et meurent. Nous n'y pouvons rien. A part regretter les disparus.

- Mais ça ne dois pas nous empécher d'être heureux. Et toi tu n'arrives pas à l'être.

- Je te suis reconnaissant de te soucier de mon bonheur, dit Bastien en souriant, mon cher élève.

- Tes lèvres sourient mais pas tes yeux. T'es pathétique.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que, plus que triste, tu es en colère. Tu aimais une femme qui en aimait un autre, et tu n'as jamais pu lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Alors que _lui_ a pu le faire. Cet ami qui vous a tous trahis a pu faire ce que tu n'as jamais eut le courage de dire. Lise est morte en connaissant les sentiments d'Ayanami et de Fia, mais pas les tiens.

- Arrête.

- Quand Fia est mort et qu'Ayanami avait disparu, ce n'est pas vers toi qu'elle s'est tournée. Elle a préféré rester seule plutôt qu'avec toi.

- ça suffit...

- Et à présent, le maître qui vous a laissés sans un mot et qui n'a jamais essayé de vous contacter meurt subitement. Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas toi qu'il voulait voir sur son lit de mort, mais _elle_.

- Frau arrête ça !

- En fait, tu as toujours été le laissé pour compte. Et ça t'enrage.

- FERME-LA ! Hurla Bastien en le tirant par le col.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, son expression figée dans un air de fureur. "Tais-toi Frau ! Bon sang, tais-toi..."

- Est-ce que l'archevêque va m'en mettre une si je continue ?

Bastien et son élève se fixièrent un moment en silence. Finalement l'archevêque soupira et le relacha. Puis se saisissant de la cigarette de Frau il dit :

- Interdit de fumer dans l'église. Combien de fois on doit te le répéter ?

Alors Bastien se retourna et éteignit la cigarette dans le pot de fleurs posé sur son bureau.

- T'es chiant... soupira Frau en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me tire.

Il se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et alors qu'il allait sauter, Bastien le retint :

- Frau.

- Quoi ?

- Passe par la porte.

Frau ne puit retenir un petit rire et sauta sur le carlage avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il avait déjà tourné la poignée quand Bastien dit de nouveau :

- Frau.

- Quoi encore ?

- Merci d'être passé. Je ne savais pas que mon élève s'inquiétait autant pour moi.

- T'es lourd ! Je suis venu parce que si l'archevêque part en vrille, c'est toute l'église qui a du soucis à se faire.

- Il n'empèche que... ce que tu m'as dit n'étais pas complètement faux. C'est vrai que j'en ai beaucoup voulu aux autres et à moi-même. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas l'admettre. Mais il est temps de laisser le passé derrière moi, sans toutefois l'oublier. Car je suis responsable du futur des personnes qui vivent dans cette église. Par contre tu avais tors sur un point.

- Et on peut savoir lequel ?

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu tous les gens qui m'étaient précieux. Toi comme les autres, vous êtes tous précieux à mon coeur.

- Oui mais moi je suis déjà mort le vieux.

- Pas pour moi.

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de Frau. Puis sur un dernier signe de la main, il sortit du bureau. Bastien observa un moment la porte qui venait de se refermer. "Voilà que c'est l'élève qui viens faire la leçon au professeur... c'est pas sérieux."


	7. Pâte de fruits

Chapitre 7 : Pâte de fruits

Comme le lui avait conseillé Senji, Aria commençait à entrainer son fils sur les différents moyens de se protéger à l'aide de l'Air. Il arrivait déjà à déclancher des bourasques et elle tentait de lui faire construire une barrière protectrice.

- Imagine un grand mur, Sora. Un mur impénétrable. Absolument rien ne doit passer.

Le vent se déchaina autour d'eux et son fils fit de son mieux pour concentrer l'Air devant lui.

- C'est bien. Maintenant essaye d'empécher ma main d'avancer.

- Mais... et si je te faisais mal ?

- Ton vent n'est pas assez puissant pour me faire mal. Je te demande seulement de repousser ma main.

Sous les yeux de tous leurs amis venus assister à l'entrainement, Aria tendit la main vers son fils. Elle sentit une légère résistance qui toute fois n'était pas suffisante pour l'arrêter.

- Plus fort Sora.

Le visage du petit garçon se crispa, tentant de renforcer sa barrière. Mais sa mère réussit à avancer suffisament pour le toucher.

- Relache, dit-elle. Ça suffit.

- Je suis désolé maman, répondit le petit garçon déçut de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.

- Ce n'est rien Sora. Il est tout a fait normal que tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui. Tu veux réessayer ?

- Oui !

Alors qu'ils recommencaient, Kana arriva avec un panier de pâte de fruits. Il se jetèrent tous dessus et elle les arrêta avant qu'il n'en reste plus un morceau.

- Doucement espèces de gourmands ! Ils ne sont pas seulement pour vous. Je devais aussi en donner aux petits de l'hôpital. Mais... où est Kitai ?

- Comment on pourait le savoir ? Demanda Mikage en léchant ses doigts pleins de sucre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Il ne devrait pas rester seul.

- Laisse-le donc. Il a encore du mal à faire le deuil de son maître.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Il a besoin d'être entouré. De savoir qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as accepté de t'occuper de lui.

- Si nous devions mourrir, tu voudrais que Aoi reste seul dans son coin ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je vais le chercher.

Kana allait partir quand soudain elle se retourna vers Sayu en lui tendant un peu de pâte de fruit conservée dans du papier.

- Pour ton beau-père, lui murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle partit chercher Kitai, laissant Mikage bouder dans son coin.

- Pourquoi elle se soucie tant de ce Kitai ? Marmonna-t-il. Dernièrement, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de lui.

- On est jaloux on dirait, remarqua Hakuren en souriant.

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je trouve ce type louche.

- C'est surtout parce que c'est la première fois que Kana se soucie d'un autre homme que toi.

- C'est stupide.

- C'est la vérité, approuva Aoi.

- Tu vas pas me trahir fils ?

- Désolé papa, mais là tu réagis comme un enfant gâté à qui ont a volé son jouet préféré. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que maman est comme ça. Elle ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un triste. C'est pour ça qu'elle est la chef de l'hôpital et que tous ses patients l'aiment. T'as pas le choix, tu dois un peu la partager.

- Ecoute ton fils, renchérit Kenta. Tu ne peux pas mettre un colier à ta femme.

- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que si Sayu faisait ami-ami avec un autre mec, ça ne te gènerait pas ?

- Je le tuerai avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, répondit aussitôt Kenta.

- Kenta ! Le réprimanda Sayu. Tu n'es pas du tout cohérent là. Et ne donne pas d'idées bizarre à Mikage !

- Quoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un derrière mon dos ? S'inquièta-t-il.

- T'es bête ou quoi !

- En fait mon père est une excuse... se rendit-il compte avec horreur. Tu cherchais un moyen de me quitter.

- Pas-du-tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en appuyant chaque mot.

- Comment on en est arrivé là ? Demanda Hakuren dépité.

- C'est encore la faute de mon père, soupira Aoi.

- Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! S'exclama celui-ci.

oOo

Après avoir cherché un moment, Kana trouva enfin Kitai au sommet du rempart Est. Il observait l'horizon, un masque de tristesse sur le visage.

- Kitai-san ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Approchez, répondit-il sans tourner la tête vers elle.

Une fois à ses côtés, Kana se rendit compte qu'il avait le regard rivé en direction de "la jonction"... et de Valmaria.

- Votre pays vous manque ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Les miens m'ont rejeté à cause de ce tatouage. Il leur faisait peur.

- Peur ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Les Valmariens vénèrent un dieu : Nithael. Et selon la loi divine, le port de quelque marque que ce soit sur le corps, et en particulier sur le visage, est absolument prohibé. C'est un privilège réservé à Nithael dont la volonté a fait que nous naissions tous avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges. Il nous est donc interdit d'altérer notre apparence physique qui est un cadeau de notre dieu. Même une femme aurait été bannie pour avoir porté ce tatouage.

- Comment ça ? "Même une femme" ?

- A Valmaria, les femmes sont considérées comme de précieux trésors. En partie car elles sont celles dont dépend la perpétuité de notre race. Et la garantie de sa pureté. Il est extrêment mal vu qu'une Valmarienne se donne à un non-Valmarien. Pire que si c'était un homme qui l'avait fait. Chez nous, les femmes sont sacrées.

- Merveilleuse culture que celle-ci, dit Kana en souriant.

- Pas tout à fait... car une femme qui désobéit aux lois sacrées est sévèrement chatiée. Même un sang pur ne pourait pas la protéger. Une personne descendant en ligne directe du tout premier Roi de Valmaria.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup ?

- Hélas non. La dernière était l'Impératrice Valéria. Ainsi que son père qui, comme vous devez le savoir, est mort dernièrement.

- Mais alors... Anri, Kira et leurs enfants seraient les véritables héritiers du trône de Valmaria ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, épouser un non-Valmarien est tabou. En épousant le précédent Empereur de Barsburg, Valéria-sama à renoncé à son droit d'accéssion au trône Valmarien. Ses enfants ou ses petits-enfants ne seraient jamais acceptés à Valmaria.

- En tout cas, pas tant que leurs moeurs ne changent pas.

- ça ne poura jamais changer. La culture Valmarienne est extrêmement ancienne.

- Et vous êtes toujours fidèle à cette culture ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en lui souriant.

- ça me fait plaisir de vous voir sourire. Et je suis contente d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur vous et votre peuple. A vrai dire, nous craignons les Valmariens sans vraiment savoir qui ils sont. Et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour eux. Faire une guerre à des ennemis dont on ne sait rien... ça semble vraiment idiot. Cela prouve que seul l'inconnu fait peur.

- L'inconnu. Comme la mort ?

- Oui... comme la mort.

Kitai observa Kana pendant un moment. Celle-ci était restée silencieuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Avez-vous peur de la mort, Kana ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Cette question la sortit aussitôt de sa réflexion. Et elle tourna un peu trop rapidement la tête vers lui.

- Comme tout le monde je suppose, répondit-elle gênée. Excepté votre maître bien sûr.

La tristesse se lut de nouveau sur le visage de Kitai et Kana s'en voulut d'avoir abordé ce sujet.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle précipitament. Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai, mon maître était l'un des rares à ne l'avoir pas craint.

- J'aurais voulu savoir... Oh non, oubliez ça.

- Dites-moi.

- ... Quand vous prenez la peur de quelqu'un. Reste-t-elle en permanence en vous ? Ou finit-elle par partir ?

- Elle ne disparait jamais. Mais je peux essayer de la dominer et la mettre de côté.

- Où ça ? ...Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Kitai mit du temps à répondre et Kana eut peur d'avoir été trop loin.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... je ne veux pas vous forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit.

- Un grand froid. Si glacial que parfois je ne peux m'empécher de trembler. J'essaye d'enfermer cette peur au plus profond de moi. Mais il arrive que les autres la perçoient. C'est pourquoi on m'évite généralement. Et je ne veux pas non plus indisposer les gens.

- Je ne ressens aucun froid pourtant, répondit Kana en souriant.

- Vous vous trompez.

- Comment ça ?

Elle se rendit compte que Kitai hésitait. Visiblement, il avait peur de sa réaction face à son explication. Finalement, il soupira.

- Cessons de parler de cela.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! C'est vrai. Tenez, prenez-en. C'est de la pâte de fruit, je l'ai faite moi-même.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille, dit-il en prenant un morceau.

- Vraiment ? Alors goûtez. C'est un peu collant, mais c'est sucré et ça vous réchauffe le coeur.

Kitai avala le bonbon sous le regard attentif de Kana qui guettait sa réaction. Puis il sourit et dit :

- C'est vrai... c'est sucré.

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle à son tour. Je me sens toujours mieux après en avoir mangé. Je vous en ferai souvent si ça vous plait.

- Merci.

Il l'observa en silence lui expliquer que c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à les faire. Et il se rendit alors compte qu'à part son maître, Kana était la seule personne à avoir réussit à lui réchauffer le coeur.

oOo

Sayu se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son beau-père, la pâte de fruit à la main. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? De toute façon il ne me laissera même pas entrer..." Mais elle n'eut pas à toquer, car Mr Sunberg ouvrit subitement la porte pour sortir. Il se figea en la voyant sur le palier.

- Bonsoir... dit-elle nerveuse. Je... je vous ai apporté de la pâte de fruit. Kana l'a faite elle-même, et elle est excellente.

- J'ai horreur des sucreries.

- Ah... vraiment ? Dit-elle gênée. Je suis désolée, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue...

- Autre chose ?

- ... Non.

- Alors laissez-moi passer.

Sayu se rendit compte qu'elle lui bloquait le passage et se décala pour le laisser sortir.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il referma la porte et s'apprêta à partir quand Sayu tangua. Il tendit aussitôt le bras pour la retenir.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardonnez-moi, je... un petit étourdissement.

- Profitez-en pour manger cette pâte de fruits. Tachez de ne pas vous évanouir en public. Vous êtes beaucoup trop fragile.

Il la laissa seule sur ces mots. Des mots de reproche comme toujours. "Alors il n'aime pas les sucreries ? Comment ça fait que je ne sache pas ça ? On vit sous le même toit depuis 15 ans quand même ! Des étrangers... nous ne sommes vraiment que des étrangers."


	8. Savoir

Chapitre 8 : Savoir

Maintenant qu'Elaine était partie, Astel s'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser avec les autres car la seule chose qui occupait son esprit, c'était Yuta. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lui avouer ses sentiments lors du bal. C'était pourtant l'occasion parfaite ! "Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, on est interrompus ! Tant que je ne lui aurai rien dit, il me prendra toujours pour une gamine ! Ça ne peux plus continuer..."

- Que faites-vous princesse ?

Elle releva immédiatemment la tête en reconnaissant sa voix. Mais elle fut déçue de voir qu'il était en compagnie d'Aria. "Ce sera toujours pas pour cette fois..."

- Je... je me promenais. Et vous ?

- J'ai demandé à Yuta de passer un peu de temps avec moi, répondit Aria. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Et puis ses lettres se font de plus en plus rares, alors je dois lui remonter les oreilles !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et tira sur l'oreille de Yuta.

- Ouille ! S'exclama celui-ci. Ce n'est même pas vrai, je t'écris toutes les semaines !

- Alors y en a qui ont dû se perdre en route, dit-elle en le relachant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Se plaignit-il en se frottant l'oreille. En plus je t'écris plus souvent qu'à ma mère, tu trouves ça normal ?

- Je fais aussi partit de la famille de Raggs. Alors tu fais ce que je te dis.

- Tu l'obliges à faire quoi d'autre ? Demanda Astel perplexe.

- Je plaisantais, je ne l'oblige à rien, rit Aria. Si on s'écrit c'est parce que depuis qu'il est tout petit, on s'adore tous les deux.

- Tu exagères, rougit Yuta.

- C'est pas toi qui me suivais partout en m'appellant "Aria nee-san" ? Joue avec moi ! Danse avec moi ! Tu étais vraiment trop mignon.

- Arrête, dit-il en devenant rouge cramoisit.

- Il était toujours colé à moi et Kora à Teito, continua Aria en lui ébourifant les cheveux. Et maintenant c'est devenu un homme.

- On a compris ! S'exclama-t-il en lui plaquant ses main sur la bouche pour l'empécher de continuer. OK ! Je t'écris parce que ça me fait plaisir. Tu peux arrêter de revenir sur les souvenirs embarassants ?

- Oh ! Dit-elle tendrement. Tu as honte ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu resteras toujours mon petit Yuta.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en riant. Yuta soupira, se touchant le front là où elle l'avait embrassé.

- Toujours la même...

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de ma tante, dit Astel gênée. Alors tu lui écris vraiment toutes les semaines ?

- Oui. Mais ne le dit à personne et surtout pas à Kora. Il ne pourait pas s'empécher de se moquer de moi.

Qu'est-ce qui avait le plus blessé Astel ? Le fait que Yuta entretenait une correspondance avec Aria en secret ? Ou la rougeur de ses joues quand elle l'avait embrassé sur le front ? "Il lui écrit plus souvent à elle qu'à moi... Est-ce que ma tante a été son premier amour ? Est-ce qu'il l'aime encore ?"

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son expression peinée.

- Est-ce que tu...

- Oui ?

- A propos de ma tante... tu l'as toujours considérée comme une grande soeur ? Rien de plus ?

Quand Astel le vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise, elle eut peur qu'il lui réponde oui.

- Je ne... commença-t-il gêné.

- Oublie ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Alors elle se retourna et partit à grands pas. "Pourquoi je lui ai posé la question ? C'est déjà assez évident, je préfère ne pas l'entendre de sa bouche. Sinon je ne pourai jamais lui dire ce que _moi_ je ressens."

oOo

Au palais impérial, Elaine, Valérian et Seban étaient assis dans le jardin des appartements d'Eruan et Serena. Observant les nuages, cela faisait déjà plusieures fois qu'Elaine laissait échapper un profond soupir.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? Demanda Valérian. Si on est coincés ici, c'est à cause de toi. En plus ça fait même pas deux jours.

- Ouais, mais quand je pense aux 28 jours à venir... ça me déprime. Papa ne veux même pas nous laisser Flid et en plus je suis coincée avec vous deux.

- C'est pareil pour nous, lui fit remarquer Valérian. Pas vrai Seban ?

- Hum... répondit distraitement celui-ci.

- Quoi ? T'es content d'être enfermé avec elle ? Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de ma soeur à cause du bal !

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle te ressemble tellement que j'aurais l'impression de sortir avec mon meilleur ami... ce serait trop bizarre !

Il avait frissonné à cette idée. Non, il ne pourait jamais envisager de se mettre avec Elaine.

- T'en fait pas Seban, dit Elaine. On se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que ça puisse arriver. Et puis j'aspire à mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

- Déjà, quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu ne sais pas dire non. Je veux un garçon beau et fort qui ne serait pas le meilleur ami de mon idiot de frère...

- Qui est idiot ? S'exclama Valérian. Attends un peu.

Il se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller et ils partirent tous les trois dans une crise de rire. Ils avaient beau se chamailler en permanence, Valérian et Elaine s'aimaient profondément comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, remarqua Anri en entrant. Ça vous est donc égal d'être punis ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Valérian. Autant trouver un moyen de s'amuser.

- Et bien finit la rigolade. Ta tante est venue pour te parler.

- Tante Kira ?

- Tu as une autre tante ?

- Ben... il y a aussi Kana par alliance.

- ça suffit, dépèche-toi. Kira t'attends dans mes appartements.

Valérian obéit, et il laissa Elaine et Seban seuls pour aller retrouver sa tante. Kira était assise sur le canapé du salon et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Je suppose que tu veux lui parler seule ? Demanda Anri.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Quand il fut sortit, Valérian demanda perplexe :

- Que se passe-t-il ma tante ? Pourquoi vouloir me parler seul ?

- Valérian, sais-tu ce qu'est l'oeil de Raphael ?

- Bien sûr. C'est l'héritage de la famille Barsburg. Il détient de grands pouvoir. C'est toi qui le porte parce que tu es l'aînée par rapport à papa.

- Exactement. De très grands pouvoirs. Mais aussi... une volonté propre. Il arrive que l'oeil, essaye de m'obliger à faire des choses.

- Il t'oblige ? Quel genre de choses ?

- Tu sais aussi que Teito porte l'oeil de Michael. Et bien, celui de Raphael veux me pousser à détruire celui de Michael. Ainsi que son porteur.

- Teito ? Il veux que tu tues ton mari !

- C'est troublant n'est-ce pas ? Avec le temps j'ai appris à contrôler l'oeil. Teito lui y avait déjà réussit depuis longtemps. Mais il m'arrive encore, de ressentir une haine envers Teito qui n'est pas la mienne. C'est pourquoi je ne dois jamais relacher mon attention. Et doublement puisque je vis en permanence avec Teito.

- C'est horrible... vouloir tuer la personne qu'on aime...

- En effet. Et si je te dis tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Anri m'a demandé de te transmettre l'oeil de Raphael.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Valérian en se levant. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !

- Calme-toi Valérian, dit-elle en le forçant à se rasseoir. Si ton père ne t'a encore rien dit, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de se taire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu seras bientôt en âge de recevoir cet héritage. Et car cela pourait disuader Valmaria de déclarer la guerre à Barsburg. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas bon que les deux yeux restent au même endroit.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de l'envie de tuer Teito.

- Ce que je veux... c'est que tu acceptes cet oeil de ton plein gré. Tu connais maintenant les risques. Si tu ne veux pas de cet oeil, je le garderai. Mais il devra bien te revenir un jour. Tout comme l'oeil de Michael reviendra à Astel.

- Et à ce moment là, j'aurai envie de la tuer elle. Tu le sais... et pourtant tu as quand même accepté de me le donner ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais j'ai confiance en mon cher neveu. Je suis persuadée que tu arriveras à maitriser le pouvoir de l'oeil.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- C'est toi qui dois y croire. Tu as jusqu'à la cérémonie pour y réfléchir. Sache que moi et ton père accepterons ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Valérian acquiesça en silence et sa tante le laissa seul. Elle croisa Anri qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Maintenant il doit prendre sa décision. N'essaye pas de l'influencer. Je lui ai dit que tu accepterais son choix.

- Et si il refuse ? Que ferons-nous pour Valmaria ? Le pire est à craindre, je te l'assure. La paix ne tient qu'à un fil.

- Et Valérian le sait j'en suis certaine. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en lui.

- J'ai confiance en mon fils. C'est ce roi Eidan qui...

Il soupira de lassitude. Personne ne pouvait imaginer les efforts qu'Anri faisait pour préserver la paix. Surtout quand son interlocuteur lui vouait une haine aussi féroce qu'inexpliquée.

Quand Valérian revint vers sa soeur et Seban, ils furent perplexes de le voir si pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Elaine. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, répondit simplement Valérian.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tante Kira a bien pu te raconter pour que tu te transforme en zombie ?

- Elle m'a proposé quelque chose. Je préfère y réfléchir seul.

- Oh je vois... monsieur veut garder le secret, dit Elaine vexée. Et bien cogite seul dans ton coin !

Elle se leva sortit du jardin, se mettant à la recherche de sa mère. Elle arriverait peut-être à lui faire cracher le morceau. Dans le jardin, Seban observait toujours Valérian.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?

- Non, répondit Valérian catégoriquement.

- OK, répondit Seban en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

Le jeune garçon avait appris à respecter la volonté du prince. Si Valérian avait besoin de son avis, il viendrait le lui demander. En attendant, Seban se contenterait de rester allongé là.

- Maman ! S'exclama Elaine en entrant dans le salon de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Demanda Raine occupée à lire un livre, la tête de leur chien Flid posée sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais que tante Kira est venue ?

- Oui, elle est passée il y a un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à Valérian. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

- Je... je ne sais pas trop, tenta Raine gênée.

Elle savait que sa fille viendrait la voir pour lui poser la question.

- Bien sûr que tu le sais ! Dis-le moi.

- Elaine tu ne dois pas te mêler de ça.

- Mais Valérian a vraiment l'air inquiet...

- Ton frère doit faire un choix difficile. Laisse-le réfléchir seul.

- Mais...

- ça suffit Elaine. Je ne te dirai rien. Et tu ne dois pas questionner Valérian ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

En voyant sa fille bouder, Raine sourit.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère. Mais crois-moi, ni ton père ni ta tante ne forceraient Valérian à faire quoi que se soit contre sa volonté. C'est pour ça qu'il a le choix. Et peu importe sa décision, nous continuerons aussi à le protéger.

- Je veux tellement savoir.

- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard. Maintenant emmène Flid se promener. Ça fera plaisir à ton frère.

- Hum... Viens mon chien !

Aussitôt, Flid sauta du canapé et suivit Elaine. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Elaine demanda :

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- C'est pas dangereux au moins ? Ce qu'il doit faire.

Raine mit du temps à répondre. L'oeil de Raphael était un danger en soi. Finalement, elle dit :

- Je ne laisserai rien ni personne vous faire du mal. Que se soit à Valérian ou à toi Elaine. Et Anri non plus ne le permettrait pas. Maintenant, va.

Elaine sortit peu convaincue par la réponse de sa mère qu'elle avait jugé un peu trop tardive. "Maman aussi est inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"


	9. La Terre chapardeuse

Chapitre 9 : La Terre chapardeuse

Sayu était assise à côté de Kenta, observant leurs enfants jouer dans l'une des cours de l'église. Soudain elle demanda :

- Kenta... ton père n'aime vraiment pas les choses sucrées ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'étonna son mari.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais rien de ses goûts.

- Tu te tortures encore l'esprit ?

- C'est mal de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui ? Répond seulement à la question.

- Et bien... c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais aimé ça. Par contre, il adore les fruits frais. Les pommes en particulier. Mais elles doivent être rouges, il est très chiant là-dessus.

- Des pommes rouges...

Sayu se leva subitement.

- Garde les enfants s'il te plait, lui dit-elle.

- Mais... où tu vas ?

- Je vais acheter des pommes rouges.

- Quoi ? Non, mon père m'a dit que tu avais eu un étourdissement. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Kana.

- Non, je vais au marché, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Pour acheter des pommes rouges ? C'est complètement stupide !

- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi, dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

oOo

Kana courait affolée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La petite Réa avait de nouveau quitté sa chambre. Et bien que l'heure de son traitement soit déjà dépassé depuis un long moment, la petite fille n'était toujours pas réaparue. Réa risquait de faire une crise convulsive si on ne la retrouvait pas rapidement. "Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? D'ordinaire, elle vient me voir moi... ou Aoi. Elle doit chercher Aoi !" Aujourd'hui, son fils n'était pas venu l'assister à l'hôpital. Est-ce que Réa serait allée jusqu'à le chercher à l'extérieur ? Quittant l'hôpital, Kana scruta les alentour. C'était dimanche, jour de messe, et il y avait tellement de monde à l'entrée de l'église. Trouver une petite fille dans cette foule était presque mission impossible.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle aux premiers passants qu'elle croisa. Avez-vous vu une petite fille ? Elle porte une robe de chambre. Et elle a sûrement l'air souffrante.

Les uns après les autres, chaque passant lui donna la même réponse : personne n'avait vu Réa. Kana était maintenant devant les grilles, espérant que la petite n'était pas sortie hors de l'enceinte.

- Réa ! appela-t-elle. Réa où es-tu ?

- Kana ?

Mikage s'approchait à grands pas.

- Oh, Mikage... aide-moi je t'en prie. Une de mes patientes à disparu, je dois absolument la retrouver. C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Réa.

- Je vais t'aider.

Ils se mirent tous deux à chercher la fillette disparue. Scrutant les environs, Kana cru soudain entendre une réponse à leurs appels.

- Réa ? Réa où es-tu ?

- Ka... na, appela la petite fille sur un ton douloureux.

Enfin Kana l'aperçu. Réa était recroquevillée au beau milieu de la grande avenue menant à l'église. Son petit corps tremblait alors qu'elle appellait Kana à l'aide. Celle-ci allait prévenir Mikage qu'elle l'avait trouvée quand Kana aperçu avec horreur une charette foncer droit sur la petite fille. Les chevaux semblaient s'être embalés.

- REA ! cria Kana en s'élançant vers la fillette.

Alors que la charette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Kana réussit à saisir Réa et la poussa sur le côté. Malheureusement, Kana savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter sa propre colision avec les chevaux affolés. Mais tout ce qui importait, c'était Réa. "De toute façon, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps." Kana ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Elle entendit les chevaux hénir bruyament, le bruit de leurs sabots crissant sur le sol. Soudain, alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pourait la sauver, Kana sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras. La seconde d'après, le bruit des chevaux avait disparut. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Kana se rendit compte que les chevaux s'étaient calmés, arrêtés à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Puis Kana sentit l'étreinte de la personne se resserrer légèrement. Elle pouvait sentir un coeur battant aussi vite que le sien. Levant les yeux, Kana se rendit compte que c'était celui de Kitai. Celui-ci la protégeait de son corps, le bras droit toujours tendu vers les chevaux.

- Kana ! S'écria Mikage en accourant. Kana ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?

- N... non, répondit-elle confuse alors que Kitai la relachait.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Mikage en la serrant contre lui. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Pendant ce temps, Kitai avait pris Réa dans ses bras, la ramenant vers Kana.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, fit-il remarquer.

- Il faut la ramener tout de suite à l'hôpital, dit Kana.

Une fois rentrés, Kana stabilisa l'état de la petite. Kitai était resté dans un coin, observant Kana tout du long. A côté de lui, Mikage murmura :

- Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre femme, répondit froidement Kitai avant de s'éloigner pour sortir.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend ?" pensa Miakge énervé. "Je le remercie et lui il m'envoie bouler !"

Kitai allait sortir de l'hôpital quand il fut rattrapé par Kana.

- Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta en entendant sa voix et se retourna vers elle. Essouflée, Kana dit :

- Je vous remercie infiniment Kitai. Vous m'avez sauvée d'une mort certaine.

- Une mort certaine... Oui, parfaitement ! S'énerva-t-il. Vous vous êtes mise au devant du danger sans rien tenter pour l'éviter ! Je vous ai vu, vous aviez décidé d'abandonner !

- Quoi...

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps... Si je n'avais pas pris la peur des chevaux sur moi à la dernière seconde... Je serais mort moi aussi.

- Vous avez pris un gros risque en intervenant. Ça aurait été du gachis que nous mourions tous les deux.

- Du gachis ? Parce que mourrir seule ça n'en serait pas ?

- Je...

- La vie de cette fillette valait-elle plus que la votre ?

- C'était à moi d'en juger. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille terrorisée. Il me fallait la sauver.

- Et vous ? Qui va vous sauver ?

- Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en serrant les poings.

oOo

Sayu était en plein milieu du marché. Elle avait enfin trouvé un marchand de pommes et elle en avait remplit sa sacoche. Toutes étaient aussi rouges les unes que les autres. Sayu était en train de payer le marchand quand elle se sentit bousculée. Un jeune homme portant une écharpe verte s'excusa rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

- Vous feriez mieux de vérifier s'il ne vous manque rien ma ptite dame, lui conseilla le marchand. J'ai déjà vu ce blanc-bec rôder plusieurs fois par ici. Et les stocks ont étrangement tendance à baisser après son passage.

Sayu ouvrit rapidement sa sacoche. Le marchand avait raison, il manquait une pomme.

- C'est pas vrai ! Où est-il passé ?

Elle avait beau le chercher du regard, le jeune homme avait disparut. Elle remercia le marchand et partit en pestant contre les gens qui n'ont aucun principe. Elle allait rentrer à l'église quand elle apperçut un petit garçon se faufiller entre des étalages. Ce qui l'avait interpellé, c'était son écharpe verte. "Oh ! Je vois... alors voilà ton vrai visage". Devant l'entrée d'une ruelle, le petit garçon jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui, serrant la pomme rouge contre sa poitrine. Soudain, une grande ombre surgit derrière lui.

- Viens par ici petit garnement, dit Sayu en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

- Hé ! Lachez-moi ! Dit le petit garçon en se débattant.

Sayu le força à la suivre dans la ruelle étroite. Mais après seulement quelques pas elle se stoppa net, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cette ruelle était un cul-de-sac et tout au fond, deux jeunes enfants l'observaient apeurés.

- ça alors...

Soudain, le jeune voleur lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe pour se libérer et alla se plaçer devant les enfants pour les protéger.

- Allez-vous en ! Dit-il menaçant. Si vous leur faites du mal...

- Tu utiliseras ton pendentif ? Devina Sayu en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le petit fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné qu'elle soit au courant de cela.

- Tu sais que c'est très mal de voler ? Si tu te faisais prendre...

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les protéger ! Ou ils mourront de faim.

- Je te comprend mais... un jour tu te feras arrêter et il n'y aura plus personne pour prendre soin d'eux.

- Je suis assez fort pour...

- Erreur. C'est le pendentif qui te rend fort. Si tu venais à le perdre, tout serait fini pour toi. Et pour eux.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Je vous rend la pomme alors partez ! Dit-il en lui lançant le fruit.

Sayu l'attrapa d'une main et observa les petits qui semblaient rongés par la faim. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le garçon soupçonneux.

Sayu sortit trois autres pommes et les tendit aux petits en souriant. Ceux-ci jetèrent un regard au garçon pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il avait l'air réticent à accepter la charité de Sayu. Voyant cela, elle dit :

- Ils ont faim. Refuser mon aide par fierté serait idiot. Tu as dit que tu voulais les protéger ?

- Oui !

- Alors prenez.

Sur un signe résigné du garçon, les enfants prirent délicatement les pommes et croquèrent immédiatemment dedans. Cela devait faire des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle au garçon en lui tendant un fruit.

Mais il ne le prit pas et se contenta de demander :

- Comment vous avez su ? Pour le pendentif ?

- J'ai compris que tu avais changé de forme. Et il n'existe qu'une seule chose capable de produire un tel phénomène.

Elle tendit la main pour repousser l'écharpe qui lui permettait de cacher le précieux collier mais le garçon recula sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le prendre, le rassura Sayu. Il est à toi et tu ne dois le retirer sous aucun prétexte. C'est un don très précieux. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend qu'il apparaisse.

- Vous attendiez ?

- Depuis plus de 15 ans. Autrefois, c'est moi qui le portais au cou.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue de ton l'importance et de celle de ce pendentif. Je pourais t'apprendre à l'utiliser correctement. Je te promet que là où je t'emmène, personne ne tentera de vous faire du mal.

- Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

- C'est vrai, tu n'as que ma parole. Mais ne penses-tu pas que ça vaux le coup de prendre le risque ? Pour leur bien ?

Il tourna le regard vers les petits.

- Vous jurez de prendre aussi soin d'eux ?

- Je te le jure.

- ... Alors d'accord.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-elle en lui lançant la pomme qu'il avait refusé. Je suis Sayuko Sunberg. Mais vous pouvez m'appeller Sayu.

- Moi c'est Daichi. Et eux : Shin et Nika.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant. Venez.

Sayu prit Nika, la plus petite, dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle, les garçons sur ses talons. Daichi l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Cette femme avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance. Il saurait bientôt s'il avait eut raison.

De retour à l'église, ses amis furent tous très surpris de la voir revenir entourée d'enfants. Kenta le premier :

- Je rêve... elle part acheter des pommes et elle revient avec un régiment de gamins ! Tu comptes pas me demander de tous les adopter quand même ? C'est pas comme si c'étaient des chats...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sayu en posant Nika. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Félicite-moi au lieu de dire des bétises.

- Te féliciter ? Pourquoi ? Ces enfants étaient recherchés ?

- Celui-là, dit Sayu en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Daichi, est vraiment _très_ important. Il s'appelle Daichi.

- Très important ? Demanda Hakuren sans comprendre. Dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens où ça fait des mois qu'on attend sa venue ! Vous avez toujours pas compris ? C'est un gardien !

- UN GARDIEN ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en coeur.

- Et de la Terre qui plus est. Voilà pourquoi il est _très_ important.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Kenta qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Un peu oui ! Répondit-elle en écartant légèrement l'écharpe de Daichi pour qu'ils puissent appercevoir le pendentif.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Risa en tapant des mains. Bravo Sayu.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Merci Risa.

- Merveilleux... dit Wida septique. C'est un enfant. Quel âge as-tu filston ?

- 10 ans. Et ne m'appellez pas "filston". Je vous connais pas.

- Wow ! Il y va pas par 4 chemins.

- Je commence à me demander ce que je fais ici, continua Daichi. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir.

- Non non ! S'exclama Sayu en rafermissant sa prise sur son épaule. Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé ? On a besoin de toi ici.

- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi !

- C'est compliqué... Mais tu as un rôle vital dans l'avenir de ce pays. Voire même du monde.

- Vous allez vraiment pas bien... Dès le départ, j'ai su qu'il vous manquait une case !

- Tu as bien vu que je savais pour le pendentif ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour me faire confiance ?

- Attendez. Moi, je suis personne ! Et vous me dites que le destin du monde dépend de moi ? Vous trouveriez pas ça complètement délirant à ma place ?

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... j'ai eu du mal à croire Lise quand elle nous a tout expliqué la première fois.

- Sans blague ? Demanda Kyle ironique. N'importe qui réagirait comme ça.

- Ne t'en fait pas, intervint Kana en s'approchant de Daichi. Tout deviendra bientôt plus clair. Mais d'abord, on va prendre soin de vous. Comment s'appellent ton frère et ta soeur ?

- Nika et Shin, répondit Daichi heureux qu'elle ait compris à quel point il tenait aux deux petits.

- Venez avec moi.

Kana confia les enfants aux soeurs qui s'occupèrent de les nourrir, les laver et les vêtir. Puis les trois enfants s'endormirent paisiblement, Daichi rêvant de ce que lui réservaient ces étranges adultes.


	10. Je veux te protéger

Chapitre 10 : Je veux te protéger

Quand Kira rentra à l'église le lendemain, elle fut surprise de tous les voir regroupés dans le jardin suspendu. Un jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu faisant face au petit Sora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Aria. Qui est ce garçon ?

- Le gardien de la Terre. Sayu l'a trouvé au marché.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Il est si jeune lui aussi...

- Il s'appelle Daichi, précisa Aria.

- Enchantée Daichi, dit Kira en souriant au garçon. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Sora.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Daichi à Sayu. Pourquoi elle est habillée comme ça ?

En effet, il regardait de façon perplexe la belle robe de Kira. Il n'avait jamais été en présence d'un noble.

- Il s'agit de la reine de Raggs, répondit Sayu en étouffant un petit rire.

Daichi écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à un jour pouvoir se retrouver en présence d'une personne aussi éminente.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Kira, je rentre juste du palais et je n'ai pris le temps de me changer.

- Je... je vous demande pardon, dit le petit garçon gêné en s'inclinant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Kira en le faisant se redresser. Alors tu es le gardien de la Terre ?

- Oui madame.

- Je suppose qu'ils t'ont tout expliqué.

- A l'instant. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire.

- C'est normal. Et puis tu es très jeune, comme Sora. Tu as déjà utilisé ton pendentif ?

- Oui.

- Pour chaparder, précisa Sayu. C'est la terreur du marché.

- Vous m'énervez... Je vous l'ai rendue votre pomme ! Se rebiffa Daichi.

- Elle a beau t'énerver, dit Kira, tu seras sous les soins de Sayu. Elle est la mieux placée pour t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

- Je sais les utiliser. Un peu de sang et c'est réglé.

- Alors tu as déjà découvert ça tout seul ? Tu t'es déjà batu sous ta forme adulte ?

-... non.

- Et bien sache que le pouvoir de la Terre peut être dangereux, dit Sayu. Pas pour ta santé. Mais pour ta conscience.

- Ma conscience ?

- Sous ta forme adulte, la force de tes coups est décuplée. Tu dois maitriser cette force pour éviter de blesser les gens autour de toi. En particulier ceux que tu chéris. Un coup de colère sous cette forme serait dévastateur.

- Vous voulez dire que je pourais blesser Nika et Shin ?

- Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Mais tu dois m'écouter.

- D'accord...

- Et comme l'a dit Kira... tu es encore jeune. Alors je t'apprendrai à ne pas tuer. Ami ou ennemi. Crois-moi, avoir un droit de mort même sur les personnes les plus fortes... c'est effrayant. Il serait dommage que tu portes ce poid sur ta conscience à ton âge. Moi-même...

Elle soupira, se rappelant tous ces hommes qu'elle avait tué lors de sa mission avec Kenta à la taverne. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la vie de quelqu'un. Et même si elle n'avait fait que se défendre, il lui arrivait de se dire qu'elle aurait pu éviter de les tuer si elle s'était mieux contrôlée.

- Vous... avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? Demanda Daichi prudement.

- J'ai tué des hommes qui me voulaient du mal. Mais d'autres ont faillit avoir leur revanche sur moi. Heureusement j'ai été sauvée.

Kenta observait sa femme, se souvenant du jour où son ange blond avait faillit être sallit par ces ordures.

- Mais toi, continua Sayu en prenant les mains de Daichi, tu dois utiliser ces poings pour protéger. Pas pour tuer. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends.

- Toi et Sora, vous devez faire de votre mieux. Mais nous sommes aussi là pour vous protéger. Car nous sommes tous évêques après tout ! Dit-elle en souriant.

En la regardant sourire, Daichi eut la réponse à sa question. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Cette femme était la première à vouloir le protéger.

oOo

Le soleil était couché et Kana était assise à son bureau de l'hôpital. Il était temps pour elle d'aller retrouver son mari et son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à ce que Senji-sama lui avait dit, faisant tourner entre ses doigts le flacon qu'il lui avait confié. "Nous ne savons pas encore qui portera le bracelet. Et de toute façon, il nous manque encore deux gardiens. Pourtant ce petit flacon pèse lourd sur mon coeur. Senji-sama a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de l'utiliser. Mais maintenant que je l'ai entre les mains, je ne peux pas ignorer son existance. Tout comme je ne pourai pas le faire une fois le bracelet apparu..." Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Kana rangea rapidement la fiole dans sa poche avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. C'était Kitai.

- Bonsoir, dit-il simplement.

- Bonsoir.

-...

- Heu... vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Vous avez dit que je pouvais venir vous voir pour discuter.

- C'est vrai.

- En fait... J'aimerais que nous reprenions notre dernière discution.

- Notre dernière...

Kana se souvint alors de la question que Kitai lui avait posé : _Et vous ? Qui va vous sauver ? _

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle résignée.

- Vous avez dit que vous étiez une gardienne de l'Eau.

- Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. Mais c'est vrai, je maitrisais l'Eau.

- Mon maître m'a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les gardiens. Et je sais que celui de l'Eau est le plus malchanceux. Vous avez troqué vos années de vie contre celles d'autres personnes.

- Oui... j'ai malheureusement perdu 5 ans de...

- Hikaru a vu clair dans votre mensonge, la coupa-t-il. Et vous ne pouvez pas me tromper non plus. Je la sens... votre peur.

Kana frissonna. C'est vrai, elle ne pourait pas berner Kitai non plus.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous avez perdu. Ni combien de temps il vous reste. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprécier la valeur de votre vie ! Et je trouve dommage que vous mentiez à vos proches. Vous devriez être honnête avec...

- 50 ans, répondit-elle tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai perdu 50 ans, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Je serai sûrement morte avant l'année prochaine.

Kitai pu sentir la peur de Kana monter d'un cran.

- Seulement un an ? Murmura-t-il incrédule, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce fut si peu.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je refuse de les inquiéter. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent avec moi dans la peur.

- Et vous comptiez y vivre seule ? Dans la peur ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

-... Fiez-vous à moi.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous aider. Je peux prendre votre peur sur moi.

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas... c'est déjà assez horrible à ressentir sois-même, je ne veux pas que vous le ressentiez aussi.

- Et moi je ne veux pas... vous voir vous mettre dans une autre de ces situations dangereuses ! Tout ça parce que vous vous imaginez que les quelques mois qu'il vous reste ne sont rien comparés aux dizaines d'années de vie des autres !

- C'est pourtant un raisonnement simple.

- C'est un raisonnement stupide ! Des mois ou des années... c'est de temps de VIE dont on parle ! Vous méritez autant que les autres de vivre !

- Kitai... c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien a faire. Rien ni personne ne poura me rendre ce temps. Pas même vous. Alors cessez de vous en préocuper.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi au moins...

- Je vous ai dit non. Maintenant, sortez s'il vous plait.

Kitai resta immobile à l'observer. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Kana soupira puis se leva, sortant elle-même de la pièce avant que Kitai ai pu la retenir ou dire quoi que ce soit. "A quoi pense-t-il ? Prendre ma peur en lui ? Evidemment, j'y ai pensé à la seconde où j'ai su pour son tatouage. Mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce que représente cette peur ? A quelle point elle est puissante ? Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça."

- Tu rentres tard, dit Mikage lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte de leur chambre.

- J'avais des affaires à régler. Désolée.

- Je comprend, Aoi n'était pas là pour t'aider aujourd'hui. Il passe un peu trop de temps avec Lise si tu veux mon avis. Je trouve ça louche.

- Ton fils a le droit d'être amoureux.

- A... amoureux ? De Lise ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Je suis sa mère, je sens ce genre de choses.

- Si Hakuren l'apprend... je vais me faire démonter.

- Ils ont 15 ans tout les deux. Ils sont suffisament grands pour tomber amoureux.

- Oui... mais il a fallut qu'il choisisse une fille sérieuse comme lui ! Ils feront un couple très ennuyeux.

- Ils feront un couple responsable, le reprit-elle. Il en faut bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple responsable ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce que tu as à l'esprit en ce moment n'a rien de responsable.

- On vérifie ? Dit-il en souriant.

- C'est déjà tout vu ! Rit-elle alors qu'il la renversait sur le lit.

- Mais on sait jamais, répondit-il en l'embrassant. Laisse-moi vérifier.

oOo

Après avoir raccompagné Daichi à sa chambre, Sayu s'assit lourdement sur son lit.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Demanda Kenta en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Un peu. On s'est entrainé toute la journée avec Daichi.

- N'en fais pas trop. Tu as l'air pâle ces derniers temps. Tu n'est toujours pas allée voir Kana pour ton étourdissement ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est juste qu'à ce moment là...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Oh rien d'inhabituel. Je suis juste passée pour une idiote devant ton père.

- Idiote ?

- Je lui ai proposé de la pâte de fruits sans savoir qu'il n'aimait pas le sucré.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé ses goûts ? Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Tu as vraiment faillit t'évanouir pour _ça_ ? Je trouve que c'est ça le plus idiot ! Tu te rends malade pour un rien.

- Arrête de dire que ce n'est _rien_ ! S'emporta-t-elle. Si ça me touche, c'est que ça a de l'importance !

- Le fait que mon père n'aime pas le sucré ? Ça a de l'importance ?

- Le fait que je ne le savais pas ! Le fait que je ne sais absolument rien de lui !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peux faire ? Ce n'est pas lui que tu as épousé, c'est _moi_ ! Tu ne fais que me parler de mon père ces derniers temps !

- J'en parle mais toi tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu ne veux pas essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens ! C'est si dur Kenta !

- Et toi tu ne veux pas comprendre que j'en ai assez de t'entendre parler de lui constament !

- Tu regrettes peut-être de ne pas avoir choisit Agnès !

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour cette femme ! Tu n'as plus de reproches à faire à mon père alors tu te défoules sur elle ? Fait un effort pour essayer de rester lucide !

- J'en ai assez d'être la seule à faire des efforts ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué ! Ton père me traite comme la dernière des moins que rien !

- Mais pourquoi tu cries ?

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS A BOUT ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant.

Kenta resta muet devant la fureur de sa femme. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, les poings serrés.

- Je... dit-il enfin en se levant à son tour. Je crois que je vais te laisser te calmer seule. On en rediscutera plus tard.

Il avait déjà tourné la poignée quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Sayu était allongée inerte au sol.

- Sayu ! S'exclama-t-il en accrourant près d'elle.

Mais il avait beau appeller son nom et la secouer, sa femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il fut décontenancé de n'y trouver personne. Allongeant Sayu sur le lit le plus proche, il dit en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres :

- Je reviens tout de suite mon amour.

Puis il fila jusqu'à la chambre de Kana et Mikage, tembourinant violement à leur porte. Après plusieures minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin. Kana en robe de chambre étonnée de le voir si tard chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mikage derrière elle.

- Sayu s'est effondrée. J'ai besoin de toi Kana.

- Je te suis.

De retour à l'infirmerie, Kenta pris la main de sa femme toujours inconsciente, pendant que Kana l'examinait.

- ça lui est déjà arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle à Kenta.

- Des étourdissements.

- Je vois... répondit Kana avec un petit sourire. Et je supose qu'elle s'emporte souvent ces derniers temps.

- On était en train de se disputer tout à l'heure. Encore à cause de mon père. Est-ce que c'est un symptôme ?

- Oh oui ! Rit-elle. Le plus embêtant, mais on n'y peut rien.

- C'est incurable ? Quel genre de maladie est-ce donc ?

- Le genre qui dure 9 mois.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend rien.

- Sayu est enceinte gros bêta !

- En... enceinte ?

- Oui, enceinte. C'est pourtant pas votre premier.

- Mais... tu es sûre ?

- C'est moi qui ai diagnostiqué toutes les grossesses jusqu'ici. Je crois que tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Elle est enceinte de deux mois. Elle et le bébé vont bien, mais dorénavant évite de la contrarier. Ce serait mauvais pour l'enfant.

- Elle est enceinte... elle est enceinte ! S'exclama-t-il soudain fou de joie en prenant Kana dans ses bras. Merci Kana !

- Eh ! Intervint Mikage. Bas les pattes ! Celle-là est à moi.

- Désolé, rit Kenta en relachant Kana. Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que vous fesiez avant que j'arrive ? Vous en avez mis du temps à répondre.

Kana rougit subitement, Mikage se frottant la tête gêné.

- Ben... dit-il finalement. Je vérifiais quelque chose. Et en effet, je ne suis pas _du tout_ quelqu'un de responsable.

Kana lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Mais cela n'empécha pas Mikage de continuer :

- On va pas te faire un dessin.

- Mikage, murmura rapidement Kana. Je crois qu'il a compris.

Plus qu'embarrassée, elle le força à le suivre hors de l'infirmerie. Mais avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, Mikage lança :

- Excuse-nous Kenta, je crois qu'on a pas fini de vérifier.

- MIKAGE TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Kana dont la voix raisonnait contre les murs du couloirs.

Lorsque les cris de Kana disparurent, Kenta ramena Sayu dans leur chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur leur lit, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Sayu, murmura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Ne t'inquiète plus, je te protègerai de tout. Toi et nos enfants.


	11. Heureuse nouvelle

Chapitre 11 : Heureuse nouvelle

Quand Sayu se réveilla, Kenta la serrait toujours contre lui. Elle fronça les soucils, tentant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle avait hurlé sur Kenta, puis... le trou noir. Soudain Kenta ouvrit doucement les yeux à son tour. En la voyant réveillée, il sourit et ressera son étreinte.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. Tu allais partir et...

- Je suis là, la coupa-t-il. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Je reste avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? On en est pas venus aux main hier au moins ?

- Non, rit-il. Je serais mort sinon. Même sans tes pouvoirs, tu as une sacrée droite.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette fois là ? Demanda-t-elle en se souvenant du seul jour de sa vie où elle avait donné un coup de poing à son mari. C'était le jour de la naissance des jumeaux... j'ai cru que j'allais mourrir de douleur.

_Kenta était au chevet de Sayu, complètement affolé devant la souffrance apparente de sa femme qui s'apprettait à donner naissance. _

_- AAAARRRGGHHH ! Hurla-t-elle. J'AI MAL !_

_- Sa... Sayu, dit-il en posant une main sur son front. T'en fais pas, ça va aller. _

_- Poussez Mme Sunberg ! S'exclama la sage femme. Je vois la tête, nous y sommes presque. _

_Dans un grognement, Sayu poussa de toutes ses forces, serrant les draps entre ses doigts. _

_- C'est bien, continuez !_

_- Nnnn ! gémit-elle en poussant le plus fort qu'elle pu. Allez ! SORS DE LA ! RAAAAH !_

_Soudain de grands pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre. Le bébé était né. _

_- C'est un garçon ! Annonça la sage femme en souriant. _

_- Un... un garçon, murmura Kenta ébahit de voir son fils pleurer à pleins poumons. Un fils..._

_Sayu respirait fortement pour se calmer, admirant elle aussi leurs fils que la sage femme était en train de laver. Alors qu'elle allait le poser sur la poitrine de Sayu, celle-ci se remis soudain à crier. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai encore autant mal ?"_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kenta en voyant la sage femme déposer le bébé dans le landeau près du lit pour pouvoir aller examiner Sayu. _

_- Je... dit-elle blème. Je crois qu'il y en a un autre._

_- Un... UN AUTRE ? S'exclama-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. _

_- L'accouchement n'est pas terminé Mme Sunberg. Vous devez encore pousser pour mettre au monde votre deuxième enfant. _

_- Je... murmura Sayu épuisée. Je ne peux plus..._

_- Vous allez y arriver ! Poussez ! _

_Sayu fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, versant des larmes de douleur et de fatigue. Kenta lui épongeait le front, l'encourageant de son mieux. _

_- Tu peux le faire Sayu. _

_- BON SANG ! cria-t-elle. Quand j'ai dit à Kana que je voulais que ce soit une surprise, je ne parlais pas de ÇA !_

_- Oui. _

_- ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN !_

_- Je sais, tiens le coup._

_- TU NE SAIS PAS ! ET TOUT ÇA C'EST DE **TA FAUTE** ! hurla-t-elle. _

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le poing de Sayu surgit devant ses yeux et l'envoya au tapis en moins d'une seconde. _

_- C... calmez-vous Mme Sunberg, dit la sage femme désolée pour Kenta. Je vais vous aider, alors à trois, poussez de toutes vos forces._

_- J'en ai plus, de forces... pleura Sayu. _

_- A trois ! Répéta la sage femme. Un, deux, TROIS !_

_Sayu rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces pour poussez une ultime fois. Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes teintaient les draps blancs de rouge écarlate. Enfin, pour la deuxième fois, de puissants pleurs retentirent dans la pièce. Elle avait réussit. _

_- C'est une petite fille ! Regardez Mme Sunberg, comme elle est jolie. _

_La sage femme déposa délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de Sayu. Puis elle tendit le petit garçon à son père. S'agenouillant près de Sayu, Kenta sourit. Quand celle-ci leva les yeux vers son mari, la rougeur de sa joue droite lui rappella ce qu'elle avait fait. _

_- Kenta je... je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé. _

_- Tu avais raison, j'en suis en partie responsable, sourit-il. Responsable de la venue au monde de ces deux petits anges ! Regarde, ils sont aussi blonds que toi. _

_- Oui... comme la couleur du soleil. On ne peut pas encore le savoir, mais j'espère qu'il ont hérité de tes beaux yeux bleus. _

_- Est-ce que tu as une idée des noms qu'on va leur donner ? _

_- Eh bien... regarde comme il attirent les rayons du soleil. De vrais petits tournesols ! Alors ce sera Hima pour la fille, et Wari pour le garçon ! Dit-elle fière d'avoir trouvé ces noms. _

_- Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? Ce ne sont pas les tournesols qui sont attirés par le soleil ? _

_- C'est ce que tout le monde crois. Mais nous, on connait la vérité. N'est-ce pas ? Hima ? Wari ? Dit-elle en embrassant le front d'Hima et caressant la joue de Wari. _

- C'est vrai qu'on s'attendait pas à en avoir deux, dit Kenta en souriant. J'espère que cette fois, ce ne seront pas des triplés. Ou je suis sûr de perdre ma femme !

- Cette fois ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es enceinte Sayu.

- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre.

- C'est pourtant clair ! Nous allons encore avoir un enfant !

- QUOI ? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu t'es évanouie hier, et je t'ai ammenée à Kana. C'est elle qui m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

- Combien de mois ? Demanda Sayu incrédule.

- Deux ! Répondit-il joyeux.

- Deux mois... sourit-elle. C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je t'aime Kenta.

- Merci de me donner une nouvelle fois la chance d'être père, répondit-il en la serant contre lui. Et ne t'en fais pas, je serai à ton écoute 24h/24 !

- Tu as intérêt.

- Et profite de cette joie pour oublier un peu mon père. Tu verras, il sera heureux de l'apprendre. Comme tous les autres.

- Je l'espère.

- On va leur annoncer ? Kana et Mikage ont dû garder le silence.

Elle acquiesça et ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le jardin suspendu. La journée était déjà bien avancée et Daichi attendait Sayu en boudant. Quand il la vit arriver, il s'exclama :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait des heures que je vous attends pour l'entrainement !

- Ah... répondit Sayu gênée. C'est vrai, l'entrainement... Désolée, mais on va devoir faire un pause avec l'entrainement au combat. A la place, je t'aiderai à maitriser les techniques de défense.

- Pourquoi ? Se plaignit-il. On venait à peine de commencer !

- Parce que je porte un bébé dans mon ventre. Et que lui aussi, je veux le protéger.

- Un bébé ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Sayu, tu es enceinte ? Demanda Aria en se levant.

- Oui, de deux mois.

- Félicitations ! S'exclamèrent-ils, Daichi fixant le ventre de Sayu en faisant la moue.

Chacun les félicitèrent chaudement, elle et Kenta. Quand ce fut le tour de Kira, elle serra Sayu contre elle.

- C'est merveilleux Sayu, murmura-t-elle. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.

- Merci Kira, répondit-elle tout en sachant que cette annonce n'avait fait que rappeler à la reine de Raggs qu'elle même ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

Mais Sayu savait que les voeux de Kira étaient sincères. Leur étreinte fut interrompue par les jumeaux tirant sur sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maman ? Demanda Hima.

- Pourquoi tout le monde est content ? Rajouta Wari.

- Ils sont contents parce que vous allez avoir un nouveau frère ou une nouvelle soeur, répondit Kenta.

- Pour de vrai ? S'exclama Wari.

- Et oui, dit Sayu en passant ses doigts dans leurs cheveux d'or. Un nouveau petit tournesol va bientôt pousser !

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, la grossesse de Sayu était toujours au centre des conversations.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire si il y en a un ou plusieur ? Demanda Sayu à Kana.

- Je te le répète, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

- Je ne survirai pas à un autre accouchement de ce genre... murmura Sayu effrayée. Il n'y a que Raine qui peut me comprendre.

- Et... comment a réagit ton beau-père ? Demanda soudain Kira.

-... il a félicité son fils. Comme la dernière fois.

- Vraiment, j'ai du mal à le comprendre, dit Aria en croisant les bras outrée. C'est _toi_ la mère de ses petits-enfants ! Sans toi, il n'existeraient pas !

- Tu te trompes. Ils n'auraient seulement pas eu les cheveux blonds. Mais bruns.

Sayu se souvenait toujours d'Agnès. Cette femme si belle que Mr Sunberg avait _choisit_ pour épouser son fils. Elle qui espérait que la venue de ce nouvel enfant, le rapprocherait d'elle. Quelle désillusion !

- Sayu... dit Kana peinée pour elle.

- Maman ! s'exclamèrent Hima et Wari en accourant vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mes chéris ?

- Tu sais où est grand-père ? Demanda Wari. Il a dit qu'il jouerait avec nous aujourd'hui.

- S'il n'est pas avec votre père, c'est qu'il doit être dans sa chambre.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Hima en la tirant par le bras. On ne se souvient plus du chemin.

- Mais...

- S'il te plait maman ! Supplia Wari. On veux jouer avec grand-père !

Sayu soupira en se levant.

- Très bien, allons-y.

- ça aller Sayu ? Demanda Aria inquiète de la voir si pâle.

- Mais oui. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

- Vite ! Vite maman ! Dit joyeusement Hima.

- Oui je vous suis. Mais pas trop vite, maman est fatiguée.

Elle les mena à travers les couloirs de l'église jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Mr Sunberg. Toquant à la porte, personne ne lui répondit.

- On dirait qu'il n'est pas là, leur annonça-t-elle désolée.

- Oh non ! Se plaignit Wari. Il avait promis !

- On ne peut rien y faire. Essayons de le retrouver.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, car alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers principaux menant au pont de sortie, ils aperçurent Mr Sunberg montant les marches.

- Grand-père ! s'exclamèrent les petits heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Vous êtes là, dit-il une fois en haut de l'escalier. J'étais sur le point d'aller vous chercher.

- On a cru que tu avais oublié, dit Hima en souriant.

- Pas du tout ! J'étais seulement sortit vous acheter ça.

Il sortit de sa poche deux flacons cylindriques.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wari en retournant le flacon dans tous les sens.

Hima fixait perplexe son flacon maintenant ouvert et dont le bouchon était relié à une fine tige de métal se terminant par un cercle.

- Vous le saurez quand vous aurez soufflé dedans, répondit leur grand-père en souriant.

- Souffler dedans ? S'étonna Wari en ouvrant son flacon. Comme ça ?

Dès l'instant où il eut soufflé, des dizaines de bulles s'échappèrent du cercle métallique. Emerveillés, ils recommencerèrent plusieures fois avant de s'exclamer :

- Merci grand-père !

Puis ils descendirent les escalier pour aller remplir la cour principale de bulles.

- Viens maman ! S'exclama Hima en lui faisant signe. C'est vraiment très rigolo !

- J'arrive, répondit Sayu en souriant.

Mais alors qu'elle descendait la première marche, elle se sentit glisser et tomber vers l'avant dans le vide. Voilà la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : "Mon bébé !". Poussant un cri d'effroi, elle fut plus qu'heureuse de sentir deux bras la retenir par la taille. Tremblante, elle s'accrochait à la chemise de son beau-père qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Il l'aida à remonter les marches puis demanda :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je... j'ai eu si peur... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon bébé.

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien maintenant. Faites attention à l'avenir.

- O... oui, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

- Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre. Hima ! Wari ! Venez, nous rentrons.

Les petits firent la moue avant de remonter les escaliers. Quand grand-père disait quelque chose, il valait mieux ne pas se plaindre. Sayu fit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre en silence, Mr Sunberg la tenant par la taille tout du long. Mais elle était encore tellement secouée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas ce détail. Sayu allait suivre ses enfants à l'intérieur de sa chambre quand elle entendit Mr Sunberg dire :

- Sayuko...

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis finalement :

- Je vais aller chercher mon fils. Faites attention, restez tranquillement ici et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré qui pourait mettre en péril la vie de mon futur petit-enfant.

- Oui monsieur.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, peinée d'avoir de nouveau été rabrouée, elle crut l'entendre prononcer un mot tout bas. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit le batant, Mr Sunberg avait déjà quitté le couloir. "Ai-je rêvé ? Ce pourait-il qu'il m'ait dit : _félicitation_ ? Non... c'était sûrement : _faites attention_. Ça fait trois qu'il me le dit aujourd'hui. Oui... c'était sûrement ça."

oOo

Ne voyant pas Sayu revenir, ses amies s'inquiétèrent et partirent questionner leurs hommes.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Sayu ? Demanda Aria à son mari.

- Kenta viens de partir avec son père. Sayu a faillit tomber dans les escaliers.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Kira. Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Dans sa chambre, au calme.

- Dieu merci, soupira Kana. Je devrais peut-être aller la voir.

- On viens avec toi, dit Aria suivie de Kira.

Alors qu'elles allaient partir, quelqu'un s'exclama :

- Attendez !

- Teito ? Dit Kira en reconnaissant sa voix.

En effet, le roi de Raggs accourait vers eux. Le souffle court, il lui sourit, heureux de revoir sa femme.

- Tu es revenu ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois avoir trouvé un gardien du Temple ! Annonça-t-il fier de lui.


	12. La pluie révélatrice

Chapitre 12 : La pluie révélatrice

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Mikage incrédule.

- Je crois avoir trouvé un gardien du Temple, répéta Teito. Enfin... il semble que ce soit une gardienne.

- Une gardienne, dit Aria en souriant. C'est super !

- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis le premier à en avoir retrouvé un, se vanta-t-il.

- Désolée, mais Sayu t'a devancé, rectifia Hakuren. Elle a trouvé le gardien de la Terre il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il un peu déçut.

- Je t'ai envoyé un message, lui fit remarquer Kira. Tu as dû le rater.

- Tiens ! Le gamin est de retour, s'exclama Frau en arrivant près d'eux accompagné de Labrador.

- T'arrêteras jamais de m'appeller comme ça ? Demanda Teito en soupirant.

- Seulement à ma mort, répondit Frau en souriant.

"Tu _**es**_ mort !" hurla Teito dans sa tête. Frau devait avoir compris car son sourire s'agrandit. "J'adore le narguer."

- Bon, intervint Mikage, et tu l'as ramenée avec toi cette gardienne ?

- Non. Elle est toujours à Raggs. Elle refuse de partir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hakuren surpris.

- C'est une vieille femme. Elle ne veut pas quitter son village.

- Tu faisais le fier ya pas deux minutes, dit Mikage en levant un sourcil, et maintenant tu nous dis que tu as en fait retrouvé une vieille qui refuse de venir. Bravo Teito.

- Je vais me passer de tes sarcasmes, répondit celui-ci vexé.

- Vieille ou pas, c'est une gardienne, intervint Kana. Quel élément au fait ?

- J'espère que c'est le Feu, dit Kira pleine d'espoir.

- Désolé, répondit son mari. C'est la gardienne de l'Eau. Elle s'appelle Ame.

- On doit aller la voir et la convaincre de venir, dit Aria.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher. On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

- J'aimerais beaucoup venir avec vous, dit Kana pensive. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Sayu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Teito. Elle est malade ?

- Elle est enceinte, le reprit Kira. Ça aussi c'était dans le message.

- Enceinte ? Je suis content pour eux.

- Nous le sommes tous, répondit sa femme en souriant quand elle s'aperçut que Teito lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil.

Ce coup d'oeil... elle y avait eut le droit à toutes les annonces de grossesse de ses amies. Bien sûr, à chaque fois elle les enviait. Mais elle se faisait aussi un devoir de partager leur bonheur.

- Partez tranquilles, intervint Labrador, je veillerai sur Sayuko.

- Merci Labrador, dit Kana heureuse de pouvoir aller rencontrer son successeur.

- Je viens avec vous, dit subitement Frau. Cette vieille, je la ramènerai pas la peau du cul s'il le faut !

- Frau ! S'indigna Teito. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, tu vas lui faire peur.

- T'es en train de me donner un ordre ? Demanda le ghost en croisant les bras menaçant.

- Elle se trouve à Raggs, je fais ce que je veux et tu dois obéir ! Répondit Teito sur le même ton.

- Allons ! Intervint Aria. Calmez-vous. Je suis sûre que Frau saura se tenir correctement.

- Parfaitement, approuva celui-ci. Ecoute ta soeur.

- Tu as oublié ce que tu viens de dire ? Si tu brutalises Ame, je te ferai enfermer !

- Tu me fais peur ! Ironisa Frau en haussant les épaules.

- Je croyais qu'on devait partir tout de suite ? Fit remarquer Hakuren.

oOo

Cela leur prit plusieures heures pour atteindre le petit vilage dans lequel se cachait la gardienne de l'Eau. Arrivés devant sa porte, ils se rendirent compte qu'un grand nombre de gens y étaient déjà attroupés, certains observant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par les fenêtres, d'autres l'oeil colé à la serrure ou l'oreille contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Kira perplexe.

- C'était déjà comme ça quand je suis venu la première fois, répondit Teito. Ame a l'air très populaire ici.

- Chut ! leur intima un des hommes posté à la fenêtre. Ame-sama va réaliser un miracle.

"Il sait à qui il est en train de dire _chut_ ?" pensèrent-ils tous en jetant un oeil au couple royal.

La seconde d'après, ils purent apercevoir une intense lumière bleu flitrer à travers les careaux. Aucun doute, Ame venait d'utiliser le pouvoir spécial de son pendentif. Suivi des autres, Teito se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et toqua à la porte.

- Ame-san ? Appella-t-il. Je suis revenu. Puis-je entrer ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

- Votre altesse... murmura-t-elle un peu trop froidement au goût des amis de Teito.

- Bonjour Liana. Puis-je parler à votre mère ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous répondre non.

Lentement elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Mais ils avaient tous compris que si Teito n'avait pas été roi, elle lui aurait claqué la porte au nez. Lorsqu'il fut entré, les autres lui emboitèrent le pas mais Liana s'interposa.

- Ma mère est fatiguée, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

La voyant sur le point de refermer la porte, Teito intervint :

- Ils sont avec moi. Laissez-les entrer, s'il vous plait. Nous voulons juste parler à votre mère.

Résignée, elle les laissa entrer. Puis jetant un oeil à la foule toujours attroupée devant chez elle, Liana s'exclama :

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Rentrez chez vous et laissez ma mère se reposer en paix !

Puis elle claqua la porte et partit rejoindre sa mère assise au chevet d'un petit garçon dormant paisiblement. Liana réajustait ses couvertures quand sa mère leur dit en souriant :

- Bonjour à tous. Vos altesse, dit-elle en inclinant la tête devant Teito et Kira.

- Comment allez-vous, Ame-san ? Demanda Teito en lui rendant son sourire. Il semble que vous venez d'effectuer un soin.

- Il s'agit de mon petit-fils. Il a récemment attrapé une puissante angine de poitrine. Il est apaisé à présent.

- Dire qu'à ma dernière visite, il courait dans tous les sens.

- Vous êtes revenu pour essayer de me convaincre de partir avec vous ? Devina-t-elle.

- Oui Ame-san. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est très important.

- Je ne suis plus toute jeune. Je sens que ma fin est proche et je ne veux pas quitter ma fille et mon petit-fils. Et les gens du village comptent sur mes pouvoirs.

- Mais vous savez... les risques que vous prenez ? intervint Kana.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai reçut ce pendentif que très récemment, mais je peux sentir les changements qu'il a effectué en moi. Mais le peu de temps qu'il me reste, j'accepte de le partager.

- Vous êtes... vraiment très courageuse et généreuse.

- Vraiment très stupide ! Marmonna Liana.

- Ma fille est contre le fait que j'utilise ce pendentif.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! S'exclama Liana. Comment pourais-je regarder ma mère mourrir à petit feu sans intervenir ?

- Mais vous deviez être bien contente qu'elle l'utilise pour soigner votre fils, fit remarquer Frau.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas le faire ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien comprendre à nos problèmes ?

- Je comprend très bien, dit Kana en souriant faiblement. C'est moi qui portais ce pendentif avant votre mère.

Liana observa un moment les mèches blanches de Kana en silence. Puis elle dit :

- Pendentif de malheur !

- C'est bien possible, dit Kira. Mais il a choisit votre mère. Et je la supplie de nous accompagner.

- Votre altesse... soupira Ame.

- Je vous en prie Ame, dit Kira en lui prenant les mains. Venez avec nous.

- Je suis désolée...

- Vous devez savoir, que bien qu'étant la reine de Raggs, je suis aussi la jumelle de l'Empereur de Barsburg. Et vous savez aussi sûrement que l'Empire est menacé d'une attaque Valmarienne. Ils veulent la tête de mon frère, ma nièce et mon neveu. La mort de ma famille. Je sais que vous êtes Raggsienne et que comme beaucoup de gens vous avez beaucoup souffert à cause de l'Empire. Mais je vous en prie. Si la guerre venait vraiment à éclater, nous aurons besoin de vous pour protéger le peuple. Les Valmariens finiront par se tourner vers Raggs parce que j'en suis la reine et que ma fille est la seule héritière. Parce que du sang Valmarien coule dans nos veines, ils nous considèrent comme des traitres. Je refuse d'être la cause d'autant de souffrance. Mais seule, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous. Je vous en supplie !

- Ma reine, murmura Ame les larmes aux yeux.

- Pitié Ame. Aidez-nous protéger les habitants de l'Empire et de Raggs. Aidez-nous à protéger des milliers de vies. Les vies de votre fille et de votre petit-fils. A protéger la vie de mon unique fille...

Kira sanglotait à genoux devant Ame. Elle avait croisé les mains en signe de prière et les serrait tellement que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa propre chair en la blessant. Soudain, Ame tendit la main vers Kira et la soigna. Puis elle carressa sa joue et dit en souriant :

- Très bien ma reine. Je vous aiderai de mon mieux.

Relevant la tête, Kira la prit dans ses bras. La remerciant inlassablement.

- Eh ben, dit Frau en tapotant l'épaule de Teito. Ta femme sait être convainquante.

- Kira est formidable, aprouva Aria en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler.

- Oui, répondit Teito en souriant tendrement.

Sa femme fit de son mieux pour sécher ses larmes. Puis elle dit :

- Merci du fond du coeur Ame. Grâce à vous nous pourons protéger les habitants et ma famille. Et mon unique fille.

- Plus très longtemps, répondit Ame en souriant.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Vous portez enfant votre altesse.

Un silence pesant s'instala dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que cette vieille femme venait de dire ?"

- Non... répondit finalement Kira. Vous vous trompez, c'est complètement impossible. Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants.

- Mais je vous assure...

- Je vous en prie Ame. Ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs. Je vous dit que c'est impossble.

- Je l'ai ressentit en vous soignant, insista Ame. Vous êtes enceinte ma reine.

- C'est impossible... murmura-t-elle en niant de la tête.

Kira refusait de le croire. Ame n'avait pas le droit de la faire espérer ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un tel miracle se soit produit.

- Je vous le jure ma reine ! Dit Ame en lui prenant les mains. Vous portez un enfant ! Croyez-moi !

- Teito, appela Kira en tremblant.

Celui-ci vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Fais-la taire, lui murmura Kira. Ce qu'elle dit est impossible.

- Kira a raison Ame, dit Teito en serrant sa femme contre lui. Vous lui donnez de faux espoirs.

- Mais enfin, c'est incroyable ! S'énerva Liana. Ma mère ne s'est jamais trompée ! Et en plus sûr un sujet aussi sérieux !

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, dit Kana. C'est moi qui ai soigné Kira et je n'ai pas pu la guerrir complètement. Si je lui ai dit, qu'elle ne pourait plus avoir d'enfants, ce n'était pas à la légère.

- Peut-être que tu pourais quand même vérifier, dit Mikage. Ça ne coûte rien.

- Il n'y a rien à vérifier, murmura Kira. Depuis la bataille, je n'ai plus jamais eu mes cycles. Comment aurais-je pu tomber enceinte ?

- Peu importe comment, intervint Ame. Je jure sur ma vie que vous êtes enceinte. Faites-moi confiance votre altesse.

Ame avait l'air si sûr d'elle. Mais c'était vraiment _impossible_. La vieillesse lui aurait-elle brouillé l'esprit ?

- Pff ! Souffla Frau exaspéré. Puisque la vieille vous le dit ! Kana, vérifie et qu'on en parle plus.

- Tu veux bien me laisser faire Kira ? Demanda Kana à son amie.

- Vas-y, dit Kira en s'écartant de Teito. De toute façon je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

S'approchant d'elle, Kana posa délicatement ses mains sur le ventre de Kira. Elle resta plusieures secondes sans sans rien dire, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Levant immédiatemment la tête, elle fixa Kira bouche bée.

- Alors ? Demanda Hakuren qui ne voyait que le dos de Kana.

- C'est... c'est... incroyable. Elle a raison Kira. Tu es enceinte !

Ils savaient que Kana ne plaisanterait jamais sur ce sujet. Surtout pas quand ça concernait Kira.

- Tu en es _sûre_ ? Demanda Teito en la prenant par les épaules.

- Oui, je le jure ! Ta femme est enceinte.

- Elle est enceinte, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Mais je ne comprend vraiment pas, continua Kana. Ses fonctions de reproductions sont toujours inopérantes. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

- C'est un miracle, murmura Aria en retenant ses larmes. Un miracle !

- Un miracle... répéta Kira en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- C'est merveilleux Kira ! S'exclama Teito en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer. Tu portes notre enfant mon amour.

- Oui ! Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- C'est un garçon, précisa Kana. Je crois que vous serez aussi heureux de savoir ça.

- Un garçon ? S'émerveilla Teito. C'est un garçon !

Il embrassa Kira fou de joie. Tous leurs espoirs venaient de se réaliser. Il aurait bientôt un fils et sa femme pourait enfin retrouver le sourire.

- Tu peux déjà le savoir ? S'étonna Hakuren en fixant Kana. De combien de mois est-elle enceinte ?

- Justement... vous n'allez pas me croire... mais ça fait déjà 6 mois.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Mikage. _6 MOIS_ ? Mais elle devrait déjà avoir un ventre énorme !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse, dit Aria. Il arrive même que certaines femme ne le sache pas jusqu'au moment du terme.

- Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait grossit, dit Frau en observant Kira. J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire remarquer avant.

- Si tu lui avais dit ça, elle t'aurait massacré, dit Teito en riant.

- Merci Ame, dit finalement Kira en se tournant vers le vieille femme. Merci de l'avoir découvert. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir cru.

- Je comprend. Je suis heureuse d'avoir annoncé la future naissance de notre petit prince. Quand le peuple de Raggs le saura, ce sera une grande joie partagée.

- Je voudrais garder cela secret, dit Kira en posant de nouveau les mains sur son ventre. Si les Valmariens l'apprennent... je veux prendre aucun risque.

- Comme vous voudrez. Tu as compris Liana ? Pas un mot !

- Bien sûr que j'ai compris. Tu vas me laisser toute seule, et j'ai seulement le droit de me taire.

- La reine en personne m'a supplié à genoux, soupira Ame. Il me faut l'aider.

- Soyez tranquille, dit Teito. Il n'arrivera rien à votre mère. Nous vous la ramènerons le plus vite possible.

- Tenez votre parole, monseigneur. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Je l'ai bien comprit.

Après qu'Ame ait dit au revoir à sa fille et son petit-fils, ils s'envolèrent en direction de l'église. Un bras tenant la taille de Teito, Kira carressait son ventre de son autre main. "Alors ça fait 6 mois... 6 mois que tu es là. Si tu savais comme j'ai prié pour ta venue. Même si c'était impossible, ton père et moi prions chaque soir qu'un miracle se produise. Et te voilà, issu de notre amour. Nous avons fait un miracle. Notre miracle."


	13. Laissez moi rester près de vous

Chapitre 13 : Laissez-moi rester près de vous

Quand il annoncèrent l'incroyable nouvelle aux autres et aux enfants, chacun resta d'abord un moment sans voix avant d'exploser en cris de joie, serrant tous Kira dans leurs bras. Mais la plus émue fut Astel. Elle pleura longtemps dans les bras de sa mère, murmurant sans fin :

- Je suis si contente... si contente maman.

- Moi aussi ma chérie, répondit doucement Kira en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'aipaiser.

- Tu vas pouvoir enfin être complètement heureuse. Tu vas pouvoir sourire...

- J'étais déjà heureuse Astel. Heureuse de t'avoir pour fille.

Astel, se recula en tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui innondaient son visage. Sa mère lui souriait et elle le lui rendit.

- Kana dit que c'est un garçon, annonça Kira. Et qu'il sera né avant trois mois.

- C'est vraiment tout proche, dit Liam pensif. Heureusement qu'Ame-san l'a découvert avant le terme. T'aurais eu l'air maline à accoucher d'un coup sans rien savoir.

- C'est vrai, rit Kira.

- Il faudrait annoncer la nouvelle à Anri, fit remarquer Mikage. Je parie qu'il voudra être le parrain.

- Et cette fois-ci, Kana sera la marraine, dit Kira en souriant à son amie. Tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Je suppose... murmura faiblement Kana.

A chaque naissance, Kana avait refusé d'être la marraine de l'enfant. Elle savait que ses amies se posaient des questions. Seule Sayu en savait la raison, c'est pourquoi elle n'était abstenue de le lui demander pour la naissance des jumeaux. Et elle ne lui demanderait pas non plus pour son futur enfant. Cette fois-ci se serait Risa. Mais Kana était déjà venue à court d'arguments pour Aria, et voilà que Kira le lui demandait. Car même lorsqu'elle ignorait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, Kana le sentait au fond d'elle-même : ce temps s'averait bientôt, bien avant la majorité des enfants. Et elle avait vu juste. Elle ne verrait même pas Astel fêter ses 18 ans.

- Kana ? Demanda Mikage inquiet en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle précipitament.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer.

Un peu à l'écart, Kitai l'observait intensément, les bras croisés.

oOo

Au palais impérial, Anri était assis dans ses appartement en compagnie de Raine. Les enfants étaient dans le jardin, jouant avec Flid. L'Empereur était en train de décacheter une lettre venant apparement de sa soeur. A peine eut-il lu les première lignes qu'il se leva d'un baond criant :

- QUOI !

Cela fit sursauter Raine, et les enfants cessèrent leurs cris passant leur tête à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Raine inquiète. Une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Valmaria ?

- Elle... elle... elle est enceinte, réussit à articuler Anri les mains tremblantes.

- Sayu ? Dit-elle rassurée. On le sait depuis presque 3 semaines ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans tout tes états ?

- Pas Sayu ! Kira !

- Pardon ?

- Ma soeur est enceinte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en lui prenant l'enveloppe des mains. Tu devrais te reposer un peu de temps en...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, lisant avec des yeux ronds le contenu de la lettre.

- Seigneur c'est vrai... murmura-t-elle incrédule.

- Qui doit se reposer ? Dit Anri vexé en reprenant la lettre. Je ne suis pas encore sénile, merci.

- Tante Kira est enceinte ? Demanda Elaine en acourant vers sa mère.

- Il semblerait.

- C'est génial ! Il faut qu'on aille la voir ! Ils doivent tous être si heureux ! Je veux voir aussi Astel.

- Ta cousine sera là dans quelques jours pour la cérémonie.

- Cette petite chipie n'est venue me rendre visite que deux fois en un mois, se plaignit Elaine. Elle avait promis de venir souvent.

- Depuis sa fugue, Astel est surveillée de très près par sa mère, expliqua Raine. Comprends-la.

- Mouais. Comme nous, pas vrai Valérian ?

Celui-ci était songeur et il n'entendit pas la question de sa soeur.

- Valérian ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Je peux te parler papa ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Anri l'observa puis acquiesça et ils se retirèrent tous les deux dans la chambre voisine. Elaine s'approcha de la porte pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation mais sa mère lui intima de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je veux savoir ! Bouda-t-elle. Il ne t'a rien dit à toi Seban ?

- Rien du tout.

- Maman, supplia-t-elle. S'il te plait !

- Laisse-les parler et reste ici sagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tante Kira peut bien...

- J'en ai assez de te dire d'arrêter Elaine, lui dit sèchement sa mère. Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions. Alors écoute-moi pour une fois et reste en dehors de ça.

Soupirant, Elaine jeta un oeil à la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle voulait savoir ce qui inquiétait son frère !

Dans la chambre, celui-ci demanda :

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à ce que m'a dit tante Kira ? Est-ce que le transfert de l'oeil ne serait pas dangereux pour elle et le bébé ? Elle m'a dit qu'il avait une volonté propre et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Et si jamais il s'opposait au transfert et que le bébé en souffrait ?

- Je ne pense pas. En fait le transfert sera plutôt dangereux pour _toi_. Si l'oeil ne t'accepte pas...

- Il m'acceptera. J'en suis aussi l'héritier, et le sang de grand-mère coule dans mes veines et me rend plus fort. Grâce à ça, tante Kira a pu le recevoir à sa naissance. J'ai 16 ans, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

- En effet. Sinon je n'aurais jamais envisagé de te le faire transférer.

- Mais je m'inquiète aussi au sujet des Valmariens. Si ils apprennent pour la grossesse de ma tante et pour le transfert... ils tenterons peut-être quelque chose pendant la cérémonie. Tante Kira sera vulnérable.

- Teito sera là, le rassura Anri. Et puis, c'est à moi qu'il s'en prendront en premier s'il ont une occasion.

- Pourquoi ils nous veulent la guerre ? Je ne comprend pas, on avait réussit à rester en paix pendant si longtemps...

- Ta tante pense que c'est parce qu'ils nous considèrent comme des traitres. Traitres à notre sang. Même si c'était pour sceller un traité de paix, le mariage de ma mère à été très mal vu à Valmaria. On dit qu'il cultivent la pureté. Ils restent entre-eux et ne se mélangent pas aux autres peuples. C'est pourquoi il est extrêmement rare d'en voir de notre côté de la frontière.

- Alors après l'Empire ils s'en prendront à Raggs ?

- Il y a de fortes chances. Mais pour ça, le roi Eidan devra gagner contre moi. Et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Si en protégeant mon pays je peux aussi protéger Raggs... Ça fait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Anri souriait en ébourifant les cheveux de son fils.

- Et je compte aussi sur toi Valérian.

- Fais-moi confiance papa. Je maitriserai l'oeil de Raphael. Je serai aussi fort que tante Kira.

- Ma soeur est plutôt impressionnante pas vrai ? Rit Anri. En tant que jumeau je le suis aussi !

- Tu comptes aussi sur Elaine ? Demanda Valérain dubitatif. Elle ne m'attire que des ennuis.

- Ta soeur ? Bien sûr que je compte sur elle ! Elaine a beaucoup de caractère, et malgré ses mauvaises habitudes à quitter le palais travestie... elle a énormément de volonté et de courage.

- Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ?

Cela les fit rire et c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent dans le salon. Voyant leur bonne humeur, Elaine se détendit.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Ne put-elle s'empécher de demander.

- Il parait que tu as de la volonté et que tu es très courageuse, dit Valérian en essuyant une larme de rire. C'était la blague du siècle !

- Toi ! S'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin posé sur le canapé qu'il évita aisément en riant de plus belle.

oOo

Il était très tard. Kana marchait rapidement sous les arcades pour rejoindre sa chambre où Mikage l'attendait. "Je dois me dépécher, ou il va s'inquiéter." Mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle se sentie emportée à l'écart. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle se débatit pour se libérer de la poigne de la personne.

- N'ayez pas peur, c'est seulement moi, dit doucement Kitai en desserant sa prise sur ses bras.

- Vous êtes fou ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Sachant pertinament à quoi il faisait allusion, Kana tenta de partir.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir cette fois, dit-il en l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

- Allez-vous bientôt cesser ? Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question. Pourquoi vous insistez ?

- Je n'aime pas vous voir vous forcer à sourire. Vous le faites de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

- Je ne me force pas...

- Ne niez pas l'évidence. Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles qui jaillissent autour de vous. Deux naissance futures, deux gardiens retrouvés... mais rien de tout ça ne vous rend heureuse.

- Je suis heureuse pour mes amies ! Kira espérait tant cet enfant, et Sayu poura peut-être se réconcilier avec son beau-père.

- Mais vous savez que vous ne verrez pas ces enfants grandir. Et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas être leur marraine.

- Laissez-moi... dit-elle en essayant de se libérer.

- Quand aux gardiens... je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'intention d'y parvenir, mais je me doute de ce que vous planifiez. Et vous _êtes_ morte de peur ! Ou vous le serez bientôt quand le gardien du Feu se montera.

- Arrêtez... supplia-t-elle en se débatant. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas ignorer votre peur... elle est si _puissante_ ! Jamais je n'en avais ressentit de plus intense.

- Laissez-moi seule avec ma peur ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est a moi de la gérer pas à vous !

- Je veux vous aider Kana.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Vous le voulez mais vous refusez de me laisser faire !

- Non, je ne veux pas...

- JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Cria-t-il en la secouant légèrement. Avouez la vérité, vous êtes en train de vous effondrer !

Elle respirait difficilement, niant de la tête en silence. Kitai se rendit compte qu'il la tenait un peu trop fort. Relachant sa prise il murmura :

- Ne refusez pas mon aide...

- Vous ne me devez rien. Rien Kitai. C'est moi qui vous dois beaucoup. Pas l'inverse. Ne vous enchainez pas à moi comme vous l'avez fait avec Senji-sama. Ça ne peut que vous rendre malheureux.

Elle réussit à se libérer et voulu s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais Kitai la retint par le bras, et la plaqua contre une colonne proche. Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, il dit d'une voix brisée :

- C'est vous voir souffrir en silence qui me rend malheureux.

Kana ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à dire. Les paroles et le regard de Kitai trahissaient ses sentiments pour elle.

- Je... continua-t-il. Je ne vous demande rien, à part me laisser apaiser vos peines. Laissez-moi faire Kana. Vous avez refusé de me laisser seul, je veux en faire de même pour vous. Laissez-moi rester près de vous.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Kana. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Accepter l'aide de Kitai, c'était lui nuire en bien des sens. Elle profiterait de ses sentiments envers elle pour qu'il apaise sa peur. Une peur qu'il porterait à sa place sur son coeur. Et ce serait rompre sa promesse envers Senji-sama. Elle avait promis de prendre soin de lui, pas de lui imposer ça. Mais cette peur était maintenant bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse se montrer raisonnable. Alors, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait en sanglotant, elle dit adieu à la Kana irréprochable. Celle qui s'occupait toujours des autres avant elle-même. Ce soir elle se montrerait égoïste pour la première fois. "Que quelqu'un me pardonne, je ne pourai pas tenir sans son aide..."

Kitai la pris délicatement dans ses bras, la berçant pour calmer ses pleurs. Puis il la força à lever les yeux vers lui. Et a peine eut-elle croisé son regard qu'un grand poid s'envola de son coeur. Elle se sentait si légère, si sereine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus été, que Kana eu du mal à reconnaitre ce sentiment de plainitude. Quand à Kitai, il avait légèrement frissonné, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Kana pouvait sentir le rythme rapide de son coeur s'embalant à cause de la peur qu'il venait de lui prendre. Mais pour Kitai, c'était peur et amour qui faisaient battre simultanément son coeur.

oOo

Mikage commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. "Elle n'est jamais rentrée aussi tard. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose." Décidant d'aller la chercher, il sortit de la chambre. Mais il n'eut pas à aller très loin pour retrouver sa femme. Il se figea au milieu du couloir, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux. Il avait immaginé toutes sortes de possibilités, de raisons qui auraient pu expliquer qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver dans les bras de Kitai.


	14. Je ne peux pas

Chapitre 14 : Je ne peux pas

Kana entra dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire disparaitre les traces de ses larmes, maintenant apaisée. Elle chercha Mikage du regard et le trouva debout devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

- Tu rentres tard, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Oui désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ?

Mikage avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas demander _qui_ l'avait retenue. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, son explication. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité et qu'elle dissipe ce malentendu. Car c'était _forcément_ un malentendu. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Kana ne le trahirait jamais. "Dis-moi que tu étais avec lui et dit moi pourquoi". Voilà tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il la croirait sans douter. Du moment qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Mais à son plus grand regret, Kana choisit de mentir :

- J'ai été retenue à l'hôpital. Réa ne se sentait pas bien.

- C'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre.

Mikage crut que son coeur venait d'être piétiné. "Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Kitai, je t'aurais crue Kana !"

- Je vois... murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète qu'il refuse de la regarder.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et alors qu'elle allait toucher son épaule il dit :

- Va te coucher. Tu dois être fatiguée.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Mikage se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empécher de hurler, le goût de son propre sang envahissant sa bouche.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il finalement en se retournant pour partir.

Sans un regard pour elle, il sortit de la chambre. Il marcha longtemps à grands pas à travers toute l'église sans destination précise. Il s'arrêta seulement une fois arrivé devant les portes de l'église. C'était ici qu'il s'était déclaré à elle. Ici qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Cette femme... la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé. La seule qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix. SA femme ! Celle qui ne lui avait jamais mentit jusqu'à ce soir. Et pour qui ? Pour un autre homme ! Un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Peut-on vraiment balayer plus de 15 ans de mariage, pour quelques semaines ? Mikage était hors de lui. Il aurait voulu hurler, lui cracher sa rancoeur. Malgré tout il se refusait à la perdre. "Je ne _peux pas_ la perdre. Pas elle... pas Kana".

oOo

Mikage n'était pas rentré de la nuit et Kana s'inquiétait. Elle essaya de le retrouver dans l'église sans y parvenir. Alors ce fut à Teito qu'elle posa la question :

- Tu sais où est Mikage ?

- Il est partit tôt ce matin. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir sa soeur.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre.

- Il t'a dit quand il reviendrait ?

- Eh bien, il compte rester au palais jusqu'à la cérémonie. On le rejoindra dans deux jours de toute façon.

- Oui... mais il aurait pu me prévenir.

- Est-ce que... vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non. C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas.

- Bah ! Il devait avoir envie de passer du temps avec Raine. C'est si rare depuis qu'elle est Impératrice.

- Tu as raison...

Soudain, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Kitai adossé contre un pilier et qui la fixait en silence.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à Teito avant de rejoindre le Valmarien.

Teito les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux sous les arcades. Kana passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Kitai dernièrement. Etait-ce la raison du départ de Mikage ? Soupçonnait-il Kana de le trahir avec Kitai ? "Non... Mikage sait que Kana ne ferait jamais une chose pareille".

- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Kitai tout en marchant.

- Pas vraiment. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon problème.

En effet, ne voyant pas Mikage rentrer, Kana avait eut du mal à fermer l'oeil.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour... ?

- Non, dit-elle sur un ton irrévocable.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de la fiole que lui avait confié Senji à qui que se soit. Et surtout pas à Kitai ou il l'empècherait de l'utiliser par tous les moyens. _Si_ elle choisissait de l'utiliser... Voilà ce qui la hantait le plus : ce choix.

- Et vous ? Finit-elle par demander. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je prendrai votre peur tant que nécessaire pour que vous vous sentiez appaisée.

- Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus, dit Kana en s'arrêtant subitement. Hier je... j'ai cédé à ma faiblesse. J'ai cédé à ma peur. Dorénavant, je la combattrai de toutes mes forces.

- Vous cèderez de nouveau, dit-il calmement. Vous ne pouvez pas lui échapper.

- Nous verrons.

- C'est tout vu Kana. Je resterai près de vous, et quand vous ne pourez plus la supporter... je prendrai à nouveau votre peur.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire tout ça pour moi. Je ne peux que vous faire souffrir, rien d'autre.

- C'est à moi de décider ce qui me fait souffrir ou non.

oOo

Yuta était assis à l'ombre du cérisier éternel, pensif. Depuis plusieures semaines, il avait l'impression que la princesse l'évitait. Pourquoi ? Y avait-il un rapport avec la question qu'elle lui avait posé ? Sur ses sentiments pour Aria ? Mais pourquoi avoir posé cette question, alors que la réponse était évidente. Jamais il n'avait eut de telles pensées envers Aria. C'était une grande soeur rien de plus. Et Astel... que représentait-elle pour lui ? Une petite soeur. La princesse qu'il devait protéger. Ça ne pouvait rien de plus. Ça ne _devait_ être rien de plus. "Mes devoirs envers la famille royale m'interdisent ne serait-ce que l'idée que je soit... je soit... amoureux d'Astel ?" Non, il avait toujours tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il n'avait le droit de se laisser aller maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, Astel était la princesse de Raggs et lui son serviteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Demanda soudain la voix de Kora assit à côté de lui.

- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Demanda Yuta en sursautant.

- ça doit faire deux bonnes minutes. Ne me dit pas que t'avais rien remarqué ! A quoi tu pouvais bien penser ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- ça ne m'éclaire pas. Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- Rien d'important.

- Poutant ça en avait l'air. Tu pensais à Astel, c'est ça ?

- Q... quoi ? Pourqoi je penserais à elle ?

- Parce que ça fait des jours qu'elle t'évite.

- Elle ne m'évite pas...

- A d'autres ! Astel s'est enfuit du palais sans rien dire seulement pour pouvoir te voir un peu plus tôt. Et voilà qu'elle te fuie comme la peste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Et elle n'était pas venue particulièrement pour me voir.

- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Quoi ?

- Attends. Qui est la première personne qu'elle est venue voir une fois arrivée à l'église ? A qui a-t-elle demandé une danse lors du bal ? Qui est-ce qu'elle évite maintenant ? C'est toi sans aucun doute.

- Tu nous a vu danser ? Rougit Yuta.

- Evidemment que je vous ai vus. Astel avait l'air aux anges. Et c'était pas la seule si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'étais pas "aux anges". Et Astel m'a demandé de danser avec elle parce que Valérian l'avait laissée tomber.

- Valérian draguait tranquillement dans un coin. Il a laissé Astel danser avec toi parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Et ce que tu voulais aussi.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais... ! S'énerva Kora. Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Tu as bien dû voir qu'Astel était déçue d'aller au bal avec Valérian. Evidemment qu'elle l'était, puisque c'est avec _toi_ qu'elle voulait y aller.

- Elle ne m'a rien demandé.

- Elle n'en a pas eut le temps gros malin ! Anri a tout décidé pour elle.

- Même si c'était vrai... ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle...

- Alors pourquoi elle t'évite maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas ! On parlait de mes lettres avec Aria et...

- Une minute. Astel sait que tu écrit à Aria toutes les semaines ?

- Tu le savais ? S'étonna Yuta.

- Je suis ton frère, bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais Astel n'aurait jamais dû être au courant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle le sache ou pas ?

Kora soupira. "Qui m'a flanqué un frère aussi stupide ?"

- Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de te laisser t'empétrer dans ta stupidité.

- Stupidité ? Se vexa Yuta.

- Parfaitement ! Tu es stupide ! S.T.U.P.I.D.E !

- Doucement, tu veux que je te rappelle les moments les plus stupides de ta vie ?

- C'est rien comparé à toi ! Après tout ce que je viens de te dire... tu n'arrives même pas te rendre compte qu'Astel est amoureuse de toi ?

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse.

- Elle l'est !

- ELLE NE L'EST PAS ! Hurla Yuta.

Kora observa son frère avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi hurlait-il ainsi ? "Parce qu'il refuse d'accepter la vérité, voilà pourquoi".

- Elle ne l'est pas, murmura Kora avec un sourire ironique. Très bien, je te laisse. Continue de faire comme si tu ne voyais pas se qui se passe sous ton nez.

Se levant, Kora sortit du jardin suspendu. Quand à Yuta, il s'était allongé au sol, les bras croisés sur ses yeux. Il ne devait pas réfléchir à tout ce que venait de lui dire Kora. Astel n'éprouvait rien pour lui et lui pour elle à par un sentiment fraternel. Ce n'était rien de plus, et ça ne serait jamais rien de plus.

oOo

Au palais, Mikage discutait avec sa soeur de ses soupçons sur Kana.

- Tu es complètement fou Mikage, dit Raine en lui prenant les mains. C'est de Kana dont on parle !

- C'est bien ça qui me fait le plus mal ! Mais elle m'a mentit ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle est Kitai. Une chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'avouer.

- Mais c'est peut-être autre chose. Kana n'a pas pu te trahir.

- Il la tenait dans ses bras. Et elle ne l'a pas repoussé. Que te faut-il de plus ?

- Bon, il la tenait dans ses bras. Mais as-tu vu le visage de Kana ? Peut-être qu'il la réconfortait. Peut-être pleurait-elle ?

- Il faisait trop sombre. Et de toute façon je n'arrive plus à la regarder en façe.

- Mikage... tu as épousé la femme la plus douce et la fidèle du monde ! Il n'y a personne d'aussi bon que Kana !

- Il semble que je ne soit pas le seul avec qui elle se montre douce.

- Tu parler avec elle. Je suis certaine que si tu lui pose la question, elle t'expliquera tout. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça.

- Je le lui ai demandé, et elle a répondu par un mensonge.

- Elle avait sûrement peur que tu ne la crois pas. Je parie que tu as déjà dû t'emporter contre Kitai.

- Q... Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ta femme a juré à un mourant de prendre soin d'un autre homme. Evidemment que tu es jaloux ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir devait avoir un rapport avec cette promesse.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment.

- Parle avec Kana. S'il te plait Mikage.

- Bien sûr que je parlerai avec elle. Si je suis venu c'était pour mettre idées au clair. Je suis complètement perdu. Si jamais je m'étais emporté... si jamais je lui avais fait du mal.

Raine cola son front contre celui de Mikage et dit en souriant :

- Je connais mon grand frère. Il ne blesserait jamais les personnes qu'il aime. Et surement pas à cause de sa colère.

Soupirant, Mikage se recula et sourit faiblement à Raine.

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé cette nuit...

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Le fait que tu soit ici en est la preuve. Tu sais ce qui est bon pour ta famille. Kana le sait aussi, j'en suis sûre.

oOo

Sayu et Aria s'occupaient toujours des entrainements de Daichi et Sora. Le tout sous l'oeil attentif d'Ame. Elle était très interressée de voir à l'oeuvre les pouvoirs des garçons. Elle se sentait un peu moins unique et ils lui rappellaient son petit-fils.

- C'est très bien Daichi, complimenta Sayu en le voyant faire apparaitre un grand mur de Terre.

- Quand est-ce qu'on reprend l'entrainement offensif ? Bouda le garçon.

- Je suis enceinte, je ne peux pas me battre. Et personne d'autre ne serait assez rapide pour éviter tes coups. Tu pourais tuer quelqu'un.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir de là votre môme ?

- Mon _bébé_ naitra quand il en aura envie. Tu es jaloux que je ne puisse pas m'occuper de toi ? Moi qui pensais que ce serait Hima et Wari qui me feraient une scène.

- Je suis pas jaloux ! Je suis impatient ! Rougit le garçon.

- Mais oui. En attendant fait-moi disparaitre ce mur, ou on aura des problèmes.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, marmona-t-il en posant les mains au sol.

- Prend exemple sur Sora, lui au moins il ne se plaint pas sans arrêt.

- Il fait juste souffler le vent...

- Le vent peut être redoutable, répondit Aria. Sora pourait t'étouffer sans que tu puisses rien y faire.

- Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama Daichi en portant une main à son cou.

- Non. Mais rassure-toi, je n'apprendrai jamais à mon fils une technique mortelle. Je veux protéger son innocence.

- C'est aussi ce que j'essaye de faire avec ce gamin, dit Sayu en soupirant. Mais je crois qu'il l'a déjà perdue.

- Hé ! Dit Daichi. J'ai jamais tué personne moi !

- Je parlais de ton innocence d'esprit. Si je t'avais trouvé plus tôt, je t'aurais aussi appris les bonnes manières.

- Parce que je n'ai pas de bonne manières ? Cria-t-il furieux.

- Là, tu vois ? Tu hurles sur ton professeur. Sans oublier la façon dont tu as parlé a Kira. La reine de Raggs tout de même.

- Je savais pas qui c'était ! C'est pas marqué sur son front qu'elle est reine !

- Des reines aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges il n'y en a pas 50...

- Bon, vous allez finir par m'apprendre quelque chose ? _Professeur_ ?

- Hum... fait-moi un mur de Terre.

- Je viens de le faire !

- Tu es sûr ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Un mur d'arbres alors ?

- Pourquoi toujours des murs ?

- Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger. Ils doivent être assez solides pour contrer plusieures attaques de zaiphon.

Pestant contre elle, Daichi se mit à la tache.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, remarqua Ame assise à côté d'elle.

- Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il aime bien nos petites chamailleries.

- C'est même pas vrai ! S'exclama Daichi qui avait tout entendu.

- Concentre-toi sur ton mur, ordonna Sayu. Ces arbres sont vraiment minuscules.

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Il adore raler, dit Sayu en souriant à Ame.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous aussi vous portez un enfant.

- Absolument. Ça va bientôt faire trois mois. Je me demande si se sera encore des jumeaux. J'espère que non !

- Je peux essayer de voir si vous voulez.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Sayu pleine d'espoir.

- Voyons, dit Ame en posant sa main sur le ventre de Sayu.

"Faites qu'il n'y en ai qu'un ! Faites qu'il n'y en ai qu'un ! Surtout pas des jumeaux ! Surtout pas des triplés !"

- Oh ! S'exclama soudain Ame.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Sayu. Il y en a combien ? Quatre ?

Ame rit de la voir autant en panique.

- Mais non. Rassurez-vous, il n'y en a qu'un.

- Vous en êtes _sûre_ ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Oui, j'en suis _sûre_.

- Ha... soupira Sayu en posant une main sur son coeur. Un seul... Dieu merci !

- Et je n'en suis pas encore certaine, mais il semble que ce soit un garçon.

- Un garçon ? Dit Sayu en souriant. Vraiment ? Il faut que je le dise à Kenta !

Elle se leva aussitô pour partir, mais Daichi protesta :

- Hé ! Vous me laissez en plan ?

- Continue de faire pousser les arbres ! Je reviens ! Dit-elle en agitant la main.

- Pff ! Professeur, mon oeil !


	15. Cérémonie

Chapitre 15 : Cérémonie

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Ce jour attendu par tous les habitants de l'Empire qui verrait le prince Valérian et la princesse Elaine obtenir officiellement leur droit d'héritage du trône de Barsburg. Mais rares étaient ceux qui savaient ce que cette cérémonie représentait pour Valérian. Une énorme responsabilité. Celle de porter le légendaire oeil de Raphael en lui.

Dans la grande salle du trône, étaient rassemblés tous les hauts dignitaires de l'Empire. Des centaines de personnes attendaient l'arrivée du prince et de la princesse. Parmis eux, la majorité des habitants de l'église. Seuls Teito et Kira étaient absents car ils feraient leur entrée avec Anri et Raine. Mais Serena et Eruan étaient bien là, discutant joyeusement avec Aria, Sayu et leurs maris. Quand à Kana, elle se tenait sagement aux côtés de Mikage. Celui-ci lui avait à peine dit quelques mots depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Il avait décidé de lui parler après la cérémonie, ne voulant rien gacher de ce moment solennel. Mais il était au moins heureux que Kitai soit absent. La foule aurait eu du mal à accepter la présence d'un Valmarien en ces temps si troublés. Les gardiens étaient aussi présents, Sayu ayant pris un malin plaisir à habiller le petit Daichi de pied en cap.

Soudain, les conversations cessèrent. Les hérault annonçant l'arrivée de la famille Impériale. Mais ce furent d'abord Teito et Kira qui apparurent. Traversant la salle sous les révérences, ils se placèrent sur la droite, au bas des marches menant au trône. Puis vint le couple Impérial et tout le monde mit un genoux à terre, baissant la tête en signe de respect. Tenant la main de Raine, Anri gravit les quelques marches, puis après avoir accompagnée sa femme à s'asseoir à sa droite, il prit place lui-même sur son trône. Cela fait, la foule se releva, acclamant l'Empereur et l'Impératrice. Puis, lorsque les clameurs cessèrent, le prince et la princesse firent leur entrée. Côte à côte, ils passèrent fièrement devant leurs sujets, lesquels applaudirent chaleureusement. Ils montèrent tous deux les marches et s'inclinèrent devant leurs parents. Anri se releva et d'un geste fit taire les applaudissements. Puis il déclama d'une voix forte :

- Mes enfants. Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre 16eme anniversaire. Je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis fier de vous. Vous êtes les dignes héritiers du trône impérial de Barsburg. A présent, à genoux.

Ses enfants, s'exécutèrent inclinant respectueusement la tête. Anri fit signe à Mr Sunberg posté non loin de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci portait un coussin de velour, sur lequel reposaient un fin diadème argenté et une couronne d'or. Il prit tout d'abord le diadème, et le levant au dessus de la tête d'Elaine, il dit :

- Elaine Barsburg. Par le sang qui coule dans tes veines, je te déclare à présent apte à recevoir ton héritage et ton titre. Te voici princesse impériale de l'Empire de Barsburg. Puisses-tu faire honneur à ton pays, ton peuple et ta famille. Appaise-les de ta douceur. Que la grâce et la bonté des femmes Barsburg t'imprègnent. Tu es digne de notre famille.

Lorsqu'il eut posé le diadème sur la tête d'Elaine, il s'exclama :

- A présent, lève-toi ma fille !

Lentement, Elaine se releva. Elle s'inclina à nouveau devant ses parents puis se retourna et en fit de même pour ses sujets qui s'écrièrent : Vive la princesse Elaine ! Enfin, elle vint se placer à côté du trône de sa mère, laissant Valérian seul à genoux devant son père. Celui-ci se saisit de la couronne d'or et la levant il dit :

- Valérian Barsburg. Par le sang qui coule dans tes veines, je te déclare à présent apte à recevoir ton héritage et ton titre. Te voici prince impérial, héritier du grand Empire de Barsburg. Puisses-tu faire honneur à ton pays, ton peuple et ta famille. Protège-les de n'importe quel danger. Que la force et le courage des hommes Barsburg t'imprègnent. Tu es digne de notre famille.

Posant la couronne sur la tête de son fils, Anri s'exclama de nouveau :

- A présent, lève-toi mon fils ! Valérian, prince héritier du trône de l'Empire de Barsburg !

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la foule, celle-ci explosa en acclamations. Enfin leur prince venait d'obtenir son droit d'accession au trône. Les Valmariens pouvaient bien faire ce qu'il leur plaisait, Barsburg avait un futur roi. Mais alors que chacun s'attendait à ce que la réception soit déclarée ouverte, l'Empereur leva à nouveau les mains pour réclammer le silence.

- Mes loyaux sujets. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête et de joie. Cependant, chacun d'entre vous sait que les rapports entre Barsburg et Valmaria n'ont jamais été aussi tendus. Je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité, il se peut que nous soyons à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre.

Les murmures envahirent la salle. Chacun avait redouté que vienne le moment où l'Empereur annoncerait publiquement la guerre.

- Malgré tout ! S'exclama Anri pour retrouver leur attention. Je veux que vous sachiez, que tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette guerre n'ai pas lieu. En conséquence, je jure que ce ne sera pas moi qui la déclarerai en premier. Les Valmariens devront être les premiers à frapper et ainsi porter le poids des victimes sur leurs âmes. Je protègerai notre Empire et tous ses habitants. Mais pour cela, il me faudra compter sur l'un des plus ancins pouvoir existant en ce monde. Le légendaire oeil de Raphael, héritage de la famille Barsburg.

Les murmures reprirent. Cela faisait si longtemps que le nom de l'oeil de Raphael n'avait pas été évoqué. Tous fixaient du regard Kira qu'ils savaient en être la détentrice.

- Je laisse à présent la parole à ma soeur, Kira Barsburg Raggs.

D'un geste, Anri invita Kira à monter les marches puis il se rassit sur son trône, Valérian toujours debout face à la foule. Une fois à ses côté Kira s'exclama :

- Moi, Kira Barsburg Raggs. Digne héritière de l'oeil de Raphael. Je déclare aujourd'hui ma volonté de le transmettre à mon neveu ici présent. Le prince héritier Valérian Barsburg.

Ignorant les exclamations de surprise, elle continua :

- Cela pour assurer la sécurité de l'Empire et pour disuader Valmaria d'orchestrer toute attaque contre vous. Contre nous.

Puis elle se tourna vers Valérian et demanda :

- Valérian. Acceptes-tu la lourde tache qui t'incombe ? Désires-tu hériter de l'oeil sacré de Raphael ?

- Oui ma tante, répondit Valérian avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas, jure Valérian. Que tu l'utiliseras avec parcimonie et justesse. Que tu protègeras le peuple de Barsburg et que tu ne te laisseras pas détourner du juste chemin, par qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Les derniers mots du serments sucitèrent la perplexité de nombreuses personnes. "Qui ou _quoi_ que ce soit" ?

- Je le jure, répondit Valérian en levant la main droite.

- Alors tend ta main, et sois prêt à recevoir ton fardeau.

Valérian s'exécuta et tendit la main droite à sa tante, paume vers le bas. Kira en fit de même mais paume vers le haut. Il se rendit alors compte que la main de sa tante tremblait. Visiblement, l'oeil n'était pas d'accord pour se laisser transférer. Kira prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis elle ferma les yeux. Les seconde qui suivit, l'oeil de Raphael se matérialisa au dos de sa main. Couleur rouge sang, la pierre semblait s'agiter alors que Kira abaissait sa main vers celle de Valérian. Dans la salle tout le monde retenait son souffle. Personne n'avait encore assisté à une cérémonie de transfert. En tout cas, ceux qui en avaient déjà vue une n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps. A une dizaine de centimètres de la main de Valérian, de grands cercles de zaiphon entourèrent leurs deux mains, se resserrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Kira était très concentrée, fronçant les sourcils pour ignorer les protestations de l'oeil qui continuait à s'agiter et qui envoyait des images de destruction à son esprit. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Pas lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Ces images de combats et de désolation étaient si tristes... explosions et morts défilaient devant ses yeux. Et elle ne put s'empécher de verser une larme. Au pied des marches, ses amis et son mari avaient remarqué son expression peinée. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Kira ? Soudain, alors que les anneaux de zaiphon allaient de refermer complètement sur leurs deux mains, une grande puissance s'échappa de l'oeil, créant des courants de pouvoir qui enveloppèrent Kira et Valérian. Leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux fouettaient l'air autour d'eux. Les anneaux de zaiphon s'étaient desserrés et menaçaient de disparaitre. Mais ce n'était pas le pire à leurs yeux. Kira tremblait de tout son corps. De sa main gauche, elle tentait de maintenir la droite suspendue au dessus de celle de Valérian. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et faisait de son mieux pour ralentir sa respiration devenue incontrôlable. Les immages que lui faisait voir l'oeil était de plus en plus horribles. Et pour finir, elles en devinrent carrément douloureuses. La reine de Raggs se mit à crier, ressentant physiquement les peines et la détresse des précédentes victimes de l'oeil. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon de souffrance.

- Kira ! S'exclama Teito en montant les marches.

Mais le pouvoir de l'oeil l'empéchait de s'approcher. Il ne pouvait qu'observer impuissant sa femme souffrir sous ses yeux. Celle-ci avait le visage innondé de larmes, mais malgré tout elle tenait bon. Y mettant toute sa volonté, elle força les anneaux de zaiphon à se resserrer de nouveau. Petit à petit, elle réussit à les maintenir suffisament proches pour pouvoir poursuivre le transfert. Elle leva les yeux vers Valérian qui lui fit un signe de la tête afin de lui confirmer qu'il était prêt. Alors délicatement, elle mit en contact l'oeil de Raphael avec la main du prince. Celui-ci retint une exclamation de surprise en sentant une présence l'investir. Sa main le brulait atrocement. Puis, rejetant la conscience de l'oeil, Kira referma complètement les anneaux et scella l'oeil dans la main de Valérian. Les vagues de puissance disparurent instantanément, tout comme les anneaux de zaiphon. Puis Kira s'effondra au sol et Valérian tomba à genoux, serrant le poing droit. Teito fut auprès de sa femme en quelques secondes.

- Kana ! appella-t-il inquiet en voyant que Kira n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Celle-ci accourut près de lui et examina Kira et le bébé.

- Votre fils va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Quand à Kira elle est... épuisée. Elle a utilisé tout son zaiphon. Il faut l'emmener au calme.

Teito prit immédiatemment Kira dans ses bras et sur un signe de tête d'Anri, il quitta les lieux en direction des appartements de l'Empereur.

- Et Valérian ? Demanda Elaine inquiète acroupie près de son frère. Sa main à l'air de le faire souffrir.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien. Après ce qui vient de se passer...

- J'ai dit que ça allait, insista-t-il en se relevant.

Dans la salle, c'était une véritable panique. Voilà pourquoi Anri leva les mains en signe d'appaisement et déclara :

- Je sais que ce qui vient de se passer vous a semblé effrayant. Mais ma soeur et mon fils savaient les risques qu'ils prenaient en entamant le transfert. Puisqu'il semble que l'oeil a bien été transféré à Valérian, tout ira pour le mieux à présent. Je vous enjoint donc à débuter la réception. Car ne l'oublions pas, nous sommes ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de mes enfants.

Autant dire que l'ambiance de la réception prit une tournure étrange. Les sourires avaient disparu et chacun débatait sur ce qui venait de se passer. La reine de Raggs allait-elle vraiment bien ? Et le prince ?

- Valérian, murmura Anri en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il vaut que tu te retires. Mais ne t'approche pas de mes appartements. Il est trop tôt pour que tu te retrouves seul en présence de Teito.

- Je sais... j'ai été soulagé qu'il parte. L'oeil commençait déjà à essayer de prendre le dessus sur moi. Tu m'excuseras auprès des invités.

- Moi aussi, dit Elaine en emboitant le pas de son frère suivies de près par Seban.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans les appartements des Grant, Elaine explosa :

- Alors c'était _ça_ ! Vous êtes tous complètement mabouls ! Recevoir l'oeil de Raphael ? Et tu as accepté ça ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai accepté. C'est pour le bien de l'Empire. Comme ça, la Valmariens y réfléchirons à deux fois avant de nous déclarer la guerre.

- Mais tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? C'était horrible ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez mourrir tous les deux !

- Personne ne savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Tante Kira s'est renseignée sur le processus dans les archives.

- Et _ça_ c'était prévu par les archives ?

- Evidemment que non. Mais c'est parce que l'oeil ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Je le sens... il est furieux.

- Il est furieux... dit-elle lentement. Qui ça ?

- L'oeil ! S'exclama Valérian qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur patiente. C'est lui qui a causé tout ça. Il s'est débatut pour ne pas quitter le corps de tante Kira.

- Alors c'est comme si il y avait quelqu'un en toi maintenant ? Demanda Seban incrédule.

- C'est à peu près ça. L'oeil à une conscience. Il veut détruire l'oeil de Michael, c'est pourquoi papa m'a dit de rester éloigné d'oncle Teito.

- Il veut le détruire ? Alors pendant tout ce temps, tante Kira voulait assassiner son mari ? Demanda Elaine bouche bée.

- Elle le maitrisait. Et je vais devoir apprendre à faire pareil.

- Tout ça... c'est complètement fou. Si j'avais su je...

- Tu m'aurais persuadé de refuser. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien dit.

- Bien sûr que je t'aurais persuadé de les envoyer ballader ! Ils t'ont transformé en arme humaine ! Et ce... _truc_ essaye de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit !

- J'ai choisi seul et je ne regrette rien.

Elaine soupira en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- T'en fait pas soeurette, je vais m'en sortir.

Soudain Elaine le serra contre elle. "Si j'avais su... si seulement je l'avais su !"

- Quoi ? Tu pleures ? Demanda Valérian gêné.

- Non. Je veux juste que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire.

- Vas-y.

- Je t'aime Valérian, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Son frère rougit et demanda encore plus gêné :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu es mon frère. Mon jumeau. Une moitié de mon âme. Tous les deux, on sait qu'on peut compter l'un sur l'autre. Pas vrai ?

- Ouais... souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Si jamais... il nous arrive quelque chose à l'un ou à l'autre... le deuxième le saura forcément. Je savais que quelque chose de grave te troublait, mais je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je l'aurais voulu. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu peux compter sur moi Valérian.

- Tu peux aussi compter sur moi Elaine. C'est moi le grand frère.

- Pour quelques minutes...

- Je suis quand même le grand frère, rit-il en se détachant d'elle. Et je protègerai ma petite soeur.

- Je te protègerai aussi Valérian. Peu importe ce qui peut arriver.

Valérian l'embrassa sur le front et dit en souriant :

- Je compte sur toi Elaine.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Oui, elle ne laisserait plus aucun mal s'abattre sur son frère. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui... je pourais tout endurer."

oOo

Kana était allée rendre à nouveau visite à Kira. Celle-ci dormait profondément et son état semblait stable. Elle se réveillerait avant le matin. Refermant la porte des appartements d'Anri, Kana se rendit compte que Mikage l'attendait dans le couloir. Se retrouvant seule à seule avec lui pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Surtout que son mari l'observait d'un regard plus froid que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mikage... dit-elle.

- J'ai une question à te poser Kana, la coupa-t-il. Tu vas y répondre sans détour. Et tu vas me dire uniquement la vérité.

- D'accord, dit-elle légèrement effrayée de son ton cinglant.

- Est-ce que tu me trompes Kana ?

Sa femme resta coite, son visage exprimant la plus grande confusion.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Répond, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non... bien sûr que non !

- Alors c'est ta réponse ? Tu ne me trompes pas ?

- Je le jure sur ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mikage...

- Alors que faisais-tu avec Kitai l'autre soir ? Je vous ai vu vous enlacer.

Le coeur de Kana manqua un battement. Dans sa vie elle n'avait eut qu'un instant de faiblesse et il avait fallut que Mikage y assiste.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en la repoussant. Est-ce que c'est _lui_ tes "affaires à régler" ? Tu rentres de plus en plus tard parce que tu es avec lui ?

- Non ! J'avais vraiment du travail à l'hôpital. Mais Kitai est apparu sur mon chemin alors que je rentrais te retrouver.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi te serrait-il dans ses bras ?

- Je... je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu crois que je vais accepter cette réponse ?

- Je... je ne me sentais pas bien, alors il m'a prise dans ses bras... mais je jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre !

- Pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

- Je ne peux pas...

"Si je te le dit... les choses seront encore pires."

- Tu ne peux pas ? Ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? Il semble que _lui_ a le droit de le savoir, mais pas _moi_ ? Je suis ton _mari_ Kana !

- Je le sais... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et je t'aime crois moi.

- Tu me caches quelque chose. Comment savoir si tu es honnête sur le reste ? Comment savoir si je peux encore avoir confiance en toi ?

- Je t'en supplie Mikage. Tu dois me croire, je ne ressens rien pour Kitai. Tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'ai jamais aimé. Le seul que j'aimerai jamais. Je t'en prie...

- Je suis désolé Kana. Mais tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit toute la vérité... Je ne pourai pas... je n'arriverai pas à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter. Tu ne vas pas...

- Je t'aime toujours Kana. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies tout avoué... je garderai mes distances.

- Tu ne peux pas... et Aoi ?

- C'est à toi d'y penser. Ton silence va faire souffrir notre fils.

"Mais si je brise ce silence... tout le monde souffrira. Toi et Aoi les premiers. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire un tel choix ! C'est pire que celui qui m'attend à l'arrivée du porteur du bracelet..." Alors, décidant que son fils la comprendrait au moins un peu, Kana fit ce choix douloureux qu'il lui imposait :

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Pardonne-moi...

- ... Alors dorénavant, nous ferons chambre à part. Tu n'es plus que ma femme de nom. Quand tu auras changé d'avis, préviens-moi.

Il tourna les talons et disparut au bout du couloir. Kana se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, anéantie. Pour le protéger, elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie.


	16. Rapt

Chapitre 16 : Rapt

Kira ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un instant puis elle se rendit compte que Teito et Anri étaient à son chevet.

- Kira tu va bien ? Demanda son mari qui lui tenait la main.

- Oui... je crois. Et le bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

- Il va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'oeil refusait de quitter mon corps. Il a essayé de me faire peur. Il m'a montré... des images... tellement afreuses qu'elles en sont devenues douloureuses.

Elle avait prit son visage dans ses mains, tentant d'oublier ce que l'oeil lui avait fait voir.

- Je savais qu'il résisterait mais... continua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Valérian devra être très prudent.

- Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, la rassura Anri. A présent, profite du fait que tu sois débarrassée de ton fardeau. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui puisse t'empécher d'être heureuse.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant à Teito.

Qu'il était bon d'être près de lui sans éprouver le moindre malaise. Cette nuit, elle avait dormi sans faire de cauchemars. Et elle n'en ferait plus jamais à présent.

- Tu devrais rester ici quelques jours pour te reposer, proposa Anri. Tu pourras peut-être aider Valérian.

- D'accord. Merci Anri. Et désolée d'avoir emprunté ton lit.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous attriburai des appartements dans la journée. D'ici là, tu peux rester ici.

Puis il sortit rejoindre les autres rassemblés dans son salon.

- Kira va bien ? Demanda Aria.

- Oui. Elle vient de se réveiller. Il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer, elle restera ici pour quelques temps.

- Alors Astel aussi ? S'excita Elaine en passant son bras sous celui de sa cousine.

- Oui, je veux rester près de maman et du bébé.

- Par contre, nous devons partir, dit Sayu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Daichi. Il y en a certains qui n'ont pas finit leur apprentissage.

- Parce que vous ne m'apprenez rien ! Rétorqua le garçon.

- Sora aussi doit s'améliorer, dit Aria en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Tss ! Souffla Kaze. Il y en a toujours que pour lui.

- Tu es grand maintenant, lui fit remarquer son père. Ne fais pas ton jaloux.

- Je suis pas jaloux ! Bouda-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr... soupira Lise.

- Moi je veux pas partir ! Se plaignit Hima. Je veux rester avec Elaine...

- Oui moi aussi ! Aprouva Wari. On peux rester maman ?

- Pas question, trancha leur père. Vous rentrez avec nous à l'église.

- Maman s'il te plait, insista Hima en ignorant son père.

- Papa a dit non. Et votre grand-père rentre avec nous. Vous n'êtes pas contents ?

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Wari plein d'espoir. Il va pas rester ici ?

- Puisque je vous le dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il tiens à rentrer avec nous.

- Je voudrais qu'Elaine vienne aussi... dit Hima tout de même déçue.

- Je ne suis plus punie Hima, la rassura la princesse. Je viendrai te voir bientôt.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! Dit Elaine en levant le pouce.

oOo

Tout le monde se préparait à partir, seule Astel restant immobile à les observer. A la vérité, c'était quelqu'un en particulier qu'elle était en train de fixer. Cela faisait plusieures semaines qu'elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Yuta. Elle se sentait coupable d'agir ainsi. Il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais maintenant il allait retourner à l'église et elle devrait rester au palais. Astel ne pourait donc vraiment plus le voir aussi facilement qu'avant et cela même si elle trouvait le courage de lui faire face. Découvrir qu'Aria avait une place spéciale dans le coeur du garçon l'avait profondément blessée. Et elle était tétanisée à l'idée que Yuta puisse être amoureux de sa marraine. Mais c'était le dernier moment qu'il lui restait pour prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler. Mais ne voulant pas rester en tête à tête avec lui, elle appela :

- Kora ! Yuta...

D'abord surpris, Yuta emboita le pas de Kora pour la rejoindre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astel ? Demanda Kora.

- Je voulais vous dire au revoir avant que vous partiez.

- Oh ! Comme elle est mignonne ! S'exclama Kora en lui tapotant la tête. Tes grands frères vont te manquer pas vrai ?

- Arrête ! Rit-elle en repoussant sa main.

- Fais attention à toi Astel, lui recommenda-t-il. Sois sage et ne te laisses pas draguer par tous les nobles de la cour !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tu es tellement jolie, ça arrivera forcément ! Alors si tu as un problème, appelle ton grand frère Kora et il viendra leur casser la figure !

- Je m'en souviendrai, rit-elle.

Soudain elle croisa le regard de Yuta. Il se contentait de l'observer sans un mot, sans un sourire.

- Yuta, tu peux rester deux secondes avec elle ? Demanda soudain Kora. Je dois aller voir maman. Surtout ne laisse personne s'approcher d'Astel !

Yuta ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kora était déjà partit rejoindre Louise et Hikaru. Gêné, il n'osait pas se tourner vers Astel.

- Yuta... murmura-t-elle tout à coup.

Aussitôt il tourna la tête vers elle. Astel tripotait nerveusement un pan de sa robe.

- Tu sais... continua-t-elle. Je voulais m'excuser. Désolée de t'avoir mis de côté ces derniers temps.

- Ce n'est rien Astel, dit-il finalement en souriant. Tu devais avoir une bonne raison.

Astel leva les yeux vers lui, heureuse qu'il ai enfin consentit à lui adresser un sourire.

- Je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir posé cette question embarrassante au sujet d'Aria. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit.

- Ne sois pas désolée. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir...

- La réponse est non, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais pensé à Aria de cette façon. La façon dont elle agit avec moi a pu te paraitre troublante, mais il n'y a aucune ambiguité. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

Astel avait l'impression que son coeur s'était allégé. Ce doute affreux qu'elle avait ruminé pendant des semaines n'était pas avéré. Yuta n'aimait sa tante.

- J'avoue que je suis rassurée, dit Astel en souriant. Excuse-moi, c'était un peu idiot d'avoir pensé que... Je suis vraiment idiote.

- Pas du tout, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. J'aurais réagit de la même façon si je t'avais soupçonnée d'avoir des sentiments pour Hikaru.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne leur était plus arrivé. Soudain, Yuta se rendit compte qu'Astel avait les larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce à cause de leurs rires ? Mais sans prévenir, la jeune fille se jeta contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

- Astel ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Seulement... juste un moment... s'il te plait, l'entendit-elle murmurer faiblement.

Décontenancé, il passa doucement sa main dans son dos. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pleurait-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à le voir et ça le frustrait un peu. Le jeune fille était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments. A la fois soulagée que Yuta ne sois pas amoureux d'Aria, triste de devoir lui dire au revoir à nouveau alors qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcillier et désespérée à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus d'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments avant un moment. Y arriverait-elle un jour ?

oOo

Partis depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, ils approchaient de la "forêt de Sayu" comme on l'appellait.

- Alors ? Demanda Kora à son frère. Tu t'es réconcillié avec Astel ?

- Hum, répondit distraitement celui-ci.

Il repensait encore à l'étrange attitude de la princesse. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait pleuré contre lui. Même si lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, c'était un sourire qui éclairait son visage.

- Tu serais pas en train de penser à elle ? Devenia Kora en souriant.

- Quoi ? Dit soudain Yuta en se rendant compte que son frère lui parlait.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Kora.

- Regradez ! S'exclama soudain Kaze en pointant quelque chose devant eux. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

Plissant les yeux, ils se rendirent compte qu'une personne semblait les attendre devant la forêt. Soudain, elle agita la main vers eux en souriant.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Kyle perplexe.

- Oh non... soupira Lise en reconnaissant le foulard bleu que portait la personne sur la tête. Son père va la tuer.

- Coucou la compagnie ! S'exclama Elaine en accourant vers eux. Alors ? Surpris de me voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore habillée comme ça ? Demanda Kaze dépité. Comment t'as fait pour arriver avant nous.

- Je connais tous les raccourcis qui mènent à l'église. J'ai fais le chemin tellement de fois.

- Tu risques de ne plus jamais le refaire, dit Wida. C'est pas un mois que ton père va t'enfermer. Cette fois ce sera à vie !

- J'ai promis à Hima de venir la voir bientôt, se défendit Elaine.

- Il y a une différence entre "bientôt" et "tout de suite", lui fit remarquer Lise.

- Qui se soucie des détails ? Dit Elaine en haussant les épaules. Je serais de retour au palais ce soir. Si Seban se débrouille bien, personne n'en saura rien.

- Pauvre Seban... le plaignit Risa. Ce brave garçon se fait utiliser par la famille impériale.

- Je suis trop contente que tu sois venue Elaine ! S'exclama Hima en lui sautant au cou.

- Je vous ai pas vus pendant un mois, dit-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Je peux bien vous accompagner.

- Dis Elaine, demanda soudain la petite fille. On peut aller voir le nid d'aigle ? Tu as dit que tu me le montrerais.

- Je ne sais pas si... dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers Sayu et Kenta.

- Si tu me le montre pas maintenant je le verrai jamais, se plaignit la petite fille.

- Je sais. Mais ne seront pas d'accord.

- Moi aussi je veux le voir ! S'exclama Wari. Maman dit oui, s'il te plait !

- Est-ce que c'est loin ? Demanda Sayu.

- Non, répondit Elaine. Juste un petit détour.

- Dans ce cas d'accord, sourit Sayu à ses enfants qui manifestèrent aussitôt leur joie. On va faire ce détour tous les quatre. Enfin... je suis sûr que Daichi a aussi très envie de les voir.

- Hum ! Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, mais ne disant pas le contraire non plus.

- Sayu tu ne peux pas y aller seule, dit Kenta inquiet.

- J'y vais avec eux, dit Aria. Tu veux aussi aller voir les aigles Sora ?

- Je peux ? Demanda le petit tout content.

- Oui. Quelqu'un d'autre veut venir ? Kaze ?

- C'est un truc de gamin, répondit son fils en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui a d'interressant à aller voir des aigles ?

- Tant pis pour toi. On se retrouve à l'église, dit-elle finalement à son mari.

- Je ne suis pas trop rassuré, dit Kenta en observant sa femme enceinte.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun danger, assura Elaine. On sera à l'église 10 minutes après vous.

- Sayu tu... tenta-t-il de convaincre sa femme.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai bien le droit d'aller me promener avec mes enfants.

- Bon d'accord. A tout à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

- Allez ! Viens Daichi !

- Ouais ouais... j'arrive.

Elaine les mena un peu à l'écart de la forêt, montant la coline qui la surplombait. Sayu avait fait apparaitre cette forêt entre deux falaises et il étaient en train de marcher au sommet de l'une d'elle.

- Faites quand même attention, les prévint Elaine. C'est plutôt abrupte.

- Je vois ça, dit Aria en fixant le vide à quelques mètres d'elle.

- On est haut, murmura Sora impressionné.

- Les aigles aiment la hauteur, dit Elaine en souriant. Si on a de la chance, les aiglons auront éclos.

- On va voir des bébés aigles ? Demanda Wari excité. Combien il y en a ?

- Il y avait 3 oeufs la dernière fois que je...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car soudain une détonnation retentit et un grand nuage de fumée les enveloppa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Hima en ressant ses bras autour du cou d'Elaine.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura la princesse en essayant de voir à travers la fumée épaisse. Sayu ? Aria ?

- Je suis là ! Répondit Sayu sur sa droite.

Celle-ci tenait les mains de Wari et Daichi fermement dans les siennes

- Surtout ne bougez pas, entendit-elle Elaine lui conseiller. Vous risqueriez de tomber de la falaise.

- Oui... murmura Sayu.

Soudain, elle cru entendre le cri apeuré de sa fille suivit de celui d'Elaine. Que se passait-il ?

- Hima ? Elaine ?

Brusquement, une grande silhouette apparu devant elle et tenta de se saisir d'elle. Criant, Sayu se débatit et réussit à le repousser avec son zaiphon. C'était visiblement un homme et il était à nouveau en train de s'approcher d'eux à grands pas. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Daichi à genoux au sol.

- Oui... c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- C'est une coque de protection. Mieux qu'un mur.

- Fais-la disparaitre ! Je dois aller chercher Hima !

- Mais si vous sortez... il voudra encore vous attraper.

- Il faut que je retrouve ma fille !

- Et si il faisait du mal à votre bébé ?

- Hima est aussi mon bébé ! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec cet homme dehors !

- Elle est avec Elaine...

- Laisse-moi sortir Daichi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Pardon... mais je peux pas.

Sayu se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la paroi, appellant le nom de sa fille.

Celle-ci était toujours dans les bras d'Elaine. La princesse connaissait bien les lieux et elle povait se permettre de courir en évitant de tomber dans le vide. "Qui sont ces personnes ? Que veulent-elle ?" Brusquement, elle se sentit plaquée au sol par derrière, Hima tombant un peu plus loin.

- Va t'en Hima ! Cours tout droit !

La petite fille se releva en sanglotant en courut comme elle le lui disait. La fumée s'était presque dissipée, et Elaine pouvait maintenant voir son agresseur. "Un Valmarien !" se rendit-elle compte avec effroi.

- Ne bougez plus altesse, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Lachez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant. N'arrivant à rien, elle pencha la tête en arrière et lui donna un grand coup de boule.

L'homme désserra son étreinte et elle réussit à se relever, courant sur les traces d'Hima. Mais ce fut derrière elle que retentit le cri apeuré de la petite fille.

- Hima ? Appela-t-elle inquiète. Hima !

Elaine fit aussitôt demi-tour. La petite avait dû revenir pour elle. Effrayée, Elaine vit le Valmarien menacer Hima d'un couteau.

- Elaine... pleura la petite fille.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! S'écria la princesse. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !

- Alors approchez-vous gentillement.

Acquiesçant, Elaine fit lentement quelques pas vers lui.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama le Valmarien. Ramène-toi !

- J'arrive, répondit une deuxième voix. J'en ai presque fini avec eux.

- Arrête de t'amuser ! On s'en fiche d'eux. On a ce qu'on était venu chercher.

Le deuxième homme souffla et apparu bientôt aux yeux d'Elaine. Lui aussi c'était un Valmarien. La princesse retint son souffle en remarquant le couteau ensanglanté qu'il tenait dans sa main. Qui avait-il poignardé ? Comptaient-ils la tuer ? Mais le Valmarien se contenta de presser un chiffon humide sur son nez. Et entendant toujours les pleurs d'Hima, Elaine sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Aria était alongée au sol, la respiration difficile. Elle jeta un oeil à la blessure qui lui causait une douleur cinglante dans le ventre. Puis elle rapuya aussitôt dessus avec sa main, tentant de retenir le sang qui trempait ses vêtements.

- So... ra... murmura-t-elle. Sora...

Elle entendit soudain les pleurs de son fils qui l'appellait non loin d'elle.

- Maman... maman !

- Je... je suis là Sora... Viens mon chéri.

Enfin son fils apparu près d'elle, le visage ravagé par les larmes et du sang s'écoulant le long de sa tempe.

- Maman... tu es blessée maman... pleura-t-il en voyant les vêtements blancs de sa mère devenus rouge écarlate.

- Tout va bien se passer Sora...

- J'ai peur maman...

- Je sais... approche-toi... plus près.

Sora s'assit tout près d'elle, serrant dans ses petites mains les cheveux de sa mère. Lentement, Aria leva son bras libre et essuya avec son pouce le sang qui coulait sur le visage de son fils. Puis elle pressa son pouce sur la pierre jaune du pendentif de Sora, et la seconde qui suivit, deux ailes blanches apparurent dans le dos du petit garçon qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Va... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Retourne avec... papa...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aria poussa brutalement son fils en arrière. S'attendant à retomber sur la roche, Sora poussa une exclamation de peur en se sentant tomber dans le vide.


	17. Détresse

Chapitre 17 : Détresse

A l'église on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir Aria, Sayu et les enfants.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'impatienta Kenta. Elaine avait dit 10 minutes, ça va bientôt faire une demi-heure ! Si il leur est arrivé quelque chose...

- Elles ne vont pas tarder, dit Liam pour le rassurer.

- On aurait pas dû les laisser y aller seuls, dit Hakuren inquiet pour sa femme et son fils.

Soudain il cru entendre la voix de Sora l'appeler. Se retournant, il scruta les environs mais ne vit rien.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Mikage perplexe.

- Là-haut ! S'exclama Risa en pointant le ciel.

Une petite forme blanche se déplaçait rapidement dans les airs. Bien plus vite que les nuages.

- C'est Sora ! S'exclama Kana en reconnaissant les ailes.

Le petit garçon piqua vers le sol et attérit droit dans les bras de son père. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que ses ailes disparaissaient.

- Sora... s'inquiéta son père. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est ta mère ? Et les autres ?

- Maman... pleura le petit garçon. Maman elle... elle va mourrir...

- Quoi ? Souffla Hakuren en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il faut sauver maman... papa, sauve maman...!

- On y va, dit aussitôt Kenta en fonçant vers le hangard avec Kana.

Hakuren lui emboita le pas, tenant toujours Sora contre lui.

- Sora, dit-il à son fils. Tu vas devoir nous montrer le chemin. Je vais sauver maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Kana et Hakuren se précipitèrent vers Aria. Retirant la main qu'elle avait encore placée sur sa blessure, Kana déglutit.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang...

- Sauve-la, la supplia Hakuren en plaçant une main sur la joue de sa femme inconsciente.

Se crispant, elle lança un regard en coin à Hakuren. Puis se concentrant sur Aria, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour au moins maintenir son amie en vie. Mais ils auraient forcément besoin de l'aide d'Ame pour la sauver. Pendant ce temps, Kenta tembourinait contre la paroi de Terre derrière laquelle il savait que sa femme se cachait. Daichi fit disparaitre sa coque protectrice et Kenta pu voir avec soulagement que sa femme était saine et sauve. Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence d'Hima aux côtés de Wari.

- Sayu ? Dit-il en s'abaissant vers sa femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage plongé contre ses genoux.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Kenta jeta un oeil à Daichi qui lui dit :

- Elle voulait sortir... mais c'était trop dangereux.

- Où est Hima ?

Entendant le nom de sa fille, Sayu releva brusquement la tête, les traces de ses larmes marquant toujours son visage.

- Hima... dit-elle en se relevant.

- Sayu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Kenta alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui sans le voir.

- Hima ? Appela-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son angoisse.

Sa fille ne lui répondant pas, Sayu se mit à courrir en tous sens. Elle ne la voyait pas. Il n'y avait plus personne.

- HIMA ! hurla-t-elle en tombant à genoux au sol. Hima... !

Elle se mit à sangloter, tapant du poing sur le sol. "Ils m'ont pri ma fille... Ils m'ont pris ma fille !"

- Ma petite fille... pleura-t-elle alors que Kenta la serrait contre lui. Ils ont pris ma petite fille ! Hima...

oOo

De retour à l'église, Aria avait aussitôt été transportée à l'hôpital. Wida et Kyle ayant été chercher Ame de toute urgence, ils entrèrent essouflés dans la chambre d'Aria.

- Ame-san est là, dit Wida qui soutenait la vieille femme.

- Ame-san ! S'exclama Hakuren. Ma femme... aidez-moi. Sauvez-la.

Ame posa ses yeux sur Aria dont le teint était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà morte. Lentement, la vieille femme s'avança vers le lit. Mais alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers un scalpel, Kana intervint en disant d'une voix sombre :

- "Sauvez-la"... c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Kana semblait essayer de contenir sa rage.

- Kana... Dit Risa en posant sa main sur son bras.

Mais celle-ci la repoussa et s'exclama :

- Vous devriez savoir que ces mots signifient pour elle : _sacrifie-toi _!

- Tu voudrais laisser mourrir Aria ? Demanda Hakuren incrédule.

- Tu ne lui as même pas demandé si elle était d'accord pour le faire. Tu as juste ordonné à Ame de se sacrifier ! Le pire, c'est que ça n'a l'air de déranger personne.

"Sont-ils tous insensibles ? Ne comprennent-ils donc pas ce qu'Ame peux ressentir ? Ce que _je_ peux ressentir ?" Kana était tellement en colère qu'elle aurait même pu tout leur avouer afin de les faire culpabiliser.

- Vous êtes... dit-elle en tentant de garder une respiration normale.

- Je vous remercie Kana-san, dit doucement Ame. Je suis heureuse que vous compreniez et que vous l'ayez dit tout haut. A présent, je peux soigner Aria-san sans regrêts.

Voyant Ame lui sourire, Kana serra les poings et dit en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- Il faut que je sorte.

Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur que Kana se rendit compte que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais Kana n'avait pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Pas après ce que Mikage lui avait dit au palais. Kana savait bien que Kitai n'y était pour rien. Mais si elle voulait regagner la confiance de son mari, il lui faudrait s'éloigner du Valmarien. Bien sûr, il ne la lacha pas d'une semelle et elle fut bien obligée de se retourner vers lui.

- Cessez de me suivre s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec énervement.

- J'ai ressentit votre trouble. Votre coeur s'est à nouveau alourdit.

- Kitai, je vais être claire. Ne vous approchez plus de moi.

-... pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Parce que Mikage nous a vu la dernière fois. Il m'a vu dans vos bras et il ne me fait plus confiance.

- Je ne faisais que vous aider.

- Mais je ne peux pas le lui expliquer ! Ce que je cache pour le protéger _lui_, il pense maintenant que c'est un sentiment pour _vous_.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris de quoi vous vouliez le protéger. C'est vous qui avez besoin d'attention.

- Mais c'est évident. La peur que vous tenez tant à m'ôter... c'est de _ça_ que je veux le protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la peur de l'approche de ma mort imminente.

- Vous ne devriez pas être la seule à souffrir. Tous ces gens que vous avez soigné avec vos pouvoir devraient le savoir. Je voudrais tant la leur balancer en pleine face. Leur culpabilité.

- Ne faites pas ça. Jamais vous m'entendez !

- Pourtant tout à l'heure vous leur hurliez dessus ! Vous pensiez comme moi !

- Il ne s'agissait pas de moi mais d'Ame. Une femme que nous venons à peine de rencontrer et qui ne nous dois rien.

- Parce que _vous _leur _deviez_ quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr. Leur amour. Leur amitié. Un lien. Voilà ce que je leur dois. Ce que nous nous devons tous.

- Mais ce _dû_ vous étiez la seule à le payer !

- Sachez que je ne l'ai pas fais à contre coeur. Et qu'il existe bien des façons de se rendre l'un l'autre cet amour. Vous ne comprendrez sûrement pas ce que je vais vous dire mais... Quand je vous demande de garder vos distances avec moi, c'est ma façon de vous rendre ce dû.

- Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Alors faites avec. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je perde Mikage maintenant.

Elle tourna les talons et le laissa seul avec sa colère et sa frustration. Que devait-il faire pour avoir cette femme ? C'était la seule qu'il avait jamais désiré à ce point. A présent elle ne voulait ni de son aide ni de sa présence. Mais il se refusait à l'abandonner.

oOo

Aria ouvrit doucement les yeux. Hakuren lui tenait la main et Ame était assise sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du lit.

- Je suis... vivante ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Bien sûr que tu es vivante, répondit son mari en embrassant sa main. Ame t'a soigné.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû... murmura Aria en tournant la tête vers la vieille femme. Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas, répondit Ame en souriant pour la rassurer.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de perdre... murmura Hakuren. Les enfants étaient terrorisés.

- Sora... où est Sora ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se rappelant avoir poussé son fils dans le vide.

- Il se repose dans notre chambre. Il va bien.

- Alors il a réussit à voler... dit-elle rassurée.

- Il vole aussi bien que toi, dit Hakuren en souriant.

- Aria, intervint Mikage. Il faut que tu nous dises... qui vous a attaqué ?

- C'étaient des Valmariens.

Ils retinrent tous une exclamation d'effroi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hima et Elaine ont été enlevées, lui annonça Hakuren.

- Je dois immédiatemment aller voir Anri, dit Mikage en sortant de la pièce en courant.

- Où est Sayu ? Demanda Aria. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Physiquement... bien. Mais elle est anéantie. On a enlevé sa fille alors qu'elle était présente sur les lieux. Elle doit beaucoup s'en vouloir.

En effet, Sayu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Allongée dans son lit, Kenta la berçait pour essayer de la calmer. Même si lui-même était complètement effondré. Leur petite Hima. Disparue. Enlevée par Dieu sait qui.

- J'étais avec elle ! Pleura sa femme inconsolable. Avec elle ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?

- Tu étais enfermée. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- Daichi ne voulait pas me laisser sortir... je l'ai supplié de me laisser aller la chercher ! Je voulais sortir la chercher...

- Daichi n'a pas eu tors. Il voulait te protéger. Toi, Wari et le bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Comment on va la retrouver ?

- Si ils savent qui elle est, ils ne devraient pas lui faire de mal. C'est la petite fille du Chancelier Impérial.

- Et si ils n'en savaient rien...? Que vont-ils faire à ma petite fille... ma petite fille. Hima...

- Nous la retrouverons Sayu. Je te le promet.

- Hima... continua-t-elle d'appeller alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, épuisée.

oOo

Mikage était arrivé en trombe au palais.

- ANRI ! hurla-t-il à peine entré dans le hall. BON SANG, OÙ EST-TU ? ANRI !

L'Empereur dévala les marches du grand escalier, suivit de près par Raine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Mikage ? Demanda son beau-frère. Pourquoi hurles-tu mon nom ?

- Elaine... Elaine a été enlevée par des Valmariens.

Cette annonce tomba comme une enclume sur la tête du couple impérial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Raine à mi-voix. Elaine est avec Valérian dans les appartements de Seban.

- Ta fille a inventé cette histoire pour pouvoir sortir en douce du palais. Elle nous a rejoint à la forêt et elle a été enlevée quand on s'est séparés.

- C'est impossible... dit Raine en remontant les marches afin d'aller vérifier les appartements des Grant.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Anri en lui agrippant l'épaule. Ma fille a été enlevée ?

- Oui. Ce sont les Valmariens.

- Les Valmariens... LES VALMARIENS ! cria-t-il avec rage en faisant les cents pas. Ils me le paieront !

- Calme-toi.

- ME CALMER ? Ma fille est aux mains d'un ennemi qui veux ma mort, et je devrais _me calmer_ !

- Tu as promis a ton peuple que tu ne déclancherais pas la guerre.

- Ils viennent de la déclancher ! Me prendre ma fille ! C'est pire qu'une bataille rangée !

- Ne fais pas couler le sang le premier. Elaine est otage, ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Ils vont essayer de te pousser à te rendre.

- Jamais. C'est un devoir envers mon peuple, je ne peux pas abandonner mon pays ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus abandonner ma fille...

- Ils ont aussi emmené Hima.

- La peste soit des Valmariens ! S'exclama Anri. S'en prendre à des femmes ! Des enfants !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre à par attendre. Ils vont sûrement bientôt te contacter. D'ici là... toi et Teito devrez renforcer la surveillance des frontières. A mon avis ils l'ont déjà franchie.


	18. Valmaria

Chapitre 18 : Valmaria

Elaine se sentait balottée en tout sens, ses poignets attachés dans son dos la faisant souffrir. La nuit semblait être tombée et à en juger par le son des clopinements de chevaux, elle devait se trouver à l'arrière d'une charette. Soudain un petit sanglot lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tournant la tête, elle put s'apercevoir avec effroi que la petite Hima avait aussi été kidnappée.

- Hima...

- Elaine ! S'exclama la petite en se rapprochant. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles plus...

- Chut, parle tout bas, dit Elaine en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'avant de la charette.

Apparement, leurs ravisseurs ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'elle était réveillée. Elle devait agir vite.

- Je vais bien Hima. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie quand je te l'ai demandé ? C'était stupide de revenir !

- J'avais peur qu'ils te fassent du mal.

- Oh Hima... soupira Elaine. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Tes parents vont me tuer... Bon alors dis-moi, ils ne t'ont pas attachée ?

- Non, dit la petite fille en reniflant pour calmer ses pleurs.

- D'accord. Alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. Tout ira bien, je te le promet.

- Oui.

- Prend la chaine autour de mon cou. Et met-la autour du tien.

Faisant ce qu'elle lui disait, la petite passa autour de son cou le médaillon qu'Elaine portait tout le temps sur elle et qui représentait l'emblème de la famille impériale.

- C'est très bien. Maintenant regarde. Tu vois ces lumières là-bas ? Je les reconnais, c'est la ville d'Aretti. Nous sommes tout près de la frontière avec Valmaria. Tu dois rejoindre la ville avant qu'on ne la passe.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Tu dois descendre toute seule de la charette.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Chut ! Hima je t'en prie... C'est le seul moyen de te sauver. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai te protéger là où ils nous emmènent.

- Mais... Je ne veux pas te laisser... Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Mes liens sont trop serrés, je n'irais pas bien loin. Toute seule tu pourras t'échapper. Allez, passe tes pieds par dessus le rebord et accroche-toi y bien.

La petite jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus le rebord, voyant le sol défiler rapidement sous ses yeux. Effrayée, elle recula.

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Hima regarde-moi. Tu vas y arriver. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse. Allez, dépèche-toi.

Déglutissant difficilement, la petite s'agrippa au rebord et passa une jambe de l'autre côté, puis l'autre.

- C'est très bien, murmura Elaine. Maintenant laisse-toi doucement glisser vers le bas.

- Tu promets que tu vas revenir ? Demanda la petite.

- Je reviendrai Hima. Quand tu seras dans la ville, ne parle à personne, rends-toi directement à la mairie. Montre-leur le médaillon et tes parents viendront te chercher.

- Si tu ne reviens pas, on viendra te chercher toi aussi. C'est promis Elaine.

- Merci ma chérie. Maintenant, dépèche-toi Hima. Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose.

La petite acquiesça et se laissa glisser le plus bas possible contre la paroi. Puis fermant les yeux, elle se lacha et roula sur le sol en poussant un petit cri. Comme Elaine le craignait, cela attira l'attention de leurs ravisseurs. Et l'un d'eux rejoignit l'arrière de la charette.

- Qu'est-ce que... Où est la gamine ?

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur la route, il aperçut Hima qui se relevait douloureusement.

- La gamine s'est échappée ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant pour sauter de la charette.

Mais Elaine l'en empécha en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le menton et s'écria :

- Cours Hima ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Celle-ci détalla en courant vers la ville alors que la charette s'immobilisait. Le conducteur rejoignit son complice dont la bouche était en sang. Voyant qu'Elaine se débattait brutalement pour essayer d'échapper à sa prise, et donnant des coups de pied en tout sens, il brandit la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main et la lui brisa sur la tête. Alors Elaine sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce fut parce qu'on venait de la jeter sur un sol de marbre dur et froid. Elle perçut vaguement le bruit de plusieurs murmures autour d'elle. Il y avait l'air d'avoir du monde. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Elaine se rendit compte que toute une foule était rassemblée. Tous avaient les cheveux blancs, et leurs yeux rouges étaient fixés sur elle. Elaine remarqua qu'ils étaient somptueusement vêtus et la richesse de la décoration lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se trouver dans le palais royal de Valmaria. Soudain quelqu'un la força à se redresser, l'attrapant par le bras pour la mettre à genoux. Ce mouvement brusque provoqua une douleur lancinante au plus profond de son crâne. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et jetant un coup d'oeil au sol là où elle était allongée quelques secondes plus tôt, Elaine se rendit compte qu'elle saignait.

- Bienvenue à Valmaria ! S'exclama une voix forte à quelques mètres devant elle.

Levant les yeux, Elaine s'apperçut qu'elle était en fait dans la salle du trône. Car devant elle était assis le roi Eidan, accompagné de son épouse et de ses deux fils.

- Je suis heureux de vous recevoir dans mon palais, continua le roi. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile... prince Valérian.

Elaine fronça les sourcils. "Valérian ? Il pensait capturer mon frère !" En vérité, l'erreur était compréhensible. Portant toujours son foulard, personne ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle avait les cheveux longs. Et ses vêtements masculins cachaient parfaitement ses formes.

- Vous ne dites rien ? Demanda Eidan. Avez-vous donc si peur que vous n'osez même pas me regarder dans les yeux ?

Elaine ne leva pas la tête, elle avait peur que les traits fins de son visage la trahissent. Mécontent, le roi se leva et cria :

- Regardez-moi !

Mais elle n'en fit rien, s'obstinant à garder la tête baissée. Alors le roi s'avança vers elle et lui saisit le menton pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui. Toute la salle pu alors voir la couleur de ses yeux et ils retinrent une exclamation de stupeur. L'ainé des princes se leva et dégainant une longue dague, il s'exclama :

- C'est un outrage à Nithael ! Tuons-le père !

- Doucement Eichi. C'est un otage précieux.

- Mais les infidèles n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de tels yeux !

- Mon fils a raison. Je devrais vous tuer rien qu'à cause de ces yeux que vous possédez. Des yeux que vous avez hérité de votre grand-mère, Valéria.

- Vous connaissiez ma grand-mère ?

- Evidemment. Même si nous ne partagions pas de liens du sang, elle était comme une grande soeur pour moi. L'unique fille du précédent roi, qui fut contraint de la donner en mariage à ce chien de Barsburg. Livrer sa fille aux impériaux pour éviter la guerre... il aurait mieux fait de compter sur l'aide de Nithael et d'envahir votre maudit pays. Ce que je compte bien faire.

- Alors vous voulez vraiment déclarer la guerre à l'Empire ?

- En vous capturant, je viens de la gagner. Votre père sera obligé de se rendre s'il ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

- Mon père sait où est son devoir. Il ne se rendra pas seulement parce que vous m'avez capturé.

- Nous verrons. Mais sachez que je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici seulement pour menacer votre père. J'ai entendu dire que le pouvoir du mystérieux oeil de Raphael vous avait récemment été transmit.

Elaine trembla légèrement. "Voilà donc ce qu'il cherchait vraiment..."

- Je ne vous donnerai pas l'oeil, dit-elle sur un ton le plus ferme possible. Vous ne m'y forcerez pas.

- Oh je sais que vous ne vous laisserez pas faire. Quant à vous y forcer, ne pensez pas que parce que nous ne maitrisons pas le zaiphon nous n'avons pas les moyens de récupérer les pouvoirs de l'oeil. Attendez-vous à souffrir de votre obstination. Vous passerez donc les jours qui viennent dans mes geôles. Le temps que votre père décide de votre sort. Et que vous vous résolviez à me confier cet immense pouvoir qui sommeille en vous.

Il claqua des doigts et on força Elaine à se relever. Mais n'ayant même plus assez de force pour tenir sur ses jambes, les gardes durent la soutenir.

- Eichi, dit le roi.

- Oui père.

- Le prince sera sous ta responsabilité, assure-toi qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper et fait en sorte qu'il reste en vie. J'ai de grands projets pour lui.

- A vos ordres père.

Les gardes trainèrent Elaine à travers de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le périmètre des cellules et ils la jetèrent sans ménagement dans l'une d'elle. La jeune fille examina l'endroit où elle passerait ses jours à partir de maintenant. La cellule n'avait pas de fenêtre, un sol et des murs aussi durs que du béton armé. Sa seule vue sur l'extérieur résidait dans les interstices des barreaux bloquant l'entrée. Ou plutôt... sa sortie. Elaine pouvait seulement entendre le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du clapotit de l'eau. Il devait y avoir un jardin non loin. Mais elle n'aurait sûrement jamais l'occasion d'aller s'y promener.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par le son métallique de l'écuelle qu'on venait de lui jeter au sol et qui contenait son maigre repas : du pain trempé dans de l'eau. Péniblement, elle se redressa et appella :

- Hé ! Hé revenez !

- Qu'y a-t-il prince ? Demanda le prince Eichi en apparaissant devant les barreaux. Le menu n'est pas à votre goût ?

- Pour le savoir, il faudrait que je puisse le manger. Mais c'est très difficile avec les mains attachées dans le dos.

- Débrouillez-vous, répondit Eichi en faisant un pas pour repartir.

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes responsable de ma survie ! Lui rappela Elaine. Votre père risque d'être furieux que vous m'ayez laissé mourrir de faim.

- Et je vous rappelle, rétorqua le prince en réaparaissant, que vous êtes notre otage. Pas notre invité. Et vous serez sévèrement chatié si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour vous échapper.

- Je veux seulement que vous me détachiez pour que je puisse manger. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais la clé de la cellule.

Soupirant, il prit la dite clé pendue autour de son cou et entra dans la cellule. Puis sortant sa dague, il trancha ses liens. Elaine se massa les poignet où de larges marques violacées marquaient maintenant sa peau à vif par endroits. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait repartir, elle surprit le prince à l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ils la fixait dans les yeux, scrutant intensément ses pupilles. "C'est incroyable... la couleur de ses yeux est aussi pure que celle de n'importe quel Valmarien de pure souche. Je me demande s'il a aussi les cheveux blancs..." Puis se rendant compte qu'il l'avait observé ainsi pendant plus d'une minute, le prince Eichi détourna le regard et dit :

- Vous saignez beaucoup de la tête. On dirait que des morceaux de verre sont encore incrustés dans la blessure.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, comme vous l'avez dit, je suis responsable de vous. Et il va falloir nettoyer ça ou la blessure s'infectera.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche ainsi qu'un petit flacon avec lequel il humidifia le bout de tissu. Alors qu'il commençait à repousser le foulard d'Elaine pour mieux nettoyer la plaie, elle lui donna une tappe sur la main et recula.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Furieux, le prince lui jeta le mouchoir à la figure et se releva pour partir. Après avoir refermé la grille, il dit sur un ton rageur :

- Que je ne vous entende plus vous plaindre !

- Qui s'est plaint ? Marmonna Elaine alors qu'il partait et ramassant le mouchoir pour se soigner elle-même. C'est une question de bon sens de garder ses otages en vie.

Elle grimaça en posant le tissu humide sur sa plaie. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de l'avoir bien nettoyée, elle rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche et tourna le regard vers l'écuelle. "Je ne leur ai jamais dit que je faisais un régime... Je sens que les prochains jours vont être passionnants."

oOo

Hima avait courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elaine lui avait dit de ne pas se retourner et elle avait suivit ses consignes à la lettre. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait en vue de la mairie, la petite fille se sentit retenue par le bras. Elle fut effrayée de voir un homme imposant la fixer à la lumière de la lune.

- Alors petite ? Tu t'es perdue ?

- Laissez-moi, dit-elle apeurée. Je dois aller à la mairie.

- La mairie ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu pourais rester avec nous.

Hima se rendit alors compte que plusieurs autres hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Tu es très mignonne ma petite, continua l'homme. On sera gentils avec toi.

- S'il vous plait ! Supplia-t-elle en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager.

- N'aie pas peur, dit l'homme en tendant son autre main vers le cou d'Hima où il avait vu briller la chaine du médaillon d'Elaine.

- Lachez cette enfant, intervint une voix dans l'ombre d'une ruelle proche.

- Qui est là ? Demanda l'homme furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

Une jeune femme s'avança sous la lumière du soir, une besace sur l'épaule. Elle était légèrement vêtue pour une nuit d'hiver. Un long foulard rouge entourant son cou était le seul vêtement qui aurait pu lui tenir chaud. Même si cela ne semblait pas être l'utilisation première du bout de tissu dont la couleur rappelait celle de ses cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant et cachant la moitié gauche de son visage. Une autre chose étrange était la multitude de dessins dorés qui marquaient sa peau mate.

- Je vous ai dit de lacher cette petite, répéta-t-elle en ne les voyant pas réagir.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaire la saltimbanque ! Sinon c'est nous qui nous occuperons de toi.

La jeune femme ne tint pas compte de ses menaces et s'avança encore. Les premiers hommes qui lui tombèrent dessus furent envoyés au tapis en un éclair. Elle était si rapide qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eut la moindre chance de la toucher. Se rendant compte que ses hommes se faisaient tous démolir, le chef plaça Hima devant lui comme un bouclier, une main sur sa gorge fine.

- Ne bouge plus ou je tue la petite !

L'inconnue s'immobilisa un instant, jaugeant l'homme du regard. Puis le visage grave, elle fit plusieurs pas dans leur direction.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Je vais vraiment la tuer !

Malgré le fait qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la gorge d'Hima, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas. La petite faisait de son mieux pour se dégager et pour essayer de trouver un peu d'oxygène. Soudain, Hima entendit le sifflement d'un objet filant dans les airs, et la seconde qui suivit l'homme la lacha avec un cri de douleur. La petite pu rapidement apercevoir l'éclat d'une dague plantée dans le dos de la main de l'homme avant que la femme ne la serre contre elle en lui plaquant une main sur les yeux.

- Ne regarde pas, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Puis l'homme poussa un long hurlement. Hima n'avait pu qu'apercevoir une intense lumière et sentir une chaleur agréable l'envelopper. Enfin, lorsque la femme la relacha, elle se rendit compte que l'homme et ses acolytes avaient disparut.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblotant.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ils sont partis.

- Je... je dois aller à la mairie...

- Mauvaise idée. Le maire est de mèche avec les Valmariens à ce qu'on dit. S'ils voient ce médaillon, tu risques plus gros que ce qui viens de se passer.

Hima se rendit compte que le médaillon d'Elaine était sortit de son col, l'emblème de la famille impériale brillant à la lumière de la lune. La fillette le serra aussitôt dans ses mains pour le cacher de la vue de l'inconnue.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le prendre. Mais comment l'as-tu eu ?

- Elaine me l'a donné.

- Elaine ? La princesse Elaine ?

- Oui... j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais Elaine est... Elaine...!

- Doucement. Dis-moi ton nom.

- Hima, dit la petite les larmes aux yeux.

- Enchantée Hima. Je suis Enen. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais te promener seule avec ce médaillon, c'est très dangereux. Surtout par ici.

- Mais je dois rentrer... pleura Hima paniquée. Je veux retrouver mes parents !

- Calme-toi, dit la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante en la serrant contre elle. Tout ira bien.

Posant une main sur les genoux égratignés d'Hima, elle soigna ses blessures avec un zaiphon de soin. Enen soigna aussi le cou de la petite qui la faisait souffrir. Apaisée, Hima essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard vert émeraude d'Enen. Bien que son oeil gauche soit caché par ses mèches écarlates, le droit brillait d'une douceur bienveillante. La jeune jemme lui souriait toujours quand elle se releva, Hima dans ses bras.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda la petite fille soudain inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, alors je te ramène au palais impérial.

- Mais... vous pouvez partir comme ça ? Et votre famille ? Elle va s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Je suis saltimbanque, alors j'ai apris à vivre sans famille. Je n'ai pas de chez moi.

- Vous devez être si triste.

Enen fixa la petite fille, surprise du ton consolateur qu'elle venait d'utiliser tout en se blotissant au creux de ses bras. Une douce chaleur envelopa Hima quand Enen ressera son étreinte en sourirant doucement.

- Je vais bien, murmura Enen. Dors petite fille.

oOo

Elaine fut laissée seule deux jours dans sa cellule avant que les gardes ne viennent la chercher pour l'emmener de nouveau dans la salle du trône. Elle fut enchainée à un siège au centre de la pièce et le roi Eidan s'avança vers elle.

- Je vais maintenant vous soutirer les pouvoirs de l'oeil de Raphael. Coopérez afin de vous éviter des souffrances inutiles.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez pas l'oeil.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Commençons.

Elaine jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. De plus en plus de monde s'était rassemblé, sans compter les autres membres de la famille royale qui l'observaient depuis leurs trônes. "Apparement, les séances de torture sont publiques dans ce pays... Est-ce qu'ils trouvent vraiment ça distrayant ?" Le roi Eidan attira son attention en disant :

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Il se tenait près d'un grand vase ouvragé qui sembait appartenir à une époque très ancienne. Elaine fit non de la tête et il dit ironiquement :

- Avez-vous vraiment du sang Valmarien en vous ? Sachez que ce vase sacré contient les cendres du premier vrai roi de Valmaria. Un peu de son sang coule dans nos veines à tous. Et particulièrement... en vous. C'est votre ancêtre direct, prince Valérian.

- Et alors ?

- ... il s'agit de l'objet le plus précieux de ce pays et le plus sacré. Ces cendres contiennent un peu du pouvoir de notre dieu Nithael. Et c'est à partir d'elles qu'a été fabriqué ceci.

Il désigna du doigt un collier qu'il portait et qui semblait aussi ancien que le vase lui-même. Il représentait un soleil englobant une unique étoile.

- C'est le signe de Nithael. Sachez donc que ce collier possède un grand pouvoir. Et c'est par lui que je vous soumettrai à ma volonté.

- Comment ?

Le roi retira le collier de son cou et se plaça juste devant elle.

- Donnez-moi l'oeil, ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant par le menton pour lui faire bien lever la tête.

- Vous n'aurez rien de moi.

Alors il approcha le colier jusqu'au front d'Elaine. Et lorsqu'il plaqua le métal froid sur sa peau, Elaine reçut une décharge de douleur au plus profond de son crâne. Elle serra les dents pour s'empécher d'hurler, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes. "Si je hurle, ma voix pourait me trahir". Puis le roi retira le médaillon et la douleur cessa. Elaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois, chacune étant plus douloureuse que la précédente. Mais jamais Elaine n'avait laissé échapper le moindre son.

- Impressionnant, dit finalement le roi. D'autres m'auraient déjà supplié de les achever.

- Les autres font ce qu'ils veulent... je ne cèderai pas.

Une vague de murmure se propagea dans la salle qui était à présent bondée. Mécontent, le roi plaqua de nouveau le médaillon sur son front et dit rageusement :

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Il laissa plus longtemps le médaillon appuyé, le pressant plus fort que jamais. Quand il le retira, Elaine avait perdu connaissance. Sachant qu'il était maintenant inutile de continuer, il fit signe à Eichi de la rammener dans sa cellule. Celui-ci dû porter Elaine dans ses bras et après l'avoir déposée dans sa prison, il ne put s'empécher de l'observer un moment. En particulier ses mains qui gardaient toujours la marque de ses ongles. "Il est si frêle, si léger... et il a quand même su résister au pouvoir du médaillon sacré. Mais un jour pour sûr, il finira par se briser".

Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques pour Elaine. On venait la chercher tôt le matin et elle subissait cette séance de torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait dans sa cellule, elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée là. Mais quelle importance ? De toute façon elle ne pourait jamais s'échapper de cet enfer. La douleur était maintenant devenue permanente. Elle souffrait à chaque secondes qui passait. "Ma tête va finir par exploser..." Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un dévérouiller la serrure et le plus jeune prince entra dans la cellule accompagné de deux gardes. Il portait un plateau dans les mains sur lequel était posé du matériel de soin. Le prince s'agenouilla près d'elle et dit en souriant faiblement :

- Je viens soigner vos blessures.

Elaine fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? On me torture puis on me soigne ?" Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de penser, le prince fit signe aux gardes de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ceux-ci hésitèrent un instant.

- Laissez-nous ! S'exclama le prince sur un ton autoritaire.

Les gardes n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter et refermèrent la grille derrière eux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à Elaine avec un sourire d'excuse. Mon père ne veux pas que vous restiez seul avec moi ou mon frère. Je suis le prince Eisu.

- Vous savez déjà qui je suis.

- Oui et non. Vous êtes très mystérieux prince Valérian. Rares sont ceux qui survivent après avoir subit aussi longtemps les effets du médaillon. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que vous possédez l'oeil de Raphael, ou que vous descendez en ligne directe du premier roi de Valmaria.

- Je n'en sais rien non plus, et je m'en fiche. Votre père n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'il veux.

"Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas Valérian et que je ne possède donc pas l'oeil de Raphael. Me torturer n'y changera rien."

Eisu soupira et il saisit la main d'Elaine. Celle-ci sursauta et retira sa main en s'écartant de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Je... dit distraitement Eisu en fixant sa propre main perplexe. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu vous soigner.

- Il n'y a rien à soigner, allez-vous en !

- Vos mains sont à vif. Laissez-moi vous faire un bandage.

Elaine observa ses paumes ensanglantées. Elle qui pensait que personne ne s'appercevrait de sa seule marque de faiblesse. Résignée, elle tendit ses mains à Eisu qui nettoya délicatement le sang et pensa ses plaies.

- C'est étrange... dit-il en finissant le deuxième bandage. Vous avez de très petites mains.

Elaine retira subitement ses mains, les cachant derrière son dos.

- Je suis désolé, dit Eisu en voyant qu'elle s'était braquée. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Ce... ce n'est rien. Partez maintenant.

Eisu acquiesça et se leva pour partir. Il allait s'éloigner quand il entendit un faible "merci" provenant de la cellule derrière lui. Eisu avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres quand il rejoignit son frère.

- Alors ?

- J'ai soigné ses mains comme tu me l'avais demandé. Tu aurais pu y aller toi-même.

- ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé. Je crois que ce mec et moi nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre.

- Tu voudrais bien t'entendre avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'aurais même pas dû t'envoyer le soigner. Si père l'apprend...

- C'est père qui t'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'il reste en vie.

- Il ne serait pas mort de ce genre de blessure...

- Si ça peut l'aider à résister à la torture. Parce que je ne cautionne vraiment pas ce genre de méthodes. Ce prince semble si fragile et pourtant il se bat de toutes ses forces. Père va finir par le tuer.

- Ce ne sera pas notre problème.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es si insensible ?

- Oui je le suis. Maintenant je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça.

Eichi se détourna et partit à grands pas. Son frère soupira en l'observant. "Si tu étais insensible, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de soigner ses mains".


	19. Léthargie

Chapitre 19 : Léthargie

Depuis l'enlèvement d'Elaine et Hima, l'angoisse était palpable. Sachant que les Valmariens étaient responsables, Anri n'avait aucune marge de maneuvre. Rendre l'enlèvement publique aurait sucité un mouvement de panique et les tensions déjà existantes entre les deux peuples n'auraient pu conduire qu'à une nouvelle guerre sanglante. Malgré tout, le renforcement de la surveillance des frontières avec Valmaria faisait déjà jaser une bonne partie de l'Empire. Teito avait fait de même de son côté, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter l'inquiétude générale. La tension entre les trois grande puissances mondiales était à présent à son comble. Car Elaine représentait non seulement la fille de l'Empereur de Barsburg, mais aussi la nièce de la Reine de Raggs. Sans compter l'enlèvement de la petite-fille du Chancelier Sunberg, le plus haut dignitaire de Barsburg. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude s'était ajoutée : l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sayu était plus qu'alarmant :

- Elle refuse de s'alimenter et elle ne réagit même plus quand on lui parle, expliqua l'ancienne gardienne de l'Eau à tous ses amis rassemblés aux portes du jardin suspendu. Cela fait des jours qu'Hima et Elaine ont disparu et si ça continue... j'ai bien peur que Sayu et le bébé qu'elle porte ne survivent pas.

- Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire, dit Kenta en serrant le poing rafermissant sa prise de l'autre sur la petite main de Wari.

- Maman est très malade ? Demanda le petit garçon effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de dire et par l'expression du visage de son père. Elle va mourir ?

En croisant le regard angoissé de son fils, le coeur de Kenta de serra. "A quoi est-ce que je pense ? Parler de ça devant lui..."

- Oh... Wari, murmura Kenta en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Ne t'en fait pas. Ta mère ira bientôt mieux et on retrouvera vite ta soeur. Je te le promet.

- Je veux voir maman... dit-il en passant les bras autour du cou de son père.

Kenta jeta un oeil à son père. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée d'emmener le petit voir Sayu. Elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

- Je veux voir maman... insista le petit garçon. S'il te plait papa...

-... d'accord Wari, dit finalement Kenta. Allons voir maman.

En compagnie de son père et de son fils, Kenta entra dans le jardin suspendu. A l'ombre des branches du cerisier éternel, était étendue Sayu, le regard levé vers le ciel où elle fixait ce que seule elle pouvait voir. Kenta déposa Wari au sol, le petit allant s'agenouiller près de sa mère.

- Maman... appela-t-il doucement.

-...

- Maman...!

-...

- Sayu, intervint Kenta. Wari est là. Tu entends ?

-...i... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Maman, répéta le petit plein d'espoir.

-...Hi...ma...

Le petit garçon trembla légèrement, puis tendant la main vers le bras de Sayu, il dit d'une voix brisée :

- Ma... maman ! Regarde-moi maman...

- Ma petite Hima... continua à murmurer Sayu.

- Je suis là maman, insista Wari. Je suis juste à côté de toi... pourquoi tu ne me voies pas ?

- Wari, dit Kenta en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Viens.

- Non ! Maman ! Pleura le petit en secouant sa mère. Je t'en prie...! regarde-moi maman, je suis là ! Occupe-toi de moi... maman...

Sayu ne tourna toujours pas les yeux vers lui, restant muette, le regard vide. Alors Kenta repris son fils dans ses bras, le berçant pour calmer ses pleurs. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée...maintenant Wari était encore plus triste. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kenta se rendit compte que Daichi les observait de loin, pleurant seul en silence.

- Ne pleure pas Daichi, dit Kenta en souriant faiblement. Rien n'est de ta faute.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolé...

- Tu as bien fait en protégeant Sayu et le bébé.

- Elle... elle n'a pas arrêté... de me supplier de la laisser sortir. Elle voulait sortir ! Elle me suppliait mais je ne l'écoutais pas...

- Tu voulais protéger ton professeur. Ne regrête rien. Viens.

Il l'emmena avec Wari jusque dans ses appartements et les obligea à se coucher. Ces enfants n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil depuis trop longtemps. Il resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient endormis, puis il sortit en silence. Son père l'attandait dans le couloir.

- Ils dorment ?

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire papa ? Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle des Valmariens... sayu est complètement brisée... Wari est anéanti...

- Kenta... les choses vont finir par s'arranger.

- Comment ! Cria son fils en tapant du poing contre le mur. Je ne peux pas retrouver Hima. Je ne peux pas aider Sayu et le bébé ! Je ne peux pas consoler mon fils...! Je suis complètement impuissant... je n'arrive pas à protéger ma famille.

- Il faut forcer Sayuko a reprendre ses esprits.

- J'ai tout essayé. Elle ne réagit plus quand je lui parle. Même Wari n'a pa pu la ramener à la raison ! Elle était déjà fragile avant qu'Hima soit enlevée... ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Fragile ? Sayuko ?

- Oui... elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourmenter pour des choses qui... ça n'avait pas de sens ! Elle disait que tu la haïssais. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas a se faire accepter même après tout ce temps... qu'elle ne te connaissait pas comme elle le devrait. Mais elle se faisait des idées à cause de sa grossesse...

Mr Sunberg resta silencieux, tournant le regard dans la direction du jardin suspendu.

oOo

Valérian tournait en rond dans les appartements de ses parents. Assis sur le canapé, Seban dit :

- Assis-toi Valérian. Tu me donnes le tournis.

- ça va faire une semaine ! S'écria le prince. Toujours pas de demande de rançon, rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, le calma sa mère. Nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles d'Elaine, j'en suis sûre.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute... je n'aurais pas dû accepter de la couvrir. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir...

- Je suis comme toi, dit Seban la mine sombre. Je lui ai encore prêté mes vêtements alors qu'on me l'avait interdit.

- Tu ne pouvais rien refuser à Elaine, le rassura Serena en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Je suis son ami. J'aurais dû refuser.

- Les Valmariens ne lui feront pas de mal, dit Eruan. Ils ne peuvent pas...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Anri entra en trombe dans la pièce, une missive à la main.

- Ce sont des nouvelles de Valmaria ? Demanda Raine en se levant pleine d'espoir.

- Oui... des nouvelles plus que troublantes. Et pire que tout ce que nous imaginions.

- Et bien ? Parle ! S'exclama sa femme en lui aggripant le bras.

- Ils me demandent d'abdiquer en échange de la vie de Valérian.

-... la vie de Valérian ? Demanda Serena sans comprendre. Mais...

- Ils l'ont prise pour moi ! S'exclama le prince avec horreur. Ils croient m'avoir capturé !

- Impossible ! Dit Raine complètement perdue. Elaine est une fille... ils l'auront sûrement remarqué !

- Elle doit toujours porter mes vêtement, comprit Seban. Personne n'a dû s'en rendre compte. Habillée comme ça, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Valérian.

- Mais... continua Raine. Alors ils croient que...

- Ils pensent qu'elle possède l'oeil de Raphael, affirma Anri. Ils vont essayer de le lui arracher.

- C'est _moi_ qui ai cet oeil ! S'exclama Valérian. Elle va se faire torturer pour rien !

- Ils ont déjà dû commencer, dit sombrement Eruan.

- Mais Elaine a dû le leur dire ! Intervint Serena. Elle ne se laisserait pas torturer pour...

- Si, murmura Valérian. Elle va le faire pour moi.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, observant le prince serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Elle va se laisser torturer... pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il furieux en reprenant son déambulement. Elle ne leur dira rien... elle ne dira jamais rien ! Tout ça pour me protéger ! Pour qu'ils n'essayent plus de me kidnapper ! Elle gardera le silence même si elle doit en mourrir... Elle va mourrir à ma place...

- Valérian, murmura Seban en le retenant.

- Tu dois faire quelque chose ! S'exclama le prince envers son père. Tu dois leur dire qui elle est vraiment ! Tu dois l'échanger contre moi !

-... je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Quoi ? Demanda son fils incrédule. Tu vas la laisser se faire torturer ? Tu vas la laisser mourrir !

- Je ne vais certainement pas t'envoyer là-bas ! Je ne veux perdre ni ma fille ni mon fils !

- Mais...

- Réfléchit deux secondes ! Tu penses vraiment que si je t'envoie là-bas, ils me rendront Elaine ? Ils vous garderont tous les deux ! Et ils auront l'oeil de Raphael en prime !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peux faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien... mais je ne peux pas non plus leur révéler l'identitée d'Elaine. Tu n'es pas le seul que ta soeur essaye de protéger. Elle se bat de toutes ses forces pour protéger l'Empire tout entier.

oOo

Mr Sunberg était accolé aux portes du jardin suspendu, observant Sayu de loin. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Kana qui revenait après avoir examiné son amie dit en soupirant impuissante :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais ça devient une necessité absolue. Il _faut_ qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. L'enfant ne survira pas plus longtemps. Elle va perdre son bébé.

Elle se tut soudain en appercevant Kenta et Wari approcher.

- Kana... murmura Kenta dans l'espoir qu'elle lui annoncerait un changement.

Mais celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai tout essayé.

- Le bébé...

- J'ai peur que...

- Maman et le bébé vont vraiment mourrir ? Demanda la petit garçon les larmes aux yeux. Elle peut pas ! Elle peut pas...

Il s'accrocha à la jambe de son père pour trouver du réconfort. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose pour l'appaiser, Kenta fut coupé par son père.

- Non Wari. Ta mère ira bientôt mieux.

Puis il partit à grands pas en direction du cerisier. Sayu était très pâle. Elle avait l'air endormie. Mais les larmes qui continuaient de s'écouler sans fin de ses paupières indiquaient le contraire. Il s'agenouilla lentement à ses côtés.

- Sayuko, l'appela-t-il doucement.

-...

- Je sais que vous m'entendez Sayuko. J'ai tellement de choses a vous dire.

-...

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... dois-je d'abord vous présenter des excuses ? Oui, je le crois. Je vous ai longtemps ignorée Sayuko... c'est ce que vous avez dû penser. C'est ce que je _voulais_ vous faire croire. Car voyez-vous... je suis un mauvais perdant. Le marché que nous avions conclu... vous l'avez remporté haut la main. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez prête à tout pour mon fils. Prête à donner votre vie pour lui. Vous avez subit sans vous plaindre toutes les taches que j'exigeais de vous. Les leçons d'étiquette, l'art de tenir une maison, d'évoluer en société... d'élever des enfants. Mes petits-enfants. Ceux que _vous_ m'avez donné. Vous avez réussit là où je m'attendais à ce que vous échouiez. Où je pensais que vous abandonneriez. Vous m'avez poussé à ne pas regrêter Agnès. Sayuko... vous m'avez obligé à vous accepter. Ce que je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de faire. Voilà pourquoi je vous en ai voulu. Vous étiez parfaite, vous m'avez donné tors. Je n'avais rien à vous reprocher et ça me frustrait. Je n'arrivais pas à le reconnaitre : vous êtes la femme dont mon fils a besoin. La seule qui peut le rendre heureux. Malgré votre basse naissance, vous êtes une belle-fille dont je peux être fier. Je ne pouvais pas avouer que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Que j'avais perdu face à une femme. Une femme qui me semblait pourtant si jeune... si frêle. J'étais persuadé que vous ne pouriez jamais porter des enfants à terme. Et pourtant vous avez donné naissance à des jumeaux. Et voilà que vous allez de nouveau faire de moi un grand-père. Sayuko...

Il avait doucement prit la main de Sayu. A son contact, celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, et elle tourna son regard vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours elle observait vraiment quelqu'un. Son regard n'était plus vide, bien que brouillé par les larmes.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Sayuko. Je n'aurais jamais pensé... que m'on entêtement vous pousserait à vous détruire. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire alors que ma belle-fille et mon petit-fils dépérissent. Pardonnez le vieil homme que je suis. Et retournez aux côté de votre mari et de votre fils. Wari ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère refuse de s'occuper de lui. Il a peur que vous ne l'ayez abandonné. Revenez dans notre famille... Par pitié Sayu...

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son diminutif. Et cela fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le coeur de Sayu. Elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Elle serra sa main et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mr Sunberg la prit dans ses bras et la berça, Kenta et Wari s'approchant derrière lui. Kenta avait tout entendu. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son père puisse à ce point être heureux de son choix. Le choix de la femme de sa vie.

- Père... pleura Sayu en agrippant la chemise de Mr Sunberg. J'ai tellement peur pour Hima...

- J'ai très peur moi aussi, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus. Partageons notre chagrin.

- Maman... dit faiblement Wari en retenant ses larmes.

Sayu leva les yeux vers lui, et se rendant compte de la détresse qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son fils, elle tendit le bras vers lui.

- Wari... l'appela-t-elle.

N'attendant que ce signal, le petit alla se jeter à son cou. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa femme, Kenta se joignit à leur étreinte. Tout ce qui leur manquait à présent, c'était Hima.


	20. Percée à jour

Chapitre 20 : Percée à jour

Cela faisait des jours qu'Hima voyageait avec Enen. La petite était en train de l'attendre, assise sur un banc non loin d'une petite roulotte vendant des douceurs. Hima soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Car dès qu'Enen s'éloignait, le froid mordant de l'hiver lui gêlait les os. Bientôt la jeune femme revint avec un gobelet fumant et le tendit à la petite.

- Bois ça. Ça va te réchauffer.

- Merci, répondit Hima en trempant ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud. Il est très bon. Vous n'en avez pas pris pour vous ?

- Je ne gagne pas assez bien ma vie pour m'autoriser des excès. Je t'ai aussi acheté ça, dit Enen en sortant de sa besace une petite cape rouge qu'elle attacha sur les épaules d'Hima.

- C'est rouge...

- Tu n'aimes pas le rouge ?

- Si ! Elle est rouge comme vous. Merci beaucoup. A cause de moi, vous gaspillez votre argent...

- Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Continue de boire.

- Mais vous n'avez pas froid ?

- Non. Tu es là pour me réchauffer le coeur.

Cela fit sourire la petite fille qui reprit une gorgée de chocolat. Puis, pensive, elle demanda :

- Enen...

- Hum ?

- Vous croyez que mes parents me cherchent ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Qui ne voudrait pas retrouver un ange tel que toi ?

- Un ange ?

- Blonde aux yeux bleu... si les anges existent c'est ainsi que je les ai toujours imaginés. Tes parents doivent remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver.

- Mais personne ne parle de notre enlèvement, à moi et Elaine. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais la revoir...

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux d'Hima et Enen la serra contre elle.

- Elaine est restée toute seule...! pleura-t-elle. Elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir... mais maintenant, elle est toujours prisonnière ! C'est ma faute... elle a été capturée à cause de moi !

- Chut... la calma Enen. Tout ira bien Hima. La princesse Elaine sera retrouvée.

- Je veux voir Elaine... je veux voir mes parents... et Wari...

- Tu les reveras bientôt. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

oOo

Suite à une énième séance de torture, Elaine s'était évanouie. Pour la première fois, c'était le prince Eisu qui la portait jusqu'à sa cellule. Comme son frère, il ne pu s'empécher de remarquer à quel point le prince Valérian était léger. Puis, observant les traits fin de son visage et se rappelant la douceur de sa peau, Eisu ne pu s'empécher de penser que ce garçon était plutôt efféminé. "Et pourtant, il résiste toujours aussi bien à la torture... il n'a pas laissé échapper un cri depuis des jours. Ce garçon est assez intrigant." Eisu venait d'ouvrir la grille de la cellule tant bien que mal, n'ayant personne pour l'aider. Son père avait retenu son frère et les gardes afin de mettre au point des mesures pour renforcer la sécurité du palais. On avait appris que Raggs et Barsburg avaient renforcé la surveillance de leurs frontières et ils n'étaient pas à l'abris d'une tentative d'intrusion pour récupérer le prince impérial. Eisu réajusta la position du prisonnier qui était en train de lui glisser entre les bras. Cette soudaine secousse sembla l'avoir réveillé, car il cligna doucement des yeux et fronça les sourcils en gémissant. Puis leurs regards rouges entrèrent en contact et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes ne bougeant ni ne disant mots. Soudain le prince impérial écarquilla les yeux et poussant une exclamation de surprise, il se débatit pour tenter de s'éloigner d'Eisu. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre sous le coup de ses mouvements brusques et ils finirent tous deux alongés au sol, Eisu se prenant tout le poid du prisonner sur le torse. "Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Se demanda Eisu en essayant de se dégager. Il est complètement..." Eisu mit soudain fin au cours de ses pensées. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Retenant sa respiration, il plaça une main dans le dos du prisonnier et le pressa contre lui. Ce qu'il sentit alors contre son torse lui fit ratter un battement. Elaine était en train de rassembler ses esprits. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et leur chutte n'avait rien arrangé. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Eisu dans son dos la presser contre lui, elle réalisa le danger de sa situation. Poussant une exclamation, elle se releva tant bien que mal. Eisu s'était aussi redressé, observant Elaine avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée.

- Vous... murmura-t-il tout bas. Vous êtes... vous n'êtes pas...

Elaine le fixait effrayée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Il l'a sentit ! Il sait ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" Quant à Eisu, toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : "Une fille... c'est une fille ! Il n'avait pas _l'air_ efféminé. C'est carrément une femme ! On est en train de torturer une femme..."

- Ne... ne dites rien à personne, réussit à articuler Elaine. Je vous en prie.

-... pourquoi ? Vous êtes une femme !

- Chut ! Je vous en supplie ! Personne ne doit le savoir.

- Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Je suis la princesse Elaine. La soeur jumelle de Valérian.

- Sa soeur jumelle...

- Par pitié, ne dites rien à personne, le supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas me taire là-dessus... vous êtes une femme. Et le sang des rois coule dans vos veines... vous devriez être la plus sacrée des femmes de ce pays !

- Ne parlez pas si fort, pitié ! Vous ne devez pas en parler.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Je ne veux pas... je ne veux que votre père envoie d'autres personnes pour enlever Valérian. Il ne doit pas s'approprier l'oeil de Raphael.

- Mais il vous torture pour rien ! Il torture une femme ! C'est contre toutes nos lois !

- Je le sais... mais c'est mon choix, alors gardez le silence.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à commettre ce sacrilège.

Elaine se rapprocha et s'agenouillant, elle plaqua son front sur le sol.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie... ne dites rien. Par pitié... je ne veux pas avoir subit tout ça pour rien. Je veux protéger mon frère. Je veux protéger mon pays...! Ne dites rien à qui que ce soit...

Elaine tremblait, prosternée devant lui. Eisu soupira d'impuissance. Que faire ? Il n'était pas assez cruel pour ruiner tous les efforts de cette jeune fille... mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter l'idée qu'on maltraite une femme. Finalement, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elaine pour l'obliger à se redresser. Le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille lui brisa le coeur.

- Je comprend ce que vous ressentez... mais... il faut au moins le dire à mon frère.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Surtout pas ! Personne... personne ne doit savoir.

- Princesse...

- Je vous en supplie Eisu. Gardez mon secret. Faites comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- C'est impossible. Je n'y arriverai pas. Vous n'avez jamais vécu à Valmaria, vous ne connaissez pas la profondeur de notre culture. Lever la main sur une femme... cela mérite la mort ! Notre dieu ne nous le pardonnerait jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas levé la main sur moi. Au contraire, vous êtes venu me soigner. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Mais mon père entache son âme sans le savoir...

- Vous pensez vraiment que s'il le savait, il cesserait de me malmener ?

- Oui !

- Vous êtes naïf. Votre père veux la mort de ma famille. Il veux aussi la mienne, femme ou pas.

- Vous vous trompez...

- Soyez réaliste. Tant qu'il croira que je lui suis utile, je pourai rester en vie. Je pourai protéger ma famille.

- Mais à quel prix ! Vous serez bientôt brisée.

- C'est à moi de m'occuper de cela. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien.

- Je...

- Je vous en prie ! Promettez-moi.

- Très bien... je ne dirai rien.

- Jurez-le ! Insista-t-elle.

- Je jure que je ne dirai rien.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant soulagée.

- Mais... je ferai tout pour apaiser vos tourments. Je vais essayer de raisonner mon père. Lui faire changer d'avis sur l'oeil de Raphael. Il doit y renoncer.

- Vous n'arriverez à rien Eisu. Mais merci quand même.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir le dire à mon frère ?

- Oui. Je veux que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant. Une c'est déjà trop.

Alors Eisu se releva et referma la grille derrière lui. Mais avant de s'éloigner, il jeta une dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune fille prostrée qui avait enfouit son visge contre ses genoux.

- Je vais convaincre mon père. Je vous aiderai.

Elaine leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à ce prince Valmarien ?

oOo

Kira était assise dans les appartements qu'Anri leur avait attribué. Elle caressait son ventre maintenant devenu bien rond. Son corps avait subit les changements naturels de la grossesse dès lors qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

- Tu vas bien maman ? Demanda Astel en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, merci ma chérie. Ton petit frère semble aussi être en grande forme, il donne des coups de pied à tors et à travers.

Astel posa la main sur le ventre de sa mère, et l'exclama :

- Je l'ai sentit !

- Oui. J'en suis à mon 7e mois. C'est difficile de se dire qu'il sera bientôt là.

- Je suis vraiment contente maman. J'ai souvent rêvé qu'une telle situation se produise.

- Et moi donc ! Chaque soir... à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux...

-...

- Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal. J'ai tellement peur pour Elaine. Dire qu'elle se fait passer pour Valérian...

- Oui. Mais c'est cela qui la rend précieuse à leurs yeux. Ils ne la tueront pas.

- Mais ils doivent la torturer... je le sais... dit Astel en serrant sa main contre son coeur.

- En effet, c'est inévitable.

- On est aussi toujours sans nouvelles d'Hima... Elles me manquent... Les autres me manquent... Yuta me manque...

- Yuta...? Alors c'est lui, dit Kira en souriant.

- Surtout, ne le dit pas à papa ! S'inquiéta soudain la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais... est-ce que tu lui a dit ? A Yuta.

- Non. J'ai essayé plusieures fois mais... Je n'y suis pas arrivée et... je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de l'entendre.

- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie...

- Parce que je suis la princesse ! Il est notre protecteur... Si je lui dit, il sera forcément mal à l'aise. Et il me demandera de l'oublier...

- Astel...

- Pour lui je ne suis que la princesse.

- Tu sais, obtenir ce qu'on veut en amour c'est plus que difficile. Ton père et moi... ça n'a pas été simple, tu peux me croire. Nous étions tout près l'un de l'autre mais... les circonstances et notre fierté respective n'arrangeaient rien.

- Tu veux dire... le fait que tu portais l'oeil de Raphael.

- Le simple fait que je sois la fille de l'homme qui avait exterminé le peuple de Raggs... mais c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de me séparer de lui quand j'ai sentit le pouvoir de l'oeil grandir en moi.

- ça a dû être très difficile la première fois... pardon ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça, dit-elle gênée en rougissant.

- Oh, rit sa mère. Tu veux dire _**la**_ première fois ? Et bien... je dirais que ça s'est passé comme dans un rêve.

- On n'est pas obligées d'en parler. Changeons de sujet.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, dit Kira un peu plus sérieusement, c'est que si ton père n'avait pas insité... s'il ne m'avait pas retenue, ça aurait été le plus grand regrêt de ma vie.

- Ton plus grand regret...

- Alors n'abandonne pas Astel. Même s'il ne semble y avoir aucun espoir... Même si tu es terrifiée d'essuyer un refus... tu dois tenter ta chance. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets.

oOo

Depuis que Eisu avait découvert son secret, il venait régulièrement faire un tour devant sa cellule. Et même s'il ne faisait que passer, cela rassurait un peu la jeune fille de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait un minimum d'elle. Un soir, où les effets du médaillon sacré l'avaient particulièrement affaiblie, elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en se sentant toucher le sol dur de son cachot. Entendant des pas repartir elle murmura :

- Merci Eisu...

Soudain les pas se stoppèrent et une voix répondit :

- Merci qui ?

Elaine ouvrit soudain ses yeux en grand, se redressant pour mieux voir le grand frère d'Eisu l'observer froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Je vous ramène dans votre cellule. Comme tous les soirs...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas Eisu qui...?

- Non, c'est moi. Déçu ?

- Ce serait mentir que de dire non... murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? Vous devriez être heureux que je vous porte chaque soirs jusqu'ici moi-même ! Et la politesse, vous connaissez ?

- Et vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire !

- Cela fait des jours que je suis là et vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Eichi souffla en croisant les bras.

- Je suis le prince Eichi, marmonna-t-il à contre coeur. Héritier du trône de Valmaria.

- Eichi ? Ha ! Moi qui pensais que votre père n'avait aucun sens de l'humour...

- Pardon ?

- Désolée, mais pour la "sagesse"... c'est pas gagné.

- Je rêve ! Parce que Valérian ce n'est pas ringard ?

- Mon nom fait honneur à ma grand-mère Valéria ! Respectez au moins la fille d'un de vos rois !

- Alors respectez le fils du roi actuel !

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, leurs regards lançant des éclairs. Puis il tournèrent la tête en même temps, les bras croisés. Puis Eichi sortit de la cellule et ferma la grille à clé.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand vous êtes aussi familier avec mon frère ? Demanda finalement Eichi en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien vous faire ? Occupez-vous de vos oignons !

- Q... quoi ! Continuez à me parler comme ça et vous serez privé de nourriture !

- Laissez-moi mourrir de faim et vous devrez en répondre devant votre père, répondit Elaine du tac au tac en s'avançant pour le menacer du doigt.

Furieux, Eichi l'attrapa par le col à travers les barreaux, fixant Elaine avec des yeux rouges flamboyants.

- Sachez que mon père a confiance en moi, et que je sais très bien comment pousser les gens jusqu'à leur extrémités sans toutefois les tuer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à mon frère pour le convaincre d'essayer de raisonner mon père à votre sujet. Mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'Eisu réussira à lui faire changer d'avis. Vous aller rester ici encore un bon bout de temps, et vous feriez mieux de revoir vos manières si vous ne voulez pas que votre torture se prolonge jusqu'à votre cellule !

- Et vous, dit Elaine en lui aggripant aussi le col, si vous coyez me faire peur ou m'impressionner, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Ni vous ni votre père n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi ! Et sûrement pas mon obéissance !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- C'est déjà tout vu !

Se fixant une dernière fois les dents serrées, il se relachèrent au même moment et s'éloignèrent de la grille furax. Entendant ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, Elaine sourit doucement en ouvrant délicatement la main avec laquelle elle avait aggripé Eichi. Dans sa paume reposait une petite glé d'argent. Elle la fit sauter en l'air avant de la rattraper. "Bingo ! Vous allez voir, espèce de prince démoniaque !"


	21. Se faire la belle

Chapitre 21 : Se faire la belle...

Yuta allait se rendre sous le pommier. Il aimait bien cet endroit pour y lire au calme. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lieu n'était pas tout à fait désert. En effet, la princesse Astel observait les pommes rouges en souriant faiblement, ses cheveux argentés volant au vent. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle. Et c'est à lui qu'elle adressa son sourire radieux.

- Princesse... dit-il incédule. Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ?

- Je l'avais déjà dit la dernière fois, mais je me rend compte que tu n'as pas saisit. Je suis venue pour toi.

- Pour moi... ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est sous ce pommier que j'ai le plus de chances de te trouver. Voilà pourquoi c'est le premier endroit où je me rend quand je viens à l'église. Pour te voir _toi_ le premier.

- Vous semblez étrange princesse, dit Yuta gêné. C'était aussi le cas quand vous nous avez dit au revoir au palais.

- Non... c'était quand je t'ai dit au revoir. Seulement avec _toi_.

- Je ne comprend pas... dit Yuta en détournant le regard.

- Tu comprends très bien au contraire. Mais tu ne l'accepteras pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas dit clairement. Tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers jours.

- Vous vous languissiez de tout le monde.

- Oui... Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point... A quel point je voulais te voir...

- Astel, vous devriez retourner...

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écoutée jusqu'au bout. Tant que tu n'auras pas comprise...

- Vraiment, vous devriez...

- ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te le dire Yuta, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le devant de sa tunique pour l'obliger à se baisser vers elle.

Le coeur du garçon battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Si elle prononçait ces mots...

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Astel se recula légèrement pour observer le visage de Yuta. Celui était complètement figé. Il ne bougeait ni ne respirait plus, fixant les yeux de braise de la jeune fille qui l'observait en souriant doucement. Puis elle le relacha et dit tout bas :

- Sache que ce ne sont pas des mots prononcés à la légère. Ils sont sincères, et j'attends une réponse.

- Je...

- Une réponse réfléchie, précisa-t-elle. Sois honnête avec moi.

Yuta la fixa longtemps. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Astel l'avait dit clairement "Elle m'aime... elle est amoureuse de moi." Que devait-il lui répondre ? Il n'osait même pas se demander ce qu'il _voulait_ lui répondre. Alors... baissant les yeux, il dit :

- Je suis désolé Astel. Je ne...

Soudain, la princesse lui attrapa le visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Parle je t'écoute, dit-elle avec aplomb.

Yuta fut destabilisé. Dès qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune fille, son coeur s'emballait. "Non... il ne faut pas. Je _dois_ la repousser."

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Astel, dit-il finalement.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à lui dire un tel mensonge les yeux dans les yeux. Sans ciller, sans que sa voix ne tremble. Mais il l'avait fait. Et le visage d'Astel se décomposa. La voyant si désemparée, Yuta dû se retenir pour ne pas retirer les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était trop tard, il ne devait pas revenir en arrière. C'était pour le bien d'Astel. Elle ne devait pas continuer à l'aimer. Il n'avait aucun droit sur cet amour qui ne devait jamais lui être destiné. C'était la princesse. Sa princesse. Celle qu'il devait servir et protéger avec sa vie. Il n'avait droit à rien de plus.

- Merci, dit-elle à la surprise de Yuta.

- Merci...?

- Merci d'avoir été honnête. De m'avoir dit la vérité. Je ne t'ennuirai plus avec ça.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de partir, mais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux ne le dupèrent pas. Il avait brisé le coeur de sa princesse.

- Astel... dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Je retourne au palais impérial. Ne dit à personne que je suis venue.

- Je te racompagne.

- Non ! Non... Je suis venue seule, je peux rentrer seule. Mais je n'aurais pas complètement perdu ma journée...

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'auras au moins tutoyée, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire sincère à travers ses larmes.

"Même si ce n'est pas la phrase que je voulais entendre..." pensa-t-elle en repartant. "La seule que je ne voulais pas t'entendre prononcer. Il a fallut que tu me tutoie pour la première fois en utilisant _cette_ phrase... idiot."

oOo

Elaine dû attendre le matin que les gardes quittent leur poste devant sa cellule pour tenter de s'échapper. Heureusement qu'il y avait un temps de latence entre leur départ et la relève. Et c'était déjà une chance qu'Eichi ne se soit encore rendu compte de rien. Elle devait partir avant qu'on vienne la chercher pour sa séance de torture quotidienne. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, elle passa ses mains à travers les barreaux et inserra la clé volée dans la serrure. La tournant délicatement, elle fut heureuse d'entendre le déclic annonçant sa liberté. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se faufila à l'extérieur et referma la grille. Personne aux alentours... elle devait faire vite. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa le couloir et déboucha sur un jardin verdoyant. Elle avait supposé juste, de nombreux oiseaux se désaltéraient dans une grande fontaine de marbre blanc à quelques mètres d'elle. Jamais la princesse n'en avait vu de si imposante. On aurait pu s'y baigner sans problème. Elaine s'approcha doucement, et but une gorgée d'eau fraiche. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas gouté à une eau si claire. "C'est pas le moment Elaine. Il faut que tu te sorte d'ici !" Elle se redressa pour partir quand elle entendit derrière elle :

- On se promène ?

Se retournant vivement, Elaine tomba nez à nez avec le prince Eichi, accompagné de deux gardes. Concée entre eux et la fontaine, la jeune fille n'avait aucune échappatoire. Le prince lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à ouvrir la main dans laquelle Elaine tenait toujours la petite clé. Il la récupéra puis darda son regard plein de colère sur elle.

- Espèce de voleur... dit Eichi en lui donnant une giffle monumentale d'un revers de main.

Elaine sentit le sang dans sa bouche.

- Allez vous faire voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Détachant le fouet qu'il portait à la ceinture, le prince s'exclama :

- Je vous avais prévenu !

Elaine ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, attendant le coup. Mais bien qu'elle entendit le fouet claquer, elle n'en sentit pas la brulure sur sa peau. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'Eisu s'était s'interposé en stoppant le fouet avec son bras.

- Arrête ! Frère...

- Eisu ? S'étonna son frère en lachant son fouet. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'interposer comme ça ? Et pour lui en plus !

- S'il te plait... dit Eisu en pressant sa main sur la plaie de son bras. Il ne recommencera pas, alors laisse-le retourner dans sa cellule.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ?

- Parce que...

Il se tut en sentant la main d'Elaine s'agripper à sa chemise. "Ne dites rien !"

- Parce qu'il est très faible, reprit Eisu, et nous ne voudrions pas qu'il succombe après tout nos efforts pour l'amener jusqu'ici.

- Bien... qu'on le ramène dans sa cellule. Pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir, il sera privé de nourriture pendant une semaine.

- Frère... tenta Eisu.

- Il doit être punis. Ou il recommencera.

Son ton était irrévocable. D'un signe de tête, Eichi ordonna aux gardes de ramener Elaine dans sa cellule. Mais Eisu insista pour le faire lui-même et son frère dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Cesse de t'impliquer comme ça avec lui.

- Je fait ce qui me chante, répondit Eisu en prenant Elaine par l'épaule avant de la pousser vers les cachots.

De retour dans la cellule, Eichi força Elaine à le regarder. Il toucha du bout des doigts sa joue tuméfiée. Mais la princesse le repoussa et détourna la tête.

- ça ne peut pas continuer... dit Eisu dépité. Je vais dire la vérité à mon père.

- Non ! Surtout ne lui dites rien.

- Mais enfin ! Je vous l'ai dit, dans notre pays, les femmes sont très précieuses. A moins que l'une d'entre-elles ne transgresse les règles sacrées, il est interdit de lever la main sur elles. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir vous faire torturer chaque jours...

- On en a déjà discuté... s'il l'apprenait, votre père enverrait quelqu'un d'autre pour enlever mon frère. Valérian ne manque pas de courage mais il pourait ne pas survivre à ces traitements.

- Tout comme vous ! Vous le protégez parce que c'est l'héritier du trône ?

- Je le protège parce que c'est mon frère. Le seul que j'ai. Et je donnerai ma vie pour lui s'il le faut.

- Nous pourions au moins le dire à mon frère.

- Non. Il est tellement... ! Tellement borné ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il aille le répéter au roi.

- Si je lui demande de se taire il le fera.

- J'ai dit non. Et à l'avenir, tachez d'oublier que je suis une femme. C'est votre attitude protectrice envers moi qui finira par me trahir.

- Vous auriez préféré vous faire fouetter ?

- ...

- Vous voyez.

- Bon ! Je vous remercie d'être intervenu. Vraiment. Mais ne le refaites plus. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Vous risquez aussi d'avoir de gros problèmes si on apprend que vous étiez au courant et que vous n'avez rien dit. Je me demande d'ailleur pourquoi vous faites tout ça...

- Quoique vous puissiez penser de lui, mon père m'a éduqué dans le respect de la femme. Vous, non seulement vous en êtes une, mais vous possédez aussi du sang Valmarien. Je me sens proche de vous à cause de la couleur de vos yeux. Et puis, votre mère était proche de mon père, alors c'est un peu comme si nous faisions partie de la même famille.

- Ha... rit Elaine. Des cousins éloignés ?

- Oui. Ou la soeur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Elaine l'observa un moment en silence. Puis elle sourit.

- Je vous remercie Eisu. Partez maintenant, avant qu'on ne se doute de quelque chose.

Le jeune prince acquiesça et la laissa seule. "Sa soeur... il ne me connait que depuis quelques jours et il me considère déjà comme un membre de sa famille. Je ne sais pas s'il est naïf ou extrèmement attentionné."

oOo

Sayu toqua à la porte du bureau d'Anri. Sur son invitation à entrer, elle se faufilla à l'intérieur suivie de son mari et de son beau-père.

- Sayu... dit l'Empereur en se levant pour venir les saluer.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatemment.

- Hélas non. En tout cas, pas en ce qui concerne Hima. Les Valmariens m'ont demandé d'abdiqué en échange de la vie d'Elaine. Mais ils n'ont pas fait mention de votre fille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire... l'auraient-ils déjà...?

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Et Kenta la prit doucement par l'épaule.

- Non, ils n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de s'en vanter, la rassura Anri. C'est tout de même la petite-fille de mon Chancelier.

- Avez-vous répondu aux Valmariens ? Demanda Mr Sunberg.

- Oui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à recevoir ma réponse.

- Qu'as-tu décidé ? S'enquit Kenta.

- J'ai refusé bien évidemment. Hors de question que je livre l'Empire sans me battre.

- Mais... et Elaine ? Demanda Sayu inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas si on peu appeler ça de la chance... mais ils sont persuadés d'avoir capturé Valérian. Ils ne la tueront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussit à récupérer l'oeil de Raphael. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, puisque ma fille ne le possède pas.

- Tout de même...

- Le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore découvert prouve qu'Elaine se bat pour préserver ce secret. Je ne peux pas non plus ruiner ses efforts pour nous protéger tous.

- Valérian doit très mal le vivre, devina Kenta.

- C'est un euphémisme. J'ai dû mettre des gardes à sa porte pour l'empécher de filer à Valmaria délivrer sa soeur. On ne peut pas faire grand chose à part attendre que la situation se débloque.

- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, dit Mr Sunberg. Même si Elaine n'a pas l'oeil de Raphael, ils ont l'avantage psychologique. Aucun des deux pays ne peut attaquer. Eux car nous avons le soutien de Raggs, et nous car ils détiennent notre princesse... et ma petite-fille.

- J'espère au moins qu'elles sont bien vivantes, dit Anri faiblement en acquiesçant. Concernant Elaine, je n'ai aussi que leur parole.

- Tu l'as dit, lui rappela Kenta. Ils veulent s'approprier l'oeil. Eidan n'a aucune raison de la tuer.

- Aucune, mis à part la haine qu'il voue à ma famille.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et un soldat entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Votre majesté ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? D'autres nouvelles de Valmaria ?

- Non votre majesté... mais quelqu'un s'est présenté devant les grilles avec ceci !

Le soldat brandit alors le médaillion impérial sous leurs yeux ébahis.


	22. Enfin on te retrouve

Chapitre 22 : Enfin on te (re)trouve

- Qui vous a donné ça... ? Demanda lentement Anri en se saisissant du médaillon.

- Une femme, répondit le soldat. Elle attend à l'entrée du palais.

- C'est celui d'Elaine... conduisez-moi à cette femme ! Et qu'on aille faire chercher l'Impératrice !

Ils suivirent le soldat en courant jusqu'au hall où une jeune femme se tenait debout sur le palier, deux soldats lui interdisant l'accès. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur et la femme ruissellait d'eau de pluie. Appercevant le soldat à qui elle avait confié le médaillion, elle demanda :

- Allez-vous libérer l'accès à présent ? Le froid et la pluie glacent jusqu'aux os.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit Anri. N'ayez aucune crainte pour votre santé. Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal non plus.

- Je ne parlais pas pour moi, le corrigea-t-elle. C'est de sa santé à _elle_ dont je me soucie.

- Elle ? Demanda Anri plein d'espoir. Auriez-vous par miracle ramené Elaine...

- Désolée pour la princesse. Je vous ramène un ange perdu.

Se décalant, elle dévoila une petite silhouette qui se cachait derrière elle, enveloppée d'une cape rouge. Sayu n'eut qu'a poser les yeux sur elle pour la reconnaitre :

- HIMA ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers sa fille.

La petite lui sauta dans les bras, le capuchon de sa cape tombant et révélant sa chevelure dorée. Son père et son grand-père vinrent la serrer contre eux à leur tour. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, la petite était noyée sous une cascade d'étreintes et de baisers.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Hima... pleura Sayu. Mon bébé, tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Je me suis échappée et Enen m'a trouvée... mais Elaine... Elaine est prisonnière...

- Alors tu avais bien été enlevée par les Valmariens, dit Anri en posant doucement une main sur la tête de la petite. Comment allait Elaine la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?

- Elle était attachée... elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir. J'aurais pas pu sans elle...

- Je vois...

- Anri ! S'exclama Raine en dévalant les escaliers suivie de Valérian et des Grant. Elaine est...?

Mais elle se figea en voyant la petite Hima, ses espoirs anéantis. Elle tomba à genoux au sol, tremblante, une main sur la bouche.

- Maman ! S'inquiéta Valérian en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- J'ai cru... j'ai cru qu'Elaine...

- C'est aussi ce que j'espérais, dit Anri en l'aidant à se relever puis la serrant contre lui. Mais c'était impossible de toute façon. Réjouissons-nous d'avoir au moins retrouvé Hima.

- Oui... je suis contente de te revoir Hima, dit Raine en souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée Raine... dit Hima la voix tremblante. Elaine a été capturée à cause de moi. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais elle est revenue pour m'aider... Pardon...!

- J'aurais été déçue qu'elle t'abandonne à ton sort, la rassura Raine. Je peux être fière de ma fille.

- Si vous le permettez, intervint Enen, je vais me retirer à présent.

- Nous ne vous avons même pas remercié, se rendit compte Kenta en lui tendant la main. Merci de nous avoir ramené ma fille. Nous vous devons tellement ! Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je me nomme Enen, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Et vous ne me devez rien. Je vous laisse. Au revoir petit ange.

Elle offrit un doux sourire à Hima avant de se retourner. Mais elle n'eu pas fait deux pas qu'elle se sentit retenir par un bout de son long foulard rouge.

- Ne pars pas, souffla Hima en s'agrippant au bout de tissu. Reste ici Enen...

Tournant la tête vers la petite, Enen soupira en se baissa vers elle pour lui caresser la tête.

- Tu es de retour chez toi petit ange, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je dois aussi rentrer.

- Rentrer où ! S'exclama Hima en retenant ses larmes. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de chez toi.

- Nul part et partout à la fois. Voilà ce que représente mon "chez moi".

- Partout... alors ici aussi c'est chez toi !

Enen resta muette devant la conclusion que venait de tirer la petite fille. Ça semblait tellement logique ! La jeune femme ne pu s'empécher de rire.

- Tu marques un point. Mais je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- Si je décide que oui, alors tu es à ta place ! Reste, je t'en prie...

- Hima...

- S'il te plait ! Tu m'a ramenée ici, tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as acheté ce manteau rouge... tu es mon amie...

-... ton amie. Bien sûr que je le suis petit ange.

- Alors reste encore un peu ! Si tu pars, je ne te reverai plus jamais.

- Et bien...

- Je vous en prie, intervint Anri. Restez. Je vais organiser une fête pour le retour d'Hima. Vous pourrez partir ensuite si vous le voulez.

- Tu vois ? insista la petite. Ne t'en vas pas maintenant Enen.

- Ha... soupira la jeune femme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les petits anges soient autant entêtés.

- Alors tu restes ? Demanda Hima les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Tu as gagné. Je reste encore un peu avec toi.

- Merci ! S'exclama Hima en lui sautant au cou. Merci Enen.

- Tu devrais aller te sécher, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu vas tomber malade.

- Vous aussi, remarqua Serena. Venez avec moi, je vais vous prêter des vêtements... secs.

Vu la façon légère dont Enen était habillée, Serena aurait très bien pu se passer de prononcer le dernier mot. "Je vais lui passer des vêtements tout court !"

- ça ira je vous remercie, dit aimablement Enen. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là dedans.

Elle tappota doucement sa besace en souriant.

oOo

Déjà trois jours qu'Elaine n'avait ni bu ni mangé quoi que ce soit. Elle restait alongée sur le sol froid de sa prison, observant le plafond l'esprit brouillé. "Si je ne bois pas une goutte d'eau tout de suite je vais vraiment mourrir..." Soudain, comme en réponse à ses prière, la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui balança un verre d'eau sur la figure.

- Toujours vivant ? Demanda Eichi en l'observant se redresser avec difficulté.

- Dites donc ! S'énerva-t-elle. Cette eau, j'aurais préféré la boire !

- J'ai dit une semaine. Vous pourrez boire dans 4 jours. Je suis juste venu m'assurer que vous respiriez encore.

- Et bien je respire ! Et vous, vous manquez pas d'air !

- Comment ça ?

- Venir ici juste pour me balancer de la flotte à la figure ! Vous avez que ça à faire ?

- Vous seriez mort avant demain si je ne l'avais pas fait. Vous devriez me remercier.

- C'est à cause de vous si je meurs de soif !

- Erreur. C'est parce que _vous_ avez tenté de vous échapper. Vous avez la mémoire courte. Oser me voler la clé...

- C'est vrai que c'était un jeu d'enfant, se vanta-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment nul.

- Rappelez-moi qui s'est fait attraper à même pas dix mètres de sa cellule ?

- Dix mètres ? J'aurais dit quinze... dit-elle pensive.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change !

- Je n'aurais pas pu goutter l'eau de la fontaine. Elle est fraiche et pure. C'est comme si j'avais bu de la douceur. C'est une eau très agréable.

- Normal, c'est une fontaine sacrée, répondit Eichi en essayant de rester calme.

- Sacrée ? Tout est sacré chez vous... Les médaillons, les vases, les fontaines... les femmes à ce qui parait...

- Une chance que vous soyez un homme. J'ai au moins le plaisir de vous voir souffrir.

- Sadiste...

- Pardon ?

- Et pourquoi elle est sacré cette fontaine ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet afin d'éviter que sa diette ne dure une semaine de plus. Elle a été fabriquée avec les cendres de qui ? Ne me dites pas qu'elles étaient mélangées à l'eau !

- L'eau provient du sanctuaire, expliqua-t-il les dents serrées. Peu de gens ont le droit d'y entrer.

- Dire que j'ai peut-être avalé un morceau de quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant la langue du revers de la main. C'est dégueulasse !

- Il n'y avait pas de cendres dans l'eau ! S'énerva Eichi en se rendant compte qu'il parlait dans le vide.

- Ces cendres magiques sont effrayantes. Le médaillon commence à me tapper sur le système !

"ça _commence_ à peine ? Il subit ses effets depuis presque un mois..."

- Pas magiques... sacrés ! Rectifia-t-il.

- C'est pareil. Pas moyen de s'amuser tant qu'il me le collera sur le front... soupira-t-elle en se ralongeant par terre.

- Vous amuser ? Dites-moi... vous savez où vous êtes ?

- ça fait des semaines que je croupis dans cette cellule, je pense le savoir en effet.

- Et vous... comment est-ce que vous...

N'arrivant pas à sortir les mots, il soupira et sortit de la cellule.

- Pas le choix, répondit Elaine avant qu'il ne parte. Je dois résister. Je m'amuserai une prochaine fois.

- En attendant, il y en a qui semblent bien s'amuser sans vous.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- J'ai entendu dire que votre père allait organiser une fête ce soir. Ils n'en ont vraiment rien à faire de vous.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle interressée. Tant mieux, je suis rassurée.

- Rassuré ?

- ça veut dire que le tournesol est rentré à la maison.

- Tournesol ?

- Oui... le plus courageux des tournesols.

- Vous devez vraiment mourrir de faim pour délirer sur les fleurs... quel esprit de femmelette.

Elaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire en imaginant la joie de Sayu d'avoir retrouvé son cher tournesol disparu.

oOo

Tout le monde était de nouveau rassemblé dans la salle du trône. L'enlèvement d'Elaine et Hima n'ayant pas été rendu publique, la plupart des invités ignoraient la raison de cette réception soudaine. Quant aux autres, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'Hima, heureux de la revoir en bonne santé.

- Si tu savais à quel point on était inquiets, dit Kaze en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

- Désolée... dit-elle en repoussant doucement sa main.

- Ne t'éloigne plus jamais, murmura Wari en serrant un peu plus la main de sa soeur.

- Hum ! Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant à son jumeau.

- Et à qui doit-on ton retour ? Demanda Kyle.

- A Enen ! Dit joyeusement la petite en cherchant la femme du regard. Elle ne devrait pas être très loin...

- C'est elle ? Demanda Risa en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui discutait avec Kira.

- Oui, dit fièrement Hima. C'est mon amie.

- Elle est pas mal, remarqua Wida en dévisageant la saltimbanque.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Liam.

Il reçut en réponse un coup de coude de la part de Risa, auprès de qui il s'empressa de présenter ses excuses. Les autres continuaient d'observer Enen qui avait accepté d'empreinter une robe à Serena pour la fête. Bien que ce fut une robe très simple, aussi rouge que ses cheveux ou que le foulard qu'elle portait toujours au cou. La robe lui allait comme un gant, ses bras nus laissant entrevoir les étranges marques dorées recouvrant son corps. Sa couleur de cheveux encore plus vive que celle de Serena était aussi sujette à leur admiration. Tandis que leur curiosité était plutôt dirigée vers la partie gauche du visage d'Enen qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore eut l'occasion d'apercevoir. Si tous l'observaient avec intérêt, Kitai la fixait intensément. Il avait été autorisé à participer à la fête, à condition de cacher ses cheveux argentés sous un chapeau haut de forme.

- Tout va bien Kitai-san ? Demanda Lise en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui... répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- ça n'en a pas l'air, dit-elle en le regardant partir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Aoi ?

Voyant que le garçon ne lui répondait pas, elle se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

- Aoi ? Répéta-t-elle en lui touchant le bras.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

- ça ne va pas, remarqua-t-elle en soupirant. Je t'écoute.

- Désolé. C'est juste que... quelque chose cloche avec mes parents.

- Quelque chose cloche ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Regarde-les. Ils sont côte à côte, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient très loin de l'autre. On pourait presque voir un mur invisible entre-eux.

- Un mur ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en froid ?

- Je le pense.

- Allons. Ton père et ta mère ? C'est le couple le plus solide qu'il existe au monde.

- C'est aussi ce que je croyais. Mais ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas regardés dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas sourit depuis des jours.

- Tu te fais des idées...

- D'habitude c'est toi qui remarque toujours tout.

- Justement. S'ils sont en froid, ils arrivent parfaitement à le cacher.

- Pas pour moi. Je les soupçonne même de faire chambre à part.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a deux jours, j'ai surpris papa sortir d'une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Pourquoi aurait-il passé la nuit seul si il n'y a pas de problème entre eux ?

- Je ne sais pas... il était peut-être malade et il ne voulait pas transmettre sa maladie à ta mère.

- Lui malade ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Maman dit que les idiots ne tombent jamais malades.

-... C'est sûr que si elle parle comme ça de lui derrière son dos...

- Je suis sérieux Lise. Il se passe quelque chose. Et je crois que ça à un rapport avec Kitai.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Depuis que maman à promis de prendre soin de lui... rien n'est plus comme avant.

- Je crois que toi et ton père vous êtes juste jaloux de ne plus êtres les seuls dont Kana s'occupe.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Et pourquoi tu le défends ? Je croyais qu'il te faisait peur.

- C'est toujours vrai... mais je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je veux essayer de me rapprocher de lui.

- Pardon ? Demanda Aoi en fronçant les sourcils. Te rapprocher de lui ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Hors de question ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu te rapproches de personne !

Surprise qu'il hausse ainsi le ton, Lise observa le visage furieux d'Aoi. Puis avec un sourire malicieux, elle demanda :

- Et là ? Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Je... ! C'est pas la question !

- Idiot, dit-elle en lui apuyant sur le nez avec son index. Je voulais dire essayer de surmonter la peur qu'il m'inspire. Pas me rapprocher de lui pour... Tss ! Je ne veux faire ce genre de choses qu'avec toi.

Aoi devint rouge écarlate. Lise était très directe. Mais c'était un point qu'il appréciait chez elle.

- Bon ! Dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait pas un mot. Je vais aller trouver Kitai pour qu'il me fasse danser. Rien de tel pour créer des liens.

Le jeune homme la retint immédiatemment par la main, et ordonna :

- Reste ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de créer de lien avec qui que ce soit à part moi.

- Oui monsieur ! Dit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

Il allait se pencher vers elle quand les lumières se tamisèrent soudain. Plusieures personnes poussèrent des exclamations de surprise craignant une attaque mais Anri annonça joyeusement :

- Chers invités ! L'une de mes précieuses hôtes à accepté de nous faire une démonstration de ses talents à la demande de la jeune Hima Sunberg. Je vous prie d'applaudire Mlle Enen.

Au milieu des escaliers, Enen s'inclinait devant l'asistance, un masque blanc cachant le moitié supérieure de son visage. Elle avait fait un noeud à sa robe afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements et tenait deux torches métaliques dans chacune de ses mains. Jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Hima joyeuse qui applaudissait vivement, Enen soupira doucement. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait faire... dans la salle du trône en plus." Puis elle lança les 4 torches en l'air qui s'allumèrent instantanément comme par magie et commença à jongler habilement avec. Plusieures personnes applaudirent mais ils retinrent tous leur souffle quand la jeune femme commença à enchainer plusieures figures tout en continuant de jongler avec les torches enflammées. Alternant roues, sauts et pirouettes, Enen avait l'air d'un véritable feu follet. Dans l'obscurité, les marques dorées de son corps semblaient sintiller de milles feu. Soudain les torches s'éteignirent en plein air, et tendant la main devant sa bouche, Enen souffla un grand coup. A la surprise générale, un grand jet de flammes s'éleva dans les airs et ralluma les torches qui attérirent dans les mains de la jeune femme qui salua. Toute la salle était en émoi, tappant des mains et l'acclamant pour son incroyable démonstration. Enen sourit et souffla de nouveau sur sa main en direction de la foule. Cette fois-ci ce furent des flammes bleues qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, flottant en petites sphères un peu partout au dessus de leurs têtes. Certains furent effrayés de voir les flammes retomber vers eux et Enen les rassura :

- Ces flammes ne brûlent pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- C'est vrai, dit Hima en récupérant l'une d'elle entre ses mains. C'est tout doux et chaud à la fois.

Chacun tenta comme elle de toucher les étranges flammes bleues, émerveillés de l'agréable sensation qu'elles procuraient. Quant à certains, ils observaient Enen descendre des escalier, ses torches s'étant éteintes toutes seules. C'était surtout le cas de Kira. Elle connaissait trop bien le phénomène pour qu'il puisse y avoir de doutes. Echangeant un regard avec ses amies, elles surent tout de suite que par le plus pur des hasards, elles venaient de trouver le dernier gardien. Celui du Feu.


	23. Je ne cèderai pas

Chapitre 23 : Je ne cèderai pas

Lorsque la fête prit fin et que les enfants furent couchés, ils prirent Enen à part afin de lui poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

- Enen-san... dit prudement Kira. Votre démonstration de tout à l'heure...

- Oui ?

- Comment avez fait pour enflammer vos torches sans les toucher ? Et pour lancer ces jets de flamme ?

- C'était un tour de magie, répondit Enen en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas. Ou du moins je connais très bien le "truc" de ce tour. Vous portez un pendentif sous votre foulard, n'est-ce pas ?

Enen resta quelques instants silencieuse, jetant un oeil à toutes les personnes qui la fixaient avec attention.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- N'ayez crainte, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous le prendre. Mais c'est grâce à lui que vous pouvez faire apparaitre ces flammes.

- En effet... comment savez-vous cela ?

- J'étais la précédente propriétaire de ce pendentif. Et à présent nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Dans quel but ?

Kira lui expliqua calmement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les gardiens et le Temple. A la fin de son discours, Enen semblait plongée dans ses pensées, une main serrant son foulard rouge. Puis sous les yeux de tous, elle le retira. Elle portait bien le pendentif du Feu.

- C'est comme vous l'avez dit. Je me suis un jour réveillée avec ce pendentif en main. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ai une telle importance. Ça fait dix ans que je le porte.

- Dix ans ! D'exclamèrent-ils surpris.

- Oui. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu survivre jusqu'ici.

- Alors vous êtes la première à l'avoir reçu, fit remarquer Aria. Bien avant Sora.

- Il est étrangement apparu au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, continua Enen. Grâce à lui, je peux exercer mon "métier". Je fais perpétuellement des allers-retours entre Raggs et Barsburg.

- Vous aimez les deux pays ? Demanda Kira.

- ... on peux dire ça. Je suis de sang mêlé. Ma mère venait de Barsburg et mon père de Raggs.

- Je suis comme vous, dit aussitôt Louise en souriant. J'ai appris à aimer les deux pays.

Enen lui rendit son sourire, puis elle croisa le regard de Kitai un peu à l'écart qui la fixait intensément, le visage fermé. Étrangement, elle avait du mal à se soustraire à son regard. Il avait l'air de pouvoir voir au plus profond de son esprit.

- ...nen-san ? Enen-san ?

Enen tourna soudainement la tête vers Kira qui l'obervait avec perplexité.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Je vous demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur vos flammes bleues. Elles m'ont beaucoup intriguée.

- Mes flammes bleues... oh, hé bien comme je l'ai dit, elles ne brûlent pas.

- C'est votre pouvoir spécial ?

- Pouvoir spécial ? Demanda Enen sans comprendre.

- Quand vous offrez un peu de sang à votre pendentif, expliqua Kira, il vous donne en retour un pouvoir spécial. Je pouvais faire apparaitre un katana enflammé.

- Non, je ne donne pas de sang à mon pendentif. Les flammes bleues viennent aussi naturellement que les rouges. Enfin... ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Pendant des années, je ne pouvais faire apparaitre que des flammes bleues innofensives. Cela doit faire à peine un an que j'arrive à utiliser les rouges. Et au prix d'une grande quantité d'énergie.

- Très étrange... murmura Kira pensive. Et vous n'avez donc jamais utilisé votre pouvoir spécial.

- Vous venez de m'apprendre son existence.

- Pouriez-vous l'essayer ?

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je me sens las. L'utilisation de mes flammes rouges tout à l'heure m'a épuisée.

- Oh oui... désolée, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

- Merci, ma reine. Vos altesses, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant Anri et Raine.

Elle se retourna et partit vers sa chambre, sentant toujours le regard intense de Kitai dans son dos. "Qui est-il ? Vu sa façon de me regarder... il doit se douter de quelque chose."

oOo

Elaine ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait été enchainée à cette chaise dans la salle du trône. La foule venue observer sa torture se faisait de plus en plus dense. "Moi qui pensais qu'ils se lasseraient du spectacle... mais ils n'obtiendront aucun cri de ma part. Peu importe la douleur, aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche !"

- Renoncez ! S'exclama le roi Eidan furieux en plaquant de toutes ses forces le médaillon sur son front.

Elaine se crispa, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois de la chaise déjà marquéé par d'inombrables griffures. Elle ne dirait rien. Jamais. Lorsqu'il retira le médaillon, la princesse reprit son souffle. Le roi Valmarien était hors de lui.

- Voilà des semaines que vous me résistez ! N'en avez-vous pas assez de souffrir ? Il vous suffit de me donner l'oeil de Raphael ! Donnez-le moi !

D'un signe de tête, Elaine lui fit comprendre qu'elle refusait. De rage, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui la fit saigner de la lèvre. Un deuxième lui ouvrit l'arcade droite. Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, il utilisa de nouveau le médaillon.

- Donnez-le moi ! s'écria-t-il. Donnez-le moi !

Il était comme fou, les yeux exorbités et le visage tordu dans une expression de haine. Il ne cessait de lui donner le même ordre inlassablement, lui serrant la gorge de sa main libre. Elaine suffoquait, le manque d'air s'ajoutant à la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait la tête.

- Père ! Intervint Eisu en faisant un pas vers lui. Vous allez le tuer !

- Qu'il meurt ! Hurla le roi dans sa folie. Si il ne veut pas m'obéir, alors qu'il meurt !

- Père ! Arrêtez je vous en prie.

Le prince observait Elaine serrer les dents, incapable de se défendre et agonisant sous ses yeux. Il allait de nouveau intervenir, mais son frère l'en dissuada.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Eisu.

- Il va mourrir ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Les deux princes observaient la scène. Elaine venait de tourner de l'oeil. "Plus que quelques secondes et..." pensa Eisu terrifié. Il allait se précipiter sur son père, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Eichi l'avait devancé. Son frère se tenait entre Elaine et le roi, forçant celui-ci à lacher prise.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Eidan furieux en essayant de se dégager de la prise que son fils exerçait sur son bras. Tu n'as pas à intervenir !

- Veuillez m'excuser père, répondit calmement Eichi. Mais je ne fais qu'exécuter vos ordres.

- ...mes ordres ? Quels ordres !

- Vous m'avez chargé de veiller à ce que le prisonnier reste en vie. Et le tuer ne vous rapporterait rien.

- Cela m'apportera la satisfaction de le voir creuver !

- Sauf votre respect... vous devriez vous calmer.

- C... Comment oses-tu ? S'indigna le roi.

- La moitié du royaume est rassemblée dans cette salle, murmura son fils. Regardez-les.

Tournant les yeux vers ses sujets, le roi Eidan ne vit que des regards pleins d'effroi et des expressions choquées, la plupart murmurant entre eux. Leur roi était-il devenu fou ? Eidan trembla de rage. Ce gamin venait de le faire passer pour un idiot devant son peuple, et cela renforça son envie d'en finir avec lui.

- Si vous le tuez, dit Eichi en sachant parfaitement ce que son père pensait, vous passerez pour un être cruel et un lâche seulement capable d'assassiner un gamin inconscient. Le prince Valérian peut nous être utile, nous n'avons pas encore reçut la réponse de Barsburg. Qu'il nous donne l'oeil ou pas, il pourait nous permettre de prendre l'Empire sans avoir à combattre. A condition qu'il reste en vie.

Le roi se crispa, serrant les dents si fort qu'il s'entama l'intérieur de la joue. Puis il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna d'Elaine.

- Qu'on le renvoie dans sa cellule ! Ordonna-t-il en allant se rasseoir sur son trône.

D'un signe de tête, Eichi ordonna à son frère de s'en occuper. Celui-ci détacha Elaine puis vérifia qu'elle était bien en vie avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Sa respiration était faible, mais elle vivait. "Par la grâce de Nithael ! Merci !" pensa Eisu en observant la princesse alors qu'il venait de la déposer dans sa cellule. Il décida de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, souhaitant s'assurer de son état. Quand Elaine reprit conscience, ce fut le visage du prince penché sur elle qu'elle vit en premier.

-... Eisu ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Elaine ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'ai vraiment cru... que j'allais y passer cette fois...

- ça a bien faillit arriver ! Vous devez absolument...

- Chut... le coupa-t-elle en soufflant doucement. Inutile d'en parler indéfiniment. Vous savez que je ne dirai rien. Et vous avez promis d'en faire autant.

- Je n'aurais pas dû...! dit-il en serrant le poing. Vous souffrez beaucoup trop !

- Eisu... merci...

- Pourquoi vous me remerciez ? Demanda-t-il fou de rage.

- Merci d'être intervenu... dit-elle tout bas.

-... quoi ? Non je...

Mais Elaine s'était rendormie avant qu'il n'ai pu s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de la sauver. C'était son frère. Mais était-ce important ? "Eichi n'en a que faire d'elle... alors que moi..." Eisu serra les dents et prit la main de la princesse. Sa peau était aussi douce que la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée. Que pouvait-il faire pour la protéger ? Elle pour qui son coeur s'emballait.

oOo

Kana était debout devant la porte des appartements qu'Anri avait attribué à sa famille. Personne n'étant au courant de ce qui se passait entre elle et Mikage, l'Empereur n'avait pas jugé utile de leur donner deux chambre séparées. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans le même lit que son mari. Que dirait Mikage ? Il refuserait surement...

- Vous n'entrez pas ?

Se retournant, elle croisa le regard écarlate de Kitai qui l'observait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'actionner, car en un éclair Kitai était près d'elle, une de ses mains serrant son poignet et l'autre plaquée sur la porte.

- Laissez-moi, dit-elle la tête baissée.

- Non, répondit simplement Kitai.

- Je vous avais demandé de ne plus vous approcher de moi.

- Estimez-vous heureuse que j'ai obéit jusqu'ici. Mais je ne suis jamais très loin.

- Je le sais. Je _sens_ vos regards ! Vous m'épiez sans arrêt. Cessez de me harceler.

- Vous harceler ? Non, je dirais plutôt que j'attend. Et ce soir, le moment est de nouveau venu.

- Quel moment ?

- Je vous ai dit que je reviendrais vers vous quand votre peur aura à nouveau grandit. La dernière gardienne a été découverte ce soir, votre peur est plus grande que jamais.

- C'est faux... je la contient.

- Non, vous êtes morte de peur.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce qui me fait vraiment peur c'est d'ouvrir cette porte et croiser le regard froid de Mikage ! Savoir que mon mari ne me fait plus confiance ! Que je pourais le perdre !

- Taisez-vous... murmura faiblement Kitai en tremblant.

- J'aime Mikage de tout mon coeur ! Essayez de le comprendre !

- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la plaquer contre le mur.

Ce mouvement brusque fit tomber son haut de forme qui roula au sol, ses cheveux argentés tombant sur ses épaules alors que son visage était penché sur celui de Kana. Leurs souffles mêlés par leur proximité, il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de Kana. Celle-ci le regardait avec dureté, sa main droite séparant ses lèvres de celles du Valmarien. Doucement elle repoussa le visage de Kitai en arrière.

- Ne tentez plus rien de ce genre, dit-elle doucement. Je ne peux pas vous aimer Kitai. Oubliez-moi.

- Non...! souffla-t-il rageusement en prenant la main toujours pressée sur ses lèvres.

- Mon coeur appartient à Mikage. Vous le savez. En continuant, vous n'arriverez qu'à faire du mal à moi et à vous-même. Ne devenez pas la personne responsable de ma peur.

Cela lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il se recula pour la libérer. Kana lui lança un dernier regard désolé avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en silence. Kitai s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Serrant le poing, il retint un cri de rage. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait _tout_ fait pour avoir Kana. Tout, même la forcer. Tout, même la blesser. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait raison. Ces semaines où il l'avait suivie en silence, Kitai avait sentit la peur de Kana à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte de sa présence. C'était de lui qu'elle avait peur à présent. Il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses et rendre la situation plus douloureuse pour elle. Mais que faire ? "Je n'arrive pas à abandonner..."

- C'est à vous ?

Levant subitement les yeux, Kitai croisa le regard émeraude d'Enen qui lui tendait son haut de forme. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle sourit et dit :

- Je pose la question, mais je connais déjà la réponse.

-...

- Alors ce ne serait pas le votre ? Il ne vous appartient pas... comme elle.

Le visage de Kitai se tordit de fureur et il se releva d'un bond.

- Bouclez-la ! Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires !

- Enfin vous parlez ! Dit-elle avec malice en faisant tournoyer le chapeau entre ses doigts. Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner. Je passais là par hasard.

- Si vous parlez de ça à quelqu'un... menaça-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je leur dirai de se méfier de vous.

- Se méfier de moi ?

- Vous cachez quelque chose.

- Pas du tout.

- Pas la peine, je l'ai sentit. Il y a quelque chose en vous... une chose étrange. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ce que vous cachez sous votre mèche de cheveux. Pourquoi ne montrez-vous pas le côté gauche de votre visage ?

Enen sourit, mais ça n'avait rien de sincère. Kitai fronça les sourcils. Comme tout à l'heure quand elle avait parlé de ses pouvoirs avec Kira, il cru être écrasé par le poid d'une peur incomensurable. Il ne la portait même pas en lui et pourtant... c'était pire que la fois où il avait pris celle de Kana. Etait-il possible qu'il existe une peur plus grande encore que celle de la mort ? "Non... il n'y en a pas." Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la peur disparut.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir, répondit Enen avec calme. Et d'autres qu'il est préférable de ne pas dire. Mon visage appartient à la première catégorie. Vos agissements à la seconde. Faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Puis elle se retourna pour partir.

- Vous pouriez au moins me rendre mon chapeau, lui fit remarquer Kitai.

- Oh ! J'oubliais, dit-elle en lui tendant le haut de forme.

Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour s'en saisir, le chapeau prit instantanément feu et tomba en cendres au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? S'exclama Kitai furieux.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, répondit-elle simplement. Les gens devraient le comprendre. Bonne soirée.

Puis sur un sourire elle partit pour de bon, laissant Kitai complètement perplexe dans le couloir. "Qui est cette femme ? Se pourait-il qu'elle cache un tatouage similaire au mien sous cette mèche de cheveux ?"


	24. Le beau sexe

Chapitre 24 : Le beau sexe

Pendant plusieurs jours, Elaine fut laissée seule dans sa cellule. Elle accueillait avec soulagement cette pause dans ses séances de torture. Peut-être le roi Eidan avait enfin compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle et avait décidé de renoncer. Mais ses espoirs furent de courte durée, car on vint de nouveau la chercher. Quand on la traina dans la salle du trône, Elaine se dit : "Mouais... inutile d'espérer."

- Prince Valérian ! S'exclama jovialement le roi depuis son trône. J'espère que votre séjour chez nous vous est agréable.

La princesse fut d'abord surprise de ce changement de ton, ainsi que de la stupidité de la question.

- Tout dépend de votre définition du mot "agréable"... Personnellement, je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même.

- Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester en notre compagnie un peu plus longtemps. Je viens de recevoir un message de votre père.

Elaine se tendit. Le roi savait-il qui elle était réellement à présent ?

- Il me dit que si par malheur il vous arrivait le moindre mal, il n'hésiterait pas à venir me tuer en personne. C'est qu'il semble vraiment tenir à son fils.

- Mais il ne s'est pas rendu comme vous l'espériez, dit Elaine rassurée que son père ait protégé son secret. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ? Vous savez que je ne vous donnerai jamais l'oeil de Raphael. Je ne vous sert plus à rien.

- Détrompez-vous. Je savais bien que votre père ne livrerait pas son pays contre votre vie. Mais c'était tout de même une possibilité à tenter.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Et vous y avez une place toute particulière. Pour ne pas dire fondamentale.

- C'est à dire ?

- Puisque vous refusez de coopérer... vous serez sacrifié à Nithael.

Elaine écarquilla les yeux, tout comme les deux princes. Que venait-il de dire ? La sacrifier ?

- Père ! S'exclama Eisu en s'avançant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Le sang de ce garçon, bien que mêlé, est le plus pur qui soit. Il descend en ligne directe des anciens rois. Le prince Valérian est donc le meilleur candidat au sacrifice.

- Mais cette personne n'est pas...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un soudain bruit de cassure. Elaine venait de briser le vase sacré dont les cendres qu'il contenait se répendaient à présent au sol. Sur le coup de la surprise, tout le monde l'observa pendant quelques secondes en silence.

- Qu'avez-vous fait... murmura faiblement le roi en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elaine le défiait du regard. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait pu trouver pour préserver son secret. Et elle était prête à en subir les conséquences.

- Gardes ! Hurla le roi. Emmenez-le au 13e pont !

- Non père ! Tenta Eisu horrifié.

- Tais-toi ! Ou tu subiras le même sort !

Eisu ne put que regarder impuissant les gardes emmener Elaine. Cela sous le regard d'Eichi qui était resté perplexe sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait tout vu. Le prince de Barsburg avait intentionnellement brisé le vase sacré pour empécher Eisu de finir sa phrase. "Cette personne n'est pas... quoi ? Que cachent-ils tous les deux ?"

oOo

La respiration d'Elaine était lourde. Elle passa sa langue sèche sur ses lèvres gercées, tentant de récupérer un peu d'humidité mais en vain. Ses poignets et ses chevilles la faisaient souffrir. Rectification, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était attachée à une des collones du palais, sur ce que les Valmariens appelaient le 13e pont, situé le plus en hauteur et le plus au sud. Le jour, les rayons du soleil lui brulaient la peau. La nuit, le froid du désert lui gelait les os. Elle n'avait aucun répit, incapable de dormir ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Car elle avait peur que la forte lumière du soleil la rende aveugle. Et qui aurait pu dormir alors que les liens qui la retenait attachée lui lacéraient la peau ? C'était pire que la privation de nourriture que lui avait imposé Eichi ou que les séances de torture du roi. Bien pire. "J'aurais préféré le fouet... Je ne verrai surement pas le jour se lever." De plus, elle avait été laissée complètement à l'abandon. Elle n'avait vu ni entendu âme qui vive en trois jours. Elle se doutait qu'Eisu était en train de remuer ciel et terre pour convaincre son père de l'épargner. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il ne révèle pas son secret dans ce but. Tous ses efforts auraient été gachés.

En effet, Eisu avait passé ces trois jours à supplier son père de revenir sur sa décision. Mais le sacrilège qu'avait commit Elaine en brisant le vase ne pouvait être pardonné. Et le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'y changerait rien. Aussi avait-il préservé le secret de la jeune fille. Mais ne pas pouvoir l'aider ni la voir... c'était une véritable torture. Et il s'était donc tourné vers son frère, espérant que celui-ci interviendrait à nouveau en faveur d'Elaine.

- Je t'en prie Eichi ! Il faut convaincre père ! On ne peut pas le laisser mourrir ! Le 13e pont... c'est le pire chatiment qu'on peut recevoir !

- Un chatiment à la mesure du crime commit. Il a brisé le vase sacré, je te le rappelle.

- Il l'a fait pour... pour...

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Eichi interressé.

- Pour ne pas se faire sacrifier à Nithael !

- Oh je vois... alors il a choisit une mort lente et douloureuse à la place. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Dis-moi la vérité !

- La vérité ?

- Tu allais dire quelque chose à père. Et il a brisé le vase pour t'en empécher ! S'il est sur ce pont, c'est par ta faute !

- Je le sais bien ! Cria Eisu furieux. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de le sauver !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les deux ?

-... rien.

- Ce n'est pas _rien_ s'il a mit sa vie en danger pour ça. Parle Eisu, et je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Non... je ne peux pas.

- Alors il va mourrir.

- Je ne peux pas ! S'énerva Eisu. Je lui ai juré ! On ne doit pas briser un serment.

- Tu as juré ? Bon sang Eisu !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! Fait quelque chose pour lui ! Moi j'ai tout essayé. Père n'écoutera que toi.

- Sur cette question, père ne m'écoutera pas. Je n'aurais même pas dû intervenir la dernière fois. Il m'en veut pour lui avoir fait la leçon devant tout le monde.

- Tu avais parfaitement raison ! Il était allé trop loin. Et ça recommence maintenant. D'abord il parle de le sacrifier... ensuite il l'envoie au 13e pont.

- Le prince devra tenir.

- Personne n'a tenu plus de cinq jours ! On en est déjà à trois ! Et il... il a une constitution fragile.

- Pas si fragile que ça. Il a bien résisté à la torture jusqu'ici.

- Mais il ne s'est pas encore remis de la dernière séance ! Eichi, par pitié...

- Assez maintenant.

Le prince laissa son frère et partit à grands pas dans le jardin. Il en avait assez que tout le monde vienne lui demander de s'occuper de tout. Son père comptait un peu trop sur lui, et son frère venait toujours lui demander de résoudre ses problèmes. "Ce n'est pas _moi_ le roi, bon sang !" Se tenant devant la fontaine, il prit une gorgée d'eau fraiche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit le prince Valérian : _C'est comme si j'avais bu de la douceur._ C'était vrai. Étrangement, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. "Je pense que c'est de cette douceur dont il aurait besoin en ce moment." Puis Eichi leva les yeux. De là où il était, il lui était impossible d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Le 13e pont était beaucoup trop haut. Puis il posa les yeux sur l'escalier qui lui permettrait d'y monter. Il s'étonna à envisager de le faire, puis se reprit. "Non. Je subirai le même sort que lui si je tente quoi que ce soit. Personne ne peut rien pour lui. Et moi non plus. Et puis, pourquoi je l'aiderais ? Depuis qu'il est arrivé, nous n'avons fait que nous battre. C'est Eisu son _ami_, il n'a qu'à monter l'aider lui-même. En plus il a mauvais caractère, il est insolent, il n'a aucune reconnaissance... il est buté et stupide ! Pas question que j'aille l'aider !" Mais tout en tergiversant, Eichi continuait de fixer l'escalier. Et une fois qu'il eut finit d'énumérer tous les défauts du prisonnier, il serra les poings. Et finalement, le prince partit à grands pas monter les marches. "Je suis complètement fou !"

oOo

Sur le point de sombrer dans le néant, Elaine sentit soudain la fraicheur d'une ombre masquer les rayons du soleil qui la brûlaient. Mais elle était incapable de parler ou d'ouvrir les yeux. "Le roi Eidan vient surement se délecter du spectacle" Mais elle se sentit étrangement glisser et cogner quelque chose de doux, la douleur de ses poignet diminuant légèrement. Puis elle eut l'impression de flotter dans les airs, enveloppée dans une douce chaleur protectrice. C'était une sensation agréable. "Peut-être suis-je morte ? Oui... ça doit être ça."

Quand Eichi eut atteint le 13e pont, il assoma par derrière les gardes qui tenaient l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de méthodes, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre qu'ils aillent donner l'alerte. Puis il courut presque jusqu'à la collonne où le prisonnier était attaché. En le voyant, il retint son souffle. Le prince avait la peau brûlée par le soleil en plusieurs endroit, ses paupières closes et les lèvres aussi sèches que de l'écorce. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses poignets, laissant au sol des marques écarlates. Eichi pouvait à peine entendre sa respiration. "Eisu avait raison, il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps." Alors Eichi sortit sa dague et trancha les liens d'Elaine qui lui tomba lourdement dans les bras. Encerclant son corps, il fut effrayé de sentir le prisonnier aussi mince. Et cela se confirma quand il le souleva. Il ne pesait presque rien. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas porté ? Quelques jours... pouvait-on perdre autant de poids en si peu de temps ? Rapidement, il redescendit les escaliers. Le prisonnier semblait comme mort dans ses bras. Il s'approcha rapidement de la fontaine et décidant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il le déposa dans l'eau. Maintenant sa tête à la surface, Eichi aspergeait délicatement son visage brûlé. Il obtint rassuré un soupire de contentement de la part du prisonnier. Il le força à boire de l'eau sacrée, celle-ci guérrissant la plupart de ses brûlures et arrêtant le saignement de ses poignets meurtris. Puis il le reprit et le souleva hors de l'eau. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour le ramener dans sa cellule, une chose innatendue attira son attention. Ses vêtements mouillés par l'eau collaient à la peau d'Elaine, révélant ses formes féminines à Eichi. Celui-ci en resta figé, fixant la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations. Quand enfin il réalisa ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, il la lâcha soudainement, et Elaine retomba entièrement dans l'eau. Cela lui fit immédiatemment reprendre conscience et elle se redressa en toussant, s'essuyant le visage et crachant toute l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle était complètement perdue. Ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle mit du temps à retrouver une vision nette. Puis elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Eichi devant elle et quand elle le reconnu demanda :

- Pourquoi vous m'avez jetée à l'eau ? Ça va pas de faire ça ? Il ne vous suffisait pas de me laisser attachée à... attachée...

Elaine se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était libre et que la plupart de ses blessures étaient guérries.

- Comment... ?

Puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Eichi et dit avec hésitation :

- Vous... vous m'avez libérée ?

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce qui n'aurait pas dû être sur le corps du prince Valérian. "Il a une poitrine... ce mec a une poitrine." Suivant son regard, Elaine se rendit compte de la transparence de ses vêtement et dans un cri, elle cacha sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras.

- Espèce de pervers ! Cria-t-elle en l'accusant du regard.

Cela remit les idées d'Eichi en place.

- Pervers ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- ça ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. Vous êtes un garçon ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir une... une...

Il rougit sans pouvoir dire le mot à haute voix.

- Poitrine ? L'aida-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas _naturel_ !

- ça le serait si j'étais une fille, dit-elle en levant les sourcils devant son acharnement à ne pas vouloir comprendre.

- Une... une... une _quoi_ ? Demanda-t-il estomaqué.

- Une femme ! S'exclama-t-elle à bout de patience. Je suis une femme !

Eichi ouvrit plusieures fois la bouche sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Puis l'évidence se frayant un chemin dans son esprit, il fixa Elaine sans bouger. La jeune fille crut même qu'il ne respirait plus. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, vu la teinte violacée que prenait son visage.

- Eichi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Au nom de Nithael ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Vous êtes une _femme_ !

"Grâce au ciel, il a compris" pensa Elaine en soupirant.

- Bravo prince, dit-elle avec ironie. Vous pouvez être très perspicace.

- Je veux dire... vous... je vous...

- Vous quoi ?

"Je l'ai frappée ! Une femme ! De mes propres mains... je lui ai donné une giffle..."

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Elaine de le voir aussi perturbé par une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Oui... non ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

- Je vois ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi choqué.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Comment avez-vous réussit à garder ça secret aussi longtemps ? Toute cette torture qu'on vous a infligé...

- Je l'ai fait pour mon frère. Et pour mon pays. J'aurais préféré mourrir avec ce secret.

- Vous êtes...

"Incroyablement courageuse et tenace. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une fille !"

- Je suis ?

- Vous... votre foulard... il...

Incapable de la complimenter, il désigna le tissu bleu qui était sur le point de se défaire. Elaine le réajusta aussitôt, puis se rendant compte qu'Eichi avait détourné le regard en rougissant, elle cacha de nouveau sa poitrine en devenant tout aussi écarlate. Le prince ôta sa veste et la tendit à la princesse. Celle-ci la prit délicatement et la passa sur ses épaules. Puis, lentement, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la fontaine. Leurs doigts allaient se toucher quand la voix d'Eisu retendit dans le jardin.

- Eichi ! S'exclama-t-il en accourant vers lui. Tu dois changer d'avis ! Il faut absolument...

Il se figea en remarquant la présence d'Elaine dans la fontaine.

- Elaine ? Demanda-t-il croyant voir un mirage.

- Bonjour Eisu, dit-elle gênée en croisant un peu plus les pans de la veste afin de s'assurer qu'on ne pouvait rien voir.

- B... bonjour ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à sortir de la fontaine. Qui vous...?

Puis il se retourna ébahit vers son frère.

- C'est _toi_ ? Tu l'as sauvée ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Et toi ? Garder un tel secret ! C'est une _femme_, bon sang ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais juré à Elaine de me taire.

- C'est vrai, approuva la princesse. Je le lui ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il vous le dise parce que... parce que...

"Je n'avais pas confiance en vous ? Comment je peux lui dire ça après ce qu'il vient de faire pour moi ?"

- Parce que ? Demanda-t-il en devinant parfaitement la réponse.

- Parce qu'il n'aurait déjà pas dû le savoir. Je voulais que ça reste un secret du maximum de gens possible.

- Hum... dit-il peu convaincu. Vous devriez retourner dans votre cellule, mon père va bientôt apprendre que vous avez été détachée.

- Elle pourait en profiter pour s'échapper, proposa Eisu.

- Non ! Répondit Eichi de façon catégorique. C'est trop tard pour un plan d'évasion. Et je ne l'ai pas délivrée pour ça.

- Pour quoi alors ? Demanda son frère furieux.

- C'est une très bonne question. Peut-être que tes gérémiades m'ont retourné le cerveau. A présent, c'est moi qui vais devoir payer les _pots cassés_.

C'était un mauvais jeu de mots pour désigner le vase sacré qu'Elaine avait détruit.

- Retournez dans votre cellule, je vais essayer de convaincre mon père que vous avez plus de valeur vivante que morte.

Mais Elaine ne fit pas un geste, l'observant en se mordant la lèvre de manière anxieuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien sur... sur _ça_.

Puis il se retourna pour partir. Mais Elaine l'interpela avant qu'il n'ai pu aller bien loin.

- Eichi...

Il se stoppa un instant, attendant la suite.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Sans se retourner, il continua son chemin. "Merci ? Grâce à elle, ma vie se complique. Princesse Elaine..."


	25. Piqués au vif

Chapitre 25 : Piqués au vif

Logeant toujours au palais avec les autres, Yuta déambulait dans les couloirs. Revoir Astel aussi vite après sa confession... il ne pouvait s'empécher de se sentir gêné. Et coupable. Car il était la raison de l'expression de tristesse qu'arborait la princesse chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Celle-ci ne quittait plus sa mère, la seule qui semblait pouvoir la faire sourire à présent. Et lui évitait la jeune fille le plus possible. Afin de ne plus sentir cette impression de regret. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire.

- Yuta, l'appela Kora en voyant son frère passer devant lui sans le voir.

- Hum ? S'étonna Yuta en tournant la tête vers lui. Ah... c'est toi.

- Oui, c'est moi. T'as vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Kora, soupira-t-il en se souvenant de leur dernière dispute.

- Tant pis pour toi j'ai à te parler.

- Si c'est au sujet de... dit Yuta d'une voix menaçante.

- Oui, c'est au sujet d'Astel, confirma Kora en le coupant. Je l'ai vue venir seule à l'église il y a plusieurs jours. Et elle est rapidement repartie sans venir me saluer. Ce qui arrive rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. J'ai donc supposé que c'était toi qu'elle était allé voir en premier. Et pour qu'elle reparte aussi vite, j'ai peur de deviner le contenu de votre conversation. Sans parler de l'humeur triste qu'elle arbore depuis qu'on est arrivés ici.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Hé bien, tu vas te forcer. Parce que je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! S'énerva Yuta.

- Pour lui avoir brisé le coeur intentionnellement, oui !

- Intentionnellement ?

- Yuta, tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi-même. Tu aimes Astel. Mais pour une raison bidon, tu l'as repoussée quand elle est venue te faire part de ses sentiments !

- Une raison bidon ? S'écria Yuta furieux.

- BIDON ! cria Kora plus fort que lui. A cause de ton soit disant sens du devoir ! C'est ton devoir de la protéger, c'est ton devoir de la servir... mais c'était aussi ton devoir de ne pas lui briser le coeur !

- C'est à moi d'en juger ! Je ne dois pas laisser la princesse s'attacher à moi ! Et je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour elle !

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui !

Ils reprirent un instant leur respiration. Puis Kora croisa les bras et dit :

- Très bien. Dans ce cas plus rien ne me retient.

- Pardon ? Demanda Yuta décontenancé.

- Tu as eu ta chance Yuta. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Puisque tu n'as aucun sentiment pour elle, je peux me déclarer à Astel sans problème de conscience.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Yuta incrédule.

- Pas du tout, répondit Kora sérieusement. Je suis amoureux d'Astel et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit mienne. Ça ne devrait te poser aucun problème.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais Yuta l'attrapa par le col et s'exclama :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Parce que... c'est immoral ! Tu n'as pas le droit...

- Tu es le seul à t'imposer des règles. Je ne considère pas qu'aimer la princesse est contraire à mon devoir. Et elle m'aime déjà aussi suffisament.

- Non Kora, Astel est...

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, concéda son frère. Mais je l'aiderai à t'oublier. Elle sait déjà qu'elle n'a plus aucun espoir avec toi. C'est moi qu'elle aurait dû choisir et c'est ce qu'elle va faire ! Maintenant lache-moi !

Yuta serra les dents, puis relacha Kora. Celui remit ses vêtements en ordre, puis sur un dernier regard à son frère, il partit en laissant Yuta seul. Celui-ci serrait les poings. Kora avait raison, il n'avait plus rien à dire dès lors qu'il avait repoussé Astel. Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'empécher de se sentir trahit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer les sentiments de son frère pour la princesse ? Et à présent ? Comment alléger le poids de ses regrets devenus écrasants ? Il avait l'impression que son coeur s'était fait piétiner. Etait-ce qu'avait resssentit Astel quand il l'avait repoussée ?

oOo

Le soir même de sa "libération", Elaine reçut la visite d'Eichi. Angoissée, elle attendit qu'il parle le premier.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant si agitée.

- Si je...? Vous le faites exprès ! Qu'a dit votre père ?

- Ah oui, dit-il avec un demi sourire en faisant semblant que le sujet lui soit complètement sortit de la tête. On a beaucoup parlé. Enfin... il a surtout crié.

- Et ?

- Et vous allez pouvoir vivre encore un peu plus longtemps.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui heureuse.

- Mais je ne saurais dire combien de temps, la réfréna-t-il. Il n'a pas abandonné l'idée du sacrifice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportera ?

- C'est une chose qui n'est connue que de la famille royale. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parlé du sanctuaire ?

- ...

- Vous ne m'écoutiez vraiment pas ! S'exclama-t-il furieux en levant un poing menançant.

- A... attendez, dit Elaine en se reculant. Heu... c'est de là que vient l'eau de la fontaine ?

- Oui, dit-il en se calmant. Peu de gens ont le droit d'entrer dans le sanctuaire. Et certainement pas les femmes.

- Pourquoi pas les femmes ? Vu qu'elles sont sacrées chez vous...

- Puisqu'elle sont sacrée, elles doivent être protégées du pouvoir du sanctuaire.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a eut un cas autrefois. Une femme a été retrouvée morte dans le sanctuaire. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, aucune maladie. C'était comme si la volonté de Nithael l'avait tuée. On dit qu'il loge tout au fond du sanctuaire.

- Il y loge ? Nithael est une personne _vivante_ ?

- Ai-je dit cela ? Notre dieu est en sommeil. La légende veut qu'un sacrifice le ramènerait à la vie. Mais il faut sacrifier la bonne personne. Et jusqu'ici aucun sacrifice n'a porté ses fruits.

- Alors je vais peut-être me faire sacrifier pour rien ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? Demanda-t-il en se contenant pour ne pas lui doner un coup derrière la tête. Aucune femme ne peut rentrer dans le sanctuaire !

- Alors... s'il veut me sacrifier dans le sanctuaire... de toute façon je mourrai avant le sacrifice !

- Bravo princesse, vous pouvez être très perspicace.

Il sourit après lui avoir renvoyé la pique qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Vous êtes fier de vous ? Dit-elle vexée. Ne vous imaginez pas être plus malin que moi. Vous êtes Valmarien, il est normal que vous sachiez tout cela mieux que moi.

- Je me trompe ou vous êtes _aussi_ Valmarienne ? Vos yeux...

Il n'en dit pas plus, plongeant son regard dans le rouge brillant des yeux d'Elaine. Puis il leva le regard sur le foulard bleu et se demanda ce qu'il cachait. Avait-elle aussi les cheveux aussi argentés que les siens ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle génée de le voir la dévisager.

- Rien.

Elaine soupira puis attrapant la veste qu'Eichi lui avait laissé, elle la lui tendit.

- Tenez, c'est à vous.

Eichi observa la veste un instant, puis levant de nouveau le regard vers elle, il dit :

- Gardez-la. Elle est abimée maintenant.

Derrière cette phrase cinglante, Elaine su reconnaitre une bienveillance cachée. Les nuits étaient très froides. C'est pourquoi elle dit tout de même :

- Merci. Valérian en avait une similaire.

Il la vit sourire en pensant à son frère jumeau. Cela l'enragea légèrement.

- Etes-vous stupide ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre frère vous a abandonnée. Il est tranquillement au palais impérial pendant que vous souffrez ici.

- Non. Vous vous trompez, dit-elle calmement.

- Je me trompe ! Il se cache derrière sa soeur. Votre frère est un lâche.

Il y eut soudain un claquement et sa joue rougit sous la douleur cuisante de la giffle que venait de lui donner Elaine.

- N'insultez pas Valérian ! S'exclama la princesse hors d'elle la main toujours levée. C'est tout sauf un lâche ! Sachez qu'il doit être en ce moment même attaché dans les cachots afin d'éviter qu'il n'accours jusqu'ici pour me secourir ! La seule différence entre nous, c'est le genre de torture que nous subissons. Moi les mauvais traitements de votre père, et lui le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir m'aider !

Se tenant la joue, Eichi la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Puis fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Elaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce. "Il peux me frapper autant qu'il le veux, je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il vient d'oser dire !" Eichi l'attrapa par le col et la souleva presque de terre, son regard de nouveau plongé dans celui d'Elaine. Mais il était rageur à présent.

- Frappez ! Dit sèchement Elaine. Je ne me considère pas comme Valmarienne. Vos règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi.

L'affrontant encore un instant du regard, Eichi la relacha et se dirigea vers la grille. Insatisfaite, Elaine se jeta sur lui et le poussa contre le mur qu'il cogna avec le dos. Bien que le choc ne fut pas très rude, le prince laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elaine resta stupéfaite de sa souffrance qui semblait bien réelle. "Je ne l'ai pourtant pas poussé si fort..." Reprenant sa respiration, Eichi lui lança un regard furieux et se redressa lentement.

- Vous allez rester tranquille maintenant. Ou je jure que je vous tue !

Effrayée, elle acquiesça. En soupirant de fatigue, Eichi sortit de la cellule. Elaine se plaqua contre la grille et le regarda s'éloigner lentement dans le couloir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Puis elle se tourna vers le mur qu'il avait heurté, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de clou ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le blesser. Mais rien, le mur était parfaitement lisse. Elle allait s'en détourner quand elle remarqua des petites taches sombres marquant la pierre. Passant les doigts dessus, elle se rendit compte que les taches étaient encore humides. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bout de ses doits devenus aussi écarlates que ses prunelles. "Du sang..." réalisa-t-elle en retourna vers la grille. Jetant un oeil dans le couloir, Elaine ne vit plus personne. Eichi avait disparu, elle n'entendait même plus le bruit de ses pas. Puis elle s'affaissa contre la grille et s'assit au sol, contemplant sa main ensanglantée. "Il est blessé. Son dos est blessé. Est-ce que le roi aurait...?" Elaine sera le poing en imaginant ce que le roi avait fait subir à Eichi pour le punir de l'avoir secourue.

oOo

Eisu était en train d'appliquer un ongent sur le dos nu de son frère assis devant lui.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Le fouet, c'est le fouet. Ça fait toujours autant mal.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Elaine au moins ? Elle s'en voudrait.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas dit à ta princesse, dit Eichi sarcastique. Ça ne la regarde pas. J'ai agit seul, j'ai été puni, point barre.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'ai fait.

- Moi non plus. Quand je vois comment elle me traite ! J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser se dessécher !

- Comment elle te traite ? Demanda Eisu curieux.

- Je la sauve deux fois, j'arrive à convaincre père de la laisser en vie, je lui laisse ma veste qui lui rappelle son idiot de frère... et elle me...!

Eichi se tut soudain, peu désireux de dévoiler l'humiliation que lui avait infligé Elaine en le gifflant.

- Elle quoi ? Demanda tout de même Eisu.

- Elle me tape sur le système ! Cette fille n'a aucune reconnaissance, elle est... elle est tellement... bornée !

Cela fit doucement rire Eisu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son frère perplexe.

- Elle a dit exactement la même chose à ton sujet.

- Vraiment ?... Oh ! Arrête de rire !

oOo

Au palais, Astel tournait en rond dans ses apartements. Aujourd'hui, Kora avait eut un comportement très étrange. Il l'avait suivie toute la journée, la prenant par l'épaule ou l'embrassant sur le front. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé s'il ne choisissait pas à chaque fois le moment où Yuta était dans les parages. Celui-ci se détournait et partait dans une direction opposée dès qu'il les croisait. Et ils s'étaient étrangement croisés toute la journée ! C'était comme si Kora faisait tout pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Mais un problème bien plus grave l'empéchait de rester calme. Un problème qu'elle n'avait encore pas osé dévoiler aux autres. "Comment vont-ils réagir ? Et maman ? Je ne peux pas le lui dire tant qu'elle portera le bébé... c'est trop dangereux." la jeune fille sursauta en voyant justement sa mère entrer.

- Tu étais là, dit Kira en souriant. Aide-moi à m'asseoir.

Astel lui tendit aussitôt la main et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kira soupira en posant sa main sur son ventre énorme.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Astel.

- J'ai hâte qu'il sorte. Faire quelques pas est devenu un vrai défi.

- Mais tu n'étais pas seule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ton père était avec moi. Mais il est dans le bureau d'Anri maintenant.

- Bon. Parce que tu sais que c'est dangereux de te promener seule.

- Oui, je sais. Mais il faut quand même que je bouge. Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec Kora ?

- Oui ! Répondit Astel en soupirant. J'étais avec Kora. Il ne m'a pas lachée de la journée. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

- Tu lui as manqué, c'est tout. Et Yuta ?

- Ne me parle pas de lui s'il te plait, dit sa fille en refaisant les cent pas. Je te l'ai dit, il m'a repoussée. Point final.

- Tu lui as parlé depuis ?

- Non ! Comment je pourais lui faire face après... après _ça_ ?

- Il t'as repoussée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Et visiblement, ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il veut ! Il m'évite tout autant que je l'évite !

- Astel...

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu m'as dit de lui dire pour ne pas avoir de regrets, je l'ai fait et ça s'est mal passé. Maintenant, il faut que je passe à autre chose.

- Astel...

- ça va être difficile, mais il le faut. Je ne peux rester comme ça indéfiniment.

- A... Astel...!

- Pour ce qui est de Kora, je finirait bien par savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Il a toujours des idées bizarres mais...

- ASTEL ! cria Kira pour capter l'attention de sa fille.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Astel en se tournant enfin vers sa mère.

La jeune fille se figea en voyant l'expression de souffrance qu'arborait sa mère, se tenant le ventre et respirant avec difficulté. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une tache humide aux pieds de Kira.

- Va... réussit à articuler la reine. Va chercher ton père... vite !

- Oui... dit Astel dans un souffle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.


	26. La naissance d'un miracle

Chapitre 26 : La naissance d'un miracle

Teito marchait de long en large devant la porte de sa chambre. Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés dans le salon et attendaient avec lui que Kira donne naissance au petit prince. Étrangement, seule Enen était absente, ayant disparu dès qu'elle avait appris que l'accouchement s'était déclanché. Kitai s'interrogeait tout en fixant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Kana. Celle-ci avait refusé l'accès à Teito, prétextant que l'accouchement allait être difficile. "Je suis cent fois plus inquiet quand elle me dit ça ! Je veux entrer !"

- Tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher, le prévint Anri. Arrête de gesticuler, ça n'aidera pas ma soeur.

- Je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés !

- Kana ne t'a pas demandé ça à la légère, dit Mikage. Je te signale que Kira n'était pas sencée pouvoir concevoir. Il est normal que la naissance soit un peu compliquée.

- Un peu compl...?

Il fut coupé par un hurlement de Kira. Teito actionna aussitôt la poignée mais la porte fermée de l'intérieur refusa de s'ouvrir. Frustré, il tappa contre le battant.

- Compliqué ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Ce qui se passe là dedans semble bien plus que _compliqué_ ! Vous l'entendez crier ?

- Evidemment qu'elle crie, c'est un accouchement, lui fit remarquer Sayu. Toutes les femmes souffrent le martyr. Tu n'étais pas là pour le mien...

- Oui mais Kira... la naissance d'Astel s'est si mal passée ! Dit-il fou d'inquiétude. J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre ce jour là, et je n'étais pas à ses côtés non plus. J'ai l'impression que ça se répète... si il lui arrive quelque chose, à elle ou au bébé...

- Kana est une experte, le rassura Raine. Tout ira bien. C'est elle qui m'a assisté pour la naissance des jumeaux.

- Kira est forte, ajouta Wida. Elle est increvable, tu le sais.

- C'est vrai, approuva Liam. Elle va faire de son mieux pour donner naissance à votre fils.

- C'est un moment qu'on attendait tous, renchérit Risa. Il y aura bientôt un nouveau petit prince au palais de Raggs.

Le calvaire de Kira (et de Teito) dura plusieures heures. Ce fut l'accouchement le plus long de leur cercle d'ami. Et le plus stressant. Mais lorsqu'enfin Kana ouvrit la porte, sa blouse et ses mains complètement tachées de sang, elle sourit et dit :

- Le petit prince est né !

Derrière elle se faisaient entendre les cris du nouveau né et Teito se précipita dans la chambre. Il se figea en appercevant son fils blotit dans les bras de sa femme qui bien que très pâle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle tendit une main vers Teito qui la lui prit aussitôt, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de contempler son fils. Une toison brune identique à la sienne recouvrait déjà le sommet de sa tête et le petit l'observait avec des yeux aussi rougeoyants que ceux de sa mère.

- Approche Astel, dit doucement Kira en appercevant sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

Quand la jeune fille posa ses yeux sur son petit frère une grande chaleur envahit son coeur. Ses derniers soucis s'envolèrent. Enfin... presque. Car maintenant que la naissance s'était bien passée, elle se retrouvait sans excuse pour ne rien dire dece qui la tourmentait depuis quelques temps. "Mais maman est tellement heureuse... je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant."

- Comment allez-vous l'appeller ? Demanda Anri en s'approchant à son tour pour voir son neveu.

- Nous n'avons pas encore... commença Teito mais Kira le coupa.

- Cet enfant est un véritable miracle. Appelons-le Kiseki.

- Kiseki ? Ça me plait, dit Teito en souriant et caressant la joue de son fils. Le miracle Kiseki.

- _Notre_ miracle, précisa Kira en souriant.

Teito embrassa sa femme doucement.

- Et c'est moi le parain ! Dit Anri plein de joie.

- Bien sûr que c'est toi, dit sa soeur en souriant. Et la maraine...

Kira se tut soudain, cherchant Kana du regard sans la trouver.

oOo

Kana s'essuya le front d'un revers de main en soupirant, y laissant une trainée écarlate. Elle s'était éclipsée de la chambre, portant les draps souillés et s'apprêtant à sortir dans le couloir. Elle venait juste de passer la porte quand elle se sentit retenue par le bras. Mikage l'observait. Lentement, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui nettoya le visage. Kana resta figée, n'osant rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis des semaines. Ils étaient obligés de dormir dans le même lit qepuis qu'ils étaient au palais, mais c'était dos à dos le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Mais leur proximité bien que distante troublait Kana. Elle n'arrivait presque pas à fermer l'oeil, pensant sans cesse qu'il lui suffirait de faire un geste pour toucher son mari. Mais elle se refusait à le faire, ne voulant pas mettre Mikage en colère. Et voilà que c'était lui qui avait tendu la main vers elle. Quand il eut fait disparaire toutes les taches écarlates de son visage, il demanda :

- Tu te sens bien ?

-...oui, réussit-elle à dire interloquée.

- Je m'occupe de ça, dit-il en prenant les draps. Va te reposer.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, restant complètement figée, Mikage demanda à son fils :

- Aoi ! Raccompagne ta mère.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que son fils s'occuperait de Kana, Mikage partit sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour elle. Kana se laissa guider par Aoi et ils arrivèrent à sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La voyant totalement déconnectée de la réqlité, Aoi s'inquiéta :

- Maman ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Hum ? Demanda-t-elle vaguement.

- Maman ? Insista-t-il en lui secouant un peu l'épaule.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle finalement en tournant le regard vers lui.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Oh... pas grand chose.

- A papa ?

Kana se figea. En observant le visage de son fils, elle sut qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

- Aoi... Dit-elle gênée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Toi et papa vous... vous vous êtes séparés sans en parler ?

- Non ! Nous ne... sommes pas séparés.

- Alors vous êtes quoi ?

- Disons... un peu distants. Mais ça va s'arranger, je te le promet.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai perdu la confiance de Mikage. Pourquoi... Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas le dire à ton père. Je ne peux le dire à personne.

- Je ne comprend pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Aoi.

Elle voulut prendre le visage de son fils, mais elle se rendit soudain compte que ses mains étaient encore tachées de sang. Elle se ravisait quand Aoi la prit subitement dans ses bras.

- Aoi ! Tu va être couvert de sang...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Maman tu...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tout ça à un rapport avec... tes cheveux ?

Kana se raidit. Elle savait que son fils était au courant de la raison de ses cheveux blancs.

- J'ai raison ?

- Non... ça n'a rien à voir.

- Dis-moi la vérité maman.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, dit-elle en se reculant. Je te l'ai dit, tout ira bien.

Puis elle partit rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. "Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre. Si Aoi apprend que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps... je ne veux pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux ! Ni lui, ni Mikage !"

oOo

Kitai s'était éloigné des manifestations de joie suite à la naissance, ne se sentant que peu concerné. Il passait dans le hall quand il apperçut Enen revenant de l'extérieur. Quand elle le vit, celle-ci s'arrêta et ils se fixèrent un instant. Puis la jeune femme sourit et reprit son chemin vers les escaliers. Elle venait de le dépasser quand il demanda :

- Où étiez-vous ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta surprise. Puis elle décida d'ignorer la question et continua.

- Je vous ai posé une question ! S'exclama Kitai furieux qu'elle l'ignore ainsi.

- C'est mon droit de ne pas y répondre, dit Enen en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Répondez-moi ou je...

- Inutile, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux de mal à personne.

- Et je dois vous croire sur parole ?

- Oui. Car la seule preuve qui existe, je ne vous la montrerai pas. Le seul fait d'y penser...

Kitai sentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange. Mais elle se dissipa lorsque leur regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Enen souriait faiblement.

- On m'a dit pour votre tatouage, dit-elle. C'est à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Dans mon cas... il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus redoutable. Vous les mettrez seulement mal à l'aise si vous leur dites quoi que ce soit. Cela les inquièterait et je serait obligée de partir.

- Alors c'est bien quelque chose à craindre, dit Kitai sur la défensive.

- Il n'arrivera rien à personne. Je mourrais plutôt que de laisser cela se produire.

Kitai resta interloqué. N'avait-elle vraiment pas de mauvaises intentions ? Mais quoi qu'elle cache, pourquoi et comment l'avait-elle obtenu ? Il le sentait, c'était indiscutablement quelque chose de très mauvais et dangereux. Enen repartit vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'elle avait monté la première marche, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Est-il né ?

Surpris par la question, Kitai répondit :

- Le prince de Raggs ? Oui. Il y a moins d'une heure.

- Il est en bonne santé ?

- Oui... dit-il perplexe.

- Bien... et la reine ?

- Idem.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle sincèrement soulagée.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Enen mit un peu de temps à répondre :

- Vous étiez là quand j'ai dit que mon père était de Raggs. Il s'agit de ma reine et du prince.

- Vous êtes aussi de Barsburg. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec une double allégence.

- A ce que j'ai compris, vous n'en avez aucune.

- Erreur ! Je ne renie pas mes origines. J'ai accepté ce tatouage en sachant que mon peuple me banierait. J'ai enfreint la loi.

- Mais que ferez-vous si la guerre éclate ? La trahiriez-vous ?

Kitai rougit d'embarras et de colère.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires !

- Vous vous mêlez bien des miennes, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est pas... pareil.

- Ah non ? Très bien, alors je vais deviner.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas la présomption de pouvoir lire dans votre esprit, mais je pense... que vous n'approuvez pas les méthodes que le roi Eidan utilise. Cela vous trouble car vous êtes fier d'être Valmarien et que si la guerre éclatait vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire.

- Troublé ? Fier ? Tss ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien...

- Je vois que vous avez laissé tombé le chapeau, dit-elle en souriant.

- Vous l'avez brûlé, je vous le signale. Et puis il n'y a pas grand monde, c'était juste pour la fête.

- Vous êtes fier de la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux. Je trouve cela tout à fait nomal. En fait vous étiez heureux que je brûle ce chapeau.

- Pas du tout !

Enen rit de le voir complètement dépassé par la véracité de ses dires.

- Bonne journée, monsieur le Valmarien, dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de salut alors qu'elle gravissait les marches.

- Je n'étais pas heureux ! S'énerva Kitai. Je ne l'étais pas...

Mais même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Enen n'avait pas tors. Quand on lui avait demandé de porter ce chapeau, il en avait été profondément outré et blessé dans sa fierté. "Oui je suis Valmarien. Je n'ai pas à me cacher. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent."

oOo

Le soir venu, Kana était déjà couchée quand Mikage entra dans la chambre. Elle était plus gênée que les autres soirs vu le comportement étrange de son mari quelques heures plus tôt. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais Kana l'entendit se changer et comme à l'accoutumée il se glissa dans les draps sans un mot. Que faire ? Elle voulait tenter de lui parler. Peut-être accepterait-il ce soir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot avec lui, comme ils l'avaient fait tout à l'heure. Déglutissant difficilement, Kana tenta :

- Mi... Mikage ?

-...

Paniquée de ne pas avoir de réponse, Kana chercha ce qu'elle devait dire pour l'inciter à lui parler.

- Mikage ? répéta-t-elle ne trouvant que ça à dire.

-... quoi ? Dégna-t-il enfin répondre.

- Tout à l'heure... Je... Tu... dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le risque de se retourner.

Son mari lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Je... j'ai parlé avec Aoi, décida-t-elle finalement de dire. Il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas...

- Et alors ?

- Et bien... il s'inquiète.

- Je suppose que tu l'as "rassuré" en lui sortant la même excuse qu'à moi : "Je ne peux pas te le dire".

- Mikage... dit-elle désespérée. S'il te plait... il n'y a rien entre moi et Kitai.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! S'écria-t-il en retournant vivement des éclairs dans les yeux. Pas devant moi ! Pas _ici_ !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose prononcer le nom de cet homme dans leur chambre, dans _leur lit _! Le seul lieu qui donnait un sens à leur statut de couple.

- Si tu prononces encore son nom... dit-il furieux en la saisissant par les poignets. Je jure que...

Soudain il se tut en remarquant une chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur puis de fureur.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir sa rage.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kana effrayée sans comprendre.

- Tu l'as jetée ? Dit-il en la serrant plus fort que jamais.

- Tu me fais mal... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Répond ! Dit-il en la secouant.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- Ton alliance ! OÙ EST-ELLE !

Il se saisit de la main gauche de Kana et la lui mit sous le nez. Stupéfaite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas la bague à son annulaire.

- Je... ne comprends pas... balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevée !

- Je ne...

Soudain, elle poussa une exclamation et dit :

- La salle de bain !

- Pardon ?

- Elle est dans la salle de bain. Sur le lavabo. Je voulais faire partir le sang... alors je l'ai enlevée... j'ai oublié de la remettre.

- Tu as oublié de la... dit-il un peu perdu.

- Je suis désolée...! pleura-t-elle. Pardon... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'étais confuse parce que tu avais enfin daigné m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui... Pardon...!

- Ne pleure pas, dit-il avec une pointe au coeur. Kana...

Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes mais sa femme lui agrippa la main et le supplia :

- Pardonne-moi Mikage ! Pardon... je ne le referai plus jamais... Peu importe les circonstances je ne l'enlèverai plus ! Je le jure...! Ne te met pas plus en colère...

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il prit sa femme dans ses bras, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour calmer ses pleurs. L'entendre sangloter lui déchirait le coeur. Il était allé trop loin. Des semaines qu'il l'ignorait et voilà qu'il lui hurlait dessus... "Je l'ai blessée" réalisa-t-il en voyant des marques foncées apparaitre sur les poignets de Kana. Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, Mikage la redéposa sur les oreillers et se leva pour partir dans la salle de bain, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec la bague. Prenant la main gauche de Kana, il la lui remit.

- Ne l'enlève plus, dit-il doucement.

- Je le jure...! dit-elle ses larmes menaçant de se remettre à couler. Pardon...

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, dit Mikage en déposant un baiser sur ses poignets. Je t'ai fait mal.

- Non... j'étais tellement heureuse que tu me parles aujourd'hui.

- Je m'inquiétais parce que tu avais l'air très pâle. Tu l'es encore d'ailleurs.

- ça fait des semaines que je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Avoua-t-elle en lui aggripant la chemise. Tu es si près et pourtant... si loin ! Si je m'endors... je fais des cauchemars... dans lesquels tu me quittes à tout jamais !

- Kana... murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je jure que je ne t'ai pas trahit ! Jamais...! Par pitié crois-moi ! Crois-moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si... si ça continue...

- Calme-toi...

- Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir te dire... mais tu es le seul que j'aime ! Ça j'en suis sûre et je peux le crier au monde entier...! Mais toi... j'ai tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Je ne serais pas dans ce lit avec toi si c'était le cas. Je ne me serais pas mit en colère tout à l'heure pour l'alliance. Je ne porterais plus la mienne, dit-il en levant sa propre main gauche où brillait l'anneau d'or. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime encore Kana. Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Mikage ! S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Pardon ! Pardon ! Pitié, cesse de m'ignorer... ça me fait tellement mal.

- ça me fait mal à moi aussi, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu n'imagines pas... ce que ça me coute de devoir passer mes nuits allongé à côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir fermé l'oeil.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu avais pourtant l'air...

- Je me contrôlais parce que je n'arrivais pas à te pardonner. Mais plus les nuits passent... plus c'est difficile.

- Je pensais être la seule... la seule à souffrir de cette situation.

- On a assez souffert, décida-t-il. J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi Kana, mais ça m'enrageait de savoir qu'_il_ est au courant de ton secret et pas moi.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Tu vas cesser de m'ignorer ?

- Tu as dit que tu n'avais rien fait de mal avec lui. Alors je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

- Je t'aime...! murmura-t-elle en le serrant plus fort.

- Je t'aime Kana, répondit-il en la reculant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés ? Une éternité semblait-il. Kana fut vite à bout de souffle face à la passion de Mikage qui, n'y tenant plus, la renversa sur les draps. Sous ses caresses, Kana s'aggripa aux oreillers, les bras au dessus de la tête.

- Mikage...! gémit-elle alors qu'il déposait des miliers de baisers sur son corps pour finalement revenir vers ses lèvres.

- Kana... murmura-t-il en enlaçant sa main gauche avec la sienne. Tu es ma femme. Ne retire plus jamais ton alliance.

- Plus jamais, approuva Kana en l'attirant à elle de sa main libre.


	27. Ce qu'elles cachent dessous

Chapitre 27 : Ce qu'elles cachent dessous

Astel était assise sur le muret du jardin, derrière elle la princesse pouvait voir les jumeaux Sunberg et Sora jouer au niveau inférieur. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, remarqua Kora assit à côté d'elle.

Remarquant à peine sa présence, Astel dit :

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

-... c'est une question à poser ? Tu me blesses tu sais.

- Désolée.

- A quoi tu pensais ? A moi j'espère.

- Pas seulement, mais c'est vrai que je me pose des questions depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kora ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en passant son bras autour de ses épaule.

- De _ça_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Tu agis très bizarement !

- Je suis toujours comme ça.

- Oui mais... je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas pareil.

- C'est parce que Yuta n'est pas là pour m'empécher de te prendre dans mes bras ! Dit-il en tendant les bras vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Astel le repoussa en lui attrapant le visage d'une main.

- Mff... ptit... stel ! Baffouilla-t-il en essayant de l'atteindre. (Nda : Ma petite Astel ! xD)

- Arrête ça, dit-elle énervée. Je suis certaine que tu sais pourquoi Yuta n'est plus dans les parages.

- Hein ? Dit-il faussement surpris en se reculant. Yuta te fait la tête ?

- Il m'évite.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu l'as toujours su ! Yuta était le seul à ne rien voir !

-... tu te trompes Astel, dit-il enfin sérieusement. Yuta faisait_ semblant_ de ne rien voir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Celui-la... il a toujours su ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Mais cet idiot ne faisait que nier l'évidence. Et maintenant que tu le lui a dit clairement, il ne sait plus comment agir avec toi. Et il décide fuir.

- Peu importe s'il le savait... sa réponse aurait été la même.

- Astel... dit-il en soupirant. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Yuta est un _idiot_ ! C'est moi que tu aurais dû choisir. Enfin... c'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- Hein ? Dit-elle en ayant peur de comprendre.

- J'ai dit à Yuta que j'étais amoureux de toi. Et que, puisqu'il t'avait rejetée, je n'avais plus qu'à tenter ma chance.

- Tu... tu plaisantes ?

- A ton avis ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

La princesse resta muette, fixant Kora avec stupeur. "Ce n'est pas possible... il est amoureux de moi ? Kora ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

- Kora... dit-elle en rougissant. Je...

- Oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je... continua-t-elle troublée. Je suis désolée... je t'aime beaucoup mais...

- Alors tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant plus près.

- Oui... non ! Je veux dire... pas de cette manière là... tu es... enfin, tu comprends...

La voyant complètement déboussolée, Kora n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Astel le fixait hébétée sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

- Kora ?

- C'est pas croyable ! Tu es vraiment trop marrante ! Je comprend que cet idiot de Yuta m'ait cru, mais _toi_ ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !

- Tu veux dire... que tu n'étais pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille. Ma petite Astel, tu es comme ma petite soeur.

- Quoi ! Tu t'es moqué de moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que...

- Je sais, je suis doué pour jouer la comédie. Mais que tu es naïve.

- Naïve ? Dit-elle en devenant rouge écarlate. Ne fais pas de blagues aussi stupides !

- Tu étais toute rouge. Trop mignonne !

- C'est à cause de la chaleur ! Se défendit-elle tant bien que mal.

- Mais oui... la chaleur ! Dit-il sarcastique. T'as vu comment tu es habillée aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au soleil avec des manches longues ?

- Je porte ce que je veux ! Et c'est pas le sujet !

- Très bien, très bien ! Je m'excuse. Rassure-toi, je t'aime seulement comme une soeur. Je ne suis pas un grand frère aussi pervers que Yuta !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle soudain interressé.

- C'est évident non ? Yuta t'aime ! Si tu avais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que j'allais te faire mienne ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer d'un simple regard.

- Je ne crois pas... il m'a dit le contraire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance Astel, dit-il en serrant le poing et le tendant vers le ciel. Si on continue à se coler l'un à l'autre, il va finir par craquer !

-...

- Quoi ? Tu ne protestes pas ? Attention, je vais te prendre dans mes...

Tournant à nouveau le regard vers elle, ses derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. Astel était en train de tomber en arrière dans le vide. L'attrapant de justesse par le poignet, il se crispa, penché par dessus le muret et retenant le poids mort de la princesse qui semblait avoir perdu conscience.

- Astel ! Cria-t-il. Réveille-toi ! Je ne pourai pas te remonter si tu ne me donnes pas ton autre main !

En effet, il l'avait rattrapée un peu trop tard et il avait été légèrement entrainé avec elle. Kora se sentait déjà glisser par dessus le rebord. "Merde ! Astel..." Soudain, il entendit les petits crier en dessous, effrayés de voir la princesse suspendue dans le vide.

- Allez chercher quelqu'un ! Cria-t-il. Dépéchez-vous !

Les petits rentrèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur. Mais Kora savait que le temps que quelqu'un arrive, il serait trop tard. Dans quelques secondes, il tomberait avec elle. Sa main qui le retenait au muret allait bientôt céder.

- Putain ! Il n'y a donc personne ici ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le temps de prononcer ces mots et sa main lacha. "Non !" cria-t-il intérieurement en se sentant basculer. Soudain, il se sentit agrippé par l'épaule et on le remit sur pied.

- Ne la lâche pas !

- Yuta ! S'exclama Kora heureux de voir son frère ici.

- Je vais t'aider.

Il se saisit à son tour du poignet d'Astel, et tirant tout deux ils réussirent à la remonter sans encombres. Ils tombèrent ensemble au sol en soufflant leur fatigue et leur frayeur. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Astel toujours inconsciente.

- Astel ! S'exclama Yuta en posant une main sur sa joue. Ouvre les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Elle est tombée d'un coup en arrière, dit Kora perplexe. On était juste en train de parler...

- Vous ne faisiez _que_ parler ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Yuta en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Hé ! Je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Kenta en accourant suivit de sa femme.

- Astel s'est évanouie, répondit Yuta. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sayu surprise.

- Il faut l'allonger au calme, conseilla Kora.

Aussitôt, Yuta la prit dans ses bras et il l'emmena à l'intérieur.

oOo

Elaine était assise dans sa cellule en face du mur toujours taché de sang. Maintenant qu'il faisait plus clair, on pouvait bien discerner les taches écarlates. "Il a dû être fouetté. Pour avoir désobéit... pour m'avoir sauvée...! Son _père_ l'a fouetté !"

- Quel genre de parent ferait ça à son propre enfant ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Vous réalisez enfin qu'on vous a abandonné ? C'est pas trop tôt.

Elle se releva immédiatemment en entendant la voix d'Eichi. Il se tenait devant la grille, le "repas d'Elaine" dans la main.

- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Ceux-ci hésitèrent. Le roi leur avait bien spécifier de ne plus quitter leur poste pour quelque raison que ce soit après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Partez immédiatemment ! S'énerva Eichi en leur décochant un regard menaçant.

Ils sursautèrent en le voyant aussi furieux et obéirent sans broncher. Entrant dans la cellule, le prince claqua la grille. Il semblait vraiment de mauvais poil. Elaine déglutit quand son regard se posa sur elle. "Il est sûrement venu pour me tuer..." Mais au lieu de lui trancher la gorge comme elle s'y attendait, le prince renversa au sol l'écuelle contenant le pain trempé dans l'eau. Voyant son seul repas de la journée gaché, Elaine fut prête à fondre en larmes.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Vous auriez dû me tuer, ça aurait été moins cruel.

-... vous tuer ? Après tout les emmerdements que j'ai eu pour vous avoir sauvée ! Vous avez intérêt à rester en vie !

- Mais je vais mourrir de faim... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez avaler ça.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je vous signale !

- Tss ! Assise !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle un peu énervée qu'il lui parle comme à un chien.

- Dépéchez-vous, dit-il en dardant son regard flamboyant sur elle.

La jeune fille obtempéra immédiatemment en se rappelant qu'il pouvait la tuer à tout moment. Soupirant, il s'assit lentement en face d'elle. "Son dos droit vraiment lui faire très mal..." Puis elle fut étonnée de le voir sortir de sa sacoche un paquet enveloppé dans un tissus. L'ouvrant, il dévoila une grande assiette remplie de nourriture. L'odeur seule lui mit l'eau à la bouche. "De la vraie nourriture !" pensa-t-elle aux anges.

- C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Non, je suis seulement venu manger devant vous. J'espère que vous allez aimer le spectacle.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle désespérée. Pitié, tout mais pas ça !

Le prince commença à manger, ignorant les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille.

- Je vous en prie ! Suplia-t-elle. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez... juste une bouchée !

Eichi leva soudain les yeux vers elle, les sourcils levés. Il avait l'intention de lui donner l'assiette de toute façon, inquiet après s'être rendu compte de la maigreur de la jeune fille. Mais si elle insistait pour faire quelque chose pour lui...

- Très bien, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elaine eut soudain peur de s'être fourée dans un horrible guêpier. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander ? Peut-être va-t-il me rendre les coups de fouet qu'il a reçut à cause de moi... non ! Pas ça..." Eichi était plongé dans sa réflexion. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. "Je pourrais lui faire avouer qu'elle a tors et que je suis plus malin qu'elle. Ou l'obliger à faire un truc ridicule... Hum..." Il la scruta pour essayer de se décider. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le foulard bleu. Et son envie de savoir ce qu'il se cachait dessous prit le dessus.

- Enlevez-le, ordonna-t-il.

- En... enlever quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Il ne veux quand même pas que j'enlève mon haut ?"

Comprenant le malentendu, Eichi rougit et s'exclama :

- Idiote ! Votre foulard ! Enlevez votre foulard !

-... mon foulard ? demanda-t-elle en tombant complètement des nues. Pourquoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis, ou je repars avec l'assiette.

- D'accord d'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant tendre la main vers le festin. Je vais l'enlever.

Délicatement, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Elaine retira son foulard. Eichi écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa chevelure dorée cascader sur ses épaules. "Ils ont la couleur du soleil..." Le prince ne put s'empécher de tendre la main et de se saisir d'une mèche. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui n'ai pas les cheveux argentés. Ceux d'Elaine le fascinaient. Il allait les sentir quand Elaine demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se rendit compte qu'il s'était bien trop rapproché d'Elaine. Les cheveux lachés, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une femme. Rougissant, il s'écarta vivement en relachant la mèche dorée. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence quand le bruit du retour des gardes les ramena à la réalité.

- Remettez votre foulard ! Dit-il vivement en renveloppant l'assiette dans le tissu avant de la cacher derrière Elaine.

Celle-ci venait tout juste de finir de faire disparaitre ses cheveux sous le tissus bleu quand les gardes apparurent devant la grille.

- Votre altesse, dit l'un d'eux embarrassé. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps seul avec le prisonnier.

- J'allais partir, répondit Eichi en espérant que son visage n'était plus écarlate.

Il venait de refermer la grille derrière lui quand il entendit un faible "Merci et pardon" provenir de l'intérieur. Sans se retourner, il partit à grands pas. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir lui sentir les cheveux ? Il n'y a que les perverts qui agissent comme ça ! Mais... ce sont les plus beaux cheveux que j'ai jamais vu... Raaah ! Mais ce sont les cheveux de la casse-pieds !"

oOo

Tous rassemblés autour d'Astel, aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à la réveiller. La princesse était déjà inconsciente depuis un quart d'heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Kira angoissée.

- Je vous l'ai dit, désespéra Kora. On parlait et elle est tombée en arrière inconsciente.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Teito.

- Rien qui aurait pu causer ça... je crois...

"Elle se serait quand même pas évanouie parce que je lui ai dit que Yuta l'aimait ?" Soudain, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le canapé en hurlant. Elle avait l'air complètement choquée, respirant avec difficulté.

- Astel ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Elaine... dit-elle confuse. Elaine est tombée...

- Quoi ? Demanda Anri perplexe.

- Elle est tombée ! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée. Dans un puit de ténèbres ! Elle est tombée dedans !

- Calme-toi ma chérie, dit Kira en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve.

-N... non ! Dit la princesse en se dégageant. C'était réel ! C'était vraiment réel...

Kira resta figée et ils échangèrent tous un regard. Et en particulier avec Risa. Ce qui venait de se passer était si semblable... mais ce n'était pas possible !

- C'est comme quand j'ai eu ma vision d'Hikaru... murmura Risa interloquée. Mais Astel n'a pas...

Revenant à la réalité, la reine de Raggs se saisit du poignet de sa fille et remonta sa manche. Ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de stupeur en y apercevant le bracelet sacré sertit de la pierre blanche. Kira eut soudain du mal à respirer, tremblant de tout son corps et serrant le bras de sa fille de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci grimaça de douleur, mais ne se plaignit pas. Elle savait que sa mère réagirait ainsi.

- C... comment... balbutia Kira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce bracelet est-il au poignet de ma fille !

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. "Pas Astel ! Pas ma fille !"

- Je suis désolée maman... pleura aussi Astel. Je voulais te le dire... mais avec l'arrivée du bébé... je ne pouvais pas !

Incapable de prononcer correctement le moindre mot, Kira la serra contre elle. Elles pleurèrent ensemble à chaudes larmes. Teito les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. Lui aussi était sous le choc. Sa famille était menacée. Sa fille avait reçut le bracelet du sacrifice.

- Mais depuis quand l'as-tu ? Demanda Aria effarée. Ça doit faire un moment pour qu'une vision se soit déclanchée...

- De... depuis le soir de... la fête pour Hima... réussit à articuler Astel.

Cette nouvelle tomba comme une enclume sur leur tête. Des jours que la princesse avait le bracelet au poignet ! Et pourtant rien de facheux à part aujourd'hui ne lui était arrivé. Kitai observait Kana qui avait vraiment l'air effrayée. Il pouvait sentir son angoisse. Mais celle-ci fut soudain éclipsée par une terreur sans nom. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir et il en eut le souffle coupé. Tournant le regard vers la source de cette si puissante peur, il ne put voir que la porte des appartements se refermer. Jetant un oeil aux personnes toujours présentes dans la pièce, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. C'était Enen. Il s'éclipsa à son tour et tenta de retrouver la jeune femme. Il n'avait qu'à suivre cet incroyable sentiment d'horreur. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Enen, il toqua, sa main tremblant légèrement. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la première fois... comment peut-on ressentir une telle peur !" Enen ne répondit pas, pourtant il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. Elle était à l'intérieur. Décidant d'entrer malgré tout, Kitai ouvrit la porte. Et à peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce qu'il se figea. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Pouvait-on mourrir de peur ? Il avait sa réponse. C'est ce qui lui arriverait s'il restait plus longtemps. Mais apercevant Enen qui tremblait à genoux au sol, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, il ne put faire marche arrière. Refermant la porte, il se força à avancer vers elle. Une fois à ses côtés, il put l'entendre murmurer :

- C'est ma faute... entièrement ma faute... c'est moi qui suis responsable... je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici... tout est de ma faute...

- Enen...? appela-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

La jeune femme sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et hurla en s'éloignant, les mains sur le visage. Elle se cogna violement contre le mur et s'affessa au sol.

- Allez-vous en ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Laissez-moi... allez-vous en...

Incapable de la laisser seule alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un tel état, Kitai avança de nouveau vers elle. Soudain Enen retint un gémissement de douleur, portant sa main à son coeur alors que l'autre était toujours pressée sur son oeil gauche.

- Arrrrgh ! gémit-elle en se pliant en deux.

- Enen ! S'inquiéta Kitai en s'agenouillant près d'elle et la prenant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Eloignez-vous... suplia-t-elle en pleurant. Ne restez pas à côté de moi...

- Mais vous avez l'air d'avoir très mal...

- Ce n'est pas grave... ne vous en souciez pas... partez...

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça. Vous devez voir un médecin.

- Non ! Personne... personne ne peut rien pour moi... je dois rester seule. Laissez-moi seule... ça va passer.

Elle se crispa à nouveau et cria de souffrance. Kitai se sentit presque repoussé par l'effroi et l'agonie d'Enen. Mais il resta à ses côté.

- ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir passer. Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que... dit-elle tremblante. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien en avoir à faire ! Partez !

Il l'attira soudain contre lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Il se sentait complètement impuissant face à sa détresse et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour la calmer. Et cela fonctionna. Enen s'était figée dans ses bras. Lorsque plus aucune larme ne coula sur les joues d'Enen, il la relacha.

- Vous êtes enfin calmée, dit-il en soupirant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Enen lui donna une giffle magistrale. Il s'y attendait et ne protesta donc pas.

- Vous... balbutia-t-elle. Vous avez osé...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Mais vous vous sentez mieux maintenant, non ?

- Ce... ce n'est pas le problème ! Dit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que c'était votre premier baiser ? Plaisanta-t-il.

La voyant rougir de plus belle, Kitai en resta bouche bée.

- Mais quel âge vous avez ! S'écria-t-il choqué.

- J'ai 25 ans...

- 25 ans et vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne ? Vous avez à peine un an de moins que moi !

- Désolée casanova ! S'énerva-t-elle. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour...

Elle se tut soudain et détourna le regard.

- Quel genre de raison ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Sortez d'ici.

- ça a un rapport avec votre...

- Sortez !

- Non ! Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout expliqué ! Vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que c'était votre faute ! Quel lien entre vous et le fait que la princesse ait reçut le bracelet ?

- Vous êtes fatiguant !

- Vous êtes têtue ! Il vous suffit de tout m'expliquer et je vous laisserai tranquile. Je vous signale que je sens votre peur. Et elle est _horrible_ !

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais vous le dire, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit !

- Très bien...

- Je veux que vous me le juriez !

- Je jure ! Qu'elle tête de bois !

- Bon... dit-elle sans relever sa dernière phrase. Je vais vous le montrer _une seule_ fois. Regardez bien, parce que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- OK.

Enen prit une profonde respiration. Kitai put sentir son angoisse remonter quand elle décala doucement sa mèche de cheveux. Il retint une exclamation et Enen cacha à nouveau son oeil gauche. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il avait parfaitement vu. Un pentacle. Aussi rouge que le sang, un pentacle était gravé autour de la paupière d'Enen. Il avait aussi remarqué que ses étranges marques dorées entouraient le pentacle et qu'elles descendait sur sa joue jusque dans son cou, disparaissant sous son foulard et réapparaissant sur ses bras et le reste de son corps.

- Vous avez vu ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Oui... un pentacle. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Je pense que même à Valmaria, pentacle est synonyme de forces obscures.

- Oui. Mais... quels sont ses effets ?

- Le malheur. La malchance. Voilà ce qu'il attire.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Le fait que la princesse ait reçut ce bracelet le soir même de ma venue ici... je ne peux m'empécher de penser que j'en suis la cause.

- Astel l'a vu ?

- Non. Mais... ça ne peut pas être un coïncidence !

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes sortie du palais le jour de la naissance du prince, réalisa Kitai.

- Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. On m'avait fait part de la difficulté qu'avait eut la reine à tomber enceinte... si elle perdait l'enfant à cause de moi...

- Tout s'est bien passé. La reine et le prince sont en bonne santé. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez responsable pour la princesse. Vous avez bien dit que vous ne l'aviez pas regardée avec votre oeil.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... si je regarde quelqu'un avec mon oeil... plus que la malchance, c'est la mort qui l'attend !

- La... mort ?

- C'est pour ça que je porte un masque lors de mes représentations. Pour ne prendre aucun risque.

- Mais être près de vous suffit à s'attirer le malheur ?

- J'ai fais en sorte que non... mais...

- Alors ne vous tourmentez pas ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez reçut cette marque... ce n'était sûrement pas de votre plein gré. Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise.

- C'est vrai... mais j'ai déjà causé la mort de deux personnes. Et je ne pourai jamais l'oublier.

Kitai sentit la peur de la jeune femme revenir. Il allait lui dire un mot rassurant quand elle avoua :

- J'ai tué mes parents.


	28. Entre sagesse et folie

Chapitre 28 : Entre sagesse et folie

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Kitai en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai tué mes parents avec cet oeil, répéta Enen en plaquant sa main sur le côté gauche de son visage.

-Non... vous n'avez pas pu faire ça.

- Même si ce n'était pas de mon plein gré. Rien ne changera le fait qu'ils sont morts. Seulement en croisant mon regard...

- Votre oeil apporte bien plus que la malchance... c'est la mort qu'il donne.

- Seulement si nos regards entrent en contact. Je n'ai plus jamais regardé personne avec cet oeil.

- Mais qui vous a fait ça ?

- La famille de ma mère.

- Votre propre famille...?

- Ce n'est pas ma famille ! s'enragea-t-elle. Ces gens là... je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux !

- Pardonnez-moi. Mais pourquoi vous ont-ils fait ça ?

- Mon père était Raggsien. Mais c'était surtout un esclave. Pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, ma mère s'est enfuie. Ils ont longtemps été traqués par la famille de ma mère. Et lorsque la paix à été scéllée entre Raggs et Barsburg, nous pensions être à l'abris. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ils vous ont retrouvés ?

- Le jour de mon 15e anniversaire... ils nous ont surpris et emmenés. Ils ont battut mon père sous mes yeux. Ma mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis il m'ont gravé cette marque. J'étais morte de peur. Ils me maudissaient. Moi l'engeance de l'esclave qui avait pervertit leur fille. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Mon oeil me brûlait comme l'enfer ! Et ils m'ont trainée jusqu'à mon père. Ils m'ont forcé à le regarder... mais ma mère s'est interposée...! Je n'ai croisé son regard qu'une seconde mais elle est morte sur le coup ! Je les entendais tous hurler...! Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait ! Je ne réalisais pas que c'était moi qui avait causé la mort de ma mère... alors j'ai appelé mon père à l'aide. Et lorsqu'il est tombé raide mort à son tour... j'ai enfin compris... j'avais tué mes parents avec cet oeil. _**Mon**_ oeil les avait tué ! Et j'ai versé des larmes de sang...

La voyant totalement éffondrée, Kitai la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour la rassurer.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Ce sont eux...

- J'ai réussit à m'échapper... j'ai courrut longtemps dans la neige. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre complètement gelée. Entièrement... que ce soit mon corps, mon coeur... ou mon âme. J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir... je _voulais_ mourrir.

- Vous n'êtes pas morte, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus.

- Non... le pendentif m'a sauvée. Je l'ai reçut cette nuit là. Et alors je me suis demandé... pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas reçut un jours plus tôt ? Avec lui, j'aurais peut-être pu nous sortir de là... si seulement il était apparut avant !

- Mais vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez utiliser que des flammes innofensives quand vous l'avez reçu.

- J'ai légèrement mentit. Pendant quelques semaines, j'utilisais les flammes rouges aisément.

- Et pourquoi pas après ?

- Parce que je me suis rendue compte... que là où je passais, le malheur s'abattait. Des accidents, des incendits... sans l'ouvrir, mon oeil agissait. J'ai donc dû trouver un moyen...

- Ce sont ces marques dorées ? Elles scèlent la mauvaise influence que votre oeil à sur les gens ?

- Oui. Mais elles brident aussi les pouvoirs du pendentif. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais plus qu'utiliser des flammes bleues. Mais elles étaient suffisantes pour mes spectacles. A présent, si je me concentre bien je peux utiliser les rouges un court instant. Mais je ne le fais que très rarement. Parce que ça diminue l'effet du sceau. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur que pendant la fête...

- Allons. Ne pensez pas à ça. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le vérifier.

- Je suis sûre du contraire. J'en suis la cause... c'est certain.

- Mais pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Parce que j'ai tellement mal ! Dit-elle en serrant à nouveau sa main contre son coeur.

- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de souffrir. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je... dit-elle en s'écartant. Je vais vous montrer.

Il fut surpris de la voir lentement détacher son chemisier.

- E... Enen ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- ça aussi je ne vous le montrerai pas deux fois, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle fit glisser le tissus sur ses épaules, dévoilant sa poitrine à son regard. Même là elle était recouverte de marques dorée. Mais celles-ci semblaient toutes se rejoindre en un point. Au creux de sa poitrine, juste à la place du coeur, une croix était gravée dans sa chair. De la même manière semblait-il que le pentacle autour de son oeil. Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il avait suffisament regardé le dessin, Enen rabattit les pans de sa chemise.

- Vous avez vu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai vu... je vous donne un 10/10 ! dit-il en levant le pouce.

Il reçut en réponse un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Quoi ? C'était un compliment !

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous parler de tout ça ? Dit-elle bouillonnante le poing toujours serré et prête à frapper de nouveau.

- Désolé. Oui j'ai vu, c'était une croix. Qui vous l'a gravée ?

- Un homme du nom de Senji.

- QUOI ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le nom de son maître. Vous avez connu mon maître ?

- Alors c'est bien lui qui vous a fait ce tatouage, dit Enen en souriant. Je l'ai connu plusieures années avant vous. Qu'est-il devenu ?

-... il est mort.

- Je vois... dit-elle tristement.

- Est-ce que votre tatouage a aussi des effets secondaires sur vous ?

- Effets secondaires ? De quel genre ?

- Et bien... dans mon cas et celui d'Hikaru... il nous rend stériles.

Il rougit de cet aveux. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on aime discuter. Et il se vexa en voyant Enen le regarder avec petit sourire hautain, du genre : il a beau dos le casanova.

- Stérile mais pas impuissant ! s'écria-t-il en devinant ses pensées.

- Passez-moi les détails, je vous remercie.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il toujours rougissant. Votre effet secondaire ? Ce sont ces douleurs ?

- On peut dire ça... le sceau a été placé sur mon coeur. Quand mon oeil cause le malheur de quelqu'un, je souffre attrocement. C'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et c'est la preuve de ma responsabilité suite à l'arrivée du bracelet. Le sceau me punit pour ne pas avoir contrôlé mon oeil correctement. Car seul il ne suffit pas.

- Il vous punit...

- Oui.

- Mais... que se passerait-il si... si vous croisiez le regard de quelqu'un et qu'il en mourrait ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule punition possible, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Vous pourriez perdre la vie ?

- Non. Je perdrais _certainement_ la vie. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Pas d'espoir. Et je préfère que ce soit ainsi.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous n'avez donc pas la volonté de vivre ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas, je n'aurais pas survécu jusqu'ici. Mais causer la mort de quelqu'un... Prendre la vie d'un innocent... Plutôt mourrir que de vivre avec ça sur la conscience. La mort de mes parents pèse déjà trop lourd sur mon âme. Je n'en supporterais pas plus.

- C'était donc ça... murmura-t-il.

- Que dites vous ?

-... rien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et dit :

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je me sens soulagée de partager ce secret avec quelqu'un.

- Pas de quoi. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi pour vous calmer, vous saurez où me trouver !

- Je me passerai de vos baisers... dit-elle sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... vous devez aussi être vier...

Son dernier mot fut étouffé par le bruit de la porte qui claquait, se refermant sur Enen. Ricannant, il s'éloigna de la chambre. "ça c'est pour avoir brûlé mon chapeau ! N'empèche... elle m'a donné une sacré leçon de sagesse. Il existe une peur bien plus puissante que celle de sa propre mort. La peur de causer la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime."

oOo

C'était Eisu qui venait apporter ses repas à Elaine désormais. Elle n'avait pas vu l'aîné depuis qu'elle lui avait montré ses cheveux. "Il aurait été aussi choqué que ça ? Mes cheveux avaient pourtant l'air de lui plaire..."

- Que fait votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle à Eisu alors qu'il déposait l'écuelle bien en évidence et l'assiette garnie hors de vue des gardes.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ces derniers jours. Père non plus d'ailleurs. Il trame quelque chose.

- Il doit décider de la meilleure date pour me sacrifier... la pleine lune peut-être ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Pourquoi ? C'est moi le sacrifice, pas vous.

- Enfin El... Valérian ! Se reprit-il en se rappelant de la présence des gardes devant la grille. Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je le montre ? Votre père ne changera pas d'avis si je tremble ou pleure.

- On va sûrement trouver un moyen...

Soudain la grille s'ouvrit, et un soldat de la garde personnelle du roi entra.

- J'ai ordre d'emmener le prisonnier devant sa majesté.

- Il a dû se décider... dit sombrement Elaine en se levant.

Emmenée de nouveau dans la salle du trône, la princesse fut surprise de la trouver presque vide. Seuls étaient présents le roi et le prince Eichi. Puis le roi donna congé aux soldats et seul Eisu resta près d'elle.

- Où sont passés les spectateurs ? Demanda Elaine au roi.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me contrarier, répondit Eidan. Mon fils m'a harcelé nuit et jour pour que je vous épargne.

Elaine posa les yeux sur Eichi qui refusa de croiser son regard.

- Il dit... que le risque que vous ne satisfaisiez pas à notre dieu est trop grand. Il est vrai que tous les précédents essais ont échoué. Et donc il serait plus prudent de vous garder en vie pour faire pression sur votre père.

- Et qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Je pense que ses arguments sont sages. C'est vrai que ce serait prendre un grand risque.

"Il va renoncer ?" s'étonna Elaine.

- Cependant... je crois que vous êtes la bonne personne, prince Valérian. Le simple fait d'avoir résisté aussi bien aux pouvoirs du médaillon sacré... cela prouve que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Le sang des anciens rois coule dans vos veine. Je suis presque sûr que ça va marcher. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir ressuciter Nithael.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous l'épargneriez... s'offusqua Eichi.

- Pour un temps seulement. Dans ma grande clémence, je vais lui laisser 7 jours de plus. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà trainé dans le sanctuaire. Soyez reconnaissants.

- Père, revenez sur votre décision ! Insista Eisu. Vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier un innocent !

- Innocent ? Il est le petit-fils de... cette larve d'Empereur qui a osé souiller une Valmarienne ! La dernière héritière de notre trône ! Il nous faut venger Valéria-sama. Venger notre peuple !

- Mon grand-père n'était pas mauvais ! S'exclama Elaine en se ruant vers lui. Je vous interdit de...

Elle fut coupée par Eichi qui posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ne dites rien de plus, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

Furieuse, elle se débatit, mais le prince la tenait fermement.

- Ramène-le dans sa cellule avant que je ne change d'avis ! Cria le roi à son fils. Je ne veux plus le voir avant le sacrifice !

Eichi força Elaine à le suivre. Avec l'aide d'Eisu, il pu la ramener sans encombres dans sa cellule où il la relacha enfin.

- Vous n'aviez pas à m'arrêter ! S'exclama Elaine hors d'elle. Il ose dire que mon grand-père à _souillé_ ma grand-mère !

- Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, la raisonna Eichi. Répondre à ses provocations ne vous rapportera que l'avancement de votre exécution ! Vous seriez morte ce soir si je ne vous avais pas arrêtée !

- Parce que 7 jours de plus, ça va changer quelque chose ? Autant qu'on en finisse, dit-elle en s'affessant au sol les larmes aux yeux.

Elaine en avait marre. Elle était épuisée, complètement à bout. Eichi s'accroupit devant elle, et posant une main sur son épaule il dit :

- ça nous laisse le temps de réflichir à un plan d'évasion.

La princesse releva aussitôt la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était_ lui_ qui proposait ça ?

- Je croyais... que vous ne vouliez pas m'aider à m'échapper.

- ça fait des jours que j'essaye de convaincre mon père de vous épargner. Vous pensiez peut-être que je bronzais tranquilement quelque part en attendant qu'on assassine une femme ?

- Je... dit-elle confuse.

- Fff ! Vraiment ! Ça vous a peut-être échappé, mais j'ai moi aussi le sens de l'honneur. Et mon honneur me dit de ne pas laisser une telle folie se produire. Surtout de la main de mon père.

- Vous allez vraiment m'aider à sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans réussir à y croire.

- Evidemment Elaine, dit Eisu en souriant. Notre père est devenu complètement fou. Vous avez déjà trop souffert. Il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous.

-M... Merci...! réussit-elle à dire à travers ses larmes.

- Restez tranquile jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, dit Eichi en entrainant son frère avec lui vers l'extérieur. Il nous faut un excellent plan.

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant et séchant ses larmes. Je vous attends.

oOo

Kana était assise sur son lit, tournant le fameux flacon entre ses doigts. "ça y est. Ce sera bientôt à mon tour d'agir. Quand les Valmariens feront leur prochain mouvement... je l'utiliserai. De toute façon, je le sens au fond de moi. Mon heure est proche. Le temps est presque écoulé. Je regrette d'en avoir gaché une partie avec cette dispute. Heureusement, Mikage sera là, près de moi jusqu'à la fin. Ce sera la fin de tout. Je ne donnerai pas ma vie en vain. Je ferai en sorte d'assurer une paix éternelle à notre monde. Il est temps que les malheurs cessent."


	29. Ne pas te laisser mourrir

Chapitre 29 : Ne pas te laisser mourrir

Depuis que tous savaient qu'elle portait le bracelet, Astel n'était jamais laissée seule. C'était particulièrement sa mère qui restait à ses côtés, et Astel s'inquiétait pour elle. Kira était encore fatiguée de son accouchement et il lui fallait aussi s'occuper de Kiseki. "Décidément... je ne te cause que des soucis" pensa Astel en caressant les cheveux de sa mère qui s'était endormie à côté d'elle, Kiseki dormant aussi dans son landeau. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Kira veillait nuit et jour sur sa fille. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la quitter des yeux une seconde, trop effrayée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais comme ils l'avaient tous remarqué avec surprise, aucun incident facheux n'était survenu. Le bracelet ne semblait pas vouloir causer la mort de son porteur cette fois. C'était étrange, mais après tout... rien ne s'étai tpassé correctement cette fois ci. Les gardiens ne s'étaient pas rassemblés, ils étaient trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour se battre, et Enen assurait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à activer son pouvoir spécial. Rien ne se passait correctement. Laissant sa mère se reposer, Astel sortit en silence de la chambre. Elle avait besoin d'air, rester enfermée ne ferait pas disparaitre le bracelet. Il était, elle devait faire avec. Peut-être qu'on trouverait un moyen de le lui enlever. Ou que la guerre avec Valmaria serait évitée et il disparaitrait de lui-même. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, car croyez-le, elle avait tout tenté pour le retirer.

- Le dernier recours serait de me couper la main, dit-elle à haute voix en s'appuyant sur le rebord du muret.

- Je vous interdis de faire ça princesse.

Elle se retourna vivement, croisant le regard vert de Yuta.

- Alors que suis-je sensée faire ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le poignet. Si la guerre éclate je devrais utiliser le Temple...

Soudain Yuta se saisit de sa main levée et y déposa un baiser. Complètement stupéfaite, Astel ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien Astel, murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main.

- Yuta... tu... tu viens de...

"Il a dit _**tu**_..."

- Eloigne-toi de ce rebord, dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Il l'encercla de ses bras, et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yuta ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

- Si tu savais... comme j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue suspendue dans le vide. Une seconde de plus et tu tombais avec Kora.

- Je ne me souviens de rien... Je parlais avec Kora et... j'ai eut cette horrible vision. Il va arriver malheur à Elaine. Je dois faire quelque chose pour l'aider !

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant plus fort. N'envisage même pas d'utiliser le Temple. Personne ne veux que tu l'utilises. _Je ne le veux pas_ !

- Yuta... murmura-t-elle incrédule devant le comportement du garçon.

- Tu va rester tranquilement ici sans t'inquiéter de rien.

- Je ne peux pas ! Elaine...

- Laisse les adultes s'occuper d'Elaine.

- _Je_ suis adulte ! s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant. C'est ma cousine ! J'ai au poignet la possibilité de l'aider ! De la sauver elle et tout le monde ! Cesse de me traiter comme une enfant incapable de rien faire par elle même !

- Je ne te laisserai sauver personne si ça doit doit mettre ta vie en danger !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi tu agis aussi gentilement avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Yuta ? Ne me prend pas comme ça dans tes bras si tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! Ne fais rien ni ne dis rien qui pourrait me donner de faux espoirs ! Tu m'as déjà rejetée !

- Je le sais ! Et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

Astel resta muette. Qu'était-il en train d'insinuer ? Qu'il avait bien des sentiments pour elle ? "Il se moque de moi !"

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'énerva-t-elle. Une erreur ? Comment peut-on faire une telle erreur ? Je t'ai posé une question, tu m'as répondu en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Et tu ne peux pas avoir changé d'avis en aussi peu de temps ! A présent si tu essayes de me faire croire le contraire, c'est que tu as pitié de moi !

- Non Astel...

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je préfère que tu me haisses plutôt que tu te forces à m'aimer ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne me force pas ! S'exclama-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. Je t'aime, crois-moi !

- Non... tu mens, pleura-t-elle en se débattant. Tu ne me vois que comme une enfant. Comme la princesse. Tu m'as évitée dès le moment où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments ! Tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas !

- Je me _forçais_ à ne pas t'aimer ! avoua-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. J'ai toujours... toujours enfouit mes sentiments. C'est vrai, tu es la princesse. Je pensais que je n'avais aucun droit à prétendre à ton amour. Je ne _devais_ pas tomber amoureux de toi ! Mais j'avais beau me voiler la face... tu étais la seule capable de faire battre mon coeur aussi vite.

Il lui prit la main et la plaqua sur son torse. Astel put sentir les battements rapides du coeur de Yuta. Il battait bien plus vite que son propre coeur ! "C'est impossible..."

- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne m'aimes Astel. Je le sais maintenant. C'est toi que je veux. Et je ferai tout pour que tu m'appartiennes. Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre. Même si c'est Kora... je ne te lâcherai pas !

Il la reprit aussitôt dans ses bras. Astel étais si choquée que ses larmes avaient cessé. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un épais cocon. La seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre, c'était le rythme du coeur de Yuta qui s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Je t'aime Astel, répétait-il à son oreille. Je t'aime.

Lentement, la princesse s'agrippa à Yuta. Sans réussir à y croire, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Jamais il ne l'avait serrée aussi fort dans ses bras.

- Tu... dit-elle faiblement. Tu dis la vérité ? Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

- Je jure que je t'aime ! Alors ne passe plus tout ton temps avec Kora. Ne te raproche pas d'autres garçon. Reste toujours avec moi.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment...? pleura-t-elle en n'osant pas y croire.

Tout ce temps à lui courrir derrière. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà repoussée une fois, elle ne supporterait pas une seconde déception.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Astel, dit-il en pasant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux argentés.

La princesse releva vivement la tête et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Yuta. D'abord pris au dépourvu, il placa doucement sa main derrière la nuque d'Astel et appronfondit le baiser. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Son plus grand rêve se réalisait. Elle embrassait Yuta. Et il répondait à son baiser. La princesse aurait pu mourrir de bonheur à cet instant. A bout de souffle, lorsqu'elle le fit remarquer à Yuta, celui-ci répondit :

- Tu ne pourras pas mourrir tant que je serai là. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

Toujours enlacés, Astel se blottit contre lui.

- Alors Kora avait raison... dit-elle en souriant.

-... Kora ? Demanda-t-il légèrement énervé qu'elle mentionne son frère. De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que... qu'il...

Yuta n'arrivait pas à le dire. Le fait que son frère lui ai clairement dit qu'il allait lui prendre Astel lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge.

- Tu veux savoir s'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? La réponse est oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? Demanda-t-il en l'écartant pour voir son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit ?

- J'étais très gênée. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

- Mais tu n'as pas envisagé de... de te mettre avec lui quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non. Même si tu m'avais repoussée... tu restes le seul que j'aime.

Yuta l'embrassa de nouveau doucement. Tous ces jours où il avait été obligé de voir son frère se rapproché d'elle sans rien pouvoir faire. La possibilité qu'Astel cède à Kora l'avait énormément angoissé.

- Et de toute façon, Kora n'étais _pas_ sérieux, dit Astel en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Il a mentit. Kora n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ?

- Oui. Il étais très fier de lui. Il s'est bien moqué de toi.

Yuta enragea. "Quand je lui mettrai la main dessus !"

- Mais je suis contente qu'il l'ai fait. Tu ne serais peut-être pas venu me dire tout ça.

- Je l'aurais fait, assura-t-il en prenant sa main. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et pour te protéger.

- Je sais.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourrir Astel. Fais-moi confiance. Tu seras bientôt libérée de ce bracelet.

- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle doucement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre à nouveau ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

oOo

Enen marchait dans les rues de la ville. Elle évitait de trop rester au palais car elle était certaine d'être responsable de l'apparition du bracelet. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'un nouveau malheur s'abatte sur ces gens qui l'avaient accueilli et lui accordaient leur confiance. De plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, Enen était un peu mal à l'aise quand elle se retrouvait en présence de Kitai. Chaque fois que leur regard se croisait elle avait l'impression qu'il s'infiltrait dans sa tête. Elle se sentait vulnérable face à ses regard et ça la troublait. "Est-ce qu'il vérifie à chaque fois si je contrôle bien mon sceau ? Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de Kana. Elle a l'air de s'être réconciliée avec son mari." Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Enen vit immédiatemment les problèmes arriver. Et ça se confirma :

- Comme on se retrouve, dit l'homme qui la retenait par l'épaule.

- Otez immédiatemment votre main de mon épaule, dit-elle calmement sans un regard pour lui.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire profile bas. On te cherche depuis un moment pour te faire payer ce que tu nous as fait. Ce que tu _m'as_ fait ! Sale saltimbanque !

Enen consentit à lui accorder un regard et elle le reconnu aussitôt. C'était l'homme qui avait voulu voler le médaillon à Hima, et à qui elle avait brûlé le visage. Il en portait toujours la marque indélébile.

- Tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant sa brûlure. Tu vas payer pour ça.

- Je ne vois pas la différence entre avant et maintenant, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Allez voir ailleurs.

- Quoi ! Dit-il furieux en levant le poing.

Mais il ne réussit pas à atteindre Enen qui s'était dégagée en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Plié en deux, l'homme jura. Avec un soupir méprisant, Enen se retourna pour partir. Mais elle compris vite qu'elle était encerclée. Et la rue était trop étroite pour pouvoir trouver une faille. Prête à devoir se battre, elle leva les poings au niveau de son visage. Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle en même temps, et elle en envoya plusieurs au tapis avant de se prendre le premier coup en pleine tempe qui l'envoya s'écraser dans des caisses en bois bordant la route. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle se sentit attrapée par la cheville et levée dans les airs la tête en bas. Un colosse devant peser le triple de son poids était apparut, et fier de lui, la faisait balancer en tous sens devant ses acolytes. Furieuse, Enen tendit la main vers la tête du géant prête à lui lancer ses flammes au visage.

- Attention ! Prévint celui qui s'était déjà fait brûler.

- Prends ça ! S'exclama Enen.

Mais à la surprise de tous, rien ne se produisit. Ni flammes rouges ni même bleues. Rien.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses mains perplexe.

- Ben alors ? Rit le bandit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as plus de flamèches en réserve ?

Soudain Enen passa la main sous son foulard et écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait plus son pendentif !

- Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Continua l'homme en baissant son visage au niveau du sien. C'est un pentacle non ? Tu es une sorcière ma parole !

En effet, vu sa position, ses cheveux pendaient vers le bas, révélant à tous sa marque maudite.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle. Je suis une sorcière. Alors vous avez intérêt à me relacher immédiatemment.

- Vous l'entendez ? Elle crois nous faire peur ! Les sorcières n'existent pas, ton tatouage n'est qu'un dessin. Plutôt que de te relacher, on va s'amuser avec toi.

Il lui envoya un grand coup poing dans le ventre qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Puis elle eu droit à un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il continua ainsi à la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crache du sang.

- Alors ? Tu vas peut-être te décider à t'excuser et à nous suplier de t'épargner.

- Plutôt creuver... dit-elle en souriant avec mépris.

Elle reçut en récompense un nouveau coup de poing, puis il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu gardes l'oeil gauche fermé, la saltimbanque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es aveugle de ce côté ?

Enen ne répondit pas, et furieux, l'homme lui attrapa fermement le visage.

- Allez ouvre l'oeil. Je veux que tu regardes bien mon visage. Ce sera le dernier que tu verras.

- J'ai pas envie... tu es trop laid.

Il la gratifia d'un nouveau coup de poing et s'écria :

- Je vais t'arracher cet oeil !

-... c'est une solution que je n'avais jamais envisagée. Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Tu l'auras voulut, dit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder ailleurs en me l'arrachant, lui conseilla Enen. N'oublie pas que je suis une sorcière.

- Ferme-la ! Et toi, tiens-la bien ! Dit-il à l'intention du colosse.

Celui-ci souleva un peu plus Enen en l'air et de sa main libre, il lui tint les mains dans le dos. Quant au bandit, il lui tira les cheveux en arrière afin de bien voir le visage d'Enen. Celle-ci ne broncha pas quand il avança son couteau. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et il n'y avait de toute façon pour elle aucun moyen de se libérer. Et puis, voulait-elle se libérer ? "Non... tout sera mieux ainsi. Qu'il m'arrache cet oeil maudit si le coeur lui en dit." Sentant le froid de la lame sur sa peau, elle serra les dents. Avec deux doigts, le bandit commença à lui écarter les paupières. Son oeil était presque ouvert quand elle sentit une brusque secousse la faire balancer sur le côté. Le colosse la lacha et elle allait s'écraser sur le sol quand elle senti deux bras puissants la rattraper. C'était Kitai ! Il baissait déjà les yeux vers elle quand elle se rendit compte que sont oeil gauche était toujours ouvert. Vivement elle plaqua une main sur son oeil et giffla Kitai de l'autre pour lui faire détourner la tête.

- C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

- J'étais sur le point de... attention !

Kitai se baissa pour éviter les bras du colosse qui allaient se refermer sur lui, et d'un puissant coup d'épaule, il le fit tomber en arrière. Gesticulant en tous sens, le géant n'arrivait pas à se relever seul. Tenant tojours Enen dans ses bras, Kitai évita le coup de couteau qu'avait essayé de lui asséner le bandit.

- Lâchez-moi... dit Enen en grimaçant sous la brusquerie de ses esquives. Vous ne pourez pas les battre sans vos mains.

- Pari tenu, dit Kitai en souriant.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il donna un coup de pied dans le poignet du bandit et lui fit sauter la lame des mains. Il l'envoya au tapis d'un second coup de pieds en pleine tête. Les autres se ruèrent à la rescousse de leur chef, mais le Valmarien se débarassa d'eux en à peine quelques secondes.

- Alors ? Dit-il à Enen fier de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Allez ramasser mon pendentif au lieu de vous vanter, dit-elle sèchement. Il doit être quelque part dans cette caisse.

Kitai n'eut qu'à soulever quelques planches pour trouver le précieux bijoux. Puis il prit la direction du palais. Enen était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais elle comprit rapidement vers quelle chambre il l'emmenait.

- Ramenez-moi dans ma chambre, dit-elle faiblement.

- Vous êtes pas mal amochée, Kana dois vous examiner.

- J'ai dit... ramenez-moi dans ma chambre !

- Vous êtes têtue !

- Faites ce que je dis, c'est tout !

- Bien ! Dit-il en changeant de direction.

Après quelques instant, Enen dit :

- Ce n'est pas non plus la direction de ma chambre.

- C'est la direction de la mienne.

- Quoi ? Hors de question !

- J'ai de quoi vous soigner là-bas. Ne faites pas votre tête de mule.

Malgré ses protestations, Kitai la déposa sur son propre lit avant d'aller chercher son nécessaire de soin. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut à l'utiliser. Il humidifia une compresse avec du désinfectant et tendit la main vers le visage d'Enen. Mais celle-ci le repoussa sèchement.

- Laissez-moi tranquile et rendez-moi plutôt mon pendentif.

- Il faut vous soigner !

- Rendez-moi mon pendentif, dit-elle en articulant chaque mot.

Soupirant, Kitai sortit le bijoux de sa poche et souleva la tête d'Enen délicatement pour le lui accrocher. Mais la jeune femme gémit en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

- Vous devez avoir des côtes cassées, devina Kitai. Je vais chercher Kana.

- Je vous ait dit non ! S'énerva Enen. Je peux le faire moi-même.

Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes et une lumière bleue scintilla sous ses doigts. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur provoquée par la ressoudure des os, puis elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle eut terminé. Puis elle leva les mains à son visage et soigna ses blessures. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus mal nule part, elle laissa ses bras retomber sur le lit, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Se soigner et maintenir le sceau lui coutait beaucoup de forces et de concentration.

- Ne dites à personne... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ce qui viens de se passer... surtout pas à Hima.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je leur avais déjà mit une raclée quand j'ai trouvé la petite. Ils sont venus se venger. Hima s'en voudrait inutilement.

- D'accord... Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de leur résister ? Il était sur le point de vous arracher l'oeil !

- C'était peut-être la solution à tous mes problèmes. Vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il. Je n'aurais pas...? Vous êtes complètement malade !

- Moins fort... j'ai encore mal à la tête.

- Je ne vais pas me taire, mais plutôt vous dire ma façon de penser ! Arracher l'oeil à quelqu'un alors qu'il est conscient... est-ce que vous imaginez le _souffrance_ que ça doit représenter ? Vous seriez morte sous le choc ! Et même sans ça... il était en train de vous ouvrir les paupières. Vous alliez croiser son regard !

- Sûrement...

- Vous seriez morte avec lui !

- Qu'elle importance ?

- Comment ne peut-on pas tenir à la vie à ce point ? Il n'y a personne à qui vous teniez ?

- Je suis saltimbanque. J'erre de ville en ville, sans famille, sans attache.

- Mais ça à changé depuis que vous êtes là. Vous tenez aux gens qui vivent ici. Vous vous éloignez tous les jours du palais pour cette raison !

- Taisez-vous...

- Et n'avez-vous pas dit à Hima que vous étiez son amie ? Vous imaginez à quel point elle serait triste si vous veniez à disparaitre ?

- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je ne veux pas être la cause de leur malheur ? Ils se porteraient tous bien mieux si je n'étais pas dans les parages ! Le _monde_ se porterait bien mieux si je n'existais pas !

Kitai lui asséna une grande giffle afin de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Espèce de... dit-elle furieuse s'apprétant à le frapper en retour.

Mais le jeune homme lui saisit les poignet et la plaqua sur le lit afin de la garder immobile alors qu'il criait :

- Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous avez autant peur de la mort que n'importe qui ! Personne ne peut échapper à ce sentiment. Comment pensez-vous que j'ai pu savoir où vous étiez ? Parce que je l'ai sentie ! Votre terreur est si puissante ! Je pense que j'arriverais à vous retrouver où que vous soyez dans le pays, si ce n'est dans le monde ! En rencontrant Kana je pensais que personne d'autre ne pourait souffrir autant de la peur. Mais cette hypothèse, vous l'avez balayée il y a quelques jours ! Quand je vous ai trouvée recroquevillée dans votre chambre... j'ai eu envie de partir en courant ! C'était si _fort_ que je n'arrivais plus à respirer ! Votre peur est plus qu'immense, elle semble infinie ! Et je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à la prendre sur moi sans en mourrir ! Mais vous... vous vous _vivez_ avec ! Vous êtes suffisament forte pour la contenir, et même la faire disparaitre par instants. Vous devez être la femme qui a le plus de volonté en ce monde ! Alors pourquoi décider d'abandonner maintenant !

- Parce que depuis 10 ans, c'est la première fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle respirait avec difficulté, tentant de retenir ses sanglots.

- En rencontrant Hima... continua-t-elle, ma vie à changé du tout au tout ! Je me suis attachée à cette enfant ! Puis aux gens qui vivent ici... je me suis attachée à eux et à vous alors que je m'étais toujours interdit de le faire ! J'ai toujours refusé de m'attacher aux gens par peur de leur causer du malheur ! Parce que cet oeil maudit choisit toujours les gens à qui je tiens ! Il m'a prit mes parents...! Et maintenant il va me prendre les gens qui vivent ici ! Bientôt il prendra Hima ! Il a déjà essayé de vous prendre _vous_ !

- Moi...?

- Une seconde de plus et je croisais votre regard tout à l'heure ! Voilà pourquoi je vous ai gifflé ! Pour vous être approché de moi ! Pour vous être mis en danger ! Pour avoir sauvé ma vie, alors que j'allais prendre la votre...!

Enen pleurait de tout son corps.

- Enen...

- Eloignez-vous de moi... Plus personne ne doit m'approcher... vous ne devez plus jamais vous approcher... je ne veux pas vous faire de mal...!

Soudain ses pleurs furent étouffé par les lèvres de Kitai se pressant sur les siennes.

- Non...! gémit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Mais le Valmarien la tenait toujours fermement. Il aprofondit le baiser pour faire mourrir toute ses protestations, et petit à petit, Enen se détendit. Mais il sentait qu'elle se refusait à répondre à son baiser. Alors il descendit dans son cou et lécha la peau sensible de sa nuque. Enen gémit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il la sentait tremblante sous lui. "Est-ce que je lui fais peur ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'as jamais connu personne avant..." Mais lorsqu'il l'entendit de nouveau gémir, quand il déposa un nouveau baiser au creux de sa poitrine, il su que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se refusait simplement à lui céder. Parce qu'elle avait peur de lui faire du mal. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à lui. Mais lui se surprit à vouloir s'attacher à elle. Cette femme qui avait vécu dans la peur toute sa vie. Qui avait toujours refusé l'amour. Traquée, torturée, maudite par sa propre famille... blessée au plus profond de son âme mais ayant survécu jusqu'ici. La seule qui ne cèderait jamais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il la suplierait de le laisser l'aider. La seule qui avait vraiment besoin de son pouvoir mais qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ aider avec son oeil sans en mourrir. La seule... qui méritait et qui avait _besoin_ de son affection. Il voulait lui être utile, la rassurer.

- A... arrêtez...! Ah...! gémit-elle alors qu'il libérait ses poignets pour la dénuder tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Laissez-vous faire, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, embrassant la croix qui y était gravée.

- Je ne peux pas... je risque de vous...

- Tout ira bien Enen. Peu importent les risques, je ne vous laisserai pas seule ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir. Vous pouvez vous fier à moi.

- C'est... de la folie...!

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous détruire, dit-il en remontant vers son visage.

Repoussant sa mèche, il déposa un baiser sur le pentacle de sa paupière close.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Je suis maudite, vous le savez !

- Vous n'êtes pas maudite. Ce sont ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir qui le sont. Vous êtes pure Enen.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion, la jeune femme versant des larmes. Cette phrase... Dieu qu'elle avait espéré entendre cette phrase ! Même si c'était faux. Comment pouvait-elle être pure avec cette marque gravée sur son oeil ? Mais il avait suffit que Kitai le dise pour qu'un espoir naisse dans son coeur. Pourrait-elle, comme n'importe qui, avoir droit à un instant de bonheur ? Si c'était le cas, Kitai était le seul à pouvoir le lui apporter. Alors, passant ses bras autour du cou du Valmarien, Enen consentit enfin répondre à son baiser, s'abandonnant à son étreinte pleine de chaleur et de douceur.


	30. ça commence

Chapitre 30 : ça commence

Lorsque Kitai ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les rayons du soleil, il s'attendait à voir le visage d'Enen près de lui. Mais il fut surprit, pour ne pas dire déçut, de se trouver seul dans le lit. Il se souvenait pourtant bien s'être endormit avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Lui qui avait le sommeil léger, le fait qu'Enen ait pu partir sans qu'il le sente le laissait perplexe. C'était la preuve qu'il avait dormit dans une paix totale. Se sentait-il aussi bien aux côtés d'Enen ? Lui, qui la veille encore ne pouvait pas se décider à oublier Kana ? Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Enen occupait ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'elle avait brûlé son chapeau, montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait sa frustration de voir sa fierté d'être Valmarien bafouée. Soupirant, il baissa les yeux et sont regard s'arrêta sur de petites taches écarlates teintant les draps blancs. "C'est vrai... je lui ai prit son premier baiser... et sa première nuit". Il serra les dents en se rendant compte qu'il avait forcé Enen. L'absence de la jeune femme prenait tout son sens. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Enen en sortit enveloppée dans une serviette, les cheveux encore humides. Elle se figea en le voyant réveillé et lui se redressa surprit qu'elle soit encore là. Il pensait qu'elle était vraiment partie.

- Enen... dit-il gêné de la voir si peu vêtue et se rappelant de leur nuit passée ensemble.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi...?

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Croyez-moi... si j'avais _vraiment_ voulut vous arrêter, je n'aurais eut aucun mal à le faire. Ne vous reprochez rien.

- Mais vous... c'était tout de même...

"C'était quand même votre première fois !" Il la regardait se vêtir en silence. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça. Qu'elle ait passé un bon moment ou qu'elle le maudisse... "Peu importe, dites quelque chose !"

- Vous ne m'avez pas arrêté... mais est-ce que vous _regrêtez_ de ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-...

La jeune femme ferma doucement son placard, refusant de se tourner vers lui.

- _Moi_ je ne regrête rien, finit-elle par murmurer.

Puis, elle prit la direction de la sortie.

- Enen ! Appela-t-il pour la retenir.

Mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'insinuait-elle ? Que c'était _lui_ qui regrêtait ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi se soucier de lui dans un tel moment ? "C'est _moi_ qui l'ai forcée et elle... Je ne regrête pas du tout ! Ça me surprend tellement mais... je n'ai aucun regrêt ! Le simple fait d'avoir croisé son regard à l'instant... je n'arrête pas d'y penser... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois autant heureux d'avoir été son premier homme ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça se passe comme ça entre nous ?"

oOo

Eichi et Eisu étaient en train de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de leur plan. Le lendemain, il iraient chercher Elaine pour la faire évader de ce palais.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Eisu.

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Si on veux la sauver, il faudra prendre le risque.

- ça m'angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui l'attend là dedans ?

- Personne ne le sais. Mais on fera attention.

- Et si jamais on provoquait la colère de Nithael ?

- Tu veux vraiment la sauver, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais la faire entrer là dedans !

- C'est la seule issue qui n'est pas gardée. On la protègera avec nos vies.

- Tu serais prêt à donner ta vie pour elle ? Demanda Eisu surpris. Eichi qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Elaine ?

- C'est une emmerdeuse, dit catégoriquement son frère. Elle ne me cause que des problèmes.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je... je ne sais pas... répondit Eisu en rougissant.

Son frère l'observa du coin de l'oeil tripoter nerveusement un pan de sa veste.

- Et toi ? Finit-il par demander.

- M... moi ?

- Oui. Tu as le bégin pour la princesse ?

- Je... répondit Eisu gêné. Je pense que oui...

- Tu sais qu'une fois partie... il y a peu de chance pour qu'on la revois.

- Je sais... mais... je ne peux pas m'en empécher.

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien, elle aussi. Un jours, elle m'a pris pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Eisu avec espoir.

- Hum. Elle semblait déçue que ce soit moi qui l'ai portée. Comparé à toi, elle me traite comme un chien...

Eisu remarqua l'amertume dans la voix de son frère. Eichi avait-il aussi des sentiment pour Elaine qu'il n'osait avouer ? Et elle ? Que pensait-elle de son frère ? Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit à Elaine la vérité sur le fait que c'était Eichi qui était intervenu pour la sauver dans la salle du trône. Il avait trop peur que cela la pousse dans les bras d'Eichi. Elle était déjà consciente du fait qu'il l'avait sauvée du 13e pont...

Quand à Eichi, il fut surprit de ressentir une pointe au coeur après la confirmation des sentiments de son frère pour la princesse. De plus, pour il était évident qu'Elaine avait une nette préférence pour Eisu. "Pourquoi ça me travaille autant ? On ne la reverra plus jamais de toute façon. Ma vie sera bien plus tranquile sans cette casse-pieds." Mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de revoir la jeune fille au corps brûlé si légère dans ses bras. Ses formes féminines révélées par l'eau de la fontaine. Leurs doigts qui avaient faillit se frôler lorsqu'il avait voulut l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Elle portant sa veste. Elle le fixant avec ces yeux si semblables aux siens. Elle révélant sa magnifique chevelure dorée. Son esprit était remplit d'images d'_elle_. Et ça l'énervait.

oOo

- Comment vont tes parents ? Demanda Lise alors qu'elle se promenait avec Aoi.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais les choses ont l'air d'être rentrées dans l'ordre. Ils se sourient enfin.

- Tu vois. Il ne fallait pas tant t'inquiéter.

- Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère cache quelque chose. Et je crois que c'est un sujet _vraiment_ sérieux.

- Comme ?

- Je pense que ça touche à sa santé.

- Elle serait malade ? Quelque chose de grave ?

-... A mon avis c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai vraiment peur. Elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lise sera sa main dans la sienne.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là Aoi.

- Je sais, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Lise ! Les interrompit Kaze en accourant vers eux. Oups !

Il s'était rendu compte d'avoir mal choisit le moment pour arriver. "C'est la deuxième fois..." pensa Aoi rageur en se souvenant qu'ils avaient aussi été interrompus lors de la fête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa soeur tout aussi frustrée.

- On doit tous se rassembler dans le hall. Apparement, on aurait reçut des nouvelles des Valmariens.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à courrir vers le hall. Il y a peut-être des informations sur Elaine !

- Je coyais que tu ne voulais pas être dérangée... marmonna-t-il en suivant sa soeur et Aoi.

Ils furent les derniers arrivés, les conversations allant déjà bon train.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Aoi à son père.

- Le roi Eidan a envoyé un message.

- Il veut que je me rende à la jonction dans deux jours, précisa Anri.

- Il prévoie d'attaquer ? Demanda Teito.

- Il dit seulement qu'il souhaite une rencontre. Il n'y a aucune déclaration de guerre.

- C'est surement un piège, dit Kira. Tu ne dois surtout pas y aller seul. Emmène une escouade...

- Non. Je n'engagerai aucun mouvement de troupes.

- Mais s'il t'attends avec une armée ? S'inquiéta Raine. Tout ce qu'il veux c'est ta mort, tu le sais.

- Je ne mobiliserai pas mon armée, dit-il catégorique.

- Mais est-ce qu'il parle d'Elaine ? Demanda Lise. A-t-il l'intention de l'emmener ?

- Il n'en fait pas non plus mention, dit sombrement l'Empereur. Mais je me dois d'y aller.

- Tu n'iras pas seul, assura Teito. Nous venons avec toi.

- Tu t'engagerais officiellement dans ce conflict et Raggs avec.

- J'y suis déjà engagé. Anri, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oui, dit son beau-frère en posant une main reconnaissante sur son épaule.

- Je viens aussi, intervint Raine. Si jamais il l'emmène avec lui... je veux voir Elaine.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Valérian. C'est de ma faute si elle est retenue prisonnière.

- Non vous deux...

- Je t'en prie papa ! Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance. Je maitrise assez bien l'oeil de Raphael maintenant. La preuve, je suis là, à côté d'oncle Teito.

- Et moi je veux voir le visage de l'homme qui s'en prend à ma petite fille, dit Raine résolue.

- Ha... soupira-t-il. De toute façon vous nous suivriez...

- Il serait plus prudent que tous les autres retournent à l'église, dit Teito. A savoir les enfants, les gardiens, Sayu, Louise... et toi Kira.

- Mais... dit-elle réticente à le laisser y aller sans elle.

- Tu dois veiller sur Kiseki. Et sur Astel. De plus... ça me tue de le dire, mais je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec Frau.

- Je resterai avec eux, dit soudain Kana. Je ne suis plus très utile au combat. Et j'ai déjà trop négligé l'hôpital.

- Je reste aussi, dit Kitai.

Cette phrase lui valut le regard noir de Mikage. "Comme par hasard quand Kana décide de rester ! S'il tente quoi que ce soit je..." Mais il sentit la main de sa femme se poser sur son bras et se détendit aussitôt. Il devait lui faire confiance.

- Et nous ? Demanda Kora.

- Vous restez avec votre mère, dit immédiatemment Hikaru.

- De toute façon je veux rester avec Astel, dit fermement Yuta.

Celle si rougit quand les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Yuta se tenait si près d'elle. La princesse croisa même le regard soupçonneux de son père.

- Bien ! Dit Kira pour détourner l'attention de son mari. Prenez garde à vous.

- Tout ira bien Sayu ? Demanda Kenta inquiet de laisser sa femme enceinte.

- Mais oui. Ne crains rien.

- Je resterai à ses côtés, fils, dit Mr Sunberg en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sayu.

- Merci père.

- On va vous escorter jusqu'à l'église, dit Anri. Puis nous partirons. Pas question de prendre le risque qu'un nouveau kidnapping se produise.


	31. Le sanctuaire

Chapitre 31 : Le Sanctuaire

Elaine avait attendu patiemment toute la semaine d'avoir des nouvelles des deux princes. L'aube du dernier jour s'était levé, et la princesse commençait à se demander si on ne l'avait pas tout simplement oubliée. "Les gardes m'emmèneront bientôt devant le roi... S'enfuir est sûrement impossible après tout." Soudain, Elaine entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée de sa cellule. Se levant rapidement, elle s'accola à la grille et remarqua avec surpris que les deux gardes qui la surveillaient s'étaient éffondrés au sol, chacun arborant une flechette plantée dans leur cou. Elle était toujours en train de se demander ce qui s'était passé quand le visage d'Eichi apparu devant la grille. Retenant une exclamation de surprise, elle se recula.

- Vous... vous êtes venus... dit-elle incrédule.

- On n'aurait pas du ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique en dévérouillant la grille.

Avec l'aide de son frère, ils trainèrent les gardes à l'intérieur et les jettèrent sans ménagement tout au fond de la cellule. Elaine remarqua soudain que les garçons portaient de larges besaces sur leurs épaules. De la sienne, Eisu sortit un paquet de linges bleu pales. Elle fut surprise de le voir les lui tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le tissu.

- Des vêtements bien sûr, répondit Eichi. Vous redevenez une femme aujourd'hui. Si je puis dire...

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda-t-elle vexée en examinant les vêtements.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre ça, dit-il en évitant de répondre et lui tendant un voile blanc. Cachez vos cheveux.

Puis il sortit avec Eisu pour la laisser se changer.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée. Vous êtes _sûr_ qu'ils dorment ?

- Il y avait de quoi endormir un éléphant dans ces fléchette, répondit Eichi impatiemment. Arrêtez de discuter et dépéchez-vous.

- Le premier qui jette un oeil je le tue, prévint-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Qui voudrait voir... marmonna le prince en croisant les bras. Et puis il n'y a _pas grand chose_ à voir de toute façon.

- J'ai entendu ! S'exclama la princesse furieuse.

Les princes ne purent s'empécher de sourire, imaginant son visage rouge de fureur. La minute qui suivit, la grille se rouvrit et la princesse sortit.

- On a faillit att...endre, dit Eichi confut par ce qu'il voyait.

Voir Elaine porter les vêtements traditionnels de Valmaria... ils lui allaient si bien. Et en vint à regrêter de ne pas pouvoir voir sa chevelure brillante cachée sous le voile blanc.

- Vosu êtes très belle Elaine, dit Eisu le rouge aux joues.

- Merci, répondit celle-ci en souriant.

- Allons-y, dit brusquement Eichi en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Les deux autres le rattrapèrent et Elaine demanda :

- Quel est le plan ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entrés, gardez l'air naturel. Habillée ainsi, personne ne vous reconnaitra.

- Entrer où ?

Le prince ne répondit pas, mais elle le vit serrer le poing. Ils coisèrent plusiseures personnes sur leur chemin. Et même si la plupart avaeint jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui accompagnait les princes, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué qui elle était vraiment. Elaine se crispa tout de même quand une patrouille passa près d'eux. Était-ce les soldats envoyés pour la chercher ? Que se passerait-il quand ils découvriraient qu'elle avait disparu. Voyant son trouble, Eisu lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Elaine lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle fut obligée de presser le pas pour suivre le rythme d'Eichi. "Je sais qu'on est pressés mais tout de même !" Soudain il s'arrêta et elle se cogna contre son dos.

- Prévenez quand vous faites ça, se plaignit-elle en se massant le nez.

- Nous y sommes.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient devant une immense porte de bois brut. Et chose étrange, sous les battants s'écoulait un petit filet d'eau dans une tranchée étroite.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant de ce qu'Eichi lui avait dit sur l'eau de la fontaine. Elle provenait du sanctuaire !

- Vous comptez me faire entrer à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Eichi posa les yeux sur elle et vit l'apréhension dans le regard d'Elaine.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

- Il y a un passage au fond du sanctuaire, expliqua Eisu. Des chevaux nous attendent à l'extérieur. C'est le seul chemin qui n'est pas gardé.

- Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit que la dernière femme qui y était entré n'avait pas survécu ? Insista-t-elle en agrippant la chemise d'Eichi. Qu'elle était morte mystérieusement ?

- Eisu viens de vous le dire... c'est le seul chemin. Et il nous faut aussi détruire le sanctuaire si nous voulons éviter que d'autres sacrifices aient lieu. Afin d'éviter que mon père continue à vous pourchasser vous et votre frère.

- Vous comptez... le détruire ? Mais c'est un de vos lieu les plus sacré...

- C'est _le_ plus sacré, précisa Eisu. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour assurer la paix, nous allons le faire Elaine. Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes avec vous. On vous protègera.

- Prenez tout de même ça, dit Eichi en lui tendant sa dague.

Elaine l'observa avec des yeux exorbités.

- Je croyais que vous alliez me protéger...

- On ne sais jamais. Je préfère savoir que vous l'avez sur vous. Mais nous ferons tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à l'utiliser.

- Je vous fais confiance, dit-elle en prenant l'arme.

Eichi ouvrit doucement les lourdes portes, et ils se glissèrent en silence à l'intérieur. L'endroit était d'abord sombre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les torches accorchées aux murs s'allumèrent d'elles-même.

- C'est normal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est la première fois que j'entre, avoua Eisu. Mais Eichi est déjà venu.

- ... elles se sont allumées plus vite que d'habitude, murmura son frère en scrutant les environs.

Les deux autres l'observaient en se demandant si c'était mauvais signe. Quand il se rendit compte de leur frayeur, il dit :

- Ce ne sont que des torches !

- Oui... dit nerveusement Eisu. Tu as raison.

- Dépéchons-nous, avant que père se rende compte de ce qui se passe.

Ils avancèrent en silence dans le mystérieux sanctuaire, qui à leur grand soulagement semblait désert. Il aurait été dificile d'expliquer leur présence aux prêtres.

- Tout va bien pour l'instant, dit Eisu rassuré. On s'est peut-être trop inquiété pour rien.

- Oui... dit doucement Elaine. Mais l'atmosphère est un peu lourde, non ?

- Lourde ? Demanda le prince perplexe. Je n'ai pas l'impression que... Elaine !

La princesse était soudainement tombée à genoux au sol, les mains portées à sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elaine ? Demanda Eisu paniqué. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

La princesse les fixait sans répondre. Elle bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et pourtant elle essayait de leur faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Eisu effrayé à son frère.

- Je ne...

Puis lorsqu'il vit la princesse tapoter sa gorge, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle, il comprit avec horreur.

- Elle n'arrive pas à respirer !

- Quoi ? S'affola Eisu. Elaine !

Celle-ci s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise, sur le point de tomber inconsciente. Voilà comment était morte la femme qui était entrée dans le sanctuaire. Sans blessures apparentes... par asphyxie ! Soudain Eisu lui fit relever la tête et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elaine et Eichi écarquillèrent les yeux. La princesse allait se débattre quand elle se rendit compte que le prince lui insufflait de l'air. Puis il s'écarta rougissant et dit :

- Je suis désolé... c'était le seul moyen.

Elaine le fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds quand elle se sentie brutalement tirée par le poignet et forcée à se remettre en route.

- Il faut se dépécher avant qu'elle ne manque d'air à nouveau, dit Eichi en la trainant derrière lui.

- Attends-moi ! S'exclama Eisu en leur courant derrière.

Elaine fixait l'expression du prince Eichi qui la tenait toujours par le poignet. Il avait les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Était-il à ce point inquiet pour elle ? "Il ne serait tout de même pas... non, c'est impossible." Il coururent ainsi pendant plus de deux minutes avant qu'Eichi se rende compte qu'Elaine était sur le point laisser échapper le dernier souffle d'air qu'il lui restait. "Bon sang ! Et on est même pas arrivés au bout !" Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils s'étaient fait repéré ! Eichi pouvait entendre le bruit des pas des soldats qui les poursuivaient. "Il ne manquait plus que ça !" Il allait ordonner à son frère de continuer sans lui, mais Eisu le devança.

- Pars avec elle Eichi. Fait sortir Elaine d'ici ! Je vais les retenir.

- Mais...

- Allez ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui vais faire le sale boulot.

Eichi fixa un instant son frère, puis acquiesçant il prit la main d'Elaine et l'obligea de nouveau à courir. Celle-ci regardait toujours derrière elle le prince lui faire un signe d'au revoir.

- T'as intérêt à nous rejoindre ! Cria Eichi à l'intention de son frère.

- Protège-la ! Répondit Eisu sur le même ton.

Bientôt, Eisu disparut de leur vue et ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit de leurs propres pas. Eichi ralentit soudain en sentant la main d'Elaine se crisper dans la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Son visage était devenu rouge sous ses efforts pour tenir le plus de temps possible. Alors Eichi l'obligea à s'arrêter. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je n'arriverai pas à tenir..." Soudain le prince tendit la main vers elle et fut surprise de voir ses doigts se refermer sur le voile blanc qui lui cachait les cheveux. Il tira dessus délicatement et le lui retira. "Quoi...? Mais qu'est-ce que..." Puis elle sentit les doigts du prince dans ses cheveux et il l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres. Elaine sentit avec soulagement revenir l'air qui lui manquait. Et lorsqu'elle crut que le prince allait s'écarter, elle fut surprise de le sentir l'obliger à entrouvrir un peu plus les lèvres. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra tout contre lui. "Il... il..." Il était en train de l'embrasser ! Un vrai baiser. Le premier qu'elle ait jamais reçut. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise pour essayer de le repousser, mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui. Et bientôt sa raison de s'accrocher à lui changea du tout au tout. Elle était si troublée ! Elaine avait l'impression que son esprit s'était complètement vidé. Elle ne pensait même plus à la dangerosité de sa situation. Au fait qu'elle était poursuivie, qu'ils avaient laissé Eisu derrière, que le sanctuaire essayait de lui prendre la vie... tout ça semblait complètement futile. Aussi commença-t-elle à répondre à son baiser. Quand enfin Eichi se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il relacha brusquement la princesse qui s'affessa contre lui. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...? Je..." Il rougit brutalement en croisant le regard d'Elaine. Celle-ci avait les doigts posés sur ses lèvres, se rendant vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé.

- C... continuons, bafouilla Eichi en se détournant.

La princesse le suivit, fixant le dos du garçon. "Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Eichi ne peut pas être... il ne serait pas..." Elaine rougit en s'apercevant que son coeur battait à tout rompre. "Et moi ? Pourquoi je lui ai répondu ? Ce garçon est tellement... tellement..."

Quand à Eichi, il se gifflait mentalement. "Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Mais _pourquoi_ j'ai fais ça !" Il avait beau se le demander, il connaisait parfaitement la réponse. Toutes les fois où la princesse avait réclamé son frère, son expression heureuse en se rappelant de Valérian, les sourires qu'elle échangeait avec Eisu, la façon dont elle laissait Eisu lui prendre la main... et pour finir le voir poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elaine. Il était _jaloux_ bon sang ! "J'arrive pas à le croire... je suis jaloux d'Eisu." Puis le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par le bruit d'un écoulement d'eau. Arrivés devant une large cuve dressée juste en face d'une porte ouvragée, ils arrêtèrent leur marche. L'eau de la cuve s'écoulait doucement dans la tranchée qui creusait le sol d'ici à la fontaine au dehors. Elaine jeta un coup d'oeil, se demandant comment la cuve se renflouait en eau, car le niveau ne semblait pas baisser malgré l'écoulement.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Fontaine sacrée, lui rappela le prince. C'est _magique_ comme vous dites.

- Hum... aquiesça-t-elle impressionnée.

-...

-...

- Vous parlez ! S'exclama Eichi surpris. Vous arrivez à respirer seule ?

- Ah...! dit-elle en s'en rendant compte à son tour. C'est vrai...

- Vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte avant...

- Je... je pensais à autre chose.

Le malaise se réinstalla entre eux. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à autre chose ! Impossible de se sortir aussi rapidement de la tête ce qui venait de se passer ! Puis son attention se porta sur la grande porte. Elle lui semblait familière... où avait-elle bein pu en voir une semblable ? Certainement pas au palais. A Raggs ? Non plus... Mais alors ? Où ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le prince en la voyant perplexe.

- J'ai l'impression... d'avoir déjà vu cette porte. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose. Entrons.

Eichi poussa doucement les battants et ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle en alcove. Sur la droite, un passage s'ouvrait sur escalier. C'était sûrement la sortie secrète dont parlait Eichi. Mais son attention fut plutôt captée par l'énorme puit qui creusait le centre de la salle, un promontoire le surplombant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

- C'est ici que repose notre dieu. Tout au fond de ce puit.


	32. Sacrifice

Chapitre 32 : Sacrifice

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'église. Les autres étant partit en direction de la jonction. Kana marchait en silence sous les arcades, un plateau à thé entre les mains. Tout était prêt. Elle l'avait su à l'instant où Anri avait parlé de la missive du roi Valmarien... l'heure était venue. Il était temps pour elle d'agir. En serrant les dents, elle se rappela son dernier échange avec Mikage.

_- Mikage ! S'exclama-t-elle en le retenant par la manche alors qu'il s'éloignait avec les autres._

_- Oui ? Demanda-t-il surpris. _

_- ... fais attention à toi. _

_- Tout ira bien. Mais toi reste loin de **lui**. _

_- Je l'ai déjà repoussé de nombreuses fois. Aucun problème de ce côté là. _

_- J'espère bien. Je dois y aller._

_Il allait se retourner mais Kana le retint. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta son mari. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je reste ? _

_- Non ! Non... tu dois y aller. C'est juste que... je t'aime. _

_- Ah ! Rit-il. Juste ça ? _

_- Non, tu n'as pas compris. **Je t'aime**._

_Elle avait levé la main gauche en prononçant ces mots, faisant briller son alliance à la lumière du soleil. Souriant doucement, Mikage se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il ne lui donna qu'un tendre baiser, mais sa femme le força à l'approfondir, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Jamais Kana ne l'avais embrassé comme ça. D'ordinaire c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative. Et il ne pu s'empécher de rougir face à la ferveur de son épouse. A plus forte raison que tout le monde les observait. Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à le relacher, elle dit en souriant :_

_- Prend soin de toi. _

_- Hum, acquiesça-t-il l'esprit toujours brouillé en rejoignant les autres sous les sifflets d'admiration._

_Kana le regarda partir le coeur lourd. Personne n'avait vu la larme qu'elle venait de verser. _

Et maintenant, le temps des larmes était révolu. Kana avait une mission qu'elle seule pouvait accomplir. Sauver ce monde et leur futur à tous. Avec précaution, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Astel, priant pour que la jeune fille soit seule.

- Entrez ! Lui répondit la princesse en ouvrant la porte. Oh ! Kana.

- J'ai préparé du thé. Tu veux bien en boire avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Entre.

Jetant un oeil à la pièce, Kana s'assura qu'elles étaient seules. Puis elle posa le plateau sur la commode. Astel s'asseya sur le lit et dit en souriant :

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous buvons le thé seulement toutes les deux.

- J'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi, dit Kana en préparant le thé.

- Au sujet du bracelet ? Devina Astel. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- ça doit beaucoup te faire peur. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais te parler, dit Kana en sortant la fiole de sa manche et versant discrètement le contenu dans la tasse de la princesse.

- Quoi alors ?

- De ton baptème, répondit Kana en lui tendant la tasse.

- Mon baptème ? Demanda Astel surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à en dire ?

- Aria est ta marraine, dit Kana en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Mais il y a un secret dont je n'ai jamais parlé. Excepté à Sayu.

- Un secret ? Questionna la princesse curieuse. Quel genre de secret ?

- Eh bien, figure-toi... que ta mère m'avait d'abord demandé d'être ta marraine. Mais j'ai dû refuser.

- Pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus. Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma précieuse filleule. Crois-moi... refuser a été un choix qui ne m'enchantait pas. Je le regrête maintenant. Te voir si belle alors que tu atteindras bientôt ta majorité.

- Si je l'atteins un jour... murmura-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le bracelet.

Kana posa sa main sur le bijoux afin de l'obliger à relever la tête vers elle.

- Tu l'atteindras, et tu le dépasseras de beaucoup ! Tu te marieras... avec Yuta.

- Tante Kana ! Dit Astel en rougissant.

- Tout le monde a dû le remarquer à l'heure qu'il est. Même ton père.

- Oui, j'ai vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Yuta. Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord...

- Tu épouseras Yuta et tu auras beaucoup d'enfants. Tu vivras très vieille.

- Tu te lances dans la voyance ? Plaisanta la princesse en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Pourquoi pas ? Rit Kana. Mais je m'égare. Ce que je tenais absolument à te dire... c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai toujours été prête à tout pour te protéger. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

- Tu aimes beaucoup maman pas vrai ?

- Oh oui... et je t'aime autant qu'elle.

- Hum... dit faiblement Astel dont la tête commencait à tourner.

- Tu devras prendre bien soin de toi, et d'elle.

- Je... je ne me sens pas très... murmura la princesse en vacillant sur le côté.

Puis elle laissa tomber sa tasse, qui s'écrasa au sol et tomba lourdement contre l'épaule de Kana qui la rattrapa par la taille.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. Mais tout ira bien. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire.

Kana allongea doucement Astel sur le lit, puis elle lui retira le bracelet qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le passant à son propre poignet, il se referma aussitôt hermétiquement. Elle vérifia le pouls d'Astel. Rien. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que son coeur se remette en marche. Kira ou Yuta feraient sûrement bientôt leur entrée. Elle devait faire confiance à Senji-sama. Alors, elle caressa une dernière fois la joue de la jeune fille et murmura avec douceur :

- Sois heureuse.

Kana ressortit en silence de la chambre et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassebler les gardiens dans le Temple. Et pour ça... il serait préférable qu'elle ait l'aide d'Enen. Car Kitai refuserait catégoriquement de l'aider. Il connaissait son plan, mais ni la façon ni le moment où elle devait le mettre en oeuvre. Kana n'était pas loin de l'entrée du Temple quand par miracle, elle apperçut Enen qui avançait vers elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle faillit même passer à côté d'elle sans la remarquer.

- Enen ? Appela Kana.

- Oh ! Kana-san. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue.

Pour une raison inconnue, Enen ne semblait très ravie de la voir. Peu-être avait-elle même fait _semblant_ de ne pas l'avoir vue.

- Il semblerait, dit Kana perplexe. En fait j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Une faveur ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda Kana en levant son poignet pour qu'elle puisse voir le bracelet.

- C... comment avez-vous...? balbutia Enen choquée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez...

- Exactement. Aidez-moi Enen.

- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Vous... vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous ne pourez jamais enlever ce bracelet !

- Il disparaitra avec moi.

- Et tous les gens qui vous aiment ? Vous allez les abandonner ?

- Je vais les sauver.

- Mais pourquoi _vous_ ?

- Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps Enen. J'ai trop abusé de mes pouvoirs de l'Eau. Avant de partir, je voudrais que ma mort ai une utilité.

- Vous avez gardé ça pour vous... réalisa-t-elle. Alors c'est pour ça que Kitai...

- Je ne voulais faire souffrir personne. Aidez-moi à rassembler les gardiens dans le Temple Enen.

- Je refuse Kana. Est-ce que vous savez que Kitai... il...

- Je sais. Et lui aussi il sait. Il ignore seulement que j'ai choisit d'agir maintenant.

- Je vais le prévenir tout de suite, dit Enen en s'apprétant à partir.

Mais une soudaine impression de piqure à la base du cou la fit vaciller. Et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Kana.

oOo

- Astel ! Dit joyeusement Kira en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille. Regarde ce que j'apporte !

Elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau à thé garnit de petits biscuits. Mais elle fut déçue de voir sa fille allongée sur le lit.

- Tu dors à cette heure ? Bouda-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait poser le plateau sur la commode, elle se rendit compte qu'un autre plateau s'y trouvait déjà.

- ça alors... avec qui as-tu bu le thé ? Astel ?

Puis elle remarqua les débris de la tasse qu'avait laissé tombé Astel. Prise soudain de panique, Kira lacha le plateau et secoua sa fille.

- Astel ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Astel !

Soudain, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que sa fille ne respirait plus. "Non..." elle vérifia rapidement son pouls et fut térrorisée de ne rien sentir.

- ASTEL ! hurla-t-elle en donnant de petites tapes sur les joues de sa fille. A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN !

- Pourquoi hurlez-vous ? Demanda Yuta en entrant précipitament suivit par Kitai.

- Astel..., ne réussit qu'à dire Kira à travers ses larmes. Elle...!

Le jeune homme s'approcha et fit le même constat que la reine. Plus aucun pouls.

- Ce n'est pas... vrai...

- Elle n'a plus le bracelet, remarqua Kitai.

- Qui se soucie de ça ! Cria Kira. Ma fille...! Ma petite fille...

- Comment a-t-elle réussit ? Murmura Kitai. Laissez-moi l'examiner.

Il poussa Yuta et s'approcha de la princesse. Bien que son coeur ne batte plus, son corps était très chaud. On aurait dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Alors c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il en comprenant enfin.

- Quoi ? Demanda Yuta perdu.

- Rassurez-vous, la princesse n'est pas morte. Elle se réveillera bientôt.

- Mais... commença Kira sans comprendre.

- On lui a donné un faux poison, expliqua Kitai. Il arrête le coeur quelques instants. Le temps de s'emparer du bracelet.

- Mais _qui_ a fait ça ? Demanda Kira en serant sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est Kana, avoua Kitai.

- Pourquoi elle ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Elle vous a tous mentit. Ce sont 50 années de vie qu'elle a perdu. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre... voir moins.

- Vous mentez...

- Je vous assure. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. Et il semble que mon maître lui ai donné ce faux poison. Elle va se sacrifier pour tous vous protéger.

- Je... je dois l'arrêter ! Dit Kira en se levant. Yuta, je te confie ma fille.

- Oui madame.

oOo

Kana venait de finir de placer les quatres gardiens à leur place dans le Temple, les ayant tous piqués à l'aide d'une éguille à l'index pour récupérer une goutte du sang de chacun. Ils étaient tous profondément endormis. Elle même avait été consciente lors du précédent rituel et eux ne devaient surtout pas le vivre. Elle espérait seulement que le sédatif qu'elle leur avait donné serait assez puissant pour leur épargner toute souffrance. Puis se plaçant devant l'autel, elle y déposa les 4 pendentifs. "ça y est. J'y suis Senji-sama. Et je m'apperçois que j'ai fait ce choix depuis longtemps." Kana inspira profondément, puis déclama :

- Moi Kana, précédente gardienne de l'Eau, je suis venu réclamer le pouvoir du Temple de la Vie. J'offre ma vie en sacriffice et je fais le voeux...

oOo

- Plus vite ! S'exclama Kira en jetant un oeil à Kitai qui courrait derrière elle. On va arriver trop tard !

- Vous êtes sûre que vous venez d'accoucher ? Demanda-t-il essouflé.

- Vous êtes sûr d'être un homme ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Vous...

- Nous y sommes !

Avec toute la force de son élan, Kira se jeta contre le battant. En entrant dans la pièce, elle entendit avec désespoir :

- Rupture du sceau !

- NON ! cria Kira alors qu'elle voyait son amie disparaitre dans une intense lumière blanche.

Il leur était impossible de s'approcher, ne pouvant qu'être spectateurs de ce rituel qui allait prendre la vie de Kana. Au bout d'une bonne minute, la lumière commença à faiblir et ils purent enfin distinguer la scène. Les 4 gardiens reprenaient chacun conscience aux coins de la salle, alors que Kana était assaissée sur l'autel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kana ! S'exclama Kira en courant vers son amie. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Elle tendit la main vers Kana pour lui saisir l'épaule, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Kana venait de disparaitre dans un éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kitai surpris.

- Elle... elle s'est téléportée.

- C'est possible de faire ça ?

- A présent, _tout_ lui est possible. Elle a obtenu un pouvoir infini...

- Ka... kana... murmura une voix toute proche.

- Enen ! S'inquiéta Kitai en courant vers elle.

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Non... elle nous a... elle nous a endormis.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

- Kitai... je... je suis tellement désolée.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas réussit... à l'arrêter.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Elle t'a endormie.

- Mais... je n'ai pas réussit à protéger Kana... je n'ai pas pu protéger la femme que tu aimes...! Je suis désolée !

- Enen...

- Pardon ! Pleura-t-elle contre lui. Pardonne-moi Kitai !

- Ne pleure pas Enen, dit-il en la serrant tout contre lui. Je suis impuissant face à tes larmes. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer... ça fait trop mal.

- Je... je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

- Je suis en train de dire... que la femme que j'aime, c'est _toi _Enen. C'est toi...

- Tu mens...

- Je suis sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant relever le visage. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprenne ? Pour que tu m'accepte ?

- Mais tu aimais Kana il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu ne peux pas avoir changé d'avis aussi facilement.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, Enen. Je l'ai reçut en plein coeur le jour où tu as brûlé ce maudit chapeau.

- Alors j'avais raison de le brûler ? Dit-elle en souriant heureuse.

- Tu as été la seule à comprendre ce que je ressentais. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'ai agit de façon égoïste en te volant ton premier baiser et ta première nuit.

- Tu n'as rien volé du tout. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui les ai reçus.

Ils échangèrent un baiser de bonheur. Enfin ils se comprenaient.

- Mais... dit tout de même Enen hésitante. Kitai tu sais que... vivre avec moi, c'est très dangereux.

- Vivre sans toi, c'est inconcevable, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

- Jamais je ne te blesserai... murmura Enen appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

- Je le sais Enen. Et maintenant, je suis désolé, mais je dois aller les rejoindre.

- J'allais le dire, dit Kira impatiemment. Nous devons nous dépécher.

- Je viens aussi, dit Enen.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Je pense.

- Pourquoi je pose la question alors que je préfère de loin de tenir dans mes bras ? Se demanda Kitai à haute voix en la soulevant.

Ils sortaient de la salle quand ils vivrent Sayu accourir avec son beau-père.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai eu un mauvais préssentiment.

- Kana a utilisé le Temple, expliqua Kira. Occupe-toi des gardiens, nous allons à la jonction.

oOo

- Qu'y a-t-il au fond de ce puit ? Demanda Elaine inquiète en jetant un oeil dans les profondeurs obscures.

- Personne ne le sait, dit Eichi qui n'était pas non plus très rassuré. Cela fait des siècles que personne n'a tenté d'y descendre. Et on dit qu'aucun de ceux qui ont essayé n'en sont revenus...

- ça met à l'aise...

- Regardez. Il y a de vieilles cordes ici. Mais ce serait trop dangereux de les utiliser. On va simplement jeter les explosifs. Je ne connais pas la profondeur exacte, mais ce que nous devons détruire se trouve tout au fond du puit. Espérons que les explosifs n'exploseront pas trop tôt.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Un homme ne reviens pas sur sa décision, dit-il en sortant les explosifs de sa besace.

- Hum. Mais cet endroit... j'ai vraiment l'impression que...

Soudain elle réalisa où elle avait déjà vu la porte. A l'église du 7e district ! Une porte tout aussi importante... celle du Temple !

- Je me souviens maintenant ! Cette porte est identique à celle qui se trouve à l'église !

- Quoi ? C'est impossible voyons.

- Je vous assure !

Soudain, une voix furieuse s'exclama :

- Eichi !

Le prince se redressa aussitôt, en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Celui-ci s'avançait à grand pas. Il avait l'air enragé.

- Comment as-tu osé enfreindre mes ordres ! Où est le prince Valérian ?

Eichi se plaça devant Elaine pour la protéger du regard de son père, mais il était trop tard, celui-ci avait remarqué l'étrange couleur de cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en se figeant à un mètre d'eux. Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Personne, répondit éfrontément son fils. Qu'est-il arrivé à Eisu ?

- C'est _moi_ qui pose les questions ! Qui est-elle ?

- Vous devriez le savoir, dit Elaine en se plaçant aux côtés d'Eichi. Vous avez pourtant vu mon visage de très près. J'en ai encore mal au front.

-... quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas... vous êtes...

- Je suis la princesse Elaine, dit fièrement la jeune fille. Ravie de vous être officiellement présentée, votre altesse.

Elle avait craché les derniers mots. Cet homme ne méritait pas son titre. Vivement, il lui aggripa le poignet. Eichi, s'interposa et essaya de lui faire lacher prise.

- Les incapables ! S'exclama le roi furieux. Alors pendant tout ce temps, le prince Valérian était tranquillement dans son palais ! Vous n'avez jamais eu l'oeil de Raphael !

- Evidemment que non. Me torturer n'y pouvait rien changer. Je suis une femme et vous ne pouvez plus me sacrifier.

- Vous vous trompez là dessus _princesse_ !

D'un geste brusque, il la poussa en arrière dans le vide. Effrayé de la voir tomber, Eichi lui saisit le poignet et il fut entrainé avec elle. Désespérément, il tenta de s'accrocher à l'une des vieilles cordes qui pendaient encore dans le puit. Il sentit sa main le brûler alors qu'il arrêtait leur chutte.

- Père ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. "Il ne se soucie même plus de mon sort..." Soudain il entendit un léger craquement, et levant les yeux, il se rendit compte avec horreur que la corde était en train de s'effilocher.

- Pas ça... murmura-t-il effrayé en serant le poignet d'Elaine.

A aucun prix il ne voulait tomber avec elle dans ce puit. Elaine ne devait pas tomber !

- La corde ne tiendra pas... murmura celle-ci en comprenant parfaitement leur situation.

- ça tiendra ! Faites-moi confiance, je vais nous sortir de là.

Soudain ils se sentirent glisser brusquement d'un cran. Levant de nouveau les yeux, Eichi se rendit compte que la corde était déjà à moitié effilée et il ressera sa prise sur la main d'Elaine.

- Vous le voyez bien... dit-elle faiblement. A deux nous sommes trop lourds.

- ça va aller, vous allez vous servir de moi pour vous hisser.

- Non Eichi. Au moindre mouvement, elle lachera.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste.

- S'il vous plait... remerciez Eisu pour toute l'aide qu'il m'a apporté. Je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'ici sans lui.

- Remerciez-le vous-même ! Je ne suis pas votre messager de l'amour !

- Non... dit Elaine en serrant la main d'Eichi de toutes ses forces. Vous ne l'êtes pas.

Il fixa la jeune fille qui lui souriait, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle versait des larmes.

- Elaine ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Eichi. _**Je**_ choisit.

Alors Elaine lacha la main du prince qui rafermit immédiatemment sa prise sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Accrochez-vous !

- Je... si je peux vous sauver ainsi...

- Ne faites pas ça Elaine !

- J'aurais tant voulu... dit-elle d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

- Elaine ! S'écria-t-il en sentant sa main glisser de plus en plus entre ses doigts.

- J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec vous.

Eichi fixait la jeune fille qui pleurait sous ses yeux. Dans son regard, il pouvait voir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de quiconque. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi... avec autant de tendresse... et de désespoir. Alors il se rendit compte qu'il ne la retenait plus que par le bout des doigts.

- Elaine ! S'exclama-t-il terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaitre.

Mais la seconde qui suivit, ses craintes se concrétisèrent. Les doigts d'Elaine lui échappèrent et alors qu'elle se savait tomber dans le vide, sur ses lèvres se formèrent les derniers mots qu'elle lui adressait : _je t'aime_.

- ELAINE ! hurla Eichi en la voyant disparaitre dans les ténèbres du puit.


	33. Résurrection

Chapitre 33 : Résurrection

Elaine se sentait tomber dans le vide à une vitesse vertigineuse, rien n'aurait pu la sauver de la mort qui l'attendait au fond de ce puit sombre. Elle pouvait encore entendre l'écho de la voix d'Eichi qui hurlait son nom lorsqu'une faible lueur blanche l'enveloppa entièrement. Et alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol, Elaine sentit sa chutte être ralentie par ce qui lui semblait être un voile protecteur. Puis elle se stoppa net et resta étrangement suspendue au dessus du sol, les bras en croix. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Étrangement la faible lumière qui l'envelopait se mit à circuler sur son corps et elle se concentra au niveau de ses poignets. La seconde d'après, un éclair de douleur la traversa et ses poignets furent comme transpercés par la lumière. Malgré sa souffrance, Elaine ne réussit pas à émettre le moindre cri. C'était comme si une force invisible lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empéchant de respirer. Le sang coulait abondament de ses mains et retombait au sol avec un bruit sinistre. Puis la douleur cessa et la pression disparut lui permettant de reprendre difficilement son souffle. Soudain sous elle, Elaine entendit le bruit sourd de pierres glissant les unes sur les autres. Quelque chose s'ouvrait dans le sol. Térrifiée, elle vit une petite sphère de lumière s'élever dans les airs et se placer à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elaine eut rapidement sa réponse quand la sphère se changea en rayon de lumière et qu'il vint la toucher en plein milieu du front. La douleur qu'elle ressentit alors fut pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Et alors qu'elle hurlait toute sa souffrance, Elaine sut qu'elle ne survirait pas à cette douleur qui semblait lui fendre le crâne.

oOo

Eichi avait réussit à se hisser hors du puit. Il se retrouvait à présent à genoux au sol devant son père, tremblant à la fois de rage et de désespoir. Soudain Eisu entra précipitament dans la salle. Il s'inquiéta en voyant son frère ainsi.

- Eichi ! Dit-il en s'acroupissant près de lui. Ça va ? Où est Elaine ?

- Elaine... murmura Eichi en serrant le poing. Elaine est...

- Eichi... intervint le roi. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien mon fils.

- Vous... ! Dit rageusement Eichi en posant un regard plein de haine sur son père, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage. Il y a un instant à peine, vous vous fichiez bien de savoir si j'allais y passer !

- Mais non voyons... tenta son père en s'avançant.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! J'étais là, pendu au dessus du vide à une corde qui allait céder et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt !

- Hein ? S'étonna Eisu. De quoi tu parles Eichi ?

- Il a poussé Elaine dans ce puit ! Et je suis tombé avec elle en essayant de la sauver. On était bloqués mais... elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse m'en sortir...

- Elle est tombée au fond du puit... ? Père comment avez-vous pu faire ça ! C'était une femme ! C'est contre toutes les lois de Nithael !

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Nous devons écraser Barsburg et Raggs quels que soient les moyens. Ou notre pays sera détruit par leur alliance.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que vous le dites ! Elaine était...

- Cette fille au sang mêlé vous a embrouillé l'esprit. Elle vous a retourné contre moi. Mais c'est terminé à présent. Car grâce à son sacrifice, Nithael va pouvoir renaître.

- Elaine avait bon coeur... elle ne méritait pas cela.

- Elle est morte pour me sauver ! Cria Eichi en tapant du poing sur le sol.

"Elaine...! Ce que tu as dit avant de tomber... je n'ai pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu n'es plus là avec moi..."

- AAAAAAAHHH !

Eichi rouvrit soudain les yeux en entendant ce long hurlement. C'était Elaine ! Puis une vive lumière blanche venant du fond du puit illumina la pièce. Si vive qu'ils durent se protéger les yeux. Mais Eichi les rouvrit subitement quand il crut entrevoir une forme s'élever dans les airs. Pouvait-il espérer... ? Quand la lumière s'éténua, il su que ses espoirs étaient fondés. Le corps d'Elaine flottait au-dessus du promontoire. Mais son angoisse refit surface en voyant les vêtements bleus de la jeune fille devenus rouge sang, quelques gouttes écarlates s'écoulant du bout de ses doigts.

- Elaine ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant sur le promontoire.

A peine eut-il tendu les bras que le corps de la princesse s'affessa et il la serra contre lui en la ramenant là où son frère l'attendait.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Eisu anxieux en voyant le visage et les poignets ensanglantés d'Elaine. Tout ce sang...

- Elle respire, répondit Eichi en vérifiant l'état des poignets de la jeune fille.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Puis il essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage avec sa manche et retint une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est... c'est la marque de Nithael ! S'exclama Eisu.

En effet, sur le front d'Elaine était à présent gravé un soleil englobant une étoile. Le signe de leur dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Père ?

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, Eichi se rendit compte que son père semblait tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passerait après l'avoir jetée dans le puit ?

- Eh bien... tout cela devait conduire à la résurrection de Nithael. Cette fille aurait dû être dévorée par le dieu.

- Vous avez fait tout cela sans savoir ce qui allait vraiment en résulter !

Soudain il sentit Elaine bouger faiblement contre lui.

- Elaine ? Dit-il en la secouant légèrement. Elaine tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux.

- Elaine ! Renchérit Eisu.

La jeune fille ouvrit subitement ses yeux devenus rouges flamboyants et les garçons ainsi que leur père furent soudain propulsés contre le mur par une force invisible. Sonnés, ils virent Elaine se relever lentement, et alors qu'elle les fixait, il sentirent une puissance terrifiante émaner d'elle. Ils se remirent debout tant bien que mal et les princes s'avançèrent vers elle.

- Elaine... dit doucement Eichi.

- _Est-ce toi qui m'a invoqué ? _

Eichi fronça les sourcils. "Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Je ne connais pas cette langue."

- Ce n'est pas la voix d'Elaine, nota Eisu perplexe.

- _Est-ce toi qui m'a invoqué ?_ Répéta-t-elle à l'intention d'Eichi.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis Elaine ! Répondit Eichi impuissant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il tendit la main vers elle mais stoppa immédiatemment son geste. Son regard. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui l'avait pétrifié. Elle le fixait et pourtant... c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Ce n'était plus Elaine.

- Seigneur Nithael, dit le roi en s'inclinant. Je suis celui qui vous a invoqué.

Elaine tourna la tête vers lui et jeta un oeil au pendentif sacré qu'il portait autour du cou.

- _Tu es le roi de Valmaria. Pourquoi m'as-tu tiré de mon long sommeil ?_

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre contre les puissances de Barsburg et Raggs. Prêtez-nous votre pouvoir pour que nous puissions les écraser et ainsi assurer la protection de Valmaria.

- _Ainsi l'équilibre a été rompu... Puisque c'est toi qui m'a invoqué et que tu portes le pendentif sacré des rois. Je t'accorderai mon aide. _

- Merci Seigneur. Nous devons nous mettre en marche immédiatemment.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Eisu.

- Elaine, je t'en prie reprends-toi ! Dit Eichi en faisant un pas vers elle.

- _Silence !_

Les princes se turent immédiatemment. Même s'il ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait, ils avaient parfaitement saisit le message.

- _Qui sont-ils ?_ Demanda-t-elle au roi.

- Mes fils Seigneur. Eichi est l'aîné, dit-il en désignant le prince héritier.

- _Aucun de vous ne possède le sang des anciens rois. Contrairement à cette jeune fille, _dit-elle en se désignant du pouce.

- C'est vrai. Mais elle a aussi du sang de Barsburg en elle. C'est pourquoi je l'ai sacrifié bien que ce soit une femme.

- Rendez-nous Elaine, intervint Eichi. Si vous ne quittez pas son corps nous vous combattrons.

- C'est à Nithael en personne que tu t'adresses Eichi, dit son père outré. Tais-toi ou tu subiras sa colère.

- Je me fiche de savoir si c'est un dieu ou un mauvais esprit ! Je veux qu'il me rende Elaine.

- Cette fille ne reviendra pas. Tu dois l'accepter.

- N'y comptez pas !

- _ça suffit ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps._

Elle leva la main vers Eichi et il s'effondra subitement au sol.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Eisu en s'agenouillant près de son frère.

- _Partons_, dit-elle au roi en lui tendant la main.

Dès qu'Eidan la toucha, il disparurent dans un éclair de lumière. D'abord stupéfait, Eisu tenta désespérément de réveiller son frère, mais sans succès.

- Eichi ! S'exclama-t-il en le secouant. Eichi réveille-toi !

oOo

- Nous y sommes, dit Mikage en descendant de son hawkzile. C'est la jonction.

- Tu t'improvises guide pour faire oublier ta séparation passionnée avec Kana ? Se moqua Teito.

- C'est pas bientôt finit ? Soupira Mikage fatigué qu'ils n'aient pas arrêté d'en parler tout le temps du voyage jusqu'ici. Tu es juste jaloux que Kira ne t'ai pas fait la même faveur.

- Que...! rougit son meilleur ami.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Aria sachant que s'ils commençaient ça n'en finirait jamais. On aura l'air fins si le roi Eidan arrive et qu'il vous vois agir comme des gamins.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il peut bien penser ! S'exclama Teito.

- Tu es sensé représenter tout un peuple... soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, et au nom de mon peuple je lui en mettrai une dès qu'il apparaitra ! Enlever Elaine...

- Teito, le prévint sa soeur en ayant remarqué l'inquiétude revenir sur le visage de Raine.

- On va la récupérer, la rassura Anri.

- Mais après ce qu'a dit Astel... dit sa femme angoissée. Elaine va tomber dans un puit sombre ! C'est peut-être déjà arrivé au moment où on parle !

- J'ai questionné un peu plus Astel, dit doucement Risa. Comme pour moi, sa vision était un peu confuse... mais elle est sûre d'avoir vu la porte de Temple.

- Alors le puit se trouverait à l'église ? Demanda Wida perplexe.

- Aucune chance, dit Hakuren. On se serait au courant si il y avait un tel endroit à l'église.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Kyle. Si Astel a vu la porte... ça signifie qu'Elaine va rentrer à l'église ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

- C'est le_ puit_ la mauvaise nouvelle, lui rappella Liam. Elaine est sensée tomber dedans.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, marmonna Valérian. Astel peut avoir toutes les visions possibles, je retrouverai ma soeur. Je n'oublie pas que si elle est toujours là-bas, c'est pour me protéger.

oOo

Pendant plusieures minutes, Eisu s'était évertué faire reprendre conscience à son frère. Celui-ci était aussi raide qu'un cadavre.

- Je t'en prie Eichi ! Ne me fais pas ça... Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

Enfin son frère consentit à lui obéir et il cligna doucement des yeux.

- Eisu ?

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé le pire.

- Où sont père et Elaine ?

- ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis.

- Et tu les as laissés faire ! Tu aurais dû me laisser et les suivre pour les arrêter !

- Ils ont _disparu_ ! Se défendit Eisu. Et j'ai eu peur qu'elle t'ai tué...

- ... non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Je l'ai cru aussi un instant, mais ensuite j'ai bien sentit qu'elle avait retenu sa force.

- Tu crois que... c'était Elaine ? Qu'elle est encore là quelque part dans son corps ?

- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

- On doit la retrouver et la faire revenir avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à son propre peuple. Mais où ont-ils pu aller ?

- J'en ai une petite idée. Il n'y a qu'un endroit en ce monde où les trois nations peuvent se retrouver sans que l'une ait l'avantage sur les autres.

- C'est à dire ?

- La jonction.

oOo

Ils étaient là depuis plusieures heures et commencaient à s'impatienter. Le roi Eidan avait-il vraiment l'intention de venir ?

- Est-ce qu'il se serait moqué de moi ? dit Anri à bout de nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporterait ? Demanda Kenta.

- Rien en effet...

- Quelqu'un approche, leur fit remarquer Hakuren.

Ils tournèrent tous aussitôt les yeux vers Valmaria. Effectivement, quelqu'un s'avançait dans leur direction et s'arrêta au sommet de la masse rocheuse. Une personne qu'ils auraient pu reconnaître entre mille.

- E... Elaine ? Murmura Raine en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'avancer davantage, Anri la retint par le bras.

- Attends.

- Pourquoi ? C'est Elaine ! J'en suis sûre !

- C'est peut-être un piège.

- Mais non ! C'est notre fille ! Maintenant lache-moi !

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et courut vers sa fille.

- Raine ! Reviens !

L'Impératrice gravit rapidement la crête et s'arrêta devant sa fille, tendant la main vers elle.

- Elaine... dit-elle en souriant doucement. Ma petite fille.

Un sourire naquit aussi sur les lèvres d'Elaine. Mais il n'avait rien de tendre. Anri le remarqua et il s'écria :

- Raine éloigne-toi !

Trop tard. Le sang jaillit et Raine tomba en arrière au bas des rochers.


	34. Prise de contrôle

Chapitre 34 : Prise de contrôle

Anri se précipita vers sa femme et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait été que blessée à l'épaule. Au dessus d'eux, Nithael observait perplexe la dague ensanglantée qu'il tenait dans son poing serré. Sa main tremblait. Pourquoi ? Cette femme n'était pas la première qu'il blessait. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avoir seulement blessée ? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir eut l'intention de la tuer. "_C'est impossible... cette fille ne peut pas agir maintenant que je me suis emparé de son corps_".

- Elaine ! S'écria Anri en serrant sa femme contre lui. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire à ta mère ?

Alors c'était ça. Il s'agissait de la mère de la fille. Peut-être son corps avait-il instinctivement dévié la dague au dernier moment. Mais il ne laisserait plus jamais une telle chose se reproduire.

- Tu pourrais répondre Elaine ! Continua Anri en dévisageant sa fille.

- _Désormais je ne suis plus Elaine._

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprend rien.

- C'est la langue de Dieu... dit Teito incrédule.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Mikage. Tu arrives à la comprendre ?

- Oui. Grâce à l'oeil de Michael.

- J'ai aussi compris ce qu'elle a dit, précisa Valérian.

- Alors ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle n'était plus Elaine, répondit Teito.

- Plus Elaine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

- Et oui ! Intervint une voix grave dissimulée derrière Elaine. Votre chère petite princesse est désormais le réceptacle du dieu Nithael.

- Roi Eidan ! Dit Anri sur un ton méprisant. Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?

- Je viens de vous le dire. Votre fille n'existe plus, son corps est maintenant la propriété de notre dieu.

- Ce n'est pas possible... murmura Valérian. Rendez-moi ma soeur !

- Prince Valérian... Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Votre soeur a bien su garder votre secret. Mais toutes les choses ont une fin. Et aujourd'hui ce sera celle de Raggs et Barsburg.

- Alors là n'y comptez pas ! S'exclama Mikage furieux. On se battra tous jusqu'au bout pour défendre nos pays !

- Non Mikage, intervint Teito. Personne ne va se battre. Pas vous en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Réfléchit. Il s'agit tout de même d'Elaine.

- Mais il a dit qu'elle avait disparu...

- Je ne pense pas. Regarde son front.

Ils plissèrent tous les yeux et aperçurent la marque qu'Elaine portait.

- C'est un soleil avec une étoile au centre... dit Mikage. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Un oeil. Voilà ce que je vois.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Teito avait raison.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Souvenez-vous de la vision d'Astel. Elle a peut-être seulement _cru_ voir la porte du Temple. Et si il y en avait une similaire à Valmaria ? Et si les Valmariens gardaient caché un troisième oeil derrière cette porte ? Au fond d'un puit...

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est un troisième oeil ? Demanda Aria sans arriver à y croire. Leur culte et le notre n'ont rien à voir !

- Ils considèrent seulement l'incroyale puissance de l'oeil comme celle d'un dieu. Ils se trompent sur toute la ligne. Ça pourait expliquer le fait qu'elle parle cette langue et que Valérian et moi soyons les seuls à pouvoir la comprendre. Et puis ce nom... Nithael. Je ne peux m'empécher de voir la ressemblance avec ceux de Raphael et Michael. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda Mikage à Teito.

- Valérian et moi allons nous en occuper. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre ses pouvoirs.

- Avez-vous bientôt fini de bavasser ? S'impatienta Eidan. Seigneur Nithael, détruisez-les !

Ils virent Elaine faire un pas en avant, mais sa route fut barrée par Teito et Valérian.

- Elaine... murmura son frère. Reprends-toi !

_- Hors de mon chemin... Qui êtes-vous ? _

- Je suis Teito Raggs. Roi des Raggsiens.

- Et je suis Valérian Barsburg. Prince héritier de l'Empire et frère de la jeune fille que vous possédez !

_- Raggs et Barsburg... _dit-il méprisant._ Vous devez être **leurs** porteurs..._

- Je porte l'oeil de Michael, confirma Teito.

- Et moi celui de Raphael.

Les yeux d'Elaine flamboyèrent plus que jamais. Elle semblait être dans une fureur noire.

- Vous aussi, dit prudemment Teito. Vous êtes l'esprit d'un oeil. N'est-ce pas ?

_- Je suis Nithael... et je vais vous éliminer !_

Elle tendit les mains vers eux, et ils furent propulsés en arrière. D'un geste elle les fit léviter à quelques mètres du sol avant de les faire lourdement s'écraser à terre.

- Il est fort... murmura Teito en se relevant péniblement. Fait attention Valérian.

- Oui... mais comment va-t-on l'arrêter sans blesser Elaine ?

- Je ne sais pas... attention !

Ils évitèrent de justesse une puissance vague de zaiphon.

- Seigneur Nithael ! Intervint Eidan. Ignorez-les ! Je veux d'abord la tête de l'Empereur Anri !

_- Tais-toi ! _S'exclama rageusement Nithael._ Ce sont leurs têtes que **je** veux ! _

- Vous devez m'obéir, dit le roi avec une légère hésitation en voyant son regard enragé. Je porte le médaillon !

Le roi brandit sont médaillon en l'air et Nithael fronça les sourcils. Les poings d'Elaine étaient si serrés que quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol. Que se passait-il ? Ce médaillon avait-il le pouvoir de contrôler Nithael ? C'était sûrement le cas, car poussant une exclamation de fureur, Nithael se détourna de Teito et Valérian afin de se diriger vers le groupe. Anri serra Raine plus fort dans ses bras. Elaine s'approchait pour les tuer. Mais leurs amis s'interposèrent.

- Je t'en supplie Elaine ! S'exclama Teito derrière elle. Il s'agit de ta famille ! Réveille-toi !

- On ne vous permettra pas de forcer Elaine à blesser sa famille, dit fermement Aria. Elaine ne blessera personne !

_- C'est **moi** qui décide de ce qu'elle fait, _dit Nithael en levant le bras prêt à utiliser le maximum de son pouvoir.

Soudain Nithael se figea. Cette sensation... une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie. Se retournant lentement, il dévisagea Teito et Valérian. Le prince l'observait intensément, mais ce qui les effraya tous, ce fut de voir les yeux verts de Teito devenus aussi rouges que le sang.

_- Alors vous vous êtes décidés à montrer vos sales tronches ?_ Demanda Nithael plein de mépris.

- _Calme-toi Nithael_, dit doucement Michael.

- _ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment... _murmura Raphael.

Soudain, Valérian tendit le bras vers Teito et l'attaqua, forçant celui-ci à s'éloigner d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! S'exclama Kyle qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Valérian a-t-il attaqué Teito ?

- Les esprits de Michael et de Raphael semblent avoir prit le dessus sur eux, répondit Hakuren. Ils sont dans le même état qu'Elaine.

- C'est pas vrai... dit Wida impuissant. Ne me dites pas que Raphael va s'allier à Nithael pour tuer Teito ?

- C'est probable, répondit Liam tout aussi déconcerté.

- Peut-être pas... intervint Hikaru. Regardez.

Reportant leur attention sur la scène, ils virent Nithael attaquer Valérian.

- _Nithael ! _Se révolta Raphael. _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? _

_- Tu me demandes** pourquoi**...? Je vais vous tuer tous les deux pour m'avoir trahis ! _

- Mouais... je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais ils ont tous l'air d'avoir des comptes à régler, dit Kenta perplexe.

- J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils se disent ! S'exclama Mikage frustré.

- Si seulement Kira était là... murmura Aria. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut aussi comprendre cette langue.

- Et toi Hikaru ? Avec ton oeil de la vérité ? Demanda Wida.

- Je n'arrive pas à tout saisir... répondit celui concentré sur les trois "dieux". Leur esprit est vraiment complexe... mais je crois qu'il est question de trahison. Nithael les accuse de l'avoir trahi.

- _Trahis ?_ Répéta Raphael.

- _Oui... __êtes allés __**lui**__ parler d'__**elle**__. A cause de vous, j'ai perdu Maria ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais..._

-_ Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Maria ! _Se défendit Raphael._ Ce n'était pas __**moi**__ Nithael ! Ça ne peut être que lui..._

Il s'était tourné vers Michael, l'air menaçant.

-_ Ce n'était pas moi non plus_, répondit calmement celui-ci. _Écoutez-moi..._

- _Non !_ S'exclama Raphael. _C'est forcément l'un de nous ! Et comme je sais que ce n'est pas moi... tu es coupable Michael ! _

- _Mais réfléchit !_ S'emporta soudain Michael. _Si c'était vraiment moi, pourquoi aurais-je été puni au même titre que vous ? _

- _**Il**__ n'a tout simplement aucune pitié_, répliqua Raphael. _Trahir ton ami... ton frère ! Ça ne t'auras rien rapporté ! Comme tu as dû être déçu... _

- _Je n'ai trahi personne ! Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris... mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Et je sais que toi non plus. Parce que__** moi**__ j'ai confiance en toi Raphael ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous deux ! _

-_ N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Tout ce temps où j'ai essayé de te détruire... Aucun de mes porteurs n'y est parvenu, mais aujourd'hui j'y arriverai ! Au nom de Nithael et Maria ! _

- _Je savais très bien que tu me soupsonnais et que tu voulais me détruire. Mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours poussé mes porteurs à essayer de te retrouver. Je voulais que tu sache que je n'y étais pour rien !_

- _ça suffit, je ne t'écoute plus... je ne supporte pas de te voir. _

- _C'est à moi de dire ça !_ Intervint Nithael à bout de nerf._ Savoir que tout ce __temps vous étiez tranquilement dans vos porteurs ! Ça m'enrage ! J'ai été scellé tout ce temps au fond d'un puit sombre ! Des milliers d'années que je suis seul... seul avec les ténèbres. Je me fiche de savoir lequel de vous deux m'a trahis ! Je veux me venger, c'est tout. Ma Maria est morte, et rien ne me la rendra ! _

Il allait se jeter sur eux quand soudain il trébucha et tomba à genoux au sol, se tenant la tête en criant de douleur. Quelques mètres plus loin, le roi Eidan brandissait son médaillon.

- _C'est lui qui fait ça ?_ Demanda Raphael fou de rage.

- Arrêtez de discuter ! S'exclama Eidan. Tuez la famille impériale Nithael !

Un hurlement d'impuissance s'échappa de la gorge d'Elaine.

- _Arrête ça immédiatemment humain !_ S'exclama Raphael._ Comment oses-tu essayer de prendre le contrôle de Nithael ! _

- _C'est __**lui**__ qui a dû lui donner ce médaillon_, dit sombrement Michael. _Il a tout prévu... pour que le calvaire de Nithael ne cesse jamais. _

- _Toi ferme-la ! Si tu es vraiment fidèle à Nithael, aide-moi à anéantir cet humain ! _

- _Je ne tuerai personne_, répondit calmement Michael. _Humain ou immortel. _

- _Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai de toi après lui. _

Raphael se précipita en direction d'Eidan, mais celui-ci força Nithael à se mettre entre eux.

- Protégez-moi Nithael ! Ordonna le roi.

Celui-ci serrait les dents, tremblant de rage d'être ainsi contrôlé sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- _Enfoiré ! L'utiliser comme bouclier... _

- Je suis le roi de Valmaria, Nithael doit m'obéir !

- _Valmaria hein ? Alors c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle maintenant ? Écoute-moi roi de pacotille ! Je vais te faire la peau si ça continue ! _

- _Raphael !_ Intervint Michael en s'approchant.

- _Ne te mêle pas de ça !_ S'exclama Raphael.

Il envoya une attaque sur lui sans se rendre compte que Nithael venait précisément de l'attaquer sous les ordres d'Eidan qui l'avait vu baisser sa garde. Se défandant et cherchant à dévier l'attaque de Nithael, Michael lança aussi son zaiphon. Lorsque les trois attaques entrèrent en contact, il y eut comme un reflux et une grande explosion cacha la scène aux autres. Ils s'étaient tous jetés au sol, les hommes protégeant les femmes avec leur corps. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne fut gravement blessé, et ils s'en sortirent avec quelques égratinures. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du roi Eidan qui, trop proche de la scène, se trouvait à présent au bas des rochers, le visage en sang et la main toujours crispée sur le médaillon sacré. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus inquiets pour les corps d'Elaine, Valérian et Teito. Ceux-ci étaient allongés au sommet de la masse rocheuse, immobiles.

- Teito ! S'exclama Mikage inquiet.

- Mes enfants... murmura faiblement Raine qui avait repris ses esprits.

Soudain, ils virent Elaine se redresser lentement. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, mais grâce au ciel, elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée.

-_ Vous... allez payer... maintenant !_ Dit Nithael en se relevant avec difficulté.

Ils comprirent qu'Elaine était toujours contrôlée et qu'elle s'apprettait à en finir avec les deux autres quand ils la virent s'avancer vers eux, la main tendue. Soudain un cri retentit :

- ELAINE !

Deux personnes à cheval s'approchaient au galop. Deux Valmariens à ce qu'ils purent en juger. Celui qui semblait avoir crié sauta de cheval en pleine course et courut vers elle. Mais il se figea en voyant le roi Eidan innanimé au sol. Puis il reporta son attention sur la princesse qui s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque sur Valérian.

- Elaine ! Je suis là ! Tu dois te réveiller !

- _Ferme-la... _murmura Nithael en sentant son corps trembler au son de la voix du garçon. "_Elle essaye encore de reprendre le dessus_."

- C'est ton frère que tu es sur le point d'attaquer ! Valérian ! Tu te souviens ?

-...

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer Elaine ! Pas lui ! Ni personne d'autre !

- _Je ferai ce qu'il me plait ! _

- Je ne vous comprend pas ! Et je me fiche de ce que vous avez à dire ! C'est à Elaine que je parle !

- _Sale gamin..._ enragea Nithael.

- Elaine je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu es toujours là quelque part, je le sais ! Tu aurais pu me tuer tout à l'heure mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Et à présent, c'est ton frère que tu vas épargner !

- _Tais-toi...!_ s'exclama Nithael en se forçant à garder sa main tendue vers Valérian.

- Souviens-toi Elaine ! Rappelle-toi la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ! Pour protéger ton peuple ! Pour protéger _Valérian_ ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois reprendre le dessus ! Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. Celle qui a le plus de volonté ! Tu _peux_ le faire !

Stupéfait, Nithael vit sa main s'abaisser lentement sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. "_Non !_" Puis il se rendit compte que sa main ne se contentait pas de s'abaisser. Elle venait de s'emparer de la dague d'Eichi qu'il portait à la ceinture. "_Qu'est-ce que...?_" Impuissant, il se vit lever l'arme, prêt à se poignarder lui-même.

- Elaine ! S'exclama Anri apeuré.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Elaine ! Intervint Eichi paniqué que la jeune fille aille si loin pour reprendre conscience. Ne te blesse pas !

"_Arrête ça !_" s'exclama interrieurement Nithael. A sa plus grande surprise, il reçut une réponse : "Libérez-moi".

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Eisu en voyant le corps d'Elaine complètement figé.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit son frère. Ils doivent se livrer une bataille intérieure...


	35. La fin de la bataille ?

Chapitre 35 : La fin de la bataille ?

- "_Reste en retrait femme !_"

- "Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à ma famille. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre."

- "_Il est regrettable que ce soit toi qui me serve de réceptacle. Et que ce soient des membres de ta famille qui aient reçut les esprits de Raphael et Michael. Mais je dois me venger !_"

- "Membres de ma famille ou pas... je vous aurait tout autant arrêté. Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de les tuer."

- "_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ça fait __**des siècles**__ que je ne pense qu'à ça !_"

- "Vous mentez..."

- "_Sale petite...!_"

- "Nos esprits ont fusionné. Je peux lire en vous autant que vous en moi. Tout ce temps, vous n'avez pensé qu'à une seule chose et ce n'était pas la vengeance."

- "_Vas-y, éclaire moi..._"

- "Vous pensiez simplement à **elle**. Vous pensiez à Maria."

- "_Ne prononce pas ce nom... tout est finit depuis longtemps._"

- "Ce ne sera pas finit tant qu'elle sera dans vos pensées... et dans votre coeur."

- "_Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?_"

- "Je descend en ligne directe du premier roi de Valmaria. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais particulièrement fière... mais maintenant que je connais la vérité..."

- "_Qu'elle vérité ? Ne me fait pas rire petite, il n'y a rien de glorieux dans mon histoire_."

- "Je l'ai vue dans votre esprit... cette femme qui se nomme Maria. Elle était blonde comme moi, mais elle avait les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel."

- "_Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle est __**morte**__..._"

- "Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ? Ne vous-êtes vous pas demandé pourquoi les Valmariens étaient les seuls à posséder les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs ?"

-"..."

- "Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication. La femme que vous aimiez est à l'origine de la lignée Valmarienne. Quand vous avez été séparés, elle portait un enfant. Et il est devenu roi de Valmaria."

- "_Cesse de dire des absurdités. Maria ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte de moi. C'est impossible..._"

- "Vous aviez un corps ! Tout comme Raphael et Michael ! Votre_ propre_ corps !Chacun de vous était censsé protéger l'un des trois pays. Vous protégiez celui de Maria. Et le nom même de ce pays porte son nom. Val_maria_. Son fils a dû choisir ce nom en l'honneur de sa mère."

- "_Ce n'était pas mon fils..._"

- "C'était forcément le votre ! Vous n'avez pas seulement été puni pour avoir aimé cette femme ! Vous lui aviez donné un fils...

- "_Il suffit !_"

- "On m'a toujours dit que les Valmariens étaient plus robustes que la normale. De toute ma vie, je ne suis jamais tombée malade. De même que mon frère ou mon père. Ma propre grand-mère est morte de tristesse plutôt que de fatigue ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse affaiblir un Valmarien. Rendez-vous à l'évidence, c'est parce qu'un peu de votre sang coule dans leurs veines. Dans mes veines ! Voilà pourquoi je peux aussi bien vous résister ! C'est pour ça que j'ai survécu jusqu'ici... vous êtes mon ancêtre. Acceptez-le."

- "_Je ne veux pas l'accepter ! Si j'y ai pensé ? C'est la première chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux lorsque j'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps ! Mais l'accepter... c'est penser de nouveau à elle. C'est imaginer sa souffrance à __**elle**__ ! Elle qui a dû vivre seule loin de moi !_"

- "Vous étiez bien plus seul qu'elle..."

- "_Tais-toi maintenant ! Je vais continuer ce que j'ai comencé ! Et me venger ! Que ce soit un ou les deux qui m'aient trahis... je ne laisserai pas passer ça !_"

- "Je mourrai plutôt que de vous laisser faire. Et vous mourrez avec moi"

- "_C'est absurde !_"

- "Je vais nous libérer tout les deux"

Plus les secondes passaient, plus la confusion gagnait les spectateurs de ce combat intérieur.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Aria angoissée.

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Kenta impuissant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudain une voix familière derrière eux.

Se retournant, ils virent avec stupéfaction Kana s'avancer vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...? demanda Mikage éberlué. Comment as-tu fais pour...

- J'ai laissé le hawkzile un peu plus loin, se justifia-t-elle rapidement. Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Mikage nota que sa femme avait parlé sans le regarder dans les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Aria lui résuma la situation et Kana prit un air déterminé.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mikage. Personne ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

- Je...

- Regardez ! S'exclama Liam en pointant Elaine du doigt.

Celle-ci venait d'abattre sa lame. Mais à leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son sang que la dague fit couler. Eichi s'était précipité sur elle, portant autour du cou le médaillon qu'il avait arraché au corps sans vie de son père, et stoppant à main nue la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne le coeur de la princesse. Celle-ci l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Le flamboiement de ses pupilles sétant aténué. Puis il sera un peu plus fort sa prise sur la dague, son sang coulant peu à peu au sol.

- En tant qu'héritier du trône de Valmaria... murmura-t-il. Je vous ordonne de libérer l'esprit d'Elaine.

Il la sentit tréssaillir dans ses bras. Puis elle s'affessa contre lui. Déjà affaiblit, Nithael n'avait plus la force de résister aux pouvoirs du médaillon. Il laissa donc l'esprit d'Elaine refaire surface et celle-ci lacha la dague qui roula au sol.

- Ei..chi... murmura la jeune fille contre lui.

- Elaine ! Dit-il rassuré. C'est toi. C'est vraiment _**toi**_.

- Je te demande pardon...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu es blessé... dit-elle en touchant sa main ensanglantée.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Et ton père est... à cause de moi il est...

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je le sais. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner pour ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

- Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle, pleura-t-elle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à part me détruire avec lui...

- Ne pense plus jamais à te sacrifier. Ni pour moi ni pour personne.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, se souvenant du sentiment d'agonie qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant tomber dans le puit alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il tenait encore sa main entre ses doigts.

-Ei...Eichi... murmura-t-elle faiblement à bout de souffle.

Il la relacha enfin mais ce fut pour presser son corps contre le sien. Caressant ses cheveux, il dit :

- Ne lache plus jamais ma main...!

- D'accord... dit-elle encore un peu perdue.

Puis il la fixa à nouveau dans les yeux et dit :

- Ce que tu m'as dit avant de tomber... répète-le.

- Ce que je t'ai... demanda-t-elle confuse.

Puis la mémoire lui revint et elle rougit fortement.

- P... pourquoi je devrais le répéter ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux embarassée.

- Je veux être sûr que je ne l'ai pas imaginé.

- Je... commença-t-elle en lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil gêné.

Il la fixait si intensément qu'Elaine avait l'impression qu'il allait entrer en elle. Cela la fit rougir de plus belle et elle s'exclama :

- Je...! Je t'aime prince borné !

- Pff ! Pouffa-t-il. Le "prince borné" n'était pas nécessaire, si ? Et puis qui est le plus borné des deux ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je t'aime tellement... je n'oserais pas ! Dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots et le voir sourire doucement en lui caressant les cheveux... cela gela un instant l'esprit de la princesse.

-...quoi ?

- Tu es devenue sourde ? Demanda-t-il amusé. J'ai dit : je t'aime... princesse bornée !

- A... arrête de te payer ma tête !

- Je suis très sérieux, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je ne te lacherai plus jamais.

- Eichi... murmura-t-elle incrédule.

- Et on trouvera un moyen de te libérer définitivement de Nithael. N'aie pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle en se blotissant contre lui.

- Elaine ! S'exclama Anri en accourant vers elle.

Les autres le suivaient de près, Mikage soutenant sa soeur.

- Papa...! dit-elle lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie... ma fille. Comme tu m'as manqué... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais inquiet. Tu as dû m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir agit.

- Non... j'étais heureuse que tu me fasse confiance.

- Merci, dit-il soudainement à Eichi. Merci d'avoir protégé ma fille.

- Remerciez aussi mon frère, dit le prince. Il l'a protégée plus longtemps que moi.

- Mais toi tu l'as protégée bien **mieux** que moi, répliqua Eisu. C'est la troisième fois que tu lui sauves la vie.

- Troisième fois ? Demanda Elaine confuse. Mais non... ce n'est que la deuxième...

- C'est Eichi qui vous a sauvée de la torture, avoua Eisu. Pas moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir avoué plus tôt.

- Eisu... murmura-t-elle en croisant le regard triste du prince.

- Tu l'as protégée mieux que tu ne le crois, dit son frère en lui tapant sur l'épaule. C'est dur à avouer, mais j'étais jaloux de toi. Vous étiez tellement complices tout les deux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?

- Non mon frère, sourit-il. De toute façon, c'est moi qu'elle a choisit.

- C'est cruel à dire... se plaignit Eisu.

- Excusez-moi, intervint soudain Anri alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Valérian, mais celui qui choisit, c'est **moi**.

Cela refroidit aussitôt Eichi qui perdit son sourire.

- Papa ! Se plaignit Elaine.

- N'écoute pas ton père, dit doucement Raine en s'agenouillant près de sa fille.

- Maman ! S'exclama la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou. Pardon maman ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- Je le sais ma chérie. En fait, tu m'a sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il voulait te poignarder... j'ai eu tellement peur !

- Tout va bien à présent. Tu es de retour parmi nous.

- Comment va Valérian ? Et oncle Teito ?

- Ils sont inconscients tous les deux, répondit Anri.

- On devrait peu-être leur retirer les yeux de Michael et Raphael, proposa Hakuren. Tu saurais le faire Anri ?

- Je pense que oui. Mais ça pourait être dangereux de le faire de force.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit doucement Aria. Ce serait un problème s'ils reprenaient encore le contrôle de leurs corps.

- Très bien... j'y vais.

Alors qu'il tendait une main au dessus de chacune de leurs mains droites, un grand tourbillon de vent se déchaina autour d'eux. Ils s'agripèrent les uns aux autres mais la puissance du vent était si forte qu'il furent tous propulsés aux bas des rochers. Se redressant avec difficulté une fois le vent tombé, ils furent surpris d'apercevoir une nouvelle personne se tenant debout au sommet de la masse rocheuse. Mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier cet être de _**personne**_ ?


	36. Archange

Chapitre 36 : Archange

Devant eux, se tenait un être surnaturel. Et pourtant... son apparence n'était pas aussi inconnue que cela. Ses cheveux immensément longs, brillant à la lumière du soleil, qui semblaient faits d'argent pur... ses yeux rougeoyants ressemblant à de véritables flammes... vêtu entièrement de blanc... un blanc d'une telle pureté. Et pourtant les deux ailes immenses qu'il portait dans le dos semblaient ternes en comparaison. Quelque chose de sombre se dégageait de lui. Sa seule présence était oppressante. Et son regard... il avait l'air de pouvoir s'insinuer au plus profond d'eux ! Personne ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot. Personne sauf :

- Vous vous êtes enfin montré, dit calmement Kana en s'avançant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Mikage en essayant de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà hors de portée, et l'impression oppressante que dégageait cet être l'empéchait d'aprocher.

- Comment Kana arrive-t-elle a s'approcher de lui ? Demanda Aria. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hakuren en la serrant contre lui.

Et pour la première fois, l'être parla d'une voix aussi profonde que les entrailles de la Terre et aussi fluide que de l'eau qui s'écoule lentement.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il en langue commune.

Ils furent tous surpris de ne pas l'entendre utiliser la langue de Dieu, car il semblait tout aussi surnaturel que les esprits des trois yeux. Et ils commençaient à se demander si ce n'en était pas un quatrième.

- Vous êtes Gabriel, répondit Kana.

- Gabriel ? Murmura Hikaru. L'archange ?

- En effet, dit l'être sacré. Et vous, Kana... vous venez de vous mettre sur mon chemin.

- Reviens Kana, dit Mikage inquiet pour sa femme.

- Celui qui s'interpose sur le chemin des autres, dit-elle en avançant un peu plus, c'est **vous**.

- Kana ! S'exclama Raine apeurée, ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Mais cela fit rire Gabriel. Un rire qui leur glaça le sang.

- Je ne m'interpose pas... je _crée_ les chemins. Je tiens le destin de tous les humains dans mes mains. Tout comme ceux de Michael, Raphael et Nithael.

- C'était **vous**, l'accusa Kana. Vous avez scellé Nithael.

- Oui. Il avait échoué dans sa mission.

- Echoué ? Il est seulement tombé amoureux ! En quoi cela contrevenait-il au fait qu'il devait protéger un peuple ?

- Il s'était laissé distraire. J'ai dû intervenir.

- Mais vous avez aussi puni Raphael et Michael ! Pourquoi ?

- Ils étaient au courant, et ils m'ont caché la vérité. Mais mon pouvoir est absolu et je n'ai pas eu besoin que l'un d'eux prononce un mot pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

- Alors Nithael n'a pas été trahis, réalisa Elaine.

- Je suis omniscient et tout puissant ! Je _sais_ tout et je _peux_ tout. J'ai crée ce monde ainsi que la race humaine. Je suis le créateur des trois peuples ! Que ce soit leur langue ou leurs cultures... Et je dirige leur destin !

- Vous vous prenez pour Dieu ? Demanda Kana d'une voix forte.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Kana resta silencieuse. Tous deux se toisaient.

- Je n'ai ni votre avidité, ni votre prétention, répondit-elle finalement. Ce que j'ai fait... c'est dans le but de les protéger **tous**.

- Vous voulez dire... protéger le genre humain ? Railla-t-il. Ne pensez pas être devenue plus puissante que moi.

- Peut-être pas plus puissante. Mais j'ai de quoi vous tenir tête.

- De quoi ils parlent ? Demanda Kenta perplexe.

- Je n'en aucune idée... répondit Wida.

Soudain, un bruit sourd approchant les fit se retourner, et ils virent avec surprise deux hawkzile se poser sous leurs yeux. Kira, Kitai et Enen se précipitèrent vers eux aussitôt descendus. Puis ils se figèrent en apercevant Gabriel.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kira.

- L'archange Gabriel à ce qu'il semble, répondit Kyle.

- L'archange...? Seigneur ! Teito ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers son mari toujours alongé au sol.

Elle le secoua légèrement et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. A leur grand soulagement, ses pupiles avaient repris leur couleur verte. Valérian se réveilla quelques secondes après lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda Teito en se redressant.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, dit Hakuren. On a un plus gros problème à régler.

- Kana ! S'exclama Kira en se relevant. Reviens ici !

S'apercevant de la présence de son amie, Kana tourna la tête vers elle. Kira serra les dents lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Kana n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière.

- Kira, demanda Mikage. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Kana... Dit-elle sombrement. Kana a utilisé le Temple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Elle a pris le bracelet d'Astel... et elle a récupéré le pouvoir du Temple !

- Pourquoi... dit-il faiblement en se retournant vers sa femme. Pourquoi Kana !

Mais celle-ci refusait de se retourner. "Ce serait beaucoup trop dur de voir son visage..."

- Je ne sais pas quel serment vous avez fait au Temple, continua Gabriel. Mais aucun d'eux ne peut me détruire. Vous pensez bien que j'y ai veillé.

- C'est vrai. Vous avez crée le Temple. Et vous avez peut-être crée ce monde et donné la vie à ses habitants. Mais vous ne contrôlez sûrement pas leur destin.

- Détrompez-vous. Au fil des siècles, j'ai trouvé très amusant de voir comment réagissaient les humains à toutes sortes de situations. C'est pourquoi j'en ai provoqué plusieures. Guerres, épidémies... leurs haine et leur désespoir. J'avoue m'être bien amusé.

- Mais les choses ont commençé à vous échapper. Vous ne les contrôlez plus aussi bien qu'avant. Votre influence sur eux diminue. De même que vos pouvoirs.

- Sornettes ! J'ai un pouvoir absolu.

- Les anomalies qui concernent le Temple. Que ce soit le point de rassemblement des gardiens ou leurs capacité à se battre. Toutes ces failles démontrent votre déclin.

- Je suis sur le point de remettre les choses en ordre. La moitié du travail aurait déjà été faite si vous n'étiez pas intervenue !

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est la princesse de Raggs qui devait utiliser le Temple ! Elle qui est un mélange parfait entre les trois peuples, dont le sang de chacun d'eux coule dans ses veines ! Il me la fallait !

- Et vous ne l'aurez pas.

- Oh je l'aurai. Quand je me serai débarassé de vous... le bracelet reviendra vers elle.

- Non, le bracelet va disparaitre avec moi.

- Pour ça il faudrait que **je** disparaisse. Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je vous l'ai dit... je suis tout puissant.

- Que comptiez vous faire d'Astel ? Demanda Kira furieuse.

- La garder près de moi, comme je garde les âmes de tous les autres utilisateurs du Temple. Jusqu'à ce que son idéal l'utilise à son tour.

- Son idéal ?

- Un mâle possédant lui aussi le sang des trois peuples ! Grâce à eux, j'effacerai ce monde pour en créer un nouveau ! Un pays unique sous **ma** tutelle !

- Effacer le monde ? Demanda Hikaru. Vous êtes fou ! Et toutes les vies sacrifiées ?

- Je n'en ai que faire. Je suis à l'origine de ce monde, il m'est permi de la détruire quand bon me semble !

- De toute façon, dit Kira, vous n'aurez ni Astel ni Kiseki ! Car c'est lui n'est-ce pas son _idéal _?

- Non. J'ai crée Kiseki dans un autre but. C'était une sorte d'assurance au cas où Astel décèderait.

- Vous avez... _crée_ Kiseki ?

- Une femme devenue stérile ne peut avoir d'enfant... sauf si **je** décide le contraire. C'est **moi** qui suis à l'origine de ce miracle.

- Non ! hurla Kira.

Teito la retint alors qu'elle allait se ruer en direction de l'archange.

- Kiseki est **notre** miracle ! Cria-t-elle folle de rage. Il est né de _notre_ amour parce que _nous_ l'avons voulu ! C'est **NOTRE** fils, et certainement pas le votre !

- Question de point de vue, répondit froidement Gabriel. Vous n'auriez jamais eu cet enfant si je n'étais pas intervenu. Et l'idéal d'Astel n'existerait pas non plus sans moi.

- Parce qu'il existe ? Demanda Aria bouche bée. Qui ?

- Il est ici, parmi nous.

- Il n'y a personne ici qui possède les trois sangs, dit Hakuren.

- Si, affirma Gabriel en pointant Enen du doigt.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kitai. Mais... tu avais dit que tu possédais seulement du sang Ragsien et Barsbien.

- Je jure que c'est la vérité ! Se défendit Enen. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

- Ce n'est pas d'_elle_ qu'il s'agit, continua Gabriel. Mais plutôt de celui qu'elle porte _en elle_.

- Pardon ? Dit Kitai choqué.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. J'ai décidé que vous donneriez naissance à l'idéal d'Astel.

- Je suis enceinte...? dit faiblement Enen en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle vacilla dangereusement sous le coup de la nouvelle, mais Kitai la retint dans ses bras.

- Mon tatouage m'interdisait d'avoir des enfants... murmura-t-il en la serant contre lui.

- Preuve encore que je peux intervenir à tous les niveaux. Et que je peux faire de vous ce qu'il me plait. Et il m'a plut de choisir Enen. La femme maudite.

La jeune femme tressaillit dans les bras de Kitai, et elle posa instinctivement une main sur son oeil.

- Oui... vous êtes maudite Enen. Mais pas dans le sens où tout le monde se l'imagine. Le pouvoir qui sommeille en vous... c'est _ça_ que je cherche à posséder ! C'est un art très ancien. Il date de l'origine du monde. De l'époque où j'avais le contrôle _total_ de ce monde. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit transmis à cet enfant.

- NON ! hurla Enen désespérée.

Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant ai la même vie qu'elle. "Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert !"

- ça va aller Enen, la rassura Kitai en l'embrassant sur le front alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Ça va aller.

- Je récupèrerai la princesse Astel ! Continua Gabriel. Et je vous prendrai cet enfant à naitre !

- Vous ne prendrez rien ! S'exclama Kana avec détermination. Vos plans vont tomber à l'eau. Je vais libérer ce monde de votre emprise. Je libèrerai Enen et son enfant de cette malédiction. Je libèrerai aussi Nithael, Raphael et Michael ! Et je vous libèrerai **vous**.

- Me libérer ? Et de quoi ?

- De vous même.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de Gabriel.

- Vous... rit-il. Vous voulez me libérer... de moi même ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le pouvoir du Temple vous est monté à la tête ?

- Je suis très sérieuse. En fait c'est vous qui libèrerez tout le monde une fois que je me serai occupé de vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous allez renoncer vous même à vos plans. Vous laisserez les humains vivre libres et en paix. Et vous ferez disparaitre le Temple.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fantaisie ? Vous ne pourez pas m'obliger à...

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendue ? Vous le ferez de votre plein gré !

- C'est vous qui n'avez rien compris. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, et vous ne pouvez pas vous interposer !

- Mais ce que vous voulez _vraiment_... ce n'est rien de tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez savoir...

- Je le sais. Tout le monde le sais. Vous êtes l'archange Gabriel. L'envoyé de Dieu pour protéger ce monde.

- Je n'obéit à personne !

- Essayez de vous souvenir. Il y a des miliers d'années... quand ce monde à été créé. Vous étiez en charge de le protéger. Voilà pourquoi vous avez donné naissance aux trois anges : Michael, Raphael et Nithael. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous les avez créés pour protéger les trois nations.

- Je voulais qu'ils _surveillent_ les humains ! Pas qu'ils les protègent.

- C'est faux ! C'était pour les protéger et vous avez aussi crée le Temple dans ce but ! Vous possédez les pouvoirs des quatre éléments. Et vous avez séparé vos pouvoirs pour les confier aux gardiens en cas de problème. Le Temple de la VIE ! C'est son nom ! Créé pour protéger la vie et certainement pas pour la détruire !

- Je décide de la fonction des choses...

- Si tout se détériore, continua Kana, si des anomalies sont apparues... c'est à cause de **vous**. Vous vous êtes laissé gagner par l'avidité, l'attrait du pouvoir. Votre âme s'est assombrie. Regardez-vous ! Vos ailes sont ternes !

Gabriel resta silencieux et tous purent s'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison. L'archange n'avait sûrement pas toujours été ainsi.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, dit doucement Kana en s'approchant. Vous pouvez redevenir l'être pur que vous étiez.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- C'est ce que vous voulez le plus au monde. Mais vous ne savez pas comment faire. Et le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé... c'est d'effacer vos erreurs. Effacer ce monde et tout recommencer.

-...

- Mais ce monde n'est pas une erreur. Même s'ils sont imparfaits... les humains méritent de vivre. Vous devez les laisser libres. Ils doivent s'unir par eux-même. Leur destin ne doit dépendre que de leur volonté.

- Eloignez-vous de moi, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Je vais vous aider.

- Vous ne saviez pas tout ça avant de faire votre voeux au Temple ! Votre pouvoir ne sera pas suffisant pour...

- Détrompez-vous. Tout ira bien. Car pour une fois... le hasard a bien fait les choses. Mais peut-être était-ce le destin ? **Votre** destin ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous juré au Temple ?

- J'ai juré que je purifirai le monde, dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Et purifier le monde, passe par vous purifier **vous**.

- Non... murmura-t-il en voyant sa main toute proche de son torse.

- Vous allez redevenir un être de lumière.

La seconde qui suivit, Kana posa sa main au niveau du coeur de Gabriel. Et un grand halo blanc les entoura tout les deux, les cachant à la vue des autres. Il sembla se passer une éternité avant que la lumière s'évanouisse. Mais lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau distinguer la scène, il virent avec stupéfaction que la masse rocheuse avait disparu. L'atmosphère était devenue douce et légère. La pureté des ailes de Gabriel les éblouissait, mais ils purent voir Kana allongée à ses pieds.

- KAN A ! hurla Mikage en se ruant vers elle.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et fut souagé de voir qu'elle était encore consciente.

- Kana...

- Mikage, dit-elle en souriant.

- Kana ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé le Temple ?

- Je devais vous protéger...

- Mais pourquoi **toi** ? Pourquoi tu me laisses derrière ? Et Aoi ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de sa femme quand elle l'entendit prononcer le nom de leur fils.

- Dis à Aoi que je suis désolée...

- Dis-lui toi-même !

- Je ne peux pas... je ne tiendrai pas...

Soudain Mikage se rendit compte que les jambes de sa femme commençaient à disparaitre.

- Non ! Cria-t-il de désespoir. On avait pourtant tellement de temps à passer ensemble !

- J'ai mentit Mikage, avoua-t-elle la voix déchirée. C'est plus que 50 ans de vie que j'ai perdu... j'aurais été morte dans quelques jours de toute façon...! Je suis désolée...

La nouvelle le laissa muet. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé près d'elle... alors que Kana savait sa fin approcher. Le temps qu'il avait perdu à cause de leur dispute ! Sa jalousie lui avait fait perdre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait auprès de sa femme !

- Kitai voulait seulement m'aider... expliqua-t-elle. Il savait que j'avais peur de mourrir...

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! s'exclama Mikage en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi...

- Je ne voulais pas vour faire souffrir... ni toi, ni Aoi... ni personne.

- C'est _maintenant_ que je souffre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir gaché ton temps...

- Non... jamais. Je t'aime Mikage.

- Moi aussi... je t'aime tellement ! Ne pars pas Kana.

Elle avait déjà presque entièrement disparu. Il pouvait à peine distinguer son visage.

- Non ! Cria-t-il fou de desespoir.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle pour finir. J'avais juré... de ne plus l'enlever... mais je te la laisse. Comme mon coeur, elle t'appartient.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kana disparut et ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Serrant dans sa main l'alliance de sa femme, Mikage hurla à plein poumon son agonie.


	37. L'union d'un monde

Chapitre 37 : L'union d'un monde

Raine serrait son frère contre elle. Personne ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance qui s'était emparé du coeur de Mikage. L'être qui lui était le plus cher venait de disparaitre dans ses bras. Il la tenait contre lui et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Soudain, il repoussa Raine et se jeta sur Gabriel. Tentant de l'attraper par les épaules, il fut surprit de passer à travers lui. Teito aida Mikage à se relever et le tint fermement pour l'empécher de refaire une tentative.

- J'ai retrouvé mon état originel, dit doucement Gabriel. Plus rien ne poura m'atteindre... ou me pervertir.

- Je n'en ai rien a faire ! S'exclama Mikage. Je veux que vous me rendiez ma femme ! Rendez-moi Kana !

- Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ! Elle vous a purifié non ? Vous n'allez pas nous aider ?

- Grâce à elle, je suis redevenu parfaitement pur. Je suis en paix. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous la rendre telle qu'elle était. Mais je jure de faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Je lui donnerai une deuxième chance de vivre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'un jour... quelque part dans ce monde... son âme naitra à nouveau.

- Elle va se réincarner ? Demanda Kira stupéfaite.

- C'est cela.

- Quand ! S'exclama Mikage. Et où ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est son destin qui en décidera.

- Je croyais que c'était _vous_ qui dirigiez le destin.

- Non... plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Kana avait raison, les humains doivent être libres. C'est pour veiller sur cette liberté que j'étais sensé être là. Mais j'ai perdu mon objectif de vue. Je ne recommencerai pas la même erreur. A présent, tout est dans les mains des mortels. C'est à eux et à vous de trouver un moyen de vous unir et de maintenir la paix en ce monde. Elle poura durer éternellement si vous vous en donnez les moyens.

- Comment être sûr que vous n'interviendrez plus ? Demanda Anri méfiant. Vous nous menez peut-être en bateau.

- Voilà la preuve, dit-il en s'envolant dans les airs avant d'attérir devant Enen et Kitai.

Celui-ci se plaça devant la jeune femme pour la protéger.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal, dit doucement Gabriel.

- Si vous vous en prenez à elle ou à l'enfant... menaça Kitai.

- Je veux seulement les libérer de la malédiction.

- Kitai... murmura Enen. Laisse-le faire. Si il y a une chance... je veux la saisir.

Lentement, Kitai s'écarta. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant Gabriel déposer un baiser sur l'oeil gauche d'Enen. Celle-ci trembla de la tête au pieds. Et lorsque l'archange s'écarta, le pentacle avait disparu. De même que les marques dorées qui parcouraient son corps. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand Gabriel tendit la main vers son visage. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla et il tomba à genoux au sol.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ! S'exclama Hikaru en accourant.

Mais il reçut le meme traitement que Kitai et s'effondra aussi par terre.

- Vous vous êtes moqué de nous ! S'exclama Kenta furieux.

- Pas du tout.

- Regardez ! S'exclama Liam qui s'était accroupit aux côtés d'Hikaru.

Lui et Kitai avaient perdu leurs tatouages.

- Il ne doit rester plus aucune trace de pouvoir supérieur en ce monde, dit Gabriel. Vous êtes mortels... ne l'oubliez pas.

- Vous auriez pu prévenir ! S'emporta Kitai en clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale.

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que vous refusiez. Et maintenant... comme le voulait Kana, je vais les libérer.

- Les libérer ? Demanda Teito. Vous voulez dire...

- Rassemblez-vous, ordonna-t-il à Valérian, Elaine et Teito.

Lui obéissant, ils s'alignèrent devant lui. Gabriel se concentra et tendit les mains vers eux. Ils sentirent tous une chaleur les envahir et ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Puis il serrèrent les dents en sentant leurs mains droites ou leur front les brûler cruellement. Mais cela ne dura que l'espace d'instant, et la seconde d'après ils se sentirent libérés de la présence des trois esprits. Subitement très fatigués, ils tombèrent à genoux au sol. Teito observait sa main. "Plus rien... cela faisait si longtemps."

- Où sont-ils allés ? Demanda Elaine en se touchant le front où la marque avait disparu.

- Là où se trouve la place des anges, répondit Gabriel sans vouloir en dire plus. Ils est temps que je les rejoigne.

- Alors vous allez vraiment nous laisser seuls ? Demanda Risa.

- C'est ainsi que les choses auraient toujours dû être.

- N'oubliez pas votre promesse... dit Mikage. En ce qui concerne Kana...

- Je ne pourais pas l'oublier. Quand à vous... tachez d'unir ce monde et ses habitants.

- Nous le ferons, dit Elaine. Nous ferons en sorte que ça dure éternellement.

Sur un sourire, Gabriel s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la lumière du soleil.

oOo

De retour à l'église, la première personne qu'apperçut Mikage fut son fils. Aux côtés de Lise dont il tenait la main, Aoi attendait anxieusement leur retour. Sans en connaitre les détails, il savait que sa mère avait subitement disparu pour aller les rejoindre. Sayu ne s'était pas résolue à lui expliquer la vérité. Tenant Kiseki dans ses bras, elle espérait revoir son amie revenir avec les autres. Mais elle fut déçue de ne pas voir Kana marcher aux côtés de Mikage. Celui-ci s'approcha de son fils et lorsaue leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne pu s'empécher de remarquer pour la première fois à quel point Aoi ressemblait à Kana. Les mêmes yeux... la même couleur de cheveux... tout en lui lui rappelait sa femme. Aussi, avant même d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Mikage prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-... papa ?

Entendre la voix d'Aoi le ramena à la cruelle réalité. Il devait annoncer à son fils que sa mère avait disparu. Mais comment dire une chose pareille alors que lui-même refusait de l'accepter ?

- Papa ? Répéta Aoi. Où est maman ?

Le jeune homme sentit l'étreinte de son père se resserrer. Et il eu alors peur que ses craintes au sujet de sa mère se soient concrétisées.

- Ta mère... dit faiblement Mikage. Ta mère a disparu.

-... disparue ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hein ? Elle n'est pas... elle ne peut pas être...

-...

- Papa... répond, lui intima Aoi en tremblant légèrement.

- Kana... est morte pour nous protéger, avoua enfin son père.

Soudainement, Aoi manqua d'air.

- Non...

- Elle a utilisé le Temple, expliqua sombrement Kira. Elle a réussit à prendre le bracelet d'Astel...

Celle-ci tenait la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolée Aoi... murmura Astel au bord des larmes. Elle m'a fait boire quelque chose... je ne me suis pas méfiée... je ne pensais pas que...! Si seulement je n'avais pas bu ce thé !

La jeune fille s'effondra en pleurs et Yuta la serra contre lui pour la calmer.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Astel, murmura-t-il pour la réconforter. Kana savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

- Oui, aprouva Kitai. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle se préparait à ça. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps de toute façon...

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ! S'emporta Aoi en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père. Vous le saviez !

- Tu le savais aussi, répliqua Kitai. N'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne voulait voir la vérité en face.

- Non...

- Soyez réalistes. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup trop blanchis pour qu'elle n'ai perdu que 5 ans de vie. Si je suis coupable pour n'avoir rien dit... vous êtes tout aussi coupables d'avoir fait semblant de ne rien voir.

- Kitai, le tempéra Enen. Arrête. Personne n'est coupable. Tu sais que c'était ce que voulait Kana. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne...

- Alors... murmura Aoi. Elle a seulement... disparu ? Je ne pourai même pas... lui dire au revoir ?

- Mais Kana... commença doucement Aria.

- Aria ! L'interrompit Mikage d'une vois ferme. Non.

- Mais...

- Ne dis rien Aria, murmura Hakuren en lui prenant la main. Mikage a ses raisons. Je le comprend...

"Si jamais tu devais mourrir... et que je savais que tu serais réincarnée... je passerais ma vie à te rechercher. Aoi ne doit pas gacher la sienne."

- Qu'est-ce que...? demanda le jeune homme un peu perdu.

- Ta mère est en paix, dit doucement son père en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. C'est maintenant à nous de continuer à vivre comme elle le voulait.

oOo

Les mois qui suivirent marquèrent un tournant dans l'histoire de leur monde. Pour la première fois, les trois nations autrefois rivales s'étaient unies afin de décréter une paix mondiale. Rassemblés au lieu qui s'était longtemps nommé "la jonction", les trois chefs des nations s'exprimèrent chacun leur tour devant leurs peuples.

- Moi, Anri Barsburg, souverain de l'Empire de Barsburg. Je déclare et décrète, qu'à partir de ce jour et pour tous les jours à venir, que le peuple de Barsburg et ses futurs souverains, soutiendront les nations voisines et entretiendront la paix en ce monde. Un monde pour la première fois unifié.

- Moi, Teito Raggs, souverain du Royaume de Raggs. Je déclare et décrète, qu'à partir de ce jour et pour tous les jours à venir, que le peuple de Raggs et ses futurs souverains, soutiendront les nations voisines et entretiendront la paix en ce monde. Un monde qui sera chaque jours davantage unifié.

- Moi, Eichi de Valmaria, souverain du Royaume de Valmaria. Je déclare et décrète, qu'à partir de ce jour et pour tous les jours à venir, que le peuple de Valmaria et ses futurs souverains, soutiendront les nations voisines et entretiendront la paix en ce monde. Un monde éternellement unifié.

Chacun tendit la main droite au dessus de l'endroit même où Kana avait disparut. Et joignant leurs mains, ils eurent tous une pensée pour elle. "Pour Kana... et pour le monde." Puis, sous les acclamations de leurs peuples, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et leurs femmes. Eichi avait épousé la princesse de Barsburg le matin même, elle lui fit un baise main une fois à ses côtés.

- J'espère que vous êtes fière de moi princesse, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

- Non, répondit Elaine.

Cela lui fit lever les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de travers ?

- Je ne comprends pas... dit-il légèrement angoissé.

- Je ne suis plus la "princesse" Elaine. Tu dois m'appeler "ma reine" maintenant. Ou aurais-tu déjà oublié tes voeux ?

Il sourit et la rapprocha de lui par la taille.

- Comment l'oublier ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où tu m'as dit "oui"... princesse du soleil, dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

Elaine tendit le cou pour atteindre les lèvres de son mari. Mais elles eurent à peine le temps de se froler qu'Eisu les interrompit.

- Attendez d'être rentrés au palais pour commencer votre lune de miel.

Elaine rougit et fit un pas en arrière, se rendant compte que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Et elle fut particulièrement consciente du regards sombre de son père qui n'arrivait pas encore à accepter que sa chère fille allait lui être arrachée.

- Tu es jaloux, répliqua Eichi en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Elaine pour la ramener contre lui.

- C'est toi qui est jaloux parce que tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui ai eut le premier baiser de ta femme.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Anri furieux.

- Répète un peu ça ? Fulmina Eichi.

- Ce n'était pas un baiser, tenta de les calmer Elaine. Juste du bouche à bouche...

- C'est un peu pareil, lui fit remarquer Seban.

- Ne met pas ton grain de sel dans cette histoire, lui chuchota-t-elle rapidement. Sinon ils ne s'arrêteront jamais.

- Hum ! Souffla dédaigneusement Eichi en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Moi au moins j'ai eut le courage d'y mettre la langue.

- Eichi ! s'exclama Elaine en s'empourprant.

- De quoi ! S'exclama Anri prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Tous leurs amis rirent de la situation. Teito et Raine tentaient veinement de calmer l'Empereur, tandis qu'Elaine faisait la morale à son mari sur les choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire en public.

- Bon sang... murmura Hakuren dépité. Et ils parlaient tous de paix il n'y a même pas 5 minutes. Est-ce qu'on va vraiment réussir à s'en sortir avec des souverains pareils ?

- Je suis sûre que oui, répondit Sayu qui tenait son dernier né Nikko dans ses bras.

- J'aurais aussi voulut qu'Ame-san soit là, murmura Enen en posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondis.

La vieille femme s'était éteinte quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Elle a au moins pu retourner auprès de sa fille et de son petit fils avant de quitter ce monde, dit Aria avec un sourire triste. Sa disparition à beaucoup touché Sora.

- Daichi était lui aussi très triste, dit Sayu. Je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tous les gardiens quand l'une d'eux disparait.

- J'étais pas triste ! S'exclama le jeune garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle en tentant de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

- Tu as pourtant beaucoup pleuré ce soir là. Je n'arrivais pas à te calmer.

- J'avais pas besoin que vous me consoliez !

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. Bon garçon.

- Vous me prenez pour un animal de compagnie ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Seulement pour mon fils, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le garçon rougit et détourna le regard. Sayu et Kenta avaient décidé d'adopter les trois orphelins. Nika et Shin étaient d'ailleurs en train de s'amuser avec Hima et Wari un peu plus loin, Kenta leur courant derrière pour essayer de les tenir en place.

- Restez tranquiles les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il a bout de souffle.

- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Liam amusé. Tu en as 6 maintenant.

- Ne m'en parle pas... le manoir est devenu une vraie garderie. Je crois que mon père va faire une dépression.

- Père est très heureux, répliqua Sayu vexée en embrassant le front de Daichi. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu autant de rires dans sa maison.

- Il était juste en train de se plaindre...

- ça lui réchauffait le coeur ! S'exclama-t-elle convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Ne l'écoute pas Daichi. Papa est juste jaloux parce que j'ai moins de temps pour m'occuper de lui.

- Je m'en fiche... marmona le petit en essayant de se soustraire à ses embrassades.

- C'est... ! Complètement faux... murmura Kenta en détournant le regard.

- Mais bien sûr ! Dit Kyle ironique. T'es en manque d'affection ? Tu veux un calin ?

- Lache-moi, dit Kenta énervé en le repoussant alors que son ami faisait semblant de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Va faire un calin à celle qui voudra bien de toi !

- Figure-toi que j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme soeur, lui fit remarquer Kyle sur un ton mystérieux.

- Qui ça ? Wida ?

- Non ! S'exclama Kyle alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire. Une femme. Elle est Ragsienne.

- Alors il ne reste plus que Wida, songea Risa en se retenant de rire.

- Pas sûr... il a l'air d'avoir une touche. Regardez.

Il montra du doigt leur ami qui discutait timidement avec une jolie valmarienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda machiavéliquement Liam. On va lui casser l'ambiance ?

- Laisse ton frère tranquile ! S'exclama Risa en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- On devrait plutôt féliciter Astel et Yuta, dit Aria plus sérieusement. Mes deux petits chéris vont bientôt se marier !

Elle avait dit cela en prenant les deux jeunes dans ses bras.

- Marraine, dit Astel en soupirant.

- Prend bien soin de lui, dit Aria en souriant à sa filleule.

- C'est pas à moi que tu devrais plutôt dire ça ? Dit Yuta en levant les sourcils. Je suis le garçon et le plus âgé. C'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle.

- Non, toi tu resteras toujours le petit Yuta ! Dit Aria en lui ébourifant tendrement les cheveux. Tu veux un bonbon ?

- C'est pas drôle, dit-il gêné en se rappelant de leur première rencontre.

Teito éclata de rire en même temps que sa soeur, se souvenant encore de la scène où Yuta avait offert un bonbon à Aria alors que celle-ci voulait seulement serrer la main du petit garçon.

- Je crois que ça va mal finir, fit remarquer Kyle en regardant Eichi et Eisu se chamailler comme des gamins pour savoir qui était le plus proche d'Elaine tandis qu'Anri semblait être prêt à les étrangler, ce qui aurait déjà été fait si Eruan ne l'avait retenu pas fermement par le bras.

-... on est vraiment mal barrés, soupira Teito en se dirigeant vers eux pour mettre fin à leur agitation.

- Tant que le soleil se lève, il y a de l'espoir, dit Kira tout en berçant Kiseki.

C'était vrai. Leur monde était unifié autant dans leur esprit que dans la Terre elle-même. Depuis le départ de l'archange, la masse rocheuse marquant la jonction avait disparu. Car dès lors, les trois pays n'étaient plus joints, mais **unis**. De plus, à présent les trois nations seraient liées par un lien beaucoup plus fort qu'un pacte verbal. Ils faisaient dorénavant tous partie de la même famille. C'est un lien d'amour qui les liait tous à partir de ce jour. Et ça continuerait ainsi à jamais. Avec les descendants de Teito et Kira, Anri et Raine, Eichi et Elaine. Tous liés par un lien de sang, qui se perpéturait éternellement.

* * *

><p>On touche à la fin. Reste l'épilogue.<p>

Mikage va-t-il pouvoir retrouver Kana ? allez vite voir !

Pour le nom du fils de Sayu, Nikko=lumière du soleil. (encore mon délire sur les tournesols et le soleil lol)


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alors que le soleil se levait sur la croisée des chemins, Aria était à nouveau à genoux devant les stèles. A l'aide d'un tissu humide, elle nettoyait les pierres tombales une à une. Comme dans ses cauchemars, une troisième stèle s'était ajoutée à celles de Fia et Lise. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer à ce moment là que ce serait le nom de sa meilleure amie qui y serait gravé, et non celui de son fils comme l'avait redouté. Le nom d'une femme qu'elle considérait comme une soeur... et qui les avait quittés pour leur bien à tous il y avait plus de 10 ans à présent.

- Kana... si tu savais comme tu nous manques. Ton fils et ma fille vont bientôt avoir leur premier enfant... j'aurais tellement souhaité que nous partagions la joie d'être grand-mères...

Aria caressa du bout des doigts le nom de Kana gravé dans la pierre. Il y avait une autre stèle similaire à l'église. Afin que tout le monde sache _qui_ avait sacrifié sa vie pour le bien de leur monde. Kana était devenue une personne importante de leur histoire au même titre que Senji-sama. Car après tout, sans lui, Kana n'aurait jamais pu atteindre son objectif. En tout cas, pas sans faire de mal à Astel.

- Vous étiez deux vrais cachotiers, murmura Aria en souriant. Comme Lise qui était un mystère à elle seule. Finalement, les élèves tiennent bien de leurs professeurs.

Puis le sourire d'Aria disparut, et versant une larme elle dit :

- Je te demande pardon Kana. Je sais que nous sommes tous responsables de ta disparition. Nous ne l'oublions pas tu sais. Personne ne l'oubliera... et sûrement pas **lui**...

Où était Mikage en ce moment ? Nul ne le savait. La seule chose qui était certaine... c'est qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Et la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle apparaitrait un jour... quelque part... dans ce vaste monde.

oOo

- Je sors le poisson maman ! S'exclama une fillette d'une dizaine d'année sortant dans les rues du bord de mer les bras chargés d'une caisse de poissons frais que son père venait de pécher le matin même.

- Fais attention à ne rien renverser ! Conseilla sa mère de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oui, je sais, marmonna la petite en se dirigeant vers l'étalage de son père.

Se rendant compte que son père était absent, elle soupira. "Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Je vous jure..." Déposant la caisse au sol, elle se redressa en soupirant, replaçant une de ses mèches bleutées derrière son oreille. Puis elle plaça une main au dessus de ses yeux pour observer la mer tout en se protégeant du soleil. L'eau était si claire ! Elle adorait le bruit des vagues et se faisait violence pour ne pas aller se jeter dans cette étendue bleue. Elle remerciait vraiment le ciel d'être née près de la mer. La petite fille allait partir à la recherche de son père quand elle bouscula un passant involontairement.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors que l'homme se baissait pour ramasser sa besace qui avait glissé de son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il gentilement.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite bourse d'où dépassait une petite chainette d'argent.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la petite se figea. Le regard de l'homme plongea dans le bleu des pupilles de la petite fille comme on plongerait dans l'eau. Étrangement, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer et le souffle lui manqua. Elle l'observa comme elle n'avait jamais observé quelqu'un. Il devait avoir plus de 40 ans, une cicatrice en forme croix au niveau du menton. Rougissant, elle baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était au beau milieu du marché en train de fixer un inconnu.

- Je peux te demander ton nom ? Dit l'homme avec douceur.

- Je... dit-elle incertaine. U... Umi.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant. La mer hein ?

Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir, mais la petite Umi le retint en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas repris sa bourse.

- Attendez ! Vous oubliez...

- C'est toi qui l'a laissée derrière toi, répondit-il en se retournant avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu avais juré de ne plus l'enlever. Tiens ta promesse. Elle ne peut appartenir à personne d'autre.

Puis il disparut dans la foule avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, Umi ouvrit délicatement la bourse et tirant sur la chainnette d'argent, elle fut surprise d'y voir pendu un anneau d'or. Le retournant entre ses doigts, Umi fut surprise de trouver cet anneau familier. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eut de bijoux en or jusqu'à présent. Instinctivement, elle plaça la bague à son annulaire gauche. L'anneau était trop grand pour elle. Et pourtant... pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de l'avoir toujours porté ?

- Umi !

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son père et retira l'anneau tout en le cachant derrière son dos alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

- Oui ? Dit-elle le coeur battant.

- Viens m'aider au lieu de rêver.

- C'est toi qui a disparu de l'étalage ! Se défendit-elle.

- Ne répond pas et dépèche-toi. Où je ne t'emmènerai plus en mer avec moi.

- D'accord... marmonna-t-elle prête à tout pour que son père continue de l'emmener sur la vaste étendue bleue.

Mais alors que son père lui tournait le dos, la petite passa vivement la chainette d'argent autour de son cou cacha l'anneau sous ses vêtements. Depuis ce jour, elle avait souvent cherché l'homme du regard dans le marché. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Excepté dans ses rêves... où elle riait sous la lumière du soleil, en compagnie de l'inconnu et d'un jeune garçon lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau... un anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Sniff ! T.T<p>

C'est bien le point final à l'histoire de nos héros. (Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette suite xD)

Un grand merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Je vous fait pleins de gros bisous !

Mais on devrait se revoir bientôt dans une autre fic... d'un autre genre ! ce sera du Harry potter ou du Prince of Tennis ! Peut-être les deux xD

A plus ! :3

alwyn13


End file.
